


He's quite charming, isn't he?

by ivana46



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is so cute, Bottom!Hannibal, Drunk!Hannibal, Hanni and Chilton break up, Hannibal and Will adopt a child, Hannigram baby!Adam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papa!Hannibal and Daddy!Will, Will is a hot stripper, Will is so cute, bev is awesome gotta hug her, chilton is a cheater, eventual fluff and domesticity and porn, hannibal is NOT a cannibal this time, hannibal is heartbroken, mostlyBottomWill, slow burn but non THAT slow, stripper!will, upcoming hannigram, will has a sexy butt, will is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 147,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/pseuds/ivana46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is heartbroken when his companion of five years, Frederick Chilton, is unfaithful. Will an abrupt encounter with Will Graham, a hot dancer in a strip club, cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am!  
> I've been reading all of your amazing works for quite some time now.. then I decided to express my own idea!  
> English is not my 1st language but my beta SanctuaryObsessed is doing a great job fixing the chapters.  
> So.. dum dum dum!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter is heartbroken when his companion of five years, Frederick Chilton, is unfaithful. Will an abrupt encounter with Will Graham, a hot dancer in a strip club, cheer him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!  
> I've been reading all of your amazing works for quite some time now.. then I decided to express my own idea!  
> So.. dum dum dum!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy :D

“That’s enough, Frederick! You’re giving me a headache! I’m leaving, please take your things and leave before I’m back!” saying these words, Hannibal Lecter shut the door and furiously stepped into the gravel towards his Bentley. The psychiatrist was an extraordinary patient and well behaved man, his own reaction, however, would be described as unspeakably rude even by himself. Frederick had this kind of influence even now that they were nearly at the end of their long-lasting relationship. What had happened between them? When did his lovable companion and best friend stop being his reason of living and had turned into this stranger, with whom he was arguing every day about trifles?

Hannibal entered his car and squeezed the steering wheel in an almost mortal grip.

“Where am I going?” he was asking to himself when he hit the main road.

Frederick Chilton had moved in with Hannibal into his home (it is more accurate to call it a mansion) after their first kiss anniversary. They had known each other in college and had soon become best friends. Hannibal looked back painfully at those times, when they were cuddled in his bed and were whispering their eternal love to each other. He remembered Frederick’s loving smile, his way of breaching Hannibal’s defenses, his being a shelter even to the stoic and impassive Lithuanian. He had let Frederick in, had let him see him, take care of him like he never had allowed  anyone else. And he had ended up betrayed.

He was driving without any clear direction. It was getting dark. That perfect moment of the day, when it was clear enough to see the shadows advancing from the darkness until they subdued the lights of the day. Hannibal reached a nearby park. He stepped out of the car after parking and turning off the engine.

The park was very calm. He had never been in this neighborhood before and he wasn’t really sure how he would be going back. Just the mere thought of returning to his home brought instantly distressing images through his mind. He had never been a jealous or obsessive lover, maybe that’s why he hadn’t seen the events coming… until it was too late… He let the images flood his mind trying to do what he did so well for other people: analyze them. He had been returning with an early flight from a psychiatrist’s convention in New York. He wanted to surprise Frederick, who had not accompanied him for the first time in five years because of his duties as an administrator of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Chilton had been rehabilitating a very aggressive murderer for the last months and was almost obsessed by his patient, so the Lithuanian doctor did not oppose his preference to stay in Baltimore instead of joining him like he usually had done. Hannibal had bought a box of Godiva “G” collection chocolates which were his lovers’ favorites and had purchased a cool bottle of Dom Pérignon at the airport before getting in a cab. He had been thinking about how distressed Frederick had been with that criminal, how his companion’s self-esteem did not leave him satisfied with the tiny responses he was getting of Abel Gideon. Hannibal has a deep knowledge of this lover… Yet he was unprepared to what he found as he entered their bedroom with the chocolate box and two champagne flutes in one hand, while the other, which was opening the door, clutched at the champagne bottle. There, in their bed – in Hannibal’s bed – his companion, Frederick, was intensely pounding into some girl who had her legs spread on his Egyptian sheets and was moaning loudly. The Lithuanian psychiatrist was utterly shocked at the sight, he had let the bottle fall to the ground. The crashing sound alerted Chilton, who jumped off the bed, clutching the golden sheets to his bare and sweaty body with an angry expression.

“I didn’t expect you before morning”, he had said. In the shocking moment, the words had failed Lecter. Incredulously, his eyes flipped from Frederick to the embarrassed young brunette who was gathering her sparse clothing from the bedroom before fleeing from the house and passing right by him.

“I didn’t expect you before morning.” That was what Frederick had said, it was almost a week ago. They had spoken about it, right then and there. Being two psychiatrists they thought it best. Hannibal had asked him if there had been others before that girl. He wanted to know how many times in five years his companion had been with other men or women. Chilton had coldly replied that it was just sex, that he wasn’t emotionally attached to any of them. _Them_. He had never thoroughly answered the question and Hannibal did not want to inquire any further. He was terribly hurt; he felt betrayed and did not understand the overwhelming force of his feelings. He wanted to be angry at Chilton, because being angry meant being master of his feelings; the reality was that he could not bring himself to loathe the man in front of him, that way he was just subject to his internal struggle. They had spoken like adults, Hannibal could not remember the exact words that had been said, it was as if his brain had purposely clouded his memories in order to protect him, like in a car accident, when one cannot really remember everything that has happened. But this was no accident. Nobody could “accidentally” sleep with another person, it was premeditated. And, from the girl’s moaning, it had seemed that both of them were having quite a lot of fun.

Hannibal had walked around the lake and had observed the darkening crystal like water. Chilton had told him that he was still in love with him, that it was just sex with the others… He had let his arrogant mask slip, he had implored Hannibal to forgive him. And Lecter did. Or he thought that he had. From that day on, he could not pretend that nothing had happened. He was constantly anxious about Fredericks whereabouts and he could not seem to forget the daring and angry look his lover had given him on that night, when he had walked in, interrupting his brilliant performance. They had been arguing for one week. Hannibal knew that he couldn’t soon let go of his feelings towards the handsome psychiatrist, but he had to change something in order to prevent his foreseeable madness.

Chilton had to move out. It was the only option. He had to leave him alone and never come back again. Hannibal couldn’t stand his presence anymore. It was for the best, he thought, while he walked towards his car again.

It was getting chilly. He had to look for a respectable hotel in the area and stay there for the night. Tomorrow he would be back. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would begin his new life. Yes, tomorrow.

* * *

“Hey handsome! Was that a new dance?” Beverly shouted, passing a cold beer to a flushed and pretty exhausted Will who was sitting right next to her on a stool. The club was overcrowded and the volume of the music was almost deafening, Will had to press himself to his best friend in order to be heard.

“Yeah. Did you like it?”

“You know that I’m your bootie’s biggest fan!” she grinned back at him.

Will blushed to the bluntness of the compliment. He adored Beverly’s boldness and her rough manners. She was so different from himself. Even if he was working almost naked at a strip club, he was a very reserved and timid person and hated social interaction. But Will loved to dance. He loved any kind of dance. Having been the youngest brother to three sisters, he had, since his childhood, been a doll to them. They had put makeup on his smooth and fair skin, they had tried to tame his chocolate locks, they had even dressed him in their gowns. But they had also passed down to him the passion to dance.

“It’s quite crowded tonight, do you want me to take you home after closing time?” Bev asked. She went often to the club after work. She could unwind there, have a chat with her best friend and maybe eye some cute guy.

“No, it’s alright. Nicole is driving me home.” he answered, sipping at his beer. Nicole was a barmaid at the club. She had been shamelessly flirting with Will, who hadn’t understood her advances because of his homosexuality. He had been gay since forever, but he held his sexual orientations to himself. Not that he was ashamed or something like that, it was simple his own matter and he was horrible at socializing with people. It was not uncommon that girls fell for him; his kindness was mistaken for flirting among them.

“You know that she has a crush on you, right?”

“What? No, that’s not it, Bev!”

“Well, maybe _you_ don’t get it, but it’s quite obvious to the rest of us. The poor girl is trying to get your attention for a while now” she said with a soft smile, seeing Will’s frowning forehead. “Just tell her.”

Will moaned uncomfortably, emptying his glass. “I have to go. I have some more lap dances to give.” he leaned forward, brushing Beverly’s cheeks with his lips and waiting for her to do the same.

She disheveled his soft curls with a hand, while she was clutching on his back with the other hand. She pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered to his ear “I love you, Casanova. Now go and make momma proud.”

Will grinned at her and turned around towards the stage. It was very crowded indeed.

Two hours later, Will was ready to go. He had properly dressed (because he wore just some shorts while he was working), it was always very cold during the first hours of the day.

He was scrubbing at his eyes when he heard a voice coming from behind the bar.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, sure.” he answered.

The club was strange after the closing time. All lights had been turned on and some boys had been cleaning around and gathering the glasses on the tables. It was also astonishingly quiet and his ears buzzed, deprived from the hammering music that had been pervading the place until ten minutes ago.

Nicole appeared in her red jacket. Her blonde hair was fastened in an elegant bun and Will observed her deep green eyes wander all over his chest.

“Let’s go, then” she said, walking in a provocative manner in her high heels.

Will was wondering if Beverly had been right about the girl and felt very uncomfortable. He had an amazing relationship to his colleagues in the club and he did not want to lose Nicole’s friendship.

They drove in a pleasant silence until Nicole stopped in front of Will’s house.

“Well, thank you. I guess I…” Will started to say as he was grabbed and pulled towards the blonde girl in a strong grip. She pressed her voluminous lips to his to shush him. Will was dumbstruck in the beginning, but then he pulled away.

“What?!” she said irritated.

“Ehm. I- I’m gay” Will stuttered. He had never been kissed by a woman before and was fighting the aftershock of the almost invasion.

“I’m sorry” he added hesitatingly, when the girl had remained silent for almost half a minute. Then she smiled, and her smile grew into laughter. Soon she began to laugh loudly. Will observed her silently. Had she lost it?

“I suspected it.” She said still laughing, after she had regained the ability to speak. “You don’t have to apologize, I should.” She smiled at him. “I did not want to jeopardize our friendship, I’m sorry”.

Will sighed in relief. “It’s alright, I never told you”

“So, you’ve never been with a woman? Like never, _never_?” she inquired rising her eyebrows.

“Nope. I have never even kissed a woman before… Well, I guess I have now.” He said thinking. Both burst in a loud laughter.

“Well, lucky me then! Seriously though, I didn’t mean to scare you off. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work then” Nicole said smiling genuinely at him.

“Don’t worry.” Will smiled back. “Yes, thanks for the ride Nicole, until tomorrow, have a good night” he said, getting out of the girl’s car.

He stopped for a minute watching her driving away. Then he lifted his hand and touched his lips, where the blonde had kissed him. His lips were still sticky and he could taste her strawberry lipstick. He smiled thinking about how unaffected this kiss had left him. Nicole was very popular because of her good looks, yet Will couldn’t feel any attraction to her.

What a crazy night, he thought. Let’s see what tomorrow will bring. Yes, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CORRECTED BY THE AMAZING BETA SANCTUARYOBSESSED. :D


	2. You can leave your hat on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…You can leave your hat on  
> You can leave your hat on  
> Feeling  
> You can leave your hat on…”
> 
> He finally removed his shirt, revealing, with an amused expression, his muscular and tanned abs to the squirming public. He rolled up in a ball his shirt and threw it midst into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It really means a lot :)  
> Having said that... just sit back on the chair and enjoy Will's rocking hips :D

Hannibal frowned while he was parking his car outside his mansion on the following morning. He had had an unexpectedly good and dreamless sleep and an abundant breakfast at the Hilton. It was the day on which his life would have changed, he had been positive about it… Until he had seen Frederick’s Mercedes parked exactly where he had left it on the day before. He took a resolute deep breath and calmed down.

Why hadn’t Frederick left? Why hadn’t he listened to him for once in his life? Hannibal knew Frederick’s stubborn and arrogant nature, yet he had been abundantly clear on the previous yesterday; when he had even left _his_ house himself, instead of kicking his now ex-lover out of the door. He had been plenty indulgent.

He instantly smelled the scent of fresh brewed coffee, after he had opened the front door. After having taken off his coat and hanged it on the hall stand, he made his way to the kitchen, from where he could hear a rattling noise.

He stood in the doorframe and observed while Chilton was making his usual omelette for breakfast, oblivious to the other doctor’s presence.

Hannibal cleared his throat and to that, Frederick turned around and smiled at him.

“Good morning. You’re back?”

Hannibal was quite startled by the other’s nonchalant attitude. How could he behave like nothing had happened?

“I’ve asked you to leave, Franklin. Which part of that wasn’t clear?” he said in a confident voice, while he approached the counter and poured himself a cup of the deliciously smelling coffee.

“We had a fight, Hannibal”, Chilton said while he was serving his omelette on a purple porcelain dish. “It’s normal for angry people to say things that they are going to regret in the future.” With that, he sat down on a stool opposite to Hannibal’s.

“I meant it, Frederick. I cannot pretend that my feelings for you are the same. I feel utterly betrayed. Wrongly, I thought that I could just forgive you and that we could go on with our lives as if nothing had happened. But it’s pretty obvious that I can’t. I’m sorry that we have to end our relationship like that, but I would very much appreciate it if you packed your things and left for good.”

Chilton was observing Hannibal through his monologue. He knew that the doctor would break at some point, he had expected it. But he surely would not beg him like he had on that night, a week ago. He had betrayed his lover innumerous times, yet he had never thought about the consequences of being caught. He had always been very careful about his flings and Hannibal was easily fooled because of his kind heart. Chilton certainly loved him, in his own twisted way; but he was annoyed by Hannibal’s discretion and reticence about their lovemaking. Hannibal wasn’t shy or asexual, he enjoyed the sex with his partner, but he wasn’t nearly as eager and insatiable as Frederick. 

“Well, you can’t just kick me out,” it was a statement but it sounded almost like a plead. “I don’t have anywhere to go”. He added.

It was true. When the couple had decided to move in together, Hannibal’s house was the obvious choice because of its strategic position in the center of Baltimore. “I have to look for a new place. It might take a while…”

Hannibal had remained still. He knew that Chilton’s words mirrored the truth, yet he could not stand the thought of having him around in his personal space. Not after what he had done to him.

Frederick had eaten his breakfast and was now sipping at his coffee.

“Alright”, the Lithuanian said calmly after another minute. “You can stay for two weeks, but please move to the guestroom and start packing your things.”

Hannibal finished his coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher silently. He turned around and was about to leave again.

“I’ll make some sushi tonight. Are you joining me?” the younger doctor inquired straight-faced.

Hannibal was about to say “yes”, because he had said it for the last five years. He was certainly the best cook between the two of them; but since Hannibal had been often seeing patients on evenings, Chilton had taken an advanced cooking course and had made dinner during the weekdays. They had developed this routine: while Chilton left early in the morning to go to work, Hannibal preferred his appointments to be scheduled later in the day.

“No, I’m having dinner with Jack Crawford tonight, don’t wait up.”

Saying these words he went up to their… _his_ … bedroom.

He sighed heavily and leaned on the door, closing his eyes.

Two weeks. He had given Frederick two weeks in order to gather his belongings. Hannibal stopped thinking about it, he tried to shut down the emotional part of his brain, before being overwhelmed by more painful memories. He stepped into his walk-in closet and selected a pair of dark grey slacks and a black sweater with yellow stripes on it. It had been a gift from his friend Alana and, in his opinion, it was a little flamboyant, but it would do for an informal dinner with Jack.

Hannibal walked in the light and tasteful bathroom, he undressed and walked the elegant stone steps which lead to the big glass-enclosed shower. 

* * *

 

“Stop that, Winston!” Will mumbled still asleep, while his dog happily nudged on his face.

“Alright, alright” yawning, he reached out blindly for his glasses on the floor. It was half past three in the afternoon and he had fallen asleep while reading the newspaper on his sofa. He stood up and petted the mutt dog/hound (The word mutt is mostly used when you’re talking about something you don’t like or feel disgust towards). Almost instantly his other two dogs were surrounding him as well, demanding for the same attention.

“Ok, guys. Let’s go out for a walk before daddy has to leave”.

Will patiently put the excited dogs on their leashes before heading out; he hated his dogs to be coerced, but his neighbors were not fond of dogs, even of well behaved like Will’s.

The young man loved his mutts dogs, he had rescued them and he could not think to be separated from them. His dogs were always happy to see him and they empathized with his mood; if he came back from a long night and felt exhausted, they simply let him be; and, on the other hand, when Will was feeling cheerful, his dogs were lively and overactive. The three pets gave him the unconditional love Will needed and couldn’t seem to find in other human beings, except from his sisters and Beverly.

He was just walking towards the nearest park, when his mobile rung.

“Hello kid! What you up to?” in hearing his sister Emily, Will instantly smiled.

“Hey Em! I was just walking Winston, Buster and Maddie. How are you? How’s the weather in London?”

“It’s pouring, actually. I’m fine, I was calling to check on you, Molly and Senna are making dinner. They are all saying hello.” Will’s smile brightened up when he heard his other two sisters simultaneously speaking, smacking loud kisses and giggling near the device Emily was holding. He melancholically pictured in his head the image of his sisters cooking in their parents’ home.

“What’s for dinner girls?” he grinned while he was freeing his dogs in the park and sitting on a bench nearby.

“Well, there should have been rib roast and veggies. But Molly burned…” there was a loud noise and other laughter.

“Hello darling. What Em was just saying is that we forgot to set the timer on the oven, so we had a little accident… But we’re having Chinese takeaway now. Better safe than sorry.”

Will laughed at this and rolled his eyes. His sisters were all older than himself and lived together, but they couldn’t cook a decent meal even if their life depended on it.

“Yeah, sure. The timer…”

“So, tell me. How’s work? Have you finally met someone?” Will rolled his eyes for the second time. His sisters were adorable, yet they persisted in asking the same tedious questions about Will’s love life. He had never had a long-lasting boyfriend and his siblings were anxious about him meeting the love of his life anyway.

“Work’s fine. The club’s really crowded these days…” there was a brief silence and a sigh.

“The avoidance of my question means that there are no hunks around, huh?”

“No, Molly. Nothing’s changed from the last time you asked that… ehm… two days ago?” he emphasized the last three words in an exasperated tone.

He whistled in order to get his dogs’ attention and put them back on their leashes to go back home. He had to do some grocery shopping and to buy a present for Beverly’s upcoming birthday, then he would enjoy some wine and dinner before heading to work.

“So tell me,” he said. “what’s new back home?”

* * *

Hannibal and Jack had had a few drinks after dinner and both of them were quite tipsy.

“… So, I’m telling you my friend, you should brighten up. I never really told you, but I didn’t like the man. So full of himself. Better off without him.” Jack concluded after taking a long sip of his third whiskey.

Hannibal was still nodding. He had been nodding for the most part of the evening while listening to Jack’s critiques towards his ex lover. He raised his glass and drowned his bourbon. He felt buzzed from the wine and the liquor. It wasn’t his fault though. They had had a starter and the Lithuanian psychiatrist had suggested a bottle of cold Gewurztraminer to combine with the cheese. Jack had insisted on ordering some Peking duck next, so Hannibal had expertly selected a bottle of Lineman’s Cawarra Merlot to match. But then they had had some bread and butter pudding for dessert, so the doctor had been _forced_ to have a bottle of the best dessert wine on the wine list, a Pavillon de la Brie Monbazillac, in order to have the right burst of flavors on his delicate palate. Now, however, he thought that it hadn’t been a wise choice.

“Alright, let’s head away. I know a place nearby where we can have another drink and maybe have some fun.” the detective said and was already pulling Hannibal up.

Jack Crawford was a detective and was in his late forties, just like Hannibal. He had never been married or in a serious relationship. He just liked to have fun occasionally and did not mind being alone for the rest of the time.

Hannibal should have known, by the twinkle in his friends’ eye that something was wrong, but he really did not care. His  The caring part of the brain was still shut up down, and it was ok.

He did not expect, however, to be dragged into a nightclub.

* * *

 

Will’s shift had just started, he was on the stage, dancing on the notes of Joe Cocker’s “You can leave your hat on”. It was the classic cliché song for strippers, but he didn’t mind. He was tugging at his clothes in coordination with the lyrics of the song, while shaking his hips in a provocative manner. A crowd of loud women was encircling the stage sniggering and applauding the dancer.

 _“…Go on over there_  
Turn on the light   
No all the lights   
Come over here   
Stand on this chair   
That's right...”

Will danced around the chair and was selecting a girl to sit there.

A tall redhead was waving her arms about, so he pulled at her hand and gently pushed her on the chair while other girls who were trying to get his attention, were protesting his choice. He circled the girl, swaying his hips and smiling provocatively. Will started unbuttoning his plain white shirt then, deliberately taking his time, while the public incited his actions impatiently.

 _“…You can leave your hat on_  
You can leave your hat on   
Feeling   
You can leave your hat on…”

He finally removed his shirt revealing, with an amused expression, his muscular and tanned abs to the squirming public. He rolled up in a ball his shirt and threw it midst into the crowd.

 _“…Suspicious minds a talkin'_    
 _Try'n' to tear us apart_  
They don't believe   
In this love of mine   
They don't know I love you   
They don't know what love is…”

The dancer stood in front of the girl, his hands behind his back, while she was extending her arms and caressing his abs with approval. Will then grabbed her wrists and put her hands on his zipper, inciting the girl to take his jeans off. The action had received a loud response by the shouting women in front of the stage. Will smiled encouragingly at the trembling hands of the girl and kept shaking his hips to the beat of the music. When the girl had finally undone his zipper, she was flushed and, if Will hadn’t been doing his work for some years now, he would have thought that she was about to pass out. He stepped out of his jeans and turned his back to the girl, while everyone else in the club was focused on the boy’s tiny grey diesel slips. Will turned around and there was a loud approval for his almost bare backside from the crowd. He put his hands on the backside of the chair and straddled the overexcited girl, who had put her still shaking arms on his hip. He rocked up and down provocatively and had to keep himself from laughing at the thrilled response he was getting from the public. Will loved his job, he truly did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Critiques? Honest comments? :D  
> Anything, really. Just let me know you're out there somewhere reading this. 
> 
> And...  
> Here's Hannibal's attire for the "informal night" with Jack Crawford  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/20/99/55/2099551d7938d79240a490603c1aaf3b.jpg
> 
> Here's Hannibal's bathroom *_*  
> http://hgtv.sndimg.com/HGTV/2011/12/12/Original_Jackie-Dishner-Luxury-Showers-Christopher-Grubb-Traditional-Step-Shower_4x3_lg.jpg
> 
> AND.... That's Will dressing for his performance :D  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/cb9961b88cd319a604d18952a4644ae1/tumblr_n3xmu6HvIq1qd4yhbo3_250.gif
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CORRECTED BY THE AMAZING BETA SANCTUARYOBSESSED. :D


	3. Perfect, indeed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Hannibal wanted to answer back and to push the silly angelic looking boy with a pompon on his hat away, but got mesmerized by the quick brush with the other’s soft skin. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the scent of the young man’s flesh concealed under the perfume. The skin was soft, and warm and so inviting... Hannibal just closed his eyes and leaned on the stranger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The third chapter already! :D  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm still sorry for my English!

Hannibal had been drowning his fifth (?) boubon and his head was spinning quite intensely. He had heard the loud music shift from disco music to a well-known one: Joe Cocker’s popular stripping song. Hannibal frowned with disgust, because he usually only listened to classical music –when he wasn’t composing it himself with his harpsichord or theremin. He shouldn’t have been wondering, though. He was in a fucking nightclub. People were serving drinks half naked, women were screaming excitedly somewhere behind him, where someone was probably giving them the best show of their miserable lives, ripping his disgusting clothes off a filthy body. Hannibal felt suddenly depressed. Just ten days ago he had been in his comfortable king size bed, reading Stevenson’s “Dr Jekyll and mr. Hyde”, while Frederick was answering to some emails from his I-pad having some trivial small-talk with him. Now he was in a nightclub, the music too loud and vulgar; he was utterly drunk and Jack had been still complaining about the new detective at the precinct. How could this possibly have been the day on which his life would have changed?

“I’ll be right back”, said Jack, heading to the toilet.

 There had been a particular loud exclamation from the crowd, so Hannibal turned around glumly, to see what had caused it.

He was dumbstruck at the sight of the man on the stage. He had just tossed his shirt on the screaming public and was manifestly enjoying his performance. He was incredibly handsome: slender, toned, bold in his movements and yet graceful and shyly innocent. His hair was hidden under a large straw hat, yet he could identify those what looked like soft brown curls, encircling a cherubic pretty face. He couldn’t identify the color in the boy’s eyes because of the distance and the dim light, yet he was certain that they were extraordinary beautiful, like the rest.

He was almost hypnotized by the way the young boy was shaking his body, in perfect timing with the music, a smile ghosting on his clean-shaved baby face. Hannibal abruptly realized that he his jaw had slightly dropped, while his cock was twitching half hard in his sleeks.

Bewildered by the intensity of his unconscious response to the stripper, Hannibal gasped and turned around dumbfounded. He, a millionaire count, had to blink a few times, disgusted by himself and by his obscene physical urge towards someone as degrading as a stripper in a sleazy nightclub. He was still internally psychoanalyzing his reaction, when he realized that the song had finished as well as other two had.

Where was Jack? He had been gone for at least ten minutes.

Hannibal stood up on shaky feet and made his way to the toilet to inquire about his friend.

* * *

 

Will’s performance had ended and he was getting dressed. It had been another long night. He had been pole dancing for two hours and then he had given some private lap dances before his on-stage show; now it was time go back home. He was putting his generous tips in his wallet while wondering about his luck. He had been doing this job for almost four years now and was earning more than he would have expected. He was conscious of his beauty and of the way people looked at him.  It had all started when he had been hired by a model agency in Baltimore at the age of 20, when he packed his belongings and parted from his sisters and England for an unknown and enigmatic future in the States.

After three years of modeling, he was feeling sick and tired of it all; the continuous drama had been a severe test of his nerves. Photographers were rude and coarse; they asked for the most absurd positions and then snapped at him if he was looking slightly uncomfortable. His manager exploited him, pushing him into endless and exhausting shootings. Then there had been the colleagues he had dated, all full of themselves, egoistical jerks.

It was his neighbor and friend, Beverly Katz, who had suggested him to try a different kind of job, after seeing him homesick and on the edge one night.

So Will had happily quit his career, while his manager was shouting at him about the chances he was throwing away. Will did not care. He had saved three dogs from a shelter and was positive about changing his lifestyle by doing something he really liked: dancing. After one month, the manager of the nightclub where he had started to work, had understood his talent and had put him on the stage three times a week, along with other dancers. He was respected and feeling in the right place for the first time in his life.

Will put on his brown jacket and his knitted hat and went out of the back door. Something… Someone, stumbled upon him and almost knocked him out.

“What the hell..?” Will was startled and tried to pull the other man on his own feet. He was clearly drunk and could not stand straight, so the young man steadied him, without letting him go.

“I… apologize” the older man muttered “I’m sorry for this unfortunate inconvenience… I’m… trying to find my friend… Jack…” when he finally glanced up, he instantly froze. The boy. It was the dancer. He had fallen straight into the stripper’s steady arms. He hadn’t recognized him at first, because of the ridiculous hat he was wearing. The man was much stronger than he had appeared on the stage and now Hannibal could perceive the sweetness of his perfume and have a look at those marvelous _green_ \- grayish eyes. Yes, he had thought, perfect indeed.

“It’s alright. Do you want to sit down there on the bench?” Will asked, pulling the stranger and supporting his weight by circling his waist. When the other he had managed to sit, Will observed him carefully.

The man did not belong there, he had instantly thought, when he had heard him speaking. He had a foreign accent and, even through the speech was slurred, the language was formal. What did a man like this possibly do at that nightclub?

The stranger looked lost and was gazing closely at Will, who started to blush. While Will had had evident proof of the man’s strong built and masculine body while he was carrying him in the dim alley, he was surprised to see the virile face of the stranger. Sharp cheekbones, dark predator eyes and lips drawn in a thin line gave a sense of uncanny danger, while the blonde and slightly graying hair was neatly combed except for a disheveled strand on the man’s forehead. Will was standing in front of a contradiction: on the one hand, the man looked at him almost aggressively and lusty, while, on the other, he looked helpless and misplaced.

“Was your friend with you at the club?” Will inquired; he couldn’t leave the other and just walk away.

“Yes”, the man bumbled, “he went to the bathroom half an hour ago… and… he did not come back” he said frowning.

“Have you tried to call him?”

At that, the man suddenly straightened up, almost tumbling down the seat. Hannibal hadn’t even thought about that! Did it take a stripper to enlighten him?

“Hey, it’s alright, I got you” Will uttered worriedly, while steadying the man for the second time.

Hannibal wanted to answer back and to push the silly angelic looking boy with a pompon on his hat away, but got mesmerized by the quick brush with the other’s soft skin. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the scent of the young man’s flesh concealed under the perfume. The skin was soft, and warm and so inviting... Hannibal just closed his eyes and leaned on the stranger.

Will was taken aback by the man’s reaction. He knew that the man hadn’t died of a sudden heart attack, because he could feel the hot breath on his neck. Had he fainted? He shifted, positioning himself on his knees between the stranger’s open legs; that way he could lean in the awkward embrace and steady him.

“Where’s your phone?” Will asked uncertain.

“Mmmh..” the older man released one of his hands, that had been hanging loose behind Will’s neck, in order to reach his pocket. He grabbed his I-phone and handed it to Will, humming, while resuming his previous position.

The dancer had some difficulties with the smart phone at first. Then he found the only “Jack” in the contacts and called him.

Will was about to hang up, when a sleepy voice answered it.

“Hello?”

“Yes, Hello?” what should he say? “Ehm, I’m here, with a friend of yours..” what was the man’s name? “..at the club…?” will muttered uncertain.

“Fuck!”

“Uhm..?”

“ _Holy shit_ is he alright? I went to the bathroom… _fuck_! I was tired… so I took a cab and got back home”

Will had to repress a smile. Was that a joke? It was the strangest situation ever. Normally, he would ask the guy to come and get his friend, but Will had perceived from Jack’s voice that the other man was drunk as well, so it wouldn’t have had any sense, really.

“Yeah, he’s alright. Don’t worry about him, I’ll take him home. Goodnight” After drawling something, Jack hung up.

Will patted the man’s shoulder and got a humming response.

“Can you hear me?” Will tried desperately.

“Hmmm… yes, of… course I can … I-I have ears…” Will smiled to that. The man was utterly drunk, hugged him in an iron grip and sounded aristocratic nonetheless.

“Tell me your address. I’ll call a cab and make sure you arrive there safe and sound”

“No! I don’t want to go there” Hannibal shuddered, thinking about Frederick being there, in _his_ house.

What is the man’s problem? … He could not just leave him there… “Alright. My house is a block away from here. Do you think you can walk there? You can sleep on the couch…”

“I am very sleepy indeed…”

“Come on, stand up. I got you” Will hissed at Hannibal’s weight on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D comments? Critiques? ;)
> 
> Here's Will's ridiculous hat :D  
> http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g246/sey115/hughhat_zps8280c4c5.gif  
> Hugh Dancy is adorable *.*


	4. The angel's scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Maybe because he was drunk, maybe because of the incredible sex he had just had, Hannibal Lecter III, a Lithuanian multimillionaire count ate the pb&j toast and licked his fingers afterwards..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys!!  
> YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA LOVE THIS CHAPTER...   
> *Grins and runs away giggling*

Half an hour later, they had somehow made it to Will’s door. Hannibal had slightly sobered up and was staying on his own feet, while Will was unlocking his door.

“I’m sorry- I…I should go to a hotel. I don’t want to enter uninvited like that, you don’t even know me. I’m being rude… I’m calling a cab” Hannibal muttered, suddenly uncomfortable about crashing into this boy’s little house.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You made it all the way here. You can sleep on the couch, I don’t mind, honestly”. The boy looked at him and smiled sincerely.

As soon as Will opened the door, the three mutts surrounded the couple. Hannibal jerked back, surprised by the silent animals that were sniffing at him.

“Sit down, guys!” at Will’s sharp order, the dogs backed off and retreated near the small unlighted fireplace. “Sorry, they are very curious. I’ll lock them in my room, so you’ll be at peace here”, Will pointed at the big and worn out couch.

While the boy was taking his reluctant dogs in his room, Hannibal got glimpse of the house. The living room and the small kitchen were separated by two stone steps and there were two doors. The boy’s bedroom and the bathroom, probably. It was very modestly and humbly furnished, yet impeccably tidy and clean. Hannibal sat down heavily on the couch and exhaled tiredly. He took his head in his hands and sighed, jerking back when he heard a calm voice in front of him.

“Here, I thought you wanted to change.” The boy was handing him some grey flannel clothes. He had taken off his ridiculous hat and his wild chocolate curls reigned untamed around his head.

Beautiful. The boy was so incredibly beautiful. Hannibal couldn’t think of much else, while he reached out to accept the clothes the other was handing him. “Thank you… You are being really kind to me, boy.”

On the moment their hands touched, both of their head snapped. They looked at each other and, instantly, Will was grabbed and pulled into the older man’s lap, straddling him, in the same position he had performed on the stage. It was quite different, though, much more arousing. The dancer sighed heavily, his senses on fire after Hannibal’s touch. As if reading his thoughts, Hannibal cupped the boy’s face with one hand, he stroked the impossibly soft skin of the man’s jaw. Then he leaned in, kissing a wet trail from there to the boy’s ear and then towards his collarbone. Hannibal couldn’t stop thinking about how incredible he was feeling. The man couldn’t be real, he was far too magnificent. Hannibal was dreaming. He was certainly dreaming.

Will was twitching on the older man’s lap. What was the matter? Was he going crazy? He didn’t even know the drunken man’s name, yet here he was, straddling his lap, holding the man’s soft hair beneath his shaking hands, moaning wantonly into the stranger’s ear, while the other was expertly kissing his throat. He could walk away, but his body’s was far too aroused to allow him to think straight.

Will grabbed the rim of the man’s sweater and pulled it up with the undershirt, tossing it next to them on the couch. The other man made a strange noise and then he reached for Will’s lips, in a demanding kiss. It was like fire, thunder, electricity to both of them. The kiss was starting slowly and then progressed passionately.

Both of them were moaning into the kiss and breathing heavily through their noses. Hannibal, still in his dream-like state of mind, had been pulling at the young man’s clothes, worshipping every inch of hot flesh he discovered. He pulled down the zipper of the boy’s jeans, like the redhead had done earlier, and, with no further hesitation, he slipped one hand in the cotton slips. Will jerked away from the kiss to moan loudly and gain his breath. The other man had cupped his dick with one hand and was teasingly stroking him. They kept their eyes locked; disbelief, curiosity, urgency and lust were mirrored in Will’s and Hannibal’s eyes. The young man withdrew from Hannibal’s lap and stood, panting. Then he offered the man a hand and, as soon Hannibal was on his feet, he was pulled in the room where the dogs had been locked. While Will was quickly directing the dogs back to his living room, Hannibal undressed hurriedly. They were both naked now, facing each other uncertainly and gasping. Hannibal sat on the bed and Will straddled him once again. Both of them were hard and the contact of bare skin aroused them further. Will pushed Hannibal down on the bed and lowered himself in order to kiss him back on his neck, collarbones and chest. While the sight of the gray hair on the man’s chest aroused Will furthermore, he palmed the man’s cock with a hand. He was impossibly hard and smooth, precome was pooling around the dark head, and he was big, bigger than Will, who had always been comfortable about his average size. The man was moaning loudly and had put one hand on his face, while, with the other, he was massaging Will’s scalp and tugging at his locks. The dancer finally placed a last kiss on the man’s belly, before licking a long line from the man’s balls to the dripping tip of his cock. The man convulsed on the bed while Will’s mouth was bobbing up and down his length, occasionally sucking and licking at the head. After a few minutes, the man grabbed Will and switched positions, pinning an astounded Will on the sheets. Before leaning down, Hannibal kissed the boy deeply. He could taste himself on the boy and could not seem to have enough of him. When Hannibal had taken the boy’s dick in his mouth, Will was nearly on the edge.

“Please…” he moaned “I can’t wait much longer… “

“What is it you want, boy?” Hannibal whispered on his cock while licking the tip.

“Nnngh... Please I want you inside of me… now…” the man groaned, lifting in order to take a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Hannibal quickly lubricated two fingers and slipped them slowly into the boy’s puckered hole, while he was licking on his balls.

Will’s head jerked back, eyes shut. He couldn’t suppress a load moan. It wasn’t enough though. He needed more. After a minute, he started pushing at the man’s fingers, fucking himself on them. Hannibal understood the signal and put a third finger to join the first two. Now the boy was shaking and continuously wheezing and panting.

“Please…” he uttered again out of breath. With his flushed cheeks and urgent expression, the boy was absolutely the most perfect thing Hannibal had ever laid his eyes on. He quickly put on the condom and lubricated it furthermore. The boy had hardly been prepared, he did not want to hurt him. Will, instinctively spread his legs and put them on Hannibal’s shoulders, while the older man entered him slowly.

“Nnnghh… Yes…” the boy was panting.

Will positioned his hands on Hannibal’s back and pushed him forward, overeagerly. When the man was fully nestled in the younger man’s body, Will couldn’t suppress a loud whine. Hannibal was moaning, never detaching his eyes from the angel’s; he was enchanted by the boy’s pleasure and by his own. He hadn’t felt like that in years. Was that why Frederick had cheated on him? That was what they couldn’t have together? He was brought back to reality when the boy had started to move on his own, impaling himself on Hannibal’s cock, while he was absentminded. The boy’s urge mirrored his own and Hannibal started to pound into the young man making him groan and squirm.

“Oh God, deeper… harder… nghhh… Yes… There….” The boy was ecstatic.

After what seemed like a lifetime, both of them were on the edge; Hannibal had understood, from the way the boy was pressing the fingers into his buttocks, that the boy was close, like himself. He increased the speed, clenching his teeth and slightly shifting his hips, in order to reach the sweet point that made the young man moan even more. Will’s body stiffened and his toes curled deliciously while he was coming on his belly in long white stripes. The sight of the boy’s orgasm and ecstatic expression had Hannibal coming a few seconds after. He held still for a minute, trying to catch his breath, while the man’s legs had fallen unceremoniously on the bed, because Hannibal wasn’t holding them up anymore. The boy mumbled something, while the doctor pulled out from  his body and tossed away the condom after having knotted it.

When Will had come to his senses, he stood up to collect a damp towel from the bathroom. Cleaning up his belly, he climbed back on the bed and wiped cautiously the man’s genitals.

The man sat still, dumbfounded, looking at the damp cloth in Will’s hand. He did not seem drunk as he was before.

“Are you alright?” Will inquired warily.

“Yes. My head still spins a little. But I’m very good, actually, thank you.”

Hannibal reached out for his silken boxers and put them on.

“Ehm, would you like something to drink? Some water maybe? Or orange juice? Or are you hungry?” Will was putting his slips on.

“I’d like some water, thank you. And something to prevent a hangover, I’m far too old for it…” he said with an embarrassed smile.

“Sure, make yourself comfortable in the meanwhile. If you want you can still sleep on the sofa, but I think that the bed is far more comfortable.” Having said that, Will went back to the living room and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. The dogs were watching him in interest while he was grinning. That was definitely the most awkward and best sex he had ever had in his life. He toasted some bread and spread some peanut butter and jelly on it, then he grabbed some aspirins and made his way back to the bedroom.

He smiled back at the stranger who had sit on the bed, under the covers.

“Here, I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thank you.” Hannibal swallowed the pills drinking a generous sip of water before putting the glass on the nightstand. “But what is this?” he suspiciously pointed at the toast.

“Um… It’s a peanut butter and jelly toast?!” Will exclaimed like It was the most obvious thing on earth. “You’ve never had it?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“No, never”, the man’s voice was plain and sincere.

“I have some ham I think, If you’d prefer…” will was cut off.

“No, it’s alright. I’d like to taste it.” Hannibal lied. The boy had been really helpful, caring, had given him the most breathtaking sex of his life and seemed not to care in which circumstances they had meet; probably he even looked and smelled like a drunkard, but the man was smiling kindly at him. An angel, indeed. Hannibal took a small bite of the toast and was surprised by the creamy consistence of it. The bread was still hot and crunchy from the toaster, the peanut butter and jelly gave it a salty and fruity flavor and the strange combination worked. It was very good, actually. Maybe because he was drunk, maybe because of the incredible sex he had just had, Hannibal Lecter III, a Lithuanian multimillionaire count ate the pb&j toast and licked his fingers afterwards.

“Do you want some more?” inquired Will, who had silently watched the face of the other man pass from suspicion to surprise and then to approval, as he chewed at the bread.

“No, thank you. I must admit that I surprisingly enjoyed it very much.” Hannibal said yawning.

“It’s almost dawn. Do you want to get some sleep or you have to go to work?” Will didn’t know much about the stranger.

“If you are sleeping, I’d like to stay. I don’t want to impose on your daily routine…” Hannibal answered, while the other man was getting into the bed, next to him.

“No imposition at all. I’ll set my alarm clock around noon, sound’s good?” will inquired, turning off the light.

“Sure. Goodnight boy.” Hannibal said, shifting on the unfamiliar bed. He was surrounded by the angel’s scent, the sheets, the pillow, everything smelled heavenly.

“Goodnight” Will laid down yawning, his back to Hannibal.

Before thinking about it twice, the doctor put an arm around the young man’s waist and pulled him closer. The boy hummed with approval and pressed his hand on Hannibal’s and intertwined their legs, before both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a sign of your reading! :D   
> Anything really.


	5. Barbaric follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bev, keep quiet! Stop that!” Will laughed, trying to escape from his friend’s silly embrace.  
> At those words, she suddenly froze, the broad smile still on her lips. “He’s here? Like in your bed. Like right now??”  
> “Um, yes…”  
> “Oh my God!” Bev whispered excited, jigging about. “So?? I want to know every detail! What’s his name?” she asked expectantly.  
> “Um, well. I – don’t know, really…” Will murmured back, ruffling his curls with a hand in an embarrassed motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :D

Will woke up hearing that someone had been knocking continuously on the front door. He opened his eyes and checked the clock on the nightstand. It was half past eleven, almost time to wake up. He shifted slowly in order to disentangle his legs and waist from the older man’s grip. If it wasn’t for the light snoring, he would have believed that the man was in a coma; he was for sure a heavy sleeper. Will observed him for a minute, the ashen hair was disheveled on his front. He smiled softly, remembering how the stranger had satisfied him sexually just a few hours ago. When he heard another knock, Will silently rose from the bed and put on a pair of joggers and a grey t-shirt. He was deliciously aching on the right places and smirking at that. Casting a final glance at the unaware and sound asleep man, he opened the door to the living room, stepping outside and then closed it again, before the dogs came to inquire about the stranger lying in their owner’s bed.

Will opened the front door and was hurriedly greeted by a flawless Beverly, who was carrying some Starbucks coffee and a pastry-box.

“Hey neighbor! Still asleep? I thought you might like breakfast, so I came over”, Bev put the items on the table and took a seat on a chair.

“Yeah… Well, I had a long night…” Will was speaking in a low tone and scratching at the light stubble on his chin.

Beverly’s eyes fell on some twisted clothes on the sofa and her jaw dropped open. Will followed his friend’s gaze, in order to understand what it was that had left her speechless.

“Did you get lucky tonight, Will Graham?” she asked, incredulously. Will blinked twice and blushed. At that, Bev laughed loudly and grinned, tapping his shoulder.

“That’s my boy! You finally made it!”

“Bev, keep quiet! Stop that!” Will laughed, trying to escape from his friend’s silly embrace.

At those words, she suddenly froze, the broad smile still on her lips. “He’s here? Like in your bed. Like right now??”

“Um, yes…”

“Oh my God!” Bev whispered excited, jigging about. “So?? I want to know every detail! What’s his name?” she asked expectantly.

“Um, well. I – don’t know, really…” Will murmured back, ruffling his curls with a hand in an embarrassed motion.

“Whaaat??! Was he THAT hot? You just hopped into bed skipping introductions?? God, I HAVE to meet him!!” Bev spoke silently but was gesturing over excitedly.

“It’s not like that… could we talk about it some other time?” Will replied worriedly. In that moment, his bedroom door opened and the handsome stranger was standing in the doorframe in his slacks but shirtless. He was a gorgeous and messy vision. Will looked at Bev’s bewildered expression and smiled proudly at the man.

“You’re up! My friend here brought some coffee and was just leaving…” Will said, poking at Beverly’s arm.

“Yeah, sure. I was just leaving.” She stepped in front of Hannibal, smiling approvingly, “I’m Beverly. Nice to meet you…?” she extended her right hand, leaving the question open.

“My name is Hannibal. It is my pleasure, Beverly.” The man answered, shaking the girl’s hand and politely smiling at her.

“I hope to see you at my birthday party next week, Hannibal.” She said. “You could be Will’s +1.”

Before Will could object, she fled to the door smiling.

“Alright, bye guys, have fun!” and with that, she went out of the door.

Will was still standing near the fridge, holding a steaming styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand.

“So, it’s Hannibal?” he gingerly tilted his head one one side, watching the older man retrieve his undershirt and sweater from where it had been thrown on the previous night.

“Yes, Hannibal Lecter. And your name is Will, I gather?” he smiled back, dressing. “As a diminutive of William, I suppose?”

“Yes, but no one calls me William. It’s just Will. Graham.”

“I think that William is a beautiful and meaningful name in your country. England? Am I right?” Hannibal walked across the room and sat down on the chair on which Beverly had been sitting, ten minutes ago.

“Yes, it’s the most popular name, I guess.” Will sat across him, handing taking the other cup of coffee. “How do you take your coffee, Hannibal?” he liked the sound of that name, just how much Hannibal liked to hear it from the angel’s mouth.

“Black, no sugar”, Hannibal answered “thank you”, as soon as Will had handed him the cup.

“And _Hannibal_? Is that a common name from where _you_ are from?” The young man sipped at his coffee.

“Not really, no. We have quite different names in Lithuania. But I was raised by an American Uncle and his Japanese wife; so, I would really not know where my name comes from.”

Will was about to answer, when the stranger’s phone rang in his coat’s pocket. Hannibal excused himself, stood up and crossed the room in order to retrieve his phone. He frowned and his face clouded over.

“Good morning, Miss Bloomwood.” He spoke in a confident way, straightening his shoulders. Will thought about the elegant and imposing bearing of the man.

“Yes, I understand. I’m sorry that I couldn’t forewarn you, but I just woke up and I don’t feel well. Please cancel my appointments for the afternoon.” He was looking at Will’s sleeping dogs near the fireplace. He did not like dogs, yet the young men’s were remarkably well-trained. “Sure, thank you, miss Bloomwood. Have a pleasant afternoon.” Having said that, he turned off the phone and sat back, across from Will, who had taken out the treats from the bag and displayed them on a plate. The delicious pastries were a rare luxury that Will allowed himself as often as possible.

“So… uhm…” Will was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he did want to inquire about the man’s life or work furthermore, but he wasn’t sure if it was something proper to do after a one night stand.

Hannibal seemed to understand and, after having a generous sip of the cheap coffee, said without further hesitation: “I would really like to apologize for yesterday. I’m not usually someone who pursues that kind of barbaric follies on Sundays.” The man’s seriousness had Will’s smile spreading into a laughter. He just couldn’t help himself.

“And by _barbaric follies_ you mean go to a club and have a few drinks? Should I be offended for working in such a _barbaric_ place?” Will was laughing really hard at the end of the sentence, he was feeling really comfortable and was incredibly amused at what the man had just said.

The psychiatrist looked at him with an apologetic and confused expression. “Of course not, I didn’t mean to disrespect your profession or offend you, William…” Will was leaning forward and put a hand on his stomach, because he was splitting his sides laughing now.

“I- I’m sorry. I’m done, r-really. I just need to take a deep breath…” Will choked out, rubbing at the tears in his eyes, while his laughter had almost stopped and he was gasping for air.

Hannibal was really confused at this point. Without remembering the fact that the young boy had been pole dancing and stripping in that club, he had spoken his mind and had ended up offending the other. But the man wasn’t angry or indignant - just the way he would have been if the tables had been turned. The other was bent over with laughter and couldn’t stop surprising the psychiatrist.

“I’m glad that you’re that amused, Will. I should apologize…”

Will cut him off smiling. “Stop apologizing, Hannibal”, he waved a dismissive gesture with a hand, while he was offering the plate with the treats to the doctor. “It’s not a crime getting drunk, sometimes. You know?” his expression had returned polite, almost all hints to the previous laughing gone, except for the rose blush in his cheeks. Hannibal wanted to remember every trait of the boy’s cherubic expression, he wanted to reproduce it, to gift William with eternal glory and youth, capturing him on a sheet of paper… Then he took one of the pastries, smiling. It was from his favorite bakery; at least breakfast wouldn’t be something utterly unexpected.

“I’m aware that it is not a crime. I usually like to have a good glass of wine with my dinner… Yesterday it was supposed to be an informal evening with my friend. Let’s say that things got a little out of control… However, I was apologizing for the conditions in which you found me. And I must thank you for your unprejudiced kindness and hospitality.”

Will was chewing at his pastry while blushing again. _Yeah, hospitality_. That’s what he had provided the stranger with, on the previous night, when he was squirming naked in his lap…

“Not at all. I must thank you, I was really in need of…” _what? A shag? Just shut up, Will, you’re being ridiculous_ “..of a distraction”, he blushed furthermore _. Oh God, he was sounding just like a maniac._

The doctor smiled. “Have you been working there for a long time? I have observed your performance and I must admit that you are very skilled, indeed.” He inquired curiously. He had seen the blush spread on the boy’s cheeks and had understood his train of thought. Somehow the person he was standing in front of was ambivalent; he was bold, unashamed about his job (he was running around almost naked in front of hundreds of screaming women _and_ he obviously liked it), but then he was so innocent and shy. He had a really complex personality and Hannibal enjoyed it, as any respectable psychiatrist would.

“I’ve been working at the club for four years now. But I always liked to dance. Any kind of dance, really. And what about you? Am I being indiscreet if I ask what is it you do in your afternoon appointments?” Will asked curiously, while wiping his mouth with a napkin; well, Hannibal had started the inquiry, it was not impolite to ask in return.

“You are never being impolite, William, on the contrary. I am a psychiatrist. I prefer to have my appointments in the afternoon, since I am no early bird. Usually, I call my secretary around ten every morning, to check my appointments; Since I haven’t called today, she was worried. I have a very strict 24-hour-cancellation policy and I rarely cancel my appointments” he sipped at his almost empty cup “but I must say that my head hurts, so I would not really be of any comfort to my patients today.” Hannibal concluded smiling softly and looking almost embarrassed about the sincere confession.

Will was not really surprised about the man’s profession. He looked important; of course he was some kind of doctor, lawyer, judge or even the president of the United States, for that matter. He was really curious about everything concerning the stranger.

“That profession suits you very much, I must admit. Just please, don’t psychoanalyze me; even if I guess that you cannot just turn off your thoughts, I know about professional deformities. Can I get you some more aspirine for your headache, now you’ve eaten something?” he politely inquired, while cleaning up the table and disposing of the empty cups.

“Yes, thank you. It’s very kind of you.”

Will stood up, filled a glass with water and handed it to Hannibal with the aspirins. He was lost in thought while he watched the doctor swallowing the pills with the water. They had spoken politely, inquiring superficially about each other’s lives and yet they had not cleared where they stood in relationship one to another. Was that what people did after occasional encounters with strangers? He did not know. He had had some one night stands while he was modeling, but the rule seemed to be to run away on the next morning, without even saying goodbye or leaving a note; certainly he wasn’t accustomed to have someone over for breakfast and having a polite conversation after sex. _After amazing sex_. But then, the other boys he had dated weren’t nearly like Hannibal. He was so imposing, so self-confident, what was that stunning psychiatrist doing in his tiny kitchen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bev is adorable, she's coming back soon ;)


	6. Just like cotton candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The psychiatrist had to make sure that Will wanted this as much as himself. Maybe he had misunderstood the signals, he was going crazy, after all. Maybe the trembling was justified because of the fact that he had surprised him with his sudden movement.  
> “Is there any other way you want me to repay you for your kindness, William?” Hannibal almost whispered in the man’s curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MUST THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS AND KUDOS, I'm so glad that you guys are reading this :D
> 
> I bet you are gonna like this chapter :D  
> It's just porn and fluff.  
> And Hannibal calling Buster "dog". It made me laugh so hard, but it was really easily imaginable.
> 
> Enjoy it before some short angsty times come up. :/

Before Will could start mumbling about trivialities, the dogs stirred and walked towards the couple. They sniffed at Hannibal, seeking for the stranger’s attention. The man reached out and scrubbed at Winston’s head and behind his ears while the dog was swaying his tail, clearly enjoying the caress. Maddie pushed forward and was jumping on her paws. Hannibal seemed to understand and reached out to massage the small dog’s head with the other hand. Then he heard a low whine, Buster was right behind them and was complaining about his lack of attention. Hannibal smiled apologetically at him and said: “I can only do so much, dog. If I had a hand to spare, I would certainly pet you as well.”

Will laughed at the funny picture in front of him. Hannibal had called Buster “dog” and it was hilarious. He leaned forward and scrubbed at Buster’s ears and throat. “Sorry, they’re quite overwhelming at times. Winston is always the first one to react, then Maddie gets jealous and Buster is the most unfortunate, because he is always the last one to join the cuddling” Will explained, pointing at the dogs as he was saying their names.

Hannibal was surprised at his own reaction and affection towards the little animals. He hated dogs, they were usually filthy and aching for attentions and treats most of the time. Will’s dogs, however, were strikingly disciplined: they had been following their master’s orders all the time and were coming to inquire about the stranger only when Hannibal had looked at them with interest. He began to understand their importance to Will; they were his friends, his source of affection and, probably, compensated somewhat the family he had left behind in England. He continued to stroke the dogs without thinking of the hair they were leaving on his sleeks. Then the young man rose and retrieved a bowl from under the sink. The dogs immediately lost every interest in his ministrations and hopped happily at their master’s feet, whining excitedly. Buster was the last one leaving, just like Will had said; he had taken advantage of the other two dogs’ retreat in order to be petted by Hannibal; but then, he understood that they were about to be fed, so he hurriedly frisked to join the others.

“So… Would you like to stay over for lunch? I have some fresh rainbow trouts I fished two days ago… No imposition, no barging in, no rudeness… just… well just lunch…” Will started confident, but ended up very confused. How could he prevent the other man to just grab his coat and leave, maybe forever?

Hannibal had been wondering about the same thing. He did not want to go back to his home, to see Frederick, to step into the reality of his world again. He wanted to stay there, in Will’s _tiny_ house, surrounded by _dogs,_ dressed like a _fool_ in his yellow-striped jumper, probably smelling and looking really _bad_ , having cheap _industrial_ coffee and _peanut butter and jelly_ toast. He wanted to stay forever in their private bubble, in this dream where an angel had hosted him, cared for him, listened to him and talked to him. He was probably going crazy, but his mind was saying that is was ok to feel like that.

“I would like that very much Will.” He said, while the boy, who was twisting his hands nervously, visibly relaxed and smiled relieved. “But I insist to cook, you’ve done enough for me, I would really much like to repay you.” Hannibal answered seriously.

 _Yeah. I could know how you could repay me…_ At that thought, Will’s cheeks were flooded again in a deep crimson and the boy, who had been looking in Hannibal’s eyes while he was speaking, quickly turned around and pretended to wash some random dishes.

Hannibal had read the boy’s mind again. He was stupefied by how sincere and open Will’s emotions were. He would never have been bold; yet with the young man, he seemed to act instinctually and it wasn’t a bad thing to discover a new part of himself. Without further analysis, he stood from the chair and crossed the space that separated him from the other. Will straightened abruptly, breathing in sharply at the men’s feline steps behind him. Hannibal stood so close that his nose was almost buried into Will’s wild and soft, _impossibly soft_ , curls.

Will’s breathing became uncontrolled and his hands were slightly shaking, as he was cleansing the last plate.

The psychiatrist had to make sure that Will wanted this as much as himself. Maybe he had misunderstood the signals, he was going crazy, after all. Maybe the trembling was justified because of the fact that he had surprised him with his sudden movement. “Is there any other way you want me to repay you for your kindness, William?” Hannibal almost whispered in the man’s curls.

Slowly, Will leaned backwards, pushing himself on Hannibal, trying to calm his erratic breath.

Hannibal smiled, he had been right. He circled the man’s waist with his hands and slid them under the t-shirt, caressing the man’s hairless chest, while he was tenderly kissing his neck.

Will’s eyes fluttered shut. _Yes_. It was exactly what he had wanted since he had seen the man asleep in his bed in the morning. Will was panting; with one hand he circled the head of the doctor, stroking the blonde hair, while he was pressing the other on the bulge in Hannibal’s pants. Both of them moaned: Hannibal from the unexpected touch and Will because the other man was already that hard. Hannibal rut towards Will’s hand and, after one minute, he said: “Take off your clothes, William, all of them.” He had never stopped caressing the man’s chest nor kissing the boy’s hairline and, as soon as Will’s hand disappeared from his cock, in order to pull at his clothes, Hannibal began to rub his dick on Will’s ass, making him mewl. Will had taken away his clothes and wanted to turn around, but strong hands held him trapped.

“Mhhh” Will moaned, as Hannibal’s hand had run down his abdomen and belly and gripped his cock, gently stroking the skin up and down.

“Let me…”Will choked out.

“What is it you want, beautiful boy?”

“I- I want to touch you, please. Let me touch you… undress you… kiss you… Mmh… Please…”

Hannibal was fascinated by the boy’s politeness, even while he was in the whirlwind of passion, Will was being well-mannered. His mind flickered instinctually to the obscene words Frederick liked to express while they were having sex, and he had to turn these thoughts off. He couldn’t be thinking about that. Not _here_. Not with Will. _His Will_. His kisses on the other’s throat became more demanding, while the boy was trying and failing to free himself from Hannibal’s grasp. The psychiatrist grabbed Will’s wrists and placed them on the surface of the sink in front of him. He took advantage of the boy’s momentary confusion, to pull off his sweater; then he embraced the other man again, but just with one hand, while with the other he pushed down his sleeks which pooled around his ankles. When both were naked and pressed against each other, Will remembered his previous request. “Hannibal…” he said in a pleading tone, when the other man had resumed the sweet ministrations on his cock.

“Relax William. Let me thank you properly. Let me show you how grateful I am for your courteousness.”

“But I _need_ to touch you, I _need_ to kiss you…” Will’s frustration was evident.

Hannibal leaned forward and kissed the man’s jaw and the corner of his mouth. Will understood the signal and turned his head as much as he could to press his lips on those of the man. They exchanged slow, delicate kisses on their lips, at first. After a minute, Hannibal licked at the entrance of the boy’s mouth and the he was pushing his tongue in, meeting Will’s. It was nothing like the burning passion and urgency they had shared on the previous day, rather a slow motion of it. It was pure desire, but disguised in sweetness and softness. Just like cotton candy.

Will broke the kiss in order to regain his breath.

“Bedroom. I- I have protection there, and lube…”, he murmured.

Hannibal sank on his knees, after making sure that the boy had his hands firm on the counter. Then he spread the young man’s buttocks and licked at his hole. Will was dumbstruck by this unexpected gesture and instinctively leaned back, in the expert tongue of the doctor, with a loud “Oh”. Will was seeing the stars behind his closed eyelids.

Hannibal continued pushing his tongue in as much as he could; he was rock hard because of the young man’s smell, taste and moans. Hannibal then eyed a bottle of olive oil near the counter and reached out for it. He put a small amount on his fingers and pressed one inside of Will, licking around it with his tongue. The boy cried out, shaking on his own legs. Hannibal smiled and took his time to stretch the boy thoroughly, unlike he had done on the previous night. He inserted a second and then a third finger, just when he sensed that the boy was relaxing from the intrusion.

When Will had started to push down harder on Hannibal’s fingers, the man pulled them out, while Will whined complainingly. Hannibal reached for his wallet, opened and rolled a condom on his length, in a quick motion.

Will was about to turn around, in order to inquire about the other man, while Hannibal was rising at the same time.

“I had a condom in my wallet.” He whispered, kissing the boy’s throat, in order to reassure him.

With no further hesitation, the psychiatrist lowered himself a little, aligning the tip of his cock with Will’s hole. He pushed in slowly, claiming the boy’s neck and savoring the man’s loud moans. He would never have enough of that angel. When he was buried to the hilt, he stopped for a minute, kissing the demanding mouth of the dancer. Then, he slowly started pulling out and pushing in.

Hannibal thought about the circumstance. He was usually very inhibited and controlled even during sex; with Will, it was as if his rational mind was completely absent. The emotions flew in his system freely, he was primitive, instinctive, lusty. His body was on fire, and Will was the match that had started it. He had had many lovers before Chilton, but no one had made him feel that way, no one before gorgeous Will. Perfect Will.

The Lithuanian was pounding harder into him and the boy screamed, while coming on his belly and on Hannibal’s hand. Then, the doctor pulled out. He steadied the young men on his shaking feet, turned him around and lifted him in a swift movement, to sit on the counter. Will was panting hard, his cheeks flushed, the eye lids half-closed, a shadow of pure passion in the deep forest of his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. So perfect.

Hannibal spread Will’s legs and lifted him up, in order to push again into him.

“Mmmh”, the boy muttered, closing his eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” the older man inquired politely, praying that the boy wouldn’t pander to him.

“No, please, don’t. Please, Do never stop”, the young man answered, opening his eyes to prove the sincerity of his answer. Then he put his arms around Hannibal’s neck and leaned forward to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter contains no porn! Just some ma(d)sturbation xD so this is not a cliffhanger..
> 
> Your amazing responses give me so many ideas and I cannot stop writing this! Thanks for your support!!  
> I love each one of you :*


	7. Ridiculously beautiful, puppy-eyed, curly and soft William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had dressed and put the dogs on their leashes for an evening stroll. He would go to buy some meat, he was in a good mood and he would have some carpaccio with rucola and parma cheese for dinner. And some red wine, yes. Will was just closing the door when somebody suddenly embraced him from behind, similarly like Hannibal had done at noon. After a small jump of surprise, he could clearly smell Beverly’s perfume. He smiled, turning around and pressing the girl in his arms, lifting and spinning her around, while the dogs watched the scene, wagging their tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Today's your lucky day, guys! I have updated the story twice, because I had some extra time, but don't get used to it ;)  
> Here's some amazing Beverly,  
> and some ma(d)sturbation :D  
> Enjoy!

Hannibal had been gone for ten minutes and Will was changing the sheets on his bed. He had been grinning since he had fallen asleep on the previous night, and he couldn’t stop, even now.

He had dressed and put the dogs on their leashes for an evening stroll. He would go to buy some meat, he was in a good mood and he would have some carpaccio with rucola and parma cheese for dinner. _And some red wine, yes._ Will was just closing the door when somebody suddenly embraced him from behind, similarly like Hannibal had done at noon. After a small jump of surprise, he could clearly smell Beverly’s perfume. He smiled, turning around and pressing the girl in his arms, lifting and spinning her around, while the dogs watched the scene, wagging their tails.

Bev laughed and, as soon as Will released her, expressed: “You know that your jaw will be hurting tomorrow if you persist in that dazzling smile of yours, right?” punching his shoulder.

“I’m just happy to see you, that’s all”, Will smirked.

“Yeah, sure you are, Graham! You know that you must give me all the details, right? You are not getting away with it…”

“Um, I really have to walk the dogs. Do you want to join me? And you’re invited to dinner, I should make amends for kicking you out, in the morning…” Will smiled apologetically.

“No need for that. I was fully satisfied by the sight and charm of _your_ shirtless Hannibal.” Bev grinned, walking with Will towards the park.

“He’s not _my_ Hannibal!” Will frowned, but then added softy: ”He _is_ quite charming, isn’t he?”

“Yes, of course, but I’d be more satisfied to know about how charming he is in bed… I’ve seen him leaving about twenty minutes ago… Have you had sex all afternoon?” she almost whispered excitedly.

Will had no inhibitions with Beverly. They had always spoken about sex in the most natural way possible. She was his best friend, after all and had the right to know, because she cared about him and wanted to see him happy. “Well, we did have sex right after breakfast. We had been exchanging superficial information about our lives and then, of a sudden, he was going down on me.” Bev giggled and nudged him to continue. “Then he made me cum, _three_ times in a row. I was feeling dizzy andf high at a certain point.” The girl had dropped her jaw and was looking enthusiastic. “After that, he insisted on cooking the fish, he also made a delicious hollandaise sauce. Then we eat and I proposed to take a shower, so I got down on him there, and then we had sex there, and in the bed after that. Then we talked some more about books and films and then he said that he should be leaving…”

“Wow, Will Graham! You had more sex in one day than I have in a month! That’s great, no wonder you’re looking radiant! Did you decide to stay in touch?”

“Yeah. He asked for my phone number before getting into the cab and said that he would have called.” Will answered confidently.

“That’s awesome, boy! I’m still perplexed about one thing, though…” Bev said, scowling at Will jokingly.

“And that is?” Will was already smiling.

“You’ve shagged a total stranger! A _hot_ stranger, I must admit!” she was laughing hard now, “and I introduced myself to your lay even before you did! Now you must explain that part!”

Both were laughing while Will was rolling his eyes. 

* * *

 

“Hannibal! You’re back!” Frederick jumped on his feet, as soon as the Lithuanian had entered the house.

“Hello Frederick”, he murmured, walking towards the staircase and ignoring the other psychiatrist.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To my room. I need to have a bath. _And_ change. _And_ rest.” The doctor listed, sounding tired.

“Hannibal, I was really worried about you.” The authoritative tone had irritated the older one, who stopped on the stairs, turning around in order to face Chilton. “Your secretary called worrying about you, then I’ve tried to call you, but your phone was off. Finally, I called Jack Crawford and he said that he had left you at a bar. With a friend?” his expression quizzical.

A _bar_. Thank God Jack hadn’t spilled the beans about the _kind_ of setting…

“Yes, I was with a friend Frederick, because…”

He was cut off: “All night?”

Hannibal frowned angrily and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He did not want to lose his temper. Not after today, not after Will. _Ridiculously beautiful, puppy-eyed, curly and soft William_. How could he endure his previous life, now that he had touched paradise? “What exactly are you accusing me of, Frederick? I understand that you might have been worried, but my whereabouts are not of your concern, anymore.” He spoke confidently.

Frederick was surprised by Hannibal’s indifference and crudeness. Where was the heartbroken man that had left the house on the previous day?

“I’m going up, now.” Hannibal said, pinching his nose. “I had a little too much to drink yesterday.” Without looking at him, the older man went up the stairs and entered his bedroom. Frederick had removed his personal belongings from there. _Good._ Hannibal instantly disposed of his ex lover’s maroon bed linen and chose some deep green silken bedclothes instead. The color was exactly like the one in Will’s eyes. _Will. Will. William_. Hannibal smiled, entering his bathroom and running the water for a bath in his huge and luxurious whirlpool. His memory suddenly brought him back, after they had eaten the exceptional trout that Will had fished.

_… Will had kissed him passionately as soon as he had dried the last plate. There was the fire again, and the thunder and lighting and electricity. “Are you joining me in the shower, doctor?” The Cockney accent already turning him on, once again. Puppy-eyes had turned into those of a rent boy, lusty and unashamed. Under the water spray, they had washed each other in turn, kissing, teasing and worshipping flushed skin. Then Will had dropped to his knees and kissed his shaft, before starting to suck skilfully at the head with an approving hum. He had glanced at Hannibal, smirking. The image was still fixed in the doctor’s mind. Will’s wild and untamed hair stuck to his forehead, black from the water spray and still curly. The color of the boy’s eyes stood out against the rest: Greener than Irish moorlands. Water lingering and slipping away on his skin; his mouth in a perverse and amused line, while he was stroking his cock’s skin up and down, up and down…_

Hannibal came with a moan and closed his eyes, sitting flushed against the porcelain of the tub. He hadn’t masturbated in years. But every previous certainty was cracking and faltering since he had met the precious boy. _His_ William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming jealous Frederick and an breakfast with Alana :)


	8. Well, if that’s not Prince Charming, I wouldn’t know…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana was laughing at the evident frustration ad helplessness of her usually controlled and stoic friend. At that moment, she understood that the boy had done good to Hannibal’s personality, waking him from the standstill of his everyday life.  
> “Hannibal! Listen carefully! Firstly, he wouldn’t have willingly done what he did if he considered you too old for him; and secondly, he gave you his number. That means that he expects you to call him…”  
> “And I will call him, Alana. In a week.” Hannibal said frowning.  
> “Hannibal.” The woman started, closing her eyes, it was like talking to a petulant child. “I know you don’t date occasionally. But the rule, when someone gives you their number –and if you are interested- is to call them after two or three days. Certainly not after two weeks.” Alana seriously explained to the doctor, who was frowning worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to thank you for your support and lovely comments, you make me want to go on with this story forever (what I’m planning on doing :p)
> 
> Then, I would like to inform you that I’m quite open to suggestions (if I can, I will gladly insert some of your ideas if they are in line with what I have in mind for the further development of the story)
> 
> And finally (please don’t kill me, the chapter is coming right after this), I would like to apologize for my lapse the other day when I kept writing “Franklin” instead of “Frederick”. I’m very aware that they are separate characters and I don’t plan on having Franklin in my story (because I honestly don’t like him that muco). So please, don’t be shy and correct my mistakes if you see them.
> 
> Ok, that’s it.
> 
> Here you go

Frederick Chilton was waking up. He had skipped the meeting with the brunette he had been with, when Hannibal had caught him red-handed. Frederick had been “seeing” the girl once a week for a month now and was incredibly attracted to her.

He had been waiting for Hannibal’s return; he wanted to talk to him and persuade him somehow to continue their relationship. The Lithuanian was a good-hearted man and had always openly displayed his love towards Chilton. Hannibal had given him so much love and affection and did not complain about the few responses he got from his partner. To him it was enough to have sex once or twice a week, _only after_ both of them had already showered. And, when Chilton sneaked out of bed immediately after sex in order to smoke a cigar, Hannibal grabbed the book on his nightstand and read silently.

His life with Hannibal had been easy and, being both of them high-society people their monthly appointments at the opera, galas or conferences, had always been faced together by the couple.

He had fully comprehended the pain Hannibal had suffered, when he had found out about his being unfaithful; but he was positive that he could have re-conquered the other’s good graces.

Hannibal had returned, eventually, and he did not look angry or hurt by Chilton’s presence. Rather… Annoyed? As if he had suddenly remembered of the other man’s existence.

Chilton had been making breakfast while checking Hannibal’s credit cards transitions on his laptop. There had been a large bill at the restaurant, one week ago, where he had dined with Jack Crawford. But no hotel room afterwards. He checked twice all of the psychiatrist’s cards. Nothing. He knew that Hannibal hadn’t spent the night at Jack Crawford’s, but with a _friend_. It wasn’t Alana, the only other good friend of Hannibal, because she had just returned from her holiday in Florence. _Was it possible_ that Hannibal had met someone at the bar? Chilton wondered about the last possibility. The Lithuanian had two close friends and was very introvert and reluctant towards getting to knowing strangers. He thought about checking Hannibal’s phone later, when the other was distracted. He had to figure out what was going on, because what he sensed wasn’t reassuring at all.

He closed his laptop as soon as he heard footsteps descending the stairs.

Hannibal came through the door and was looking immaculate. He had a pair of brown sleeks, a white and striped blue shirt and a burgundy tie. What had left the other perplexed, was the lack of his vest. Instead of it, the doctor had put on a matching Old Navy winter fleece with a popped collar. His hair wasn’t combed back with some hair products like it usually was, but it was very naturally falling on the doctor’s forehead. And he hadn’t shaved, _again_. Chilton opened his eyes wide, and observed the person that was standing in front of him. _What could possibly have happened last week, on that night?_ Hannibal had been acting differently ever since.

“You are up”, Chilton repeated Will’s exact words. Yet they sounded _so_ different. “It’s quite early for you. Going somewhere?” the other inquired with false nonchalance.

“Yes. I’m heading out.” Hannibal walked towards him in order to bring back a cup he had brought to his room on the day before. Chilton was struck by Hannibal’s cologne; it was not the usual one he had gotten from his lover for his birthday, but an intense musky one. “How is your research progressing? Have you already found some nice place?” Hannibal inquired.

“Not really, no…”

“Then maybe I could call Mr. Norton, a very competent estate agent whose daughter was attending to my therapy. I’m sure he will help you.” Hannibal said, without looking at the other man.

“I’m sure that there’s no need for it…” Frederick began lazily, but was cut off.

“Listen, Frederick. I have said two weeks, and I meant it. You can either accept my friend’s help and move in a new house, or you can transfer yourself and your belongings at the Hilton. _I do not care_. I just want you out of _my_ house next week.” Hannibal’s tone was cold and self-confident. He picked up his coat and the car keys and drove away.

Hannibal would meet his good friend Alana, who had just returned from her holiday. He was anxious to talk to her and to see her again, she was very dear to him. 

* * *

 

Alana came to meet him at 9 A.M. sharp. She was wearing a pretty flowery dress and her skin was lightly tanned by the Italian sun.

They exchanged an embrace and took a place at the elegant café where they usually met for breakfast, twice a week.

He had just complimented her for her look and suntan, but Alana wanted to talk personally about what Hannibal had explained to her at the telephone, broken down.

“Thank you Hannibal. You look quite different as well. Have you gotten over the “accident”?” she asked, frowning.

“Alana, it was no accident. He cheated on me. Repeatedly.” Hannibal sighed in discomfort.

“But you’ve forgiven him?...” she asked confused.

“I thought I had. But I did not. I could not forgive him, nor forget what he has done.” At that moment, a waitress brought their coffees and pastries. Hannibal sipped at his Columbian coffee. “I told him to move out by next week”, the doctor blurted out.

Alana was shocked by this. Hannibal and Chilton had been living together for five years now, everybody expected to be soon invited at their colossal wedding. Her jaw dropped.

“Are you serious? Well, obviously it’s the best choice for you. But… Well… You just look really good. Of course I am pleased to see that you’re OK, but I expected something different…”

Hannibal smiled softly at that.

“Well” he had always been honest with Alana and he must tell it someone “The strangest thing has happened to me… A week ago I’ve been having dinner with Jack and we had a lot to drink…” Alana looked at him, occasionally frowning her eyebrows. “So we ended up in a nightclub…”

She jerked up on her seat “What? Please do not tell me that…” she was incredulous, a faint smile forming on her lips.

“Jack disappeared for half an hour – he went home because he felt tired and _left me_ there, _by myself_ can you imagine?…” 

* * *

 

He explained the rest of the events. Alana was smiling in disbelief when Hannibal told her about the stripper, the screaming women, then the ridiculous pompon hat; he was ashamed to tell her how Will had supported him to his apartment. She was silently twisting her hands in excitement when he tried to reproduce the moment before he had grabbed Will and kissed him furiously. The fire, the lightning, the thunder and the electricity. She laughed out loud when Hannibal tried to retell the peanut butter and jelly toast’s consistence; he looked exactly like a child who had been given a new shiny toy. The woman beamed when the doctor tried to express Beverly’s excitement before he had stepped out of the door, and the implicit invitation he had received to her birthday party; when she had said “Well, _Hannibal_ ” and had turned teasingly towards Will, secretly blinking at him, because she had learned his name first. He told her about the dogs, about the fish he had cooked and the look of obvious appreciation on Will’s face. He told her about the burning passion, about Will’s endless kindness, English accent, puppy-green-eyes, about his constantly blushing cheeks and untamed chocolate curls.

“Well, if that’s not Prince Charming, I wouldn’t know…” Alana uttered. Hannibal was still smiling, there was a strange and uncommon twinkle in his eye.

“I don’t know what to say, Hannibal. I’m really surprised. I have never really been fond of Chilton, you know that; and I was really worried about you. But now, I wouldn’t know where to start with all this information.”

Hannibal had taken a bite of his lemon mousse tartlet; it was exquisite. “I know it’s pretty sudden. It was the same for me. I have never acted on my instincts before. But I have never met someone like William either.” The boy’s name melted on his tongue like the sweet and acidic citrus fruit cream on his treat.

“And have you been seeing him?” Alana asked curiously.

“No, but he gave me his number.” Hannibal answered, wiping his lips.

“…And have you called him?”

“Not yet.”

“You’ve texted him?” Alana insisted, frowning.

“Not yet, no.”

“But what are you waiting for? It has been a week! 7 days!” Alana worriedly replied, disbelief on her features.

“I know. I just wanted Frederick to move out first. How can I be seeing someone, if my former companion still lives under my roof?” the doctor asked frustrated, “I don’t even know if he wants to see me again. We have spoken about informal things, I do not really know much about him. And he does not know about Frederick. He is so _young_ , Alana and _breathtakingly handsome_. He is certainly not thirty years old. How do I know if he wants to see me again? I’m much older than he is.”

Alana was laughing at the evident frustration ad helplessness of her usually controlled and stoic friend. At that moment, she understood that the boy had done good to Hannibal’s personality, waking him from the standstill of his everyday life.

“Hannibal! Listen carefully! Firstly, he wouldn’t have willingly done what he did if he considered you too old for him; and secondly, _he gave you his number_. That means that he _expects you_ to call him…”

“And I will call him, Alana. In a week.” Hannibal said frowning.

“Hannibal.” The woman started, closing her eyes, it was like talking to a petulant child. “I know you don’t date occasionally. But the rule, when someone gives you their number –and if you are interested- is to call them after two or three days. _Certainly not_ after two weeks.” Alana seriously explained to the doctor, who was frowning worriedly.

“Is it too late to call after a week?” he inquired, incredibly serious.

“It is never too late to try, Hannibal. But you must tell him what kept you from calling. And what will keep you from inviting him to dinner at your home for at least one week…” Alana answered smiling reassuringly. She had put a gentle hand on Hannibal’s in order to calm him down.

The frowns on the man’s face disappeared, replaced by a genuine smile. “Thank you, Alana. What would I do without your precious advice?” he said standing up, after they had been talking for over one hour. He had to make his way to his office.

“You’re welcome Hannibal. But I must insist on eventually meeting this charming William of yours.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's title is "3 missed calls", just to let you know :p


	9. 3 missed calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will quickly dried his hair with the towel, while heading to the changing room. He had worked out much more than usual during the last week. His excitement had faded into impatience, annoyance, and disbelief. Hannibal. The name had haunted his dreams and thoughts along with the memory of his body. Muscular, strong, protective, tanned, elegant, gracious. Then those maroon eyes, the ashen hair, the sharp cheekbones and mouth. That mouth on his body, on his lips. The wise and intelligent things that he had spoken. The tenderness and caring caresses and the last kiss they had shared, when he had looked into Will’s eyes and seriously told, with that foreign and beautiful accent “Of course I will call you, William”. Bullshit. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because it was a sunny day, here in Italy. Here's your 2nd update today :)
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it :)

“Will! Are you even listening?” Brian asked to the young man, who was drying his wet body with a towel. They had been swimming for almost two hours now. Will loved to work out, but Brian was stunned at the intensity of this last session.

“Yes Brian, I am. And no, I would not know how to get in touch with the guy anymore. So, I guess that I’m going to stop waiting for him to call. It has been a week.”

“Maybe he’s married; why else would he have looked terrified when you asked him his address?”

“Yeah. Whatever. Let’s have a sandwich. I’m starving.”

Will quickly dried his hair with the towel, while heading to the changing room. He had worked out much more than usual during the last week. His excitement had faded into impatience, annoyance, and disbelief. _Hannibal_. The name had haunted his dreams and thoughts along with the memory of his body. _Muscular, strong, protective, tanned, elegant, gracious. Then those maroon eyes, the ashen hair, the sharp cheekbones and mouth. That mouth on his body, on his lips. The wise and intelligent things that he had spoken. The tenderness and caring caresses and the last kiss they had shared, when he had looked into Will’s eyes and seriously told, with that foreign and beautiful accent “Of course I will call you, William”. Bullshit. Crap._

Will stood up and dressed hurriedly, pushing these thoughts away. It was not the first time that someone had played him and it wouldn’t be the last one. He met Brian at the bar of the swimming pool and ordered a coke and a turkey and avocado sandwich.

“So what are you going to wear tonight?” Brian asked, impatiently.

“Uhm. I haven’t really given it a thought. It’s just a birthday party. Some jeans and a clean shirt. _I’m not the one_ supposed to impress the birthday girl…” he smirked at the friend’s blush.

“You’re _so_ funny, Will, really.” Brian punched him jokingly. “Have you called to check on the cake?”

“Shit. I’d better.” Will thanked the waitress for the sandwich while retrieving his mobile from where It had been, in the shoulder bag. He looked at the display and frowned. He had three missed calls from an unfamiliar number. The first one at 11:28, then at 12:35 and at 13:39. _It could not certainly be_ …

“What?” Brian asked, biting at his sandwich and frowning at Will’s puzzled expression.

“I have three missed calls” Will whispered. He did not want to delude himself.

Brian swallowed and incited: “So, what are you waiting for? Call _him_ back!”

Will frowned. “I’m sure it’s not _him._ ”

“There’s just one way to find out…” his friend said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright.” Will waited patiently, the phone on his ear, his heart beating faster.

Brian had eaten half of his sandwich and was curiously observing his friend.

Suddenly, a woman answered the phone: “Good afternoon. Hannibal Lecter’s office. How can I help you?” Will froze. The woman’s voice was kind and she was surely smiling. _Miss Bloomwood_. Hannibal’s secretary. _Hannibal Lecter’s office_. She had said it, Will was certain. He remained silent, until the woman repeated “Hello? Can you hear me?” The dancer blinked twice, while Brian was inciting him to answer with a gesture of his hand, a smile on his face.

“Yes, sorry.” He spluttered. “Ehm, I got a call from this number this morning…” he did not know what to say.

“Am I speaking to Mr. William Graham?” the secretary inquired.

Will was surprised. It was his name, indeed. “Yes- yes it’s me.” He stuttered.

Brian had leaned forward in order to hear what the woman was saying and was nodding at the phone and squeezing Will’s knee with one hand. The sandwich lay forgotten on the plate.

“Great, doctor Lecter is with a patient now, but he has given me the permission to get you through, if you called back. Hold on the line, please, this will take just two seconds.” The woman said friendly. She was certainly smiling all the time.

“Thank you…” Will murmured, turning to stare at Brian in disbelief, his eyes wide open in an expression of terror. Brian made a reassuring gesture with his hands and took an exaggerated deep breath, convincing Will to do the same. Will listened to the friend’s advice and filled his lungs. _He could do that. Of course_.

“William?” the familiar voice asked after one second.

Will opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. _Maybe he couldn’t_.

Brian poked at his arm and Will realized that Hannibal had been waiting for his answer for a few seconds.

“Hello… Hannibal…” he managed to choke out.

“Good afternoon, William.” How could the man sound so composed? “I’m very glad that you called back. I’m with a patient now, but I was wondering if we could meet. Maybe tonight?” Hannibal was trying very hard to control his excited voice. He had taken the cordless and, after having excused himself, had gone into Miss Bloomwood’s office, where he could freely talk, without being heard by his patient. The girl smiled at him supportively, she was a hard and precise worker as well as kind and good-natured.

“Tonight I’m going to Beverly’s birthday party…”

“Ah, yes, I remember. Where I _should have been_ your +1?”

“Well…” Will started, while Brian nodded furiously and was silenty mouthing “yes, yes, yes”

“If you want me to, William, I would like very much to be your +1”. Hannibal added, his melodic voice and accent had a mesmerizing effect on Will.

Brian was almost dropping from his chair with excitement, he had started to shake Will’s arm, continuously nodding at his puppy-eyed friend. “ _Come on!!!”_ he whispered.

“Alright” Will surrendered “I guess you can come. There are going to be a lot of people.” He answered, while Brian was dramatically and triumphantly lifting his hands over his head.

“Good. I hope that we’ll find some time to _talk_.”

“Uhm, yes…”

“Is there a dress code?” Hannibal inquired.

Will smiled softly. “No. I’ll be wearing a pair of jeans and a clean shirt.” He repeated for the second time in ten minutes, smiling at Brian. “It’s quite unformal.” He added.

“I don’t think I own a pair of jeans, but I’ll see what I can put together.” Hannibal smiled embarrassed, while Miss Bloomwood’s smile was streaming on her lips. “At what time do you want me to pick you up?”

“Ehm, you could just come to my place around eight. Beverly is my neighbor, she lives in the house across to mine…”

“Perfect. I’ll see you at a quarter to eight then, William” The young man blushed at the sound of his name coming from Hannibal’s lips. It sounded like the most erotic thing he had ever heard. _Or was it just him_?

“Ok, until later then. Bye” Will answered and ended the call.

“This guy _sounds_ even posh, without mentioning the fact that he _does not own a pair of jeans_. Are you sure that you picked him up at the club?” he was teasingly smiling at Will.

The two of them ate their sandwiches and were excited about the evening. Brian hoped to make an impression on Bev and was unsure at what to wear, while Will had just one thing on his mind: _Hannibal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS!!! My icon was made by the very talented http://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex !  
> Hopefully she's gonna make another one, for my story :p


	10. I want you to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had poured the wine in two glasses and was captured by Hannibal’s attention and gift to his dogs. Certainly, the man had understood their importance to Will. A man who came to tell him that he had regretted of having cheated on his wife with him wouldn’t have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your lovely comments!
> 
> I want you to let you know that I'm quite open to suggestions and also to critiques, so don't be shy, let me know what you honestly think.
> 
> Then I would like to apologize to those of you who were excited to get to the party scene. The real "party" should have been happened in this chapter, but I kind of get stuck in the details and I don't want the chapters to be longer than 1500 words avaragely (since I also work and English is not my first language), but I'm updating once and sometimes even twice a day, when I get the chance to do so.  
> Don't be disappointed though, this chapter is certainly the most fluffy one. 
> 
> So put away all of your soft blankets and chocolate, you'll feel warm and sweet enough after reading this.

Will was dressing for the evening. He was incredibly nervous and relieved at the same time. Hannibal hadn’t forgotten him. Yet, there was something they needed to _talk_  about. Maybe he really wash married. Maybe he would have told him that he had had an argument with his wife, had too many beers and had gotten into that awkward situation and regretted it. And he did not mean to be impolite and felt the urge to apologize to Will, because he still felt indebted for his  _hospitality._ But then he had also said that he  _should have been Will’s +1,_  that means that he wanted to go,  _with him_.

Will had shaved his face clean and, with the haircut he had gotten an hour ago, he looked even younger. The hairdresser had done an amazing job, shortening his hair that had grown too long. The girl had also tamed his curls with some hair products and had brushed them slightly backwards. Will liked the result very much, he looked just like he used to, when he was modeling.

The young man used a generous amount of his expensive aftershave and began to dress. It was half past seven, Hannibal would have been there soon.

He put on a pair of simple blue jeans, some polished black leather shoes, a plain white shirt and a simple black blazer. He decided that he looked  _festive_  enough.

The man played with his dogs to kill the time and had a glass of whiskey.

* * *

Hannibal was heading out while Frederick had just returned and was taking off his coat. The younger psychiatrist was surprised to see Hannibal leaving, _dressed like that_ , at that time, with what looked like gifts in his hand.

“Good evening, Frederick” Hannibal greeted the other man politely.

“Hey, you heading out?” the younger inquired.

“Yes, I’m attending to a birthday party of a friend of my friend.” Hannibal replied sincerely.

“Oh.” Frederick did not think that the other would be honest right away. He hadn’t given so much away when Chilton had inquired last time. “Do I know your friend?” he asked trying not to sound as curious as he really was.

“No. I don’t think so” Hannibal smirked. _Chilton despised nightclubs_. “I have to go, good night.” The older man said and grabbed his coat, disappearing with a smile on his lips.

* * *

What was going on? Why was Hannibal so cheerful? Why had he been wearing a simple grey suit (the blazer casually unbuttoned), with a simple black t-shirt under it? No vest, no tie. His hair naturally disheveled on his forehead and he hadn’t shaved _once again._ Hannibal was changing and there was something he was failing to understand. But somehow, Chilton knew that it had everything to do with _the friend_. Why had Hannibal smirked?

* * *

As soon as the doorbell rang, Will jump up from where he had been petting his dogs. He had taken his blazer off; he did not want it to be covered in dog hair. He took a deep breath and went to open the door.

There stood Hannibal. Dressed in a quite elegant grey suit, but the t-shirt and his hair gave the causality to the look. Will observed how the fabric brushed at the older man’s strong shoulders and muscular arms. He was stunningly handsome and smiled brightly.

“Hello Hannibal, please, come in” the angel had said. Hannibal had to remember how to breathe at the sight of Will. _William._ He had cut his hair, tamed it somehow and his green puppy-eyes stood out more then ever. The man’s tight jeans cupped his ass in a most delicious display.

“Good evening, William. Thank you for accepting my company, tonight”, the man said. “I’ve brought you some wine.” Hannibal handed him one of the three bags he was holding in his hands.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to. Do you want to have a glass of it, before heading out?” Will hoped to be soon over with _the talk._

“Of course, as you wish, William. I observe that you’ve cut your hair, as much as I liked your wild mane, I must say that you do look incredibly handsome tonight” Will blushed at the compliment.

“Uh, thank you. You look very handsome yourself.” Will somehow uttered, while he was retrieving a corkscrew from a drawer and went to open the wine.

 Hannibal put one bag on the table and went with a barrel in his hands to kneel in front of Will’s dogs, that seemed to remember him and jerked up, surprised by the attention.

“Hello Winston, Madeline and Buster.” Hannibal smiled, caressing the dogs’ heads. “I have something for you as well.” Hannibal fumbled in the barrel and took some bone-shaped dog biscuits out of it, offering each dog one. The three animals gladly accepted the treats and were soon licking at Hannibal’s hands, asking for more. “Oh, you like them, don’t you?” the doctor smiled “Luckily, I’ve made a lot.” He handed each dog another of the biscuits they were sincerely enjoying.

Will had poured the wine in two glasses and was captured by Hannibal’s attention and gift to his dogs. Certainly, the man had understood their importance to Will. _A man who came to tell him that he had regretted of having cheated on his wife with him wouldn’t have done that.  
_

The dancer collected the glasses and walked towards the sofa, right next to where Hannibal was kneeling and feeding the dogs.

“You’ve made those?” Will asked, impressed.

“Yes. They consist of organic stoneground whole meal flour, butter, dried cranberries, rosemary, chopped chicken and goats milk. I’ve read that they are very healthy being without preservatives.”

Will was amazed. “Well, thank you. That was incredibly thoughtful.”

After some more minutes, the man closed the lid of the barrel and caressed one last time the dogs, in order to sit next to Will on the sofa. He took his glass and they made a toast. Will made an approving hum, while sipping on a Romanée-Conti1997, it’s worth: US$1,600.

“So…” Will started nervously, looking into Hannibal’s deep maroon eyes. He wanted to get over with it. “You wanted to _talk_ …?” his assert had sounded more like a question. _Perfect, Graham, great start_.

“Yes. I’m sorry that I have not called before. I actually wanted to call you next a week, but my friend said that the _general dating rule_ was to call after two or three days or not to call at all.” Hannibal blurted out, sincerely.

Will laughed and frowned. “Alright. Well, yes, I expected you to call sooner.”

Hannibal shifted nearer to the boy, placing one of his big hands on Will’s. “I hope that you are going to excuse me. I do not really date.” He whispered.

Will’s heart was racing. _Hannibal was so close. And he did not date. Did it really mean that…?_ “Are you married?” he abruptly asked, shutting his eyes and inhaling sharply.

“What? No, I’m not.” The older man answered right ahead, surprised. “Why did you think that, boy?” Hannibal tried to catch a glimpse of the man’s puppy-eyes. 

The dancer sighed, visibly relieved. “I don’t know. I guess because you did not want to go back home, and I supposed that someone was there, waiting for you.”

“There was someone back home, you’re right; there still _is_ someone.” the Lithuanian begun. Will tensed again instantly, his hands tried to retreat from Hannibal’s, who held them firmly and immediately asserted: “My _ex_ companion. “ Will calmed down for a minute, insecure where the conversation was going. So Hannibal continued: “We were in a relationship and we lived together. But we are not partners anymore, we have decided to end our commitment and now he’s looking for a new place to live and he is moving out next week. When you found me, on that night, we had already decided to go our separate ways and we had had another argument. And I did not drink _only_ because of him; I had dinner with a friend and selected a bottle for every course. It was an unfortunate choice.” Hannibal smiled; the other man had visibly relaxed, a hint of a relieved smile on his face. “But I don’t regret it. All of it had made me tumble in your arms.” The psychiatrist felt bold and reached for the boy’s face with one hand, stroking the soft skin of his jaw. Will’s eyes had fluttered shut under the caress and the tender words uttered by the doctor. This heart was racing and he was so incredibly relieved. _A fool, he had been a bloody fool_. But he had to make things clear. So he opened his eyes and turned to Hannibal, his expression quizzical.

“I do not know you, Hannibal. But I want to learn more about you. I like you, very much.” The last sentence was almost a whisper. “Would you want that?” he asked, a lump in his throat.

There was no hesitation on the other’s part. “Of course I want you to know me, and I want to learn all about you too. You have awaken a part of myself that I had buried a long time ago.” The doctor leaned forward, murmuring on the other man’s lips. “And saying that I like you would be an understatement. You are just perfect, William. And I want you to be mine.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a second and then they kissed; tenderly and then passionately. Will wash the one who pulled back, after a minute, breathless.

“Maybe –Maybe we should get to know each other better…” Hannibal frowned at that, so Will quickly proceded:  “I mean… You know how much  I want you…” he blushed. “But maybe we should leave the sex aside, for now…”

“…and properly date, first?” the doctor added with an amused simile.

“Well, Yes.” Will added confidently. “But you can kiss me as much as you want. And hold my hand” the dancer concluded with a teasing simile.

“Alright. I accept your terms, boy. But I inform you that I intend to kiss you a lot…” the doctor smirked, leaning his lips on Will’ s.

“Mmmh” Will hummed approvingly into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST READ PICTURING THESE HANDSOME MEN DRESSED LIKE THAT:
> 
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/51/0d/02/510d02671abf66ec26e7a34bc6facb4b.jpg
> 
> http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Mads+Mikkelsen+Jagten+Photocall+65th+Annual+PNFCPc4tkNvl.jpg
> 
> SUGGESTIONS? CRITIQUES? ANYTHING? :D


	11. At least thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly was silently placing two flutes of champagne in front of Will and Hannibal on the coffee table and, as soon as the two had perceived her presence, they broke the kiss and looked at her apologetically; she had immediately waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. “Please, keep going guys. That was awesome!” With a bright and sincere smile she dashed off to greet other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and suggestions! 
> 
> In particular I would like to thank EverydayClumsy for her sweet ideas. I was literally laughing out loud when I read that she wanted Chilton to be bitten in the ass by one of Will's dogs (along with the long list of bad things that should happen to him). I'm definitely going to use some of her ideas. 
> 
> In fact I'm beginning to use an idea that was suggested to me a few days ago.. I won't say more then that :p it should surprise you, even if I'm sure that you'll sense something.. :)
> 
> In this chapter: fluff, humor, humorously desperate hannibal, amazing!Beverly, Will's sisters! :D (They are going show up some time soon I hope!), eyeporn.  
> Then I edited it in order to push in some Bev/Brian ;)
> 
> Well. I'm leaving you to it :)

Their kiss had drifted from passionate to slow and tender. Will was smiling into it, still not believing at what had happened, at what the doctor had said to him. _Hannibal wanted Will to be his_. Will broke the kiss, for the second time, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder, in order to take a better sniff of the musky scent that was mesmerizing his nostrils and senses.

“We should go, Bev’s certainly complaining about my being late…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just really needed _this_.” The older man said, smiling. His loving eyes never leaving Will’s.

“Me too.” Will answered smiling, squeezing Hannibal’s big hands.

They got up and the dancer kneeled to caress the dogs one last time and then headed out, a gift in his hands. Hannibal was waiting for the other man on the porch and could see that the house on the other side of the street was already crowded with people. He usually did not like social meetings too much and he could imagine with horror the drinks and food they would get there. Maybe Hannibal could pretend to have some gastric problems and skip the food. _No_ , his inner voice whispered. _He was going with William, he would do what William did and would not be impolite by lying on William’s best friend’s party. William. William. He was hypnotized by the presence of the young man._

He was surprised when the boy poked at his arm and repeated worriedly: “Hannibal?... Are you alright?”

“Hm, yes sorry. I did not hear you approaching. I was lost in my thoughts.” He smiled kindly.

“It’s not too late to back off, you know? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. You know, there are going to be many people that I don’t know either. We could just blend in, sit somewhere and get to know each other better.”

Will had this magical ability to sense his mood, to understand him and to be just as polite and caring as he was.

Hannibal smiled heartedly. “Let’s go, then”.

On their way to the other house, Will’s hand accidentally brushed on Hannibal’s and the older man took advantage of it, reaching out and holding it. Will blushed at the gesture and was feeling like a scholar with a crush.

The couple had just entered the house and was making its way to the living room. The house wasn’t too crowded, but to reach the girl, Hannibal and Will had to push past some people. The music was not too loud. Food and drinks were displayed on the three small tables and many people were enjoying the pizza and the small buffet. Beverly was animatedly chatting with some friends.

She had turned around and was greeted by Will. Her friend’s smile radiant and he was holding Hannibal’s hand. _Hannibal was there_. ”Hello Will! And Hannibal, what a nice surprise!” the woman grinned at the two of them, approving.

“Hey Bev, happy birthday.” The boy gave her his present.

“Good evening Beverly. I apologize if we are late, the blame is on me. Thank you for inviting  me at this celebration. I have brought a little present, and I wish you a happy birthday.” Hannibal stated, giving the bag to the girl.

“You did not have to, Hannibal, thank you very much. It’s wine?” she inquired, taking a glimpse at the package.

“Yes. I did not know if you preferred white or red, so I chose a rosé. I hope you’ll enjoy it.” He admitted, stepping almost behind Will; the hand that wasn’t interwoven, suddenly on the dancer’s hip, because some people wanted to pass _right there_ and had pushed him. Beverly smiled at Will’s sudden blush and smirk, and replied: “Thank you very much for your kind thought, Hannibal, I do love all kind of wines. Please, make yourself comfortable, I’ll get you a drink.” And with that, she left the couple.

Will turned to face Hannibal. The man’s hand still on his hips, sending jolts of heat all over his body. He couldn’t stop blushing at the other’s intimate gaze and because of the sensations he was feeling. _Hannibal was looking at him as if he wanted to eat him alive, or bend him over somewhere and fuck him. Or both at the same time_.

“Alright, let’s sit down somewhere” Will finally mumbled out.

They found some place on Bev’s huge sofa and sat down next to each other.

“So, where do we start?” the older man inquired. The situation was strange indeed: he had intimate knowledge of Will, yet he did not know the superficial information about the man.

“Wherever you wish to. You can ask me anything.”

“There is something I was wondering…” Hannibal seemed puzzled.

“Just ask” Will incited.

“How old are you exactly, Will?” he frowned, trying not to show his anxiety.

Will burst in a laughter. The man seemed seriously worried about their obvious age difference. “Does it really matter now?” he smirked.

“Well, you said I could ask anything, William…”

“How old do you think I am?” the dancer teasingly questioned.

“Well, _I hope_ at least thirty.” The doctor smiled nervously.

“Nope. Less.” Will shook his head twice in an amused grin.

“Twenty-nine, then.” Hannibal seemed to want to hold onto that possibility with all of his strength.

“Less.”

 The more Hannibal inquired, the more he was driven to distraction and the more Will seemed to enjoy himself.

“Surely twenty-eight, then.” The doctor frowned.

 “No. Less.”

“Oh God. Are you serious?” the doctor was in despair. His expression made Will’s smile grow even more.

 “Twenty-seven” he had seemed to have lost all hope.

“Well. I’m afraid that if I’m saying “less” another time, you’ll run away.” Will’s tone was soothing and sweet. “But I’m technically not fully twenty-seven years old, I’ll be in seven months.” he asserted confidently, observing the other man’s confused and resigned expression.

“I’m afraid that _you_ should run away, since I’m _much_ older than you are.” The other man said embarrassed.

Will’s smile had turned into laughter. “You’re not _old_. And I’m not going anywhere.” He reached out for the hands of the doctor, which were held still in the man’s lap.

After a pause, the doctor nodded. “I’m twenty years older than you” he almost whispered, avoiding Will’s eyes. He was afraid that Will would politely turn him down. He had been worried about it for some time now.

“It does not matter, Hannibal, It does not bother me, _at all_. I really like you as you are.” Will smiled encouragingly. Then, since the older man was still intently observing the yellow carpet, Will moved his hand to turn the psychiatrist’s head to face him. In the puppy-eyes was written everything the older man needed to understand. Will leaned slowly towards Hannibal and the two exchanged a slow kiss. They had gotten used to lazy, tender kisses.

Beverly was silently placing two flutes of champagne in front of Will and Hannibal on the coffee table and, as soon as the two had perceived her presence, they broke the kiss and looked at her apologetically; she had immediately waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. “Please, keep going guys. That was awesome!” With a bright and sincere smile she dashed off to greet other friends.

“She’s a lovely young woman, how long have you known her?” Hannibal inquired, taking a sip of his champagne. He was prepared for the horrible taste… when… _wait. It cannot be_. The doctor savored it once again; his hypothesis had proven to be true. It was not the random cheap champagne he had expected to find there, rather a sufficiently prestigious French Veuve clicquot. _See? You’ve over thought this. Just stop labeling people and events just by their informality._ His inner voice scolded.

“Well, for seven years, more or less. She’s been really helpful and very kind to me. I remember her bringing over some dinner, when I came back home exhausted on some evenings. She was just like another sister to me.”

“Another?”

“Yes. I have three sisters” the young man smiled at the rising of Hannibal’s eyebrows. “They are older than me and live in England. Here, I’ll show you” he took out his mobile from the inner pocket of his blazer.

After a minute, Hannibal was looking at a photo of the young boy sitting next to a piano surrounded by three beautiful young women; one had his same features. It was almost a close-up. The siblings all had the same deep green eye color, similar traits and dashing smiles.

“This is Sebastianne-Marie. We all call her Senna” Will was pointing at a woman with short and platinum blonde hair. “She is the oldest. After my parents’ death, when I was five years old, she got our custody and cared about us since both of my sisters were still under aged. She’s the responsible and composed one, if it wasn’t for her, the other two would be lost even now.”

Both smiled softly. The Will continued “She’s Em. As a diminutive for Emily-Anne.” Will was pointing at the beautiful dirty-blonde girl with the brightest smile. Her eyes curved in a cheerful expression, full cheeks and a beauty mark upon her upper lip. “She’s the ultimate party animal, a raving lunatic. She’s a quite popular dj in London.”

Will paused for a second. “The last one is Molly, my twin.” Hannibal was quite surprised at this uttering. The girl had auburn long hair, curly just like Will’s, the same shy and reticent expression in those familiar green eyes. The same nose and rose blush on her cheeks. “She’s just three minutes older than me”, Will smiled at the man. “We have almost identical personalities and tastes. We share the love towards animals and have similar interests in music and literature. But she has an incredible voice and is a music teacher while I’m terribly out of tune” The young boy blushed.

“And “Molly” stands for?” Hannibal inquired.

“Um, she’s Madelynn-Sophie. But she can’t really stand it…”

Hannibal smiled. “You are indeed a beautiful family. It’s striking how you all look alike.” Then he added softly: “I’m very sorry for your parents; I do know what it means to grow up without them.” He gave the boy a faint smile.

“Do you have any siblings?” Will asked, taking the first sip from his flute.

“I had a sister, Misha. But she died in the plane crash with my parents. They were returning to Lithuania after a long vacation in Baltimore where my mother’s brother lived. I was a headstrong young boy and I insisted on staying with my uncle for some more time. So they eventually let me stay and I’ve never seen them again.” Will’s eyes were full of concern and understanding. “I sometimes wonder how Misha would have grown from the little girl I remember. I cannot imagine what it means to have a family like your own.” The  older man confessed smiling bitterly.

“Oh, it was quite a horror until I got into college, actually.” Will expressed glumly. “They treated me like I was some kind of doll since I was born. They combed my hair, dressed me in girl clothes and even used to put red lipstick on my lips until I was able to refuse to accept this and fight back.” Hannibal had been laughing at this statement, imagining a small William dressed up and with painted lips.

“There’s nothing funny at this, you know?” the young man punched Hannibal’s shoulder in a playful gesture. “I sometimes wonder if that is the cause why I’m gay, being grown by three crazy women.”

“Well. Despite almost a century of psychoanalytic and psychological speculation, there is no substantive evidence to support the fact that the nature of parenting or early childhood experiences play any role in the formation of a person's homosexual orientation.” Hannibal carefully stated.

Will’s gaze had shifted from surprised to interested and then there was suddenly the shiny twinkle in his eye. _The same one he had had while he was squirming underneath Hannibal’s weight_. They exchanged a long meaningful look and the young boy shifted closer to the man, putting one hand on the knee of the other, leaning in as if to whisper something in Hannibal’s ear.

“Did I ever tell you how you turn me on when you go all posh, doctor?” Will lazily whispered, exhaling against the other man, who slightly stirred. They exchanged another hot look and Hannibal’s maroon eyes had gone dark.

“You’re not playing according to the rules, boy.” the older man said with a hoarse voice full of desire. Just as Will was going to lean in to steal a kiss from the other man’s lips, a voice brought him back on earth, in a room with a lot of people.

“Will, there you are!”

The doctor blinked twice and seemed to have regained his previous composure.

“Hey, Brian.” Will smiled to the man who came to sit across the couple, on a vacant chair near to the coffee table, on which the flutes of Veuve Clicquot had been forgotten.

The short fair-haired man cast a glimpse and smiled at Hannibal expectantly, waiting for the proper introductions.

“Brian, this is Hannibal. Hannibal, meet my friend Brian, we work out together.” Will explained, while the two men were shaking hands.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Brian said with a sincere smile. “Will was starting to go on my nerves, I’m glad that you finally called him.” He uttered with a mischievous grin.

Will’s cheeks were pooled in crimson, he was about to strike back, when Hannibal put a hand on his knee. “Well, we have discussed and resolved my previous lack of communication, I believe.” He answered, amused by Brian’s evident concern towards his friend.

“So, Brian. What do you do in life?” the man was feeling unusually social. He somehow felt his “human suit” slip down from his shoulders, his reticence washed away by sincere amusement and intrigue.

“I’m a cop.” As Hannibal had risen his eyebrows in surprise, the man quickly added: “It was my dream-job when I was a kid. You know, guns, danger, pretty girls.” He smiled. “But it turns out that a cop’s life in Baltimore is boring as hell. Nothing exciting ever happens, just minor crimes.”

“Yeah, same story in the obituary.” Bev smiled, joining the little group. Since there was no more place on the couch, Brian shifted on his chair, so she could take a seat next to him.

“You’re a forensic scientist?” Hannibal asked. He was feeling as if there were endless surprises coming out of the hat of a wizard. His wizard was Will.

“Yep. And I mainly cut open old people. No excitement at all.” She murmured, as if she was talking about a football play rather than about looking inside dead bodies.

“And the two of you are a couple?” Hannibal inquired, leaning forward and observing the sudden flicker of Brian’s eyes to Will’s. _Aha, that’s interesting. We need a little push here._ He immediately went on: “Sorry, that was rude. I did not mean to pry; you just seem two interesting and attractive young people who are bored by their working environment. I suggest you, as a psychiatrist, to find an even short daily outburst. Like for example to have a stimulating company and a nutrient meal during your pause in order not to overstock psychophysical stress.” He concluded apparently serious.

Brian and Bev seemed really considering the words the doctor had spoken. She was nodding with her head.

Will understood the train of thought in Hannibal’s mind and acted surprised, playing along. “Yeah, there’s a Mexican restaurant opening near the department, actually. Brian and I adore Mexican food. But I don’t think that Beverly’ is the type for spicy food, you know?” he uttered, smiling teasingly at Hannibal.

 _Reverse psychology_. Hannibal was observing beautiful William in awe. _He was the angel sent to him by God himself._

“What?” Bev jumped, taking the bait. “That’s not true. I like Mexican food, just as much Brian does.” Then she turned around to the third man, who had also been laughing at Bev’s being indignant. “I like Mexican food. I’ll be coming there with you during lunchtime sometimes so we won’t overstock stress; doctor’s orders!” She proudly added. “A few spices are not enough to scare me off.”

Beverly Katz was a smart girl, yet she was not aware that she had been played by the three men.She went to greet other people who had just arrived, trailing a grinning Brian behind.

As soon as the couple was alone, Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from putting an arm around Will’s shoulders, pulling him close to his chest proudly, while he was shifting in order to retrieve the champagne from the coffee table. 

“So tell me, doctor Lecter. Is there something that you _still_ don’t know?” the young man purred before taking a sip from his flute.

“Well yes, actually. I wondered what your second name was.” Hannibal caught Will’s unpleasant intake of breath. It was his turn to be amused at the other’s discomfort.

“Of course, you couldn’t miss that, could you?” Will sighed, rolling his eyes playfully at the older man, who burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's line before Will's sudden sexual excitement (lol)
> 
> ("Despite almost a century of psychoanalytic and psychological speculation, there is no substantive evidence to support the fact that the nature of parenting or early childhood experiences play any role in the formation of a person's homosexual orientation.”)
> 
> is basically copy pasted from wikipedia. I need Hannibal to sound like an encyclopedia in order to turn Will on (or rather his perfect William) *you should imagine it purred by hannibal's lips* xD
> 
> Bwoah that chapter was really long for my standards! I did just not have the emotional strength to cut it in two parts.


	12. Not a fortune hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal. I have been thinking about this, about us.” Frederick said softly. “I know that you are very confused by what happened, and I won’t ever be able to express how much I regret what I have done. But I was thinking about something…” Hannibal did not like the sudden twist of Frederick’s words and neither the spark in the other’s eyes. “I have thrown everything we had away and I’m fully aware of it. But this has changed me, I understand how much we mean to each other… “ he uttered, looking incredibly sincere and innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thanks for always taking the time to leave amazing comments. You make me wanna write until my hands drop xD
> 
> PLEASE CHECK THIS OUT --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1880778  
> xEatxThexRudex has been extremely creative and she made us this! :D I can't express how much grateful I am <3

Hannibal woke up, when a soft hand was caressing his cheek. He smiled into the touch and the sensations that were related to it. Will’s soft hands on his face. William’s caring limb gently descending from the cheekbones to touch his chin; the stubble itching in an unfamiliar but not uncomfortable way. _William-Christopher. The man named after two of the greatest British playwrights, Shakespeare and Marlowe- because the boy’s mother could not decide which work had captured her mostly, if Othello or Doctor Faustus. The contraposition of the rivalries between the two authors, almost collided with the paradox of William’s being: he carried the name of the illustrious poets, while stripping almost bare in a nightclub. It was the young man’s duality: boldness and eroticism blending with shyness and frailty. Hannibal smiled into the touch, mesmerized by memories of the previous night._

_Will had introduced him to other friends, they had had some more champagne and, at some point, Hannibal had courageously even accepted a slice of pizza, regretting it almost instantly. The meal was greasy and the only flavor in his mouth was that of sticky, cheap mozzarella. He acted nonchalantly, swallowing the thing that everyone was so excited about, in a few bites. He had sworn to his body and soul, never to accept it in future. The doctor would drop so low as to pretend a heart attack, if necessary. He had learned more about Will’s dogs and caught the incredible loving look in the young man’s features when he was speaking about his little animals. The older doctor was constantly aware of how Will seemed to relax in his company and to search for little touches and complicit glimpses. They had exchanged some looks that were overcharged with heat and desire; at a certain point, Hannibal had really considered what everyone’s reaction would have been, if he just grabbed Will and fucked him there, on the coffee table. Somehow the young boy was constantly in Hannibal’s mind, seeming to know what the other was thinking, his blushes just making it worse for Hannibal to contain his enthusiasm. Then Hannibal had discovered that Will had been modeling since he was 18 years old, this statement had not surprised him that much; everyone could clearly see the modest man’s appeal, charm and innate beauty. But he was struck by an idea that got him really impatient:_

_“I understand that you left that work because it was tiresome and pressuring, but I wondered if you could bear one more session of it and be my model.” Hannibal had inquired, observing the man’s expression at his request._

_“What do you mean by “my model”?” the younger cautiously frowned._

_“I enjoy portraiture; and I have been thinking for some time now, that I would really like to capture you on paper, you would make an exquisite subject.” The man concluded, fantasizing about how he would want the boy to pose for him._

_Will blushed, surprised. “Well, alright, I guess. If it is posing for you, then I can’t oppose myself.”_

_They had agreed that Hannibal would visit him on the next afternoon and bring his pencil case and paper. They had parted, after the older man had gotten a pleasantly surprising hug from sweet Beverly, and Will had kissed him softly for a long time, pouring himself into the passion of it. They had parted, and Hannibal had almost instantly ached for the other’s presence. But now the hand was kindly caressing him and he wasn’t alone anymore. Oh no. Wait. Parted. They had parted._

Hannibal abruptly opened his sleepy eyes, searching for the person that had been lovingly stroking his features.

“Frederick, what are you doing?” he said irritate, standing, in order to sit on the bed. Of course there was no Will, they had agreed on sleeping in their own beds. Hannibal frowned about his momentarily confusion and misunderstanding.

“I was coming to wake you since you’re not up. It’s half past ten, you should call the office.” He smiled kindly. Hannibal looked at the innocently acting man. Chilton was trying to connect their relationship, if it hadn’t been abundantly clear on the previous day, now it was crystalline. The older man wanted to feel sorry about his lack of romantic feelings towards Frederick; they had shared their lives for a quite long period and Hannibal had loved the man very much. But now, it was impossible for him to feel more than familiar affection for the other psychiatrist. All of his loving feelings washed away in the cold shower of the other man’s betrayal and brought back to life in a surprisingly short time by William. Hannibal rubbed at his eyes.

“Yes, thank you Frederick.” He wanted to stand up, but the other had grabbed his hand in a familiar gesture.

“Hannibal. I have been thinking about this, about us.” He said softly. “I know that you are very confused by what happened, and I won’t ever be able to express how much I regret what I have done. But I was thinking about something…” Hannibal did not like the sudden twist of Frederick’s words and neither the spark in the other’s eyes. “I have thrown everything we had away and I’m fully aware of it. But _this_ has changed me, I _understand_ how much we mean to each other… “ he uttered, looking incredibly sincere and innocent.

“I am seeing someone.” Hannibal blurted out, rudely interrupting the other.

“What?” Chiton was wordless. He had risen his eyebrows in horror, his face frowning. _Hannibal had interrupted him. Hannibal was seeing someone?_

Hurt. The psychiatrist looked incredibly hurt and then there was sudden anger on his features. As if he had been the betrayed one, in the first place.

“How do you mean that you are seeing someone?” he jerked back.

“I have met him on the night when I was out with Jack, at the nightclub where he works.” Hannibal was feeling relieved after this confession.

Frederick’s jaw almost dropped, his eyes larger than ever. He was frowning. “What has happened to you, Hannibal? You went to a nightclub?” he jumped up and walked nervously to the fireplace in their former room and coming back, his hands buried in his short brown hair.

“It was not my idea in the first place. I had too much to drink and Jack dragged me there.” Hannibal did not utter that the other man’s reaction was completely out of place, being really none of his business anymore. Rather, he was coldly answering, as the former himself would have done.

Frederick suddenly laughed. His hands dropped on his side. Hannibal looked at him with anxiety; maybe he shouldn’t have been that specific about it. He was afraid that Chilton had lost his mind.

“Of course, you were drunk and the man took advantage of it.” He concluded with a faint smile.

“William did no such thing, it was reciprocal. I wanted it too.” Hannibal answered instinctually, regretting it when the other man had suddenly gone pale.

“ _What_ was reciprocal. _What_ did you want as well?” Frederick started boring in Hannibal’s maroon eyes “you slept with him?” he whispered in disbelief after a few seconds.

Hannibal had dug his hole and could not back off. “Yes I have. Repetitively.”

There was a stunned and incredulous silence. Frederick’s expression undecipherable.

“Hannibal, have you considered the fact that this William-guy is being accommodate just because of your money?” he then added proudly and arrogantly, standing tall.

“William” Hannibal’s confident and angry tone surprised even himself “is not aware of what lies in my bank accounts. He is not that kind of person, Frederick”.

“How can you be sure of that?” the younger man inquired.

“Because I just know. He is more than a fortune hunter.”

“Do you like him? Are you looking at him as a future romantic interest?” Frederick inquired, like any psychiatrist would have done.

“Yes.” Hannibal’s single confident syllable left no room for uncertainties.

Chilton looked coldly at him for a minute and Hannibal kept his eyes locked on those of the other psychiatrist.

“So, I assume that’s it with us, then” the other mumbled. He looked composed and tall, but Hannibal knew that the other was acting nonchalantly, while he was deeply hurt on the inside. The older wanted to say something, anything really, just to keep the other man from leaving his room, shutting the door closed behind him. But every word was stuck in his throat and he knew that nothing could ever return things like they had been just a few weeks ago.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Will in this chapter. Don't cry and don't virually punch me :)  
> It was necessary for the development of the plot, bear with me! (And you'll be rewarded)
> 
> Seriously, how hilarious is thinking about Hannibal trying to eat a pizza and then regretting it and having to stay cool xD


	13. Rearranging appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three fundamental rules when texting:  
> 1.It was ok to ask and express any trivialities that were passing in one’s mind while texting; messages were not a mere source of formal information.  
> 2.It was preferable to answer to an sms as soon as possible  
> 3.There were those things, called “smiles”, that were totally ok because they turned the mere cold words into a semblance of speech; the sad or funny smiles replacing a grave or humorous tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you're so amazing, I love you! <3  
> Sorry for the occasional mistakes and lapses..
> 
> Here's a fluffy chapter about Will giggling in his bed while reading Hannibal's posh sms. :D   
> And...there's some Chilton. Don't worry guys... I won't kill him off xD

Will woke at the continuous buzz of his mobile phone. Stretching one hand out, he grabbed the device. His head buried into the pillow, reimagining the moments he had shared with Hannibal on the evening before. He slowly turned to his side, searching for his glasses. Will had used his contact lenses the day before and now his eyes were a bit sore and irritated. When he was finally able to make sense of the words that had been out of focus, he found four texts and a recent missed call by Hannibal. Lazily, Will smirked, while opening the messages.

The first one was from one hour ago:

10:47 – Hannibal: “ _Good morning William. I hope that your sleep has been as rewarding as mine. :-)_ ”

10:49 – Hannibal: “ _Are you still asleep, William :-/_ ?”

Will smiled at the man’s persistence. He had confessed to Will that he wasn’t sure about the timings, when dating. So the young man had enlightened him a bit more than Alana had: the three fundamental rules when texting:

  1. It was ok to ask and express any trivialities that were passing in one’s mind while texting; messages were not a mere source of formal information.

  2. It was preferable to answer to an sms as soon as possible.

  3. There were those things, called “smiles”, that were totally ok because they turned the mere cold words into a semblance of speech; the sad or funny smiles replacing a grave or humorous tone of voice.




Hannibal had been listening very carefully and seriously and Will was infinitely amazed.

11:18 - Hannibal: “ _You should finally wake up and look out of the window, William-Christopher. The sun is reigning sovereign in the sky. There is not a single cloud covering the horizon. The light will be just sublime for our arrangement later. I’m stopping by around 13 o’clock. Is that alright? Can you give me a confirmation? Please let me know as soon (and hopefully if!) you wake up. What was the face with the outstretched tongue? I would send it to conclude this text :-)._ ”

Will had been giggling. Hannibal sounded incredibly posh even while texting… And he had called him William-Christopher. Somehow, his pompous and annoying name had gained a more interesting sound, when spoken by the doctor’s soft lips. And then, the funny thing about the smile that Hannibal had called “face”. It was just hilarious.

11:25 –Hannibal: “ _I just tried to call you. I apologize on informing you that, regretfully, I must cancel our appointment in the afternoon; something has come up at home. Please, call back as soon as you read this and I’m going to explain. I’m sorry, William ;-(_.”

Will frowned at that. _At home_. It meant “ _with my ex”,_ for sure. The man sighed softly. He re-dialed the number and closed his eyes, waiting for the psychiatrist to answer.

“Hello William. You have finally decided to join the living!” Hannibal uttered in a humorous voice. But Will could detect a hint of… worriedness?

“Uhm, actually I have just had my fun times reading your posh messages, doctor” the young man teased with a deep and sleepy voice that left Hannibal almost speechless. It made him want to wake up every day in the boy’s company and to hear him speak, first thing after he had opened his eyes. “Is everything alright, Hannibal?” Will asked cautiously.

“Let’s say that my ex is hurriedly moving to a hotel _today_. I have told him that I’m seeing you, and he was not really happy about the news. At the beginning, he was surprised but calm. Then he had been throwing some vases at me but now he has calmed down somewhat. I should really stay here until he finishes gathering his things and leaves. Just in order to prevent him from burning down my house.”

Will was surprised about this. Hannibal _had told him_. And, besides that, he could really not picture Hannibal having someone throwing something at him. “I’m sorry. I- uhm. I don’t know what to say… Are you ok?” Will sincerely asked.

“Yes thank you; surprisingly I am. I guess that it would have come up, eventually. I just regret my indelicacy in telling him.” The doctor frowned.

“I cannot imagine you being indelicate, Hannibal. It’s just overreacting to sudden and unexpected news. Let him process it naturally: don’t pry and don’t destabilize him furthermore. He just needs to have some time on his own.” Will stated naturally.

Hannibal was smiling at the advice. “Yes, thank you doctor Graham for psychoanalyzing myself and my former companion who also happens to be a psychiatrist.” He humorously told to the other man, who was laughing embarrassed. “Then please, let me know how you would like me to be pay for the session” He added teasingly, his voice lower _and hotter_.

“Ha-ha. It’s called “giving advices while listening to people”, Hannibal; and it is separated by a thin line from what you _shrinks_ call “psychoanalyzing”. You should try that sometimes.”

Hannibal expected Will to be embarrassed and to murmur something apologetically, but the young man had decided to fight back and had made an impressive good point, considering the short time he had had to answer.

“Touché. Maybe I could make up for teasing and prepare you dinner tonight, what do you think about that, William? Hannibal inquired, knowing that in a few hours Chilton would have left his house.

“Uhm. Sorry but I’m working tonight.”

“I understand” Hannibal had surprisingly suppressed an annoyed smirk at the thought of _his William_ _teasingly taking his clothes off in front of a screaming crowd that was complimenting his body and inciting him to shake his hips._ “We could re-arrange the sketching tomorrow then, if you’re amenable”. Hannibal politely inquired.

“Yes, that is fine. At one o’clock, then?”

“Alright. I’ll bring some lunch.” Hannibal stated.

Will smiled. Hannibal was always so caring. “Sounds good. I’ll text you later.”

“Goodbye William, have a nice day” Hannibal’s voice softened. Will’s senses were intoxicated by the man’s foreign accent and loving tone.

“The same to you, Hannibal” Will purred.

* * *

 

Hannibal had been seeing someone. He had _slept_ with some William.

Chilton couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, while he was emptying the last shelf in one of the guest bedrooms’ big closets. He had neatly arranged all of his shirts and sleeks and was closing the zipper to the last suitcase filled with his belongings. He had been fantasizing about this moment, sometimes. When he had been particularly smitten with one of his lovers; he had thought of leaving Hannibal’s house and put an end to their relationship. And, in his fantasies, he had felt in control and powerful while leaving.

 _The reality was harsh and bitter. The reality sucked_.

In a small place in his mind, Chilton was aware that it was him to have fucked up the relationship with the older psychiatrist, but somehow, he could not seem to want to think straight, as a psychiatrist would have. _Enraged._ He was enraged and furiously jealous. _Who was that William? What did he want from Hannibal? What was the thing that had attracted his usually stoic companion to someone who worked at a nightclub? What was going on? Did he just wake up in a parallel and unreal world?_ Because he could not explain the happenings otherwise.

He fumingly pulled his luggage down the stairs and cast a hateful glance to the luxurious house he was leaving. Frederick Chilton was a wealthy man in his late forties and could easily afford not to work for the rest of his life and enjoy what his money could get him, if he wanted to. That did not bother him -even if Hannibal was far wealthier, being born as a sole heir to a dynasty of European counts- rather the prestige he was going to lose in high-society. During his relationship with Hannibal, he had turned his back to many who had considered him a good friend and had begun to look downwards at many others. Being Hannibal’s companion, he was excused occasional arrogance and rudeness.

And that was now going to drastically change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should psychologically prepare yourself for the next chapter.   
> I'm saying just one word: HOT!!! ;)


	14. Box room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy confidently walked past the people; some women were giggling at his shirtless and tanned discretely muscular chest. A girl was feeling bold and flicked his ass, dressed just in tiny tight black shorts. His toned legs flexed like those of a feline, while he was reaching the disco dancing podium. He climbed on it and was immediately surrounded by two of his female coworkers. The girls wore minimal black bras and panties and swayed on ridiculous high heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys! I adore your support :D
> 
> ARE YOU READY FOR SOME HOTNESS AND SOME LOUD MUSIC?
> 
> If you listen to these, while reading, you'll get the atmosphere of the club:  
> \- Madonna – “Revolver”  
> \- Rihanna - "Rude boy"  
> \- Wynter Gordon - “Dirty talk”  
> \- Madonna - “Celebration”  
> \- Mariya Yaremchuk - "Tick-Tock"

(Madonna – “Revolver”)

_“…My love's a revolver_   
_My love's a revolver_

_Oops I guess I shot ya_   
_My finger's on the trigger_   
_I had a bullet with your name on it_

_Click click, I'm a sex pistol_  
 _My love should be illegal_  
 _Real deal, baby_  
 _I'm no counterfeit, click, click_ …”

The club had been crowded; not like the previous past weeks, but nonetheless there was a lot going on. Will smiled at Nicole, who had just refilled a big glass of cool water for him. They had got past the kiss and were in better terms now she had understood the situation.

Will stood from the stool where he was taking his break. The man had been dancing for almost two hours now; he was feeling incredibly alive and was beaming. Madonna’s song had been started and it was one of Will’s favorites.

The boy confidently walked past the people; some women were giggling at his shirtless and tanned discretely muscular chest. A girl was feeling bold and flicked his ass, dressed just in tiny tight black shorts. His toned legs flexed like those of a feline, while he was reaching the disco dancing podium. He climbed on it and was immediately surrounded by two of his female coworkers. The girls wore minimal black bras and panties and swayed on ridiculous high heels. Katie, the blonde girl, stepped in front of him and bent forward supporting herself on her hands, exposing her swaying behind to Will. The young man put his hands on the thighs of the girl, teasingly stroking her, while dancing and singing. Will loved Madonna’s disco-songs.

_“…Line 'em up, knock 'em down_   
_My looks can kill_   
_My body's fully loaded_   
_And I got more ammo_

_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_   
_My looks can kill_   
_You're an accessory_   
_To murder cause…”_

The other girl, Jenny, had pushed herself behind Will, her head supported on his shoulder, inciting him to look at her provocatively.  They locked their eyes while she was slipping her hands from his shoulders, massaging them softly. Then she slid them on his chest, cupping his breasts and stroking them. The dancing crowd was raving and going crazy, smitten by the erotic performance of the three go-go dancers. Will smiled, while the girl put her index fingers in his mouth and passed them on his nipples, teasing. The three of them were dancing in coordination, as if they were one; they had performed and refined this number so many times and they could really enjoy it.

Katie had straightened, pressing her body on Will’s, who was now squeezed in a sandwich, swaying his hips along with those of the girls. The man pulled back his hand, cupping Jenny’s behind, while the girl’s hands had passed on Katie’s body, teasingly stoking her hips.

 “Gosh, there’s the maniac!” the girl behind Will shouted to the other two dancers, who had barely heard her because of the loud music. A sensual expression masking her accusing words.

“Hadn’t they banned him?” Katie asked, leaning her hands on Will’s hips behind her, smiling maliciously at him in order to add credibility to their performance.

Will grinned back, a fake expression of naked desire on his face, while he was slowly licking his lips while watching the girl’s, plump and bright pink. “Let me call security. Stay here.”

The girls stepped back, allowing him to descend from the podium. He was carefully eying the man who had previously tried twice to molest another co-worker. Will was just trying to walk by some girls who had started to dance around him, like his colleagues had done. He smiled kindly at them, slowly backing off. Then he had the sensation that eyes were boring right through him. He turned, puzzled, and there sat Hannibal, leaned on a stool. Staring at him. Will gave him a dashing smile and lifted his hand, inciting the man to stay there, he would be right back.

_“…My love's a revolver_   
_My sex is a killer_   
_Do you wanna die happy?_   
_Do you wanna die happy?_

_My love's a revolver_   
_My sex is a killer_   
_Do you wanna die happy?_   
_Do you wanna die happy?_

_I let it bang, bang…”_

The young man had reached the backdoor, where two bodyguards had been smoking.

“What’s wrong, Will?” one big man asked frowning.

“The guy who had molested Eliza has somehow managed to sneak in. He’s standing right next to the podiums”, he informed.

Both men followed Will, who pointed at the fair-haired man. The bodyguards pushed along the crowd until they reached him, forcing him to follow them on the outside. As soon as the man head been dragged outside, the two dancing girls blew a kiss in Will’s direction, who was smiling in theirs. The girls were young, beautiful and vulnerable, the man felt protective towards them.

He turned around, walking straight to the bar, his hips wiggling. The older man was exactly where he had been before, never taking his eyes from Will’s. The dancer could see, approaching, how the maroon eyes were wandering shamelessly and lusty on his almost bare body. Will had been provocatively dancing between two hot and almost naked girls, who had rubbed themselves on him and had touched him, but he had not felt nearly as aroused as he was now, after Hannibal’s look.

The older man was dressed in a three-piece black and red plaid suit. Will had to remember how to breathe, in order not to hyperventilate while approaching. A red, white and purple paisley tie was impeccably tied in a double Windsor knot and completed the look with tan maroon shoes. The doctor’s hair was strait-laced and he looked just like he had been ready to nave tea with the Queen of England. The man’s clothes were unfamiliar to Will, yet he understood that the man was feeling in his own skin, looking confident and… royal?

“Hello handsome” Will leaned towards Hannibal’s ear, in order to be heard. Rihanna’s “Rude Boy” had just begun.

(Rihanna- "Rude boy")

_“…Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?_   
_Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?_   
_Take it, take it baby, baby_   
_Take it, take it; love me, love me…”_

“Good evening, William.” The man was eying Will’s lips and wanted obviously to kiss him.

The dancer stopped him, stretching a firm hand on the older man’s chest. The texture of the vest exquisitely soft and smooth under his fingers. The tie was silken, Will had no doubt.

“Come.” Will offered a hand, and the perplexed doctor took it.

The younger man pointed a lower stool, and Hannibal sat there, a questioning look in his eyes.

Will circled his hips with his legs, almost straddling him. Hannibal’s mind went back to the first time he had seen the boy, when he was similarly dancing for a redheaded girl. Will rocked his hips in perfect timing with the music.

 _“…Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want_  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want

 _Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me…”

“Sorry” Will said loud enough for Hannibal to hear him, since the older man looked quite shocked by the bold lap dance. “I’m working. I’m not allowed to kiss anyone” he hurriedly explained, smiling apologetically to the psychiatrist, who had been taken aback by the simple statement.

“Oh. I understand” he answered, unsure how Will could be so erotically pressing on his groin while looking angelic and innocent at the same time.

_“…Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder_   
_Tonight I'ma turn ya body out_   
_Relax; let me do it how I wanna_   
_If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down_   
_Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger_   
_Hands up; we could go a little longer_   
_Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby…”_

“When did you get here?” he asked casually, while he had taken the hands of the doctor in his and put them on his hips, letting the man touch him. The contact with the big hands made Will’s body shiver. He blushed.

“I came on time to see you dancing between the two ladies.” Hannibal replied formally, as if he was with one of his patients and not in a nightclub.

Will smirked amused. Hannibal had seen him. “Did you enjoy the performance?” he asked, teasingly. Since he was leaning forward, speaking in the man’s ear, he couldn’t resist to quickly kiss the other’s earlobe.

Hannibal’s hands gently squeezed Will’s hips. “I did, yes. You are so beautiful when you dance, William”

Will stood up, smiling. He turned his back to Hannibal, who was enjoying the sight of the boy’s small ass. Will sat on Hannibal’s lap, his legs spread around the doctor’s. Hannibal had put his arms on the man’s hips, once again, but Will relocated them to roam on his chest.

The older man’s breath became irregular. His excitement was clear to the young man, who was casually brushing his ass on the hard bulge in Hannibal’s pants. Will’s chest was incredibly smooth. The man did not shave his chest, because he did not need to do it; the thin and sparse hair wash so soft...

_“…I like the way you touch me there_   
_I like the way you pull my hair_   
_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no_   
_I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'_   
_I like when you tell me 'move it there'_   
_So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now_   
_Come here right now…”_

The rocking of Will’s hips had softened; he was now clearly rubbing on the other man’s painful erection. Will was feeling almost dizzy with desire. Fortunately, his shorts were tight enough to hide his own throbbing excitement.

“William…” Hannibal whispered in his ear. The man’s voice rough with desire.

The boy jumped up, extending his hands to the other man. The Lithuanian took it; his eyes dark with lust, Will’s cheeks flushed.

They pushed along the crowd, until they came next to the bar. Will left Hannibal’s hand, leaning towards the bartender, whispering something in her ear. Nicole’s head snapped up, a smirk forming on her lips while she observed Hannibal, approvingly. She then extended him something from under the bar and smacked the boy’s ass, while he was going back to Hannibal.

_(Wynter Gordon -“Dirty talk”)_

_"…I am no angel_   
_I like it when you do that stuff to me_   
_I am no angel_   
_I like it when you talk, talk dirty when you talk, talk_

_Dirty talk._

_Kitten heels, lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay_  
 _Legs up on the bar, in the back of your car_  
 _Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream_  
 _Cherry pop, tag team, can you make me scream?..._ ”

The older man was still extremely aroused, but could not understand what was going on. “Come” Will had yelled, and the Lithuanian did follow him until they reached a door. Will fumbled with the keys he had got from the girl and made a gesture to Hannibal to follow him. As soon as Hannibal stepped into the tiny box room, Will joined him, locking the door behind. There was barely enough place for two people to move, because it was stocked with boxes.

Will immediately put his hands around Hannibal and kissed him desperately. The two men fought a passionate battle with their tongues, occasionally breaking the kiss in order to sharply breathe in.

 _“…_ _Blindfold, feather bed, tickle me, slippery_  
 _G-spot, nasty pose in a video_  
 _Love machine, by myself, climax, hot wax_  
 _S &M, on the floor, I like it hardcore_

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight  
I wanna fight all through the night, night, night…”_

The young man’s hands flew to the other’s belt, shaking. He fumbled with it, while Hannibal had been cupping the ass of the man, squeezing it. The psychiatrist was kissing the other man’s throat and whispering into his ear: “Oh William, what did you do to me?”

Will smirked, kissing the older man even harder. He had opened the man’s zipper and exposed Hannibal’s cock. Will sunk on his knees, swiftly taking it in his mouth. The doctor inhaled sharply and leaned on some boxes while he was observing the man’s head bobbing up and down making him feel incredible.

_“…Can you go down?_   
_Are you up for it, baby?_   
_Can you turn me out?_   
_Are you up for it?..._

(Madonna- “Celebration”)

 The Lithuanian’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could almost hear it. The young man had recognized the song that had been playing.  The girls were surely wondering where he had disappeared.

_“…I think you wanna come over_   
_Yeah, I heard it through the grapevine_   
_Are you drunk? Are you sober?_   
_Think about it, doesn't matter_   
_And if it makes you feel good, then I say do it_   
_I don't know what you're waiting for_

_Feel my temperature rising_   
_It's too much heat, I'm gonna lose control_   
_Do you want to go higher? Get closer to the fire_   
_I don't know what you're waiting for…”_

After less than a minute, Hannibal had pulled up Will and offered his fingers to Will, who sucked on them, lubricating them best he could. As soon as the first finger was pushed into him, Will’s back arched and his blush was spreading. The deep-green eyes burning from passion and urgency. Hannibal had fingered him rougher than usual, but Will was soon opening a small package.

_“…Boy, you got a reputation but you're gonna have to prove it_   
_I see a little hesitation, am I gonna have to show you_   
_That if it feels right, get on your mark_   
_Step to the beat boy, that's what it's for_

_Put your arms around me_   
_When it gets too hot we can go outside_   
_But for now just come here, let me whisper in your ear_   
_An invitation to the dance of life…”_

“Where did you get that?” Hannibal inquired, as soon as the boy began to roll a condom onto his shaft.

“Nicole. The bartender.” The man’s British accent more manifest than ever.

“Turn around.”

Will gasped, when Hannibal was fully inside of him. It was too much, he hadn’t been carefully prepared and the pressure and the stinging burn were too much. There was an animalistic urgency in the man’s erratic breath. He was containing himself. Will sobbed, a tear running down his cheek; the intrusion had been painful, but the pain would have blurred into pleasure soon.

“William…”

“It’s alright. You’re not hurting me. Just… please… fuck me already.” He did not want the older man to be gentle or to restrain himself. He was so hot and could not think of anything else but the feeling of Hannibal’s cock buried deep inside of him.

Hannibal was staggered by the sincerity of the vulgar words and started to pound into the boy. He was so tight. His thrusts quickly became erratic. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh in the box room was accompanied by loud moans from both of the men; luckily the music was loud enough to cover their wild intercourse.

Will had been supporting his body on the outstretched arms. Hannibal was pounding into him with rough urgency and the man’s hand was pumping his dick in the same rhythm. The boy was entranced about how good the man felt inside of him.

 _“…I'm gonna party, it's a celebration_  
 _'Cause anybody just won't do_  
 _Let's get this started, no more hesitation_  
 _'Cause everybody wants to party with you…_ ”

After two minutes, the song had changed. The men were consumed with passion, Hannibal was rocking his hips into the man’s body in rough and deep pounds, while Will was squeezing his teary eyes shut, moaning loudly and cupping Hannibal’s ass inciting him to keep going.

Will came with a loud choked scream and the older man reached his orgasm just a few thrust after the boy’s.

(Mariya Yaremchuk- "Tick-Tock")

 _“…I believe that I've loved you  
Since the first time that I saw you  
Bells rang angels sang  
When the light of the night  
fell on us we knew_ _…”_

They stood still for a second and after that Hannibal pulled out of him. Will embraced tightly the man, as soon as both were re-dressed. They stayed like that for the entire duration of the song, casually exchanging slow kisses, now the fire had been extinguished.

“Are you coming back with me, William? I need to fall asleep in your scent and to wake up next to you tomorrow morning… “ Hannibal whispered in the boy’s curls, inhaling deeply the familiar and soothing scent of the boy.

  _“…Tick-tock, can you hear me go tick tock_  
 _My heart is like a clock, I'm steady like a rock_  
 _Sh don't stop, kiss and kiss me till I drop_  
 _My heart is like a clock you wind it with your love…”_

 “I must feed the dogs. But you’re more than welcome to come to my place. I must stay here for one more hour. You can wait for me there if you want to. I’ll give you my key.” Will politely stated, thrilled at having Hannibal over for the night.

_“…_ _They all know that you're mine_   
_They can see we belong_   
_Shelter me, you'll do fine_   
_Wait for me, I'll buy us time…”_

“It’s alright. I’ll have one whiskey at the bar with your kind friend and enjoy your next performance, my beautiful boy.” Hannibal stroked William’s face one last time before they sneaked out of the box room.

_“…Tick-tock, can you hear me go tick tock_   
_My heart is like a clock, I'm steady like a rock_   
_Sh don't stop, kiss and kiss me till I drop_   
_My heart is like a clock, you wind it with your love_

_Tick tock.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? :)


	15. Can you stay focused now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ate their breakfast and Hannibal couldn’t stop looking at the man, beautiful as a summer’s day, who had cooked delectably and was gesticulating with an excited expression, while rambling about something. The sun was shining in the room, warming it and the dogs had been quietly asleep on their usual spot. It was right there and then that the psychiatrist had understood that he was in love with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks :D I'm glad you appreciated the last chapter. I just couldn't stop listening to those songs afterwards :)
> 
> After that hell of a hot chapter we need some fluffines, just before progressing with the plot once again. I had an amazing idea :D oh you're gonna like so much what is coming up for our two cuties!!!!

 Hannibal had woken up, someone was stroking his cheek once again. A smile spread on his lips, while his eyes were still shut. It wasn’t Chilton; he had fallen asleep in Will’s bed, after having spent the night with him. _The intercourse had been opposite than the one they had had in the nightclub. Will had taken his time while undressing Hannibal, while kissing him slowly and caressing the older man’s biceps and chest. The psychiatrist was surprised, when Will had neatly folded his jacket, vest, shirt and sleeks. The young man had complimented him on his strong body and, after a long and hot shower, the two man had made love slowly. Hannibal had kissed every inch of the young man’s body._

“Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty” A tender voice in a Cockney accent warned.

“Hm, come here boy” Hannibal stretched blindly his arm towards the voice. He did not want to wake up but he died to see the handsome man’s features.

Will, who had just finished making breakfast, climbed back in bed until he was on top of the other man, his head nuzzled in Hannibal’s neck while he was kissing his throat. The older man had circled Will’s waist with his hands and was slowly lowering them, in order to cup the young man’s buttocks and press him on his morning wood.

“I was wondering about something, William…” he whispered in the short curls.

“Mmmph…” The young man answered, rubbing his erection on Hannibal’s.

“Why have you changed your mind about sex? Not that I’m complaining…” he gasped. The friction of their cocks sending hot shivers through his body.

Will sat on top of Hannibal, straddling his hips. He was so beautiful, Hannibal could not believe his luck. The young man pulled him into a sitting position and fumbled in order to remove the other man’s undershirt.

“Truthfully, Hannibal, I thought that I could resist you…” he palmed the other men’s throbbing erection, “but I was so wrong…” he whispered in Hannibal’s ear, just before being abruptly pinned on the bed.

* * *

All over the counter had been disposed, in colorful plates, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, toasted baguettes, a bowl of fresh fruit salad, some waffles and pancakes. Then, there were creamy goat cheese with chives, sweet whipped cream and butter in three small bowls. Jam and peanut butter stood behind the stuffed plates along with two boxes of cereals and muesli. The table had been set with empty plates, bowls, cups and glasses. In the center of it, a large jar of fresh orange juice, steaming coffee and milk and a bottle of water.

“Did you prepare all of this? For me?” Hannibal inquired lifting his eyebrows.

Will blushed. “Well, yes… I recall you eating a pastry for breakfast last time… but I did not really offer you many alternatives, I’m afraid. I took out the dogs and stopped by a shop nearby. I did not know whether you preferred to eat sweet or savory for breakfast, so I made both.”

Hannibal Lecter the III was speechless. Will fully embodied gentleness, selflessness and politeness, the most important values according to the doctor. Not even Chilton, who had been in a relationship with him for five years, had ever prepared such a wonderful buffet for him. “Oh. Thank you, William. You shouldn’t have troubled yourself so much.”

“I always go for the sweet. Not just for breakfast but in general.” Will said while he was pouring some coffee in the mugs and then orange juice in the glasses. “I have a sweet tooth” he smiled blushing.

Hannibal was filling his plate with the eggs, bacon and sausage, a baguette and the inviting goat cheese. “This is my ideal breakfast. I enjoy in sweet treats but I’m mainly a meat eater.”

They ate their breakfast and Hannibal couldn’t stop looking at the man, beautiful as a summer’s day, who had cooked delectably and was gesticulating with an excited expression, while rambling about something. The sun was shining in the room, warming it and the dogs had been quietly asleep on their usual spot. It was right there and then that the psychiatrist had understood that he was in love with Will.

“So, are we going?” Will inquired. The doctor had been gazing at him as if he was under a spell.

“I’m sorry William, where do you want us to go?” he inquired, finishing his coffee.

“Have you been even listening?” the boy smirked, blushing.

“I’m afraid not. I’m sorry, it was terribly rude of me.”

“It’s alright, you don’t need to apologize. I was asking if you wanted to come on a double date with Bev and Brian. Next week.”

“Yes, of course. How is their relationship progressing?” Hannibal inquired interested.

“Well, they had lunch together yesterday and Bev kept telling me how smart Brian was. So I guess good.”

“I’m glad to hear that”

“Of course you are, Cupid.” Will smiled, remembering Hannibal’s smartly and encouragingly persuading the couple to spend more time together.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do it? Like this?” Will inquired frowning. He was just in his black boxer briefs and shifted uncomfortably on the couch, where Hannibal had asked him to lay.

“Yes William. Just like that”.

“How do you want me?” the boy asked, blushing.

Hannibal crossed the space that separated them and positioned one of Will’s arms to naturally lean on his thigh, while the other was supporting his head. Hannibal stepped slightly back, to observe the pose. Then he kneeled in front of Will, disheveling his hair and he murmured before he leaned for a quick kiss: “You’ve no idea how perfect you are, William. My perfect and beautiful boy”. Will smiled at his nickname.

Hannibal had stepped back to his early position. He sharpened one of his pencils with a scalpel and observed the young man. Modeling was just instinctual for the boy, who had gotten in the requested position in an absurdly natural manner.

“Who sharpens their pencils with a scalpel, Hannibal?” the boy teased.

“A former surgeon does.” The man slightly lifted his eyebrows, before returning to his previous neutral expression. “It’s my token from my past days in the ER.”

“So full of surprises, aren’t you _doctor_?”

Hannibal smirked while he was defining Will’s wild curls on the paper, adding some soft touches. “Just like yourself, sūnus.”

“Was that Lithuanian?” the model inquired.

“Yes,dangiškas.”

“What does it mean?”

“Sūnus is the Lithuanian word for boy, dangiškas means beautiful.” Hannibal looked back at Will’s hair, when he observed that the cheeks of the man were flooded in deep crimson, his lips parted and the deep-green-puppy-eyes were staring at him with desire. There was a bulge on the man’s boxers.

“What is it?” Hannibal observed Will in confusion.

“That’s so hot. You’re so hot when you speak Lithuanian. Could you say something more?” Will was still in his position, his tongue wetting his lips.

“William, can we postpone this? If you could just recompose yourself, I would like to finish what I’ve started.” Hannibal scolded.

“You’ve started _quite a few things_ , doctor. But please, go on. I’m quite comfortable over here.” Will replied faking to be gravely offended.

Hannibal was frowning during the silent next ten minutes. Will’s expression was neutral; the only “disturbing” detail was the hard-on in his briefs. The blush could be an interesting addition to the portrait, just like the flicker and electricity in the other man’s eyes. Then Will sighed and it was one of the sweetest and most erotic sounds the Lithuanian had ever heard. Hannibal slightly stiffened on the chair and ignored his half-hard dick in his own pants.

He was drawing Will’s hips and the protuberance had begun to be an issue. Hannibal just couldn’t draw the man’s groin with that _problem._ Will sighed once again, deeply. The older man put his materials aside and walked towards Will. “Stay still” he ordered, lifting a warning finger.

Will was observing the doctor who was kneeling in front of his erection. _He wouldn’t…?_ Then Hannibal slightly pulled the cotton aside, freeing Will’s cock in a swift gesture. The man had shivered with a low moan. “Please, do not shift, William. I really need to fix this, it’s not acceptable” the psychiatrist uttered, before lowering his mouth on the boy’s cock, its tip pooling with precum. Will had been confused, at first, but then he gasped, shutting his eyes closed and smirking. The doctor licked at the sweet liquid with his tongue, then he teased the tip, before taking him fully into his mouth. Will was obscenely moaning while, obediently, staying as still as he managed to. The blowjob had started slowly but was progressing harder; Hannibal’s head bobbing fast up and down Will’s shaft, while Will’s eyes had drifted shut again. “Yes… Nngh… Like that… Mmph…. Oooh….. Yes… yes… Oh God… I’m close… I’m close Hannibal… Oh!... I’m-...” Will’s hips jerked up, coming in Hannibal’s mouth.” The older man was extremely aroused; it was the first time that he had finished off Will in his mouth. He carefully licked the panting man clean and then put him back in his briefs. Hannibal looked at the boy, who was staring at him in awe. The lust had vanished but Will’s cheeks were still flushed. In his eyes an ecstatic expression mixed with tenderness and affection.

“Hannibal.” The boy murmured, caressing every single letter with his English accent and sleepy voice. Nothing more than his name.

“Do you think that you can stay focused for another half an hour now, William?” the doctor tenderly asked, stroking the other man's red cheeks. 

Will had lost his ability to speak. He just nodded smiling.

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, wasn't that fluffily porny? :D


	16. Dinner at le Figaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect. You look like you’ve jumped out from a Hugo Boss runaway. You just look so perfect. You’ll fucking monopolize the whole fucking place.” Beverly jumped around thrilled, excited like a five year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments, you were all soo sweet :D !!! You guys are the best!  
> I want to specially thank EverydayClumsy, llfrozensunll and xEatxThexRudex for your kindness, enthusiasm and passion!  
> I like reading your comments in order to improve my writing, see what you've liked the most and what you did not, so I can give you what you want to read :D  
> I love you so much <3
> 
> ps. There's more texting in this chapter because you people enjoyed it :D I will make them text more, this is hilarious to write xD

His phone buzzed twice. Will was sitting on a bench in the park, while his dogs were playfully running around.

16:07 – Hannibal: “ _Good afternoon, William :-). I know this is on short notice, and I apologize, but my friends Alana and Jack are planning to have dinner tonight, so I thought to extend the invitation to you as well. They would very much like to meet you :-Q.”_

16:09 – Will: _“Hi :) I’m walking my dogs. I would like to meet them. You already hungry? xD xoxo_ ”

16:11 – Hannibal: “ _Great. I’m not yet hungry, thank you. What made you think of that? I’m quite perplexed at the many “x” at the end. What do they represent? P.S. has your smile lost its nose?”_

16:16 – Will: “ _We’ll have to have another talk about smiles xD (1. this one means to laugh out loud (LOL), the eyes are an “x” because they are shut from laughter. And the mouth is a large grin). 2. Your first smile, :-Q can be translated like “I’m hungry” or “my mouth is watering” or “this is yummy”. 3. The nose is optional in smiles, but since texting should be fast, to save time, it’s usual to drop it. 4. xoxo can be translated with “hugs and kisses”, another way to send a kiss is this one :* (or with the nose, as YOU prefer) :-* Btw where and when for tonight?”_

16:20 – Hannibal: “ _1\. I won’t ever send that again :-Q, I certainly wouldn’t be saying something like “this is YUMMY” because the last one is not even a certified word. What I meant is the happy expression :-D 2. How can someone justify the mutilation of a nose? 3. What does “btw” even mean? Could you avoid cryptic language since you’re speaking to a neophyte? Thank you very much, William. :-*”_

16:22 – Will: “ _You’re hilariously posh, doctor. Btw means “by the way”. It’s just texting, Hannibal, no one is MUTILATING anyone :) So, would you be so kind to share some information about tonight?”_

16:25 – Hannibal: “ _Yes, sorry, William. We are meeting at “Figaro” at 20:30. Do you want me to pick you up? :-* P.S. have you already stopped kissing me, William_? :-(“

Will raised his eyebrows at the name of the restaurant. It was the most luxurious and posh restaurant of Baltimore and maybe even of Maryland. Oh God, why had he agreed? Firstly, he did not have any suitable clothing for such a place, then he would need to shave and at least to try taming his hair. And, of course, dinner would cost half his monthly salary.

16:28 – Will: “ _BEV, SOS SHOPPING, NOW!_!” he hurriedly typed, while whistling at his dogs to follow him back home.

16:29 – Bev: “ _Your place in 10_.”

Will smiled, Bev was the best, she loved to take him shopping.

16:30 – Will: “ _Alright. I suppose that I should not be wearing my sneakers (sport shoes) :p_ ”

16:32 – Hannibal: “ _If you did they would not let you in, I’m afraid. That would be very unfortunate, indeed :-* P.S. WHY ARE YOU NOT KISSING ME ANYMORE?_ ”

16:33 – Will: “ _Texting in capital letters means shouting, Hannibal? Are you shouting at me? It’s rude, you know? ;) Sorry, I forgot :* :* :* will you ever forgive me o.o?_ ”

16:35 – Hannibal: “ _You’re not to pity via textual message. You can not employ your puppy-eyes here. I’m still not sure :-P :-* Sorry for the capitalization, I was not aware of its meaning. I have to go now, I have a lot of records to update :-S :-*_ ”

16:36 – Will: “ _Alright, I’ll see you later then, handsome :*_ ”

16:37 – Hannibal: “ _When do you want me to pick you up, William? :-*”_

16:38 – Will: “ _You don’t need to. I own a car, you know? :*”_

16:39 – Hannibal: _“:-(  I just meant to be helpful ;-/ (this one is frowning while crying, are you proud of my improvements, William? :-D) :-*_ ”

16:41 – Will: “ _I know, I was just teasing. I did not mean to make you cry. P.S. That’s quite impressive fast learning for someone who holds a degree :p until later :*”_

16:42 – Hannibal: “ _Actually, It’s three degrees and four masters, William :-P :-*_ ”

16:42 – Will: “ _Posh, so terribly posh, doctor :*”_

* * *

“I think that this is perfect!” Beverly giggled. The shop assistant, a woman in her fifties nodded, approvingly.

“It should better be, Bev, it’s the thousandth combination. And it’s almost half past seven. He looked at the image in the mirror. The suit was simple and dark grey, under the jacket, Will had put on a deep navy blue shirt, no tie, no bow tie, no vest. The shop assistant had been insisting on the fact that the man was very young; overdressing him with accessories, would only make the whole ensemble too oppressive. The first button of the shirt needed to stay unfastened, she had said; because that way he could display his body, instead of hiding it underneath layers of unnecessary fabric. The boy had to play the right cards and chose something simple but perfectly fitting. He looked elegant and _fresh_.

“It is a fitting ensemble for the Figaro, for sure.” The shop assistant nodded, appreciating how the young man’s features were embracing the expensive fabric.

“Yeah, I totally agree. It’s the one.” Bev grinned excited. “Alright boy, we have to work somewhat on that stubble and hair. We’d better hurry.”

As soon as Will and Beverly had reached the young man’s house, Beverly commanded: “Showering and shaving! Be quick. We only have half an hour!”

It was a quarter to eight and the man had started to be nervous. He never spent _half an hour_ to get ready for something. The whole situation reminded him of the modeling. The dressing, hair styling, stress… Nonetheless he really wanted to make a good impression, so he used an expensive shampoo he had gotten from his friend Brian for his last birthday. He had put on a deep navy undershirt and matching boxers, while Beverly was perfectly ironing the shirt.

“Alright, don’t dress yet. Come here. I’m fixing your hair. Bev dried the young man shorter but constantly untamed hair. She applied then a generous amount of the young man’s hair styling crème, working it thoroughly until she was satisfied with the “studied messy” result. Beverly giggled at the end. “Oh God. You have no fucking idea how hot you look. If you suddenly turn straight, or even bi, please let me be the first woman you shag.”

“Of course, how could I not?” he answered laughing.

“No. Really. You should at least consider it.” She pinched his shoulder. “Come on, now the dressing. You can part with your doggies before that. I won’t let you get you near to them after you’ve put that suit on.”

“Alright, mom.” Will crossed the room awaking the interest of the dogs, who immediately went to be petted by their master.

“Daddy is going to a posh dinner. Wish me luck.”

“Come here, _daddy_. You have to leave in ten minutes, otherwise you’ll be late.”

Will dressed while Beverly was polishing some matching elegant black shoes. He slipped in them and went to brush his teeth.

“Wallet?”

“Yes.”

“Keys?”

“Got them.”

“Mobile?”

“Yep.”

“Perfect. You look like you’ve jumped out from a Hugo Boss runaway. You just look so perfect. You’ll fucking monopolize the whole fucking place.” Beverly jumped around thrilled, excited like a five year old.

Will punched her humorously on the shoulder, before they parted. He got into his Fiat Cinquecento and headed to the restaurant. He would easily make it in ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's suit *_* oh gosh, Hugh Dancy is so hot!!!
> 
> http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/hugh-dancy/images/34609445/title/hugh-dancy-photo


	17. Never refuse dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? They had been eating at a luxury hotel and now they weren’t getting the best part? Will tried not to look as disappointed as he really felt. Until…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! AAAAAAAWWW you're so sweet I'd like to eat all of you and die of diabetes XD
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)  
> make sure to let me know :)

Alana, Jack and Hannibal had met at 20 o’clock at the restaurant’s bar for an aperitif.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him. You are beaming since you’ve met him, Hannibal. I’ve never seen you like this.” The woman said. Her dress was red and very sophisticated; her long brown hair fell on her shoulders in soft waves.

“Yes it’s true. And I am feeling quite proud of it, since it was _thanks to me,_ that you’ve met him…” Jack teasingly finished his drink. The chief of the FBI police department wore a plain black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Jack didn’t like to dress up like this, he preferred his casual sleeks.

“Thanks to you indeed, Jack.” Hannibal smiled heartedly. He had opted for a dark blue plaid suit, white shirt, vest and paisley tie. A red and golden pocket-handkerchief in his front pocket and he had his hair impeccably combed back. Will had appreciated his look, when he had come dressed in a similar way at the club. Hopefully he would like him now. Hannibal smiled at his urge to please the boy.

“Did you tell him to dress up? I have never really had dinner with a stripper in a fancy restaurant…” Jack teased, having Alana laughing heartedly.

“The boy owns clothes, you know, Jack.” Hannibal smiled. The old him would have been indignant at this comment, but Hannibal did just feel ecstatic about William meeting his friends. “I should text him that we are inside.”

20:24 – Hannibal: “We are sitting at the bar right next to the entrance at your left.”

20:24 – Hannibal: “:-*”

The Lithuanian had been waiting with trepidation to see Will. He had been excited since the young man had approved to join him and his friends. After naming the restaurant, the psychiatrist had thought that Will would somehow back off or make an excuse but he was really satisfied with the boy’s response. He knew that Will dressed casually and, most probably, off-the-shelf. The young man had worked in the field of fashion, yet he seemed to put on anything that was “clean” regardless its color or matching to the rest. Well, in fact, almost every piece of clothing Will owned was gray or on its scale… So the matching wasn’t really a problem. The psychiatrist was struck by the fact that even if he utterly despised the dancer’s sloppy and shabby attire, he was nonetheless accepting it because it was something that defined clumsy, beautiful, puppy eyed William. 

* * *

 

Will smiled at the display of his phone. He had just arrived when he had received the text. The young man had given to a boy the keys to his car and was being escorted by a doorman to the bar. The inside of “Figaro” was incredibly luxurious and Will was really wondering if he should run away and make up some excuse, when he met maroon eyes staring at him in disbelief.

The older man was leaning on a bar stool, similarly like he had been in the club. Different expressions were flickering on his face: surprise, incredulity, admiration, awe, pride, tenderness, desire. The Lithuanian looked stunning, like a prince or a king of some land.

Will walked towards him and the other two people who were turned towards the psychiatrist.

As soon as Will approached nearer, Hannibal jumped off the stool and went to meet him, a bright smile on his face while he was approvingly complimenting the man’s attire with his gaze.

_Hannibal could not believe his eyes when Will had walked through the door. He was impeccably dressed in a simple yet elegant suit; the boy’s neck had been slightly exposed and his apparently messed hair was giving him a touch of freshness and youthfulness that took his breath away. Was this the same man who had supported him outside the club, wearing a ridiculous brown hat with a pompon on it? The rest of the world disappeared; there was just Hannibal and this angel, this perfectly harmonious David by Michelangelo who was walking towards him. Hannibal was in awe._

“William, you look…” _Were there human words to describe such heavenly display?_ “Gorgeous” he proudly uttered, while his friends were turning around to catch a glimpse of the man.

“Hello Hannibal, thank you. You look stunning. As you always do.” Will stood in front of the man, blushing. He did not know what to do. Could he kiss the man in front of his friends (that were staring at him), or would it be impolite? Before the man could conclude something, the psychiatrist approached him and brushed their lips in a quick kiss. Will smiled faintly, cursing himself for the probable blush he was displaying.

“William, I want to introduce you to my friends Alena Bloom and Jack Crawford.” Hannibal said, stepping next to the boy and putting a hand on the small of his back, invitingly pushing him to step forward. “And this is William Graham” he stated. Will was endlessly grateful to the man for stopping at the first of his names.

The introductions were made and the four of them were stepping towards their table. Alana and Jack were fascinated by the young man’s appeal and manners, while Hannibal’s hand had never left its place on Will’s back.

They had been escorted to a reserved table in a small private room, surrounded by what looked like expensive bottles of wine. The crystal chandeliers, smartly dressed waiters and stylishness of the total environment collided, in order to make it the most exclusive restaurant in the area. Will tried to do his best in order to look relaxed in the unfamiliar and incredibly posh environment, but he was nervously gulping and twitching his hands underneath the elegant tablecloth. _Was it silken?_ Hannibal’s friends were polite and friendly, Will hadn’t really exchanged many words with them yet.

The maître had come to present some of the wines that would be matched with dinner and Will was feeling out of place, since all three people that joined him at table had been expressing their comments on the listed wines. He did not understand a thing about wines; he preferred to have whiskey, occasionally. Hannibal seemed to sense the young man’s discomfort and exclusion, so he reached for the other man’s hands, which were sweating and twisting on his tights. Hannibal gave them a light squeeze, summoning the boy’s attention in order to smile at him reassuringly. Will smiled back. _He was there, with Hannibal. The doctor had wanted him to meet his friend because he wanted him to be his. It was everything that Will needed to know. He should stop worrying about trivialities and relax. Yes, he would do that. Hannibal’s friends would not bite. They just wanted to know the man that was going out with their friend; it was a normal thing to do_.  

“…What do you think William?” Jack had asked, as soon as the maître had gone to fetch the bottles.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?” He hadn’t heard a word uttered by Jack, until he was being summoned. _Great, Will. You’re giving really a great first impression_.

“Hannibal has said that you fished some quite impressive rainbow trout and that he grilled it. I think that the hollandaise sauce is a too oppressive complement. What is your opinion?” the man repeated, indifferent about the repetition.

 _Will couldn’t believe his luck. He was an averagely skilled cook and, since he mostly ate fish, he had practiced dozens of receipts_.

“Personally, I like it best when it’s baked with lemon and herbs such like majoran and terragon” The dining companions looked impressed by his smart uttering. _You’re sounding posh. Fly down, Will…_ “Hannibal’s hollandaise sauce was quite incredibly light and complemented greatly the fish” he said turning to smile at the psychiatrist, who seemed touched by the honest and compliment. “But then fish is one of the few dishes I’m good at preparing and understanding; I’m quite a disastrous chef, really.” He confessed sincerely, blushing and looking at his hands, interwoven with Hannibal’s.

Alana and Jack had been smiling amused at Will’s joke, while Hannibal was frowning: “I would not say that, you’ve prepared quite an impressively tasty breakfast this morning.” Will smiled, but he could not help blushing, remembering how Hannibal had manifested his gratitude for the young man’s efforts.

The wine came and Will was struck by the sharp and spicy flavor. It was perfectly complementing the first of the five courses menu, prepared exceptionally for them. Hannibal turned out to be a good friend of the chef, who had come to greet them, after dinner and had been very interested in the psychiatrist’s remarks about the food. Will had discovered this new side of the man; he had known his posh manners and aristocratic posture… But it was somehow hard to believe that the man who had tumbled drunk in his arms only a few weeks ago, was the same impeccably dressed and elegant man, who was giving advices to a five-star-michelin chef who was genuinely interested in the other man’s opinion.

“So, what would you like for dessert?” the chef inquired.

“I’ll skip it. I’m really ok with having a digestive but nothing sweet, thank you, Pierre.” Alana stated.

“Yes, same here.” Jack quickly added.

_What? They had been eating at a luxury hotel and now they weren’t getting the best part? Will tried not to look as disappointed as he really felt. Until…_

“I understand. I’m quite full as well, but I could not refuse a sweet treat. What do you think, William? Could you manage some dessert?” The older man purred, looking at the boy with a false questioning look. The dancer had spilled the beans about his guilty pleasures involving chocolate with Hannibal. Will smiled sincerely.

“I could never refuse dessert.” He simply stated.

The young chef smiled, approving the decision. He started to list: “Well, I could recommend some chocolate-mousse layer cake with toasted marshmallows and s'mores ice cream or ginger-flavored  _panna cotta_  topped with poached pears, Campari-orange  _gelée_ , and candied orange zest... There’s also bittersweet-chocolate  _budino_  with salted caramel and orange cream or gruyère donuts drizzled with maple syrup, Parmesan, roasted hazelnuts, and whipped citrus goat cheese with Baileys Irish Cream.” He was expertly listing the menu to the young man who had desperately been trying to remember some of it and to choose. _But… Did the panna cotta go with the salted caramel or was that the budino?_

He was about to give up, when he heard Hannibal’s accent firmly state: “Would it be possible to have a small taste of them all? You know, William here is an insatiable glutton for sweets.” Hannibal smiled to the chef and then turned his attention on Will, his eyes radiating tenderness and deep caring. Will blushed furiously at the intimate gaze. There had been these moments during dinner, when Hannibal had looked at him with ardent passion and desire, as if he had wanted to mount the young man right on that table; but then there had also been this sweet tenderness in the deep maroon eyes. Will’s stomach was filled with the exquisite food and with butterflies.

“Of course. I could never deny anything to you or your companion, Hannibal. I would personally recommend a Renwood Amador Ice Zinfandel to accompany it.”

Will, who had been sipping his sixth (?) glass of wine had stopped in mid-air, when the French chef had called him _Hannibal’s companion_. _The statement made him think. They were more then friends, they had agreed on the fact that they would like to know more about each other. But they were not only dating, they had amazing and habitual sex and they normally kissed and held each other like any couple would. But were they a couple? Could he really be linked to the refined, twenty-years older, brilliant psychiatrist?_

“Yes, thank you. That indeed is a great combination, Pierre.”

_Will expected Hannibal to correct the man. But what could he say? “ He is not my companion. We are friend with benefits? We have just begun to know each other but he usually poses almost naked for me and I give him an amazing blowjob or fuck him senseless at the nightclub where he strips in a standing position?_

Dessert was delivered and Will was completely taken aghast. He wanted to jump around like Beverly did when she was excited, or hug the waiter and the chef, or clap his hands grinning and jumping on the chair. He wasn’t still sure. It was probably the most magnificent dessert he had ever seen in his life. The plate was big and precisely arranged small versions of the desserts were neatly placed on it. It was a triumph of white and dark chocolate, creams, caramelized fruit, small colorful puddings and nuts.

The plate had been placed in between Will and Hannibal. Each of them had been given separate cutlery and a plate. Hannibal had politely taken a minimal quantity of each dessert, in order to leave the rest for the boy who looked like a small child who was opening his Christmas presents. _How could he ever refuse something to sweet William?_

After the dinner, the four of them went to sit at the bar. Will had excused himself in order to go to the restroom.

“You adore him. It’s written all over your face when you look at him” It was Alana who broke the ice. “Of course, how couldn’t you? And he is so terribly helpless about his feelings for you as well, I would say. That young man is incredibly handsome and smart; you were right about the puppy-eyes and blush as well...” the woman added smiling.

“He’s quite charming, isn’t he?” Hannibal remarked proudly.

“He is. And he is honest and has a spine. You have my blessing as well, Hannibal.” Jack honestly uttered, a bright smile on his lips while he was sipping at his bourbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's and Hannibal's looks.
> 
> _http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/hugh-dancy/images/34609445/title/hugh-dancy-photo
> 
> http://ask-drhanniballecter-md.tumblr.com/post/52196902778/fannibalecter-o-hot-damn


	18. The bill has been paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come here, beautiful boy. Let me embrace you.” Hannibal smiled, opening his strong and inviting arms, nonchalant about the people who were dancing or sitting next to them.
> 
> Will blushed and sighed in relief, as soon as he was held by those muscular arms and immersed into the scent that was only Hannibal’s. The older man was nuzzling at Will’s neck just like his dogs used to. “You are such a vision, William. I did not expect you to dress up for me. It sounds so dull and worn out… But you’re spectacularly beautif…” the doctor was cut-off with Will’s lips. They exchanged a long and passionate kiss; Hannibal tasted like bourbon, while Will’s lips had the flavor of chocolate and cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your endless support and love, you're just so awesome I can't even put it in words..
> 
> This chapter will lead to some upcoming slightly angsty times.. I mean.. They cannot just be so fluffy and porny all the time. Well, actually they can and they will. Let us just put some difficulties here and there, but nothing too serious. DO NOT WORRY. There's gonna be fluffy angst so don't be afraid :D
> 
> I've used an amazing proposition from EverydayClumsy:   
> "You know what I want to see?  
> Them going out on a date and being really cute together, and a some stranger commenting on that making Will blush furiously and Hannibal being really proud of that, because no one ever told that about him and Chilton."
> 
> I hope that you people will go on giving me cute ideas. I'm writing this for you just as for myself. Your feedbacks make me go on and give me the best inspiration. 
> 
> Kisses (with mutilated noses) to you all :*

“Sorry, I walked into my manager who was having dinner with a friend and he didn’t want to let me go. He kept asking questions. He’s such a busybody and unctuous unpleasant man…” Will said to Hannibal as soon as he had returned from the restroom.

Alana and Jack had been dancing to some jazz song not far from where Hannibal was leaned on his bar stool. Hannibal’s friends had silently agreed to a dance, in order to leave some alone time to the couple.

“Come here, beautiful boy. Let me embrace you.” Hannibal smiled, opening his strong and inviting arms, nonchalant about the people who were dancing or sitting next to them.

Will blushed and sighed in relief, as soon as he was held by those muscular arms and immersed into the scent that was only Hannibal’s. The older man was nuzzling at Will’s neck just like his dogs used to. “You are such a vision, William. I did not expect you to dress up for me. It sounds so dull and worn out… But you’re spectacularly beautif…” the doctor was cut-off with Will’s lips. They exchanged a long and passionate kiss; Hannibal tasted like bourbon, while Will’s lips had the flavor of chocolate and cream.

Will pulled away from the kiss and Hannibal was quite displeased. “We are surrounded by people, Hannibal… It’s rude to shamelessly make out in a fancy restaurant…” the boy purred, taking a step back. He knew that staying too close to Hannibal would lead into temptation again…

An old lady sitting next to Hannibal turned to smile to Will and said: “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help listening what you just said, young man. I quite disagree, you know. It’s rare to find a couple who is so madly in love” Will’s cheeks were pooled in crimson after hearing the words “couple” and “in love”. The elder lady went on: “You know, those young people nowadays seem to have lost the most important values. They claim to fall in and out of love every second day. I would suggest you cherished these moments, while you’re still so young.”

Will smiled politely to the old lady and Hannibal got involved in a pleasant conversation with her.

“So, have you been together for long?” the woman inquired.

The young man still hadn’t found the bravado to answer. Somehow he managed to utter: “No, not really. We’ve known each other for a surprisingly short time. It was a fatal attraction, I’m afraid” he smiled blushing at the woman.

“Oh but you’re such a lovely young man. Look at those beautiful eyes, you remind me of my grand-nephew Gerald. He’s eyes are just like yours.” Then she stood up to go and turned once again to Hannibal: “He’s such a cute little thing, hold on to him.” She said winking.

“I would never let him get away.” Hannibal politely answered, smiling at the woman who was leaving.

Hannibal was delighted by the honest interest of the old lady. Of course, everyone could see William’s beauty and appeal, but having someone utter it like that made him even prouder to be the one who was with the boy. Never before had something like that happened to him; of course Frederick was good looking, but no one could compete with sweet and unaware Will. The young boy had been pleased but uncomfortable about the sudden attention. His blush was mesmerizing. Hannibal pulled him again in his embrace.

“That was awkward…” Will started.

“Why so, William?”

“Well… I don’t know… I mean… I sometimes feel as if I’m constantly learning new things about you… And I feel so… Overwhelmed…” Will was grateful that he could hide his flushed face in the older man’s collar.

“It’s normal to _feel_ , William. I feel like I have been wasting my time before knowing you. I know that it is sudden, and maybe I shouldn’t be saying this right now…” Hannibal took a deep breath, he was… _insecure?_ Will’s heart stopped beating in his chest. Oh _God, is he really gonna say that…_ “But I feel like I want this to be something more than an affair. I have fallen in love with you, boy.” The man whispered in his hair.

Had he really heard that or was this just a dream? Will’s breath became erratic and his hand on Hannibal’s back shacked. He was about to regain the use of speech, when Alana and Jack got back. Will took a seat on one of the stools and tried to recompose himself.

Hannibal had fallen in love with him. He could not trust his senses. If it wasn’t for the inexplicable fast heartbeat, Will would have thought that he had made it up.

The rest of the evening progressed impossibly slowly for the dancer, who had still his head in the clouds. The atmosphere was pleasant, Alana and Jack had been honestly listening to his remarks or laughing heartily at his jokes, while Hannibal’s hand had never left his. Then, about half past midnight, the couple parted from Alana and Jack. The psychiatrist had gotten a ride from the woman to the restaurant and had planned to go back with will, but since both were feeling tipsy, they decided not to drive but to take a cab.

“Were to?” the driver asked.

“Are you staying at my place tonight, William?” Hannibal had seductively asked.

“Ehm. Alright, I guess…”

Hannibal gave his address to the man, while Will nudged his head in Hannibal’s shoulder, breathing in the older man’s cologne…

“William. Wake up, boy. We’re here.” Hannibal murmured, gently stroking the young man’s hair.

As soon as the young man got out of the cab, he jumped up, as if he had forgotten something.

“What is wrong, boy?” Hannibal asked frowning.

“The bill! I have not paid the bill!” he looked terrorized.

Hannibal laughed heartedly at the boy’s expression. “The bill has been paid, William. Come now, don’t worry about it. It’s so cold, let’s get inside.”

“Did you pay my bill?” Will raised his eyebrows in a grave expression. He fumbled around his jacket and took out his wallet. “How much do I owe you?” he was waiting for an answer from the older man.

There, in the middle of the street, his wallet in his hand, his cheeks flushed red because of the wine, his sleepy eyes frowned and angry expression, Will was a masterpiece to contemplate.

“Please, William. You don’t owe me anything. It was me who invited you to dinner; you cannot expect me to let you pay for the food. Now, it’s really cold and…”

“No, Hannibal. I don’t accept this.” Now Will looked really offended. “You cannot just let me accept the fact that you’ve probably spent half of your salary on me. Please, let me pay you back.”

“Alright. But let’s go inside first. It’s freezing.” Hannibal said. He did not know how to tell the young man that the exorbitant bill he had paid was cheaper than the tie and shirt he was wearing. He could have just said that he was a millionaire, but it would sound so haughty and arrogant. Instead he decided to just _show him_.

Hannibal walked towards his gate, the house and his garden were immersed in darkness. He fished the automatic remote from his pocket and, after a few seconds, the gate was opening. Will frowned and followed Hannibal on a gravel path in the darkness.

Will stumbled clumsily on his own feet. Hannibal had caught him just a second before the young man could fall and hurt himself. “Are you ok?” he asked worried.

“Yes, sorry. I tripped. I can’t really see a thing. Where is it you live, the dark woods?” Will teased.

Hannibal lifted the arm with the small remote and suddenly there was light. Will sharply breathed in at the gigantic mansion in front of him. The path was lighted by some floodlights; there were flowerbeds, trees and what looked like an immense garden on the right side of the house. There was a small waterfall on the driveway. _A fucking waterfall? Really?_ Just in front of the imposing building stood a majestic outlet fountain and a Bentley was parked not far away. _Hannibal’s Bentley_. Will stood there for a minute, taking in the enormous building Hannibal used to call “home”.

“You live here?” he managed to choke out.

“Yes. This is my house.” Hannibal observed Will’s frowning forehead.

“Oh.” The young man had understood so many things right there and then.

“Please, William. Come, let’s go inside. It’s really cold, I wouldn’t want us to catch a cold.” The older man insisted, leading the way.

Will walked silently towards the house.


	19. Don't say what you could regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the outside of the house had looked like a castle, the inside looked like a museum. Will was dumb folded at the entrance. It was all about crème colors and plain marble. The hall was flooded with natural light, there were just the necessary pieces of furniture with light patterns. It was a very serious and male inspired house, all about discreet furniture perfectly put together. There were some incredibly detailed portraits hanging in the hall and Will could detect Hannibal’s touch, after having posed for him. He could see a lot of brown in all its shades, but also some gray and white. Also, all the natural materials like marble, stone, wood and glass made the house look elegant and timeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone!   
> From this chapter some things start to happen... Don't worry too much :)  
> I'm updating again in about 5-6 hours.   
> Much love and hugs to you all!
> 
> Suggestions are appreciated :D

If the outside of the house had looked like a castle, the inside looked like a museum. Will was dumb folded at the entrance. It was all about crème colors and plain marble. The hall was flooded with natural light, there were just the necessary pieces of furniture with light patterns. It was a very serious and male inspired house, all about discreet furniture perfectly put together. There were some incredibly detailed portraits hanging in the hall and Will could detect Hannibal’s touch, after having posed for him. He could see a lot of brown in all its shades, but also some gray and white. Also, all the natural materials like marble, stone, wood and glass made the house look elegant and timeless.

“Do you want to hand me your coat, William?” Hannibal exclaimed after he had left some minutes to William to take in the inner space.

“Ehm. Sure.” Hannibal helped the man to undress and then went towards a walk-in closet.

“Come, let’s have a drink.” Hannibal extended his hand to Will, who looked like little Charlie in Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory.

They walked to the living room. There was so much harmony and love to detail. The dark hardwood floor contrasted the natural stone of the walls.

“Would you like some wine or would you prefer a whiskey?” Hannibal politely inquired.

Then, of a sudden, he was brought back to reality. “Sorry. I- just…” Will flushed, feeling ashamed of his tiny house where Hannibal had spent so much time. “This place is amazing. Your… house… is spectacular, Hannibal.” He stuttered.

“Thank you, William.” He honestly answered. “About that drink, would you prefer something else?”

“Uhm sorry. A whiskey, would be fine, thank you.” Will was observing the imposing fireplace.

After a few minutes, Hannibal returned with two crystal glasses and the whiskey. He offered a glass to Will. “So… Ehm… Do psychiatrists always earn that much?” the young boy asked, immediately cursing himself for the bluntness and the fact that he was asking about money. “Sorry. I could be a little drunk. You shouldn’t listen to what I say.” Will blushed.

_He was really overwhelmed by everything that had happened. He had just started to know the elegant and refined façade of the doctor, when he was told that Hannibal was in love with him. He hadn’t said anything; he did not have the time or the right words. He felt like he should have said something about that but everything sounded incredibly pathetic. If he had confessed his feelings to Hannibal, after having set foot in his house, ehm mansion, ehm castle, he would just sound like some fortune hunter he wasn’t. Will couldn’t say that, not yet._

“You don’t need to apologize, Will. Come, let’s sit.” The older  man lead Will to a refined sofa. Will clutched at his whiskey, afraid that he could spill it on the carpet or anywhere.

“I do earn quite a lot from my profession and from my publications. But I own most of my money to the fact that I was the sole heir of my family’s fortune.”

“You don’t need to tell me that, Hannibal. It was incredibly rude of my account. I don’t care about any of this, you know…” Will waved a dismissive gesture with his hand, taking a sip of the incredible liquor.

“I want you to know, Will. I want you to know everything. I just couldn’t find the right moment or circumstance. I’ve also invited you to dinner twice but there was always something that hindered it.” Hannibal put his drink on the small table, kneeling between Will’s legs. The young man watched him with a confused expression.

“I’m a count.”

Will exhaled, an undecipherable expression on his face. He was frowning frustratingly and shaking his head. He shut his eyes closed and seemed in pain.

Hannibal took Will’s glass from his hands and set it on the table, next to his. “I would  like you to say something. Anything really.” The doctor whispered, eying worriedly the other man.

“I don’t know what to say, Hannibal.” The man answered after looking into maroon eyes for what seemed an eternity.

“Then you don’t need to.” Hannibal whispered, leaning on his knees and slowly approaching the young man’s lips in order to claim them in a sweet kiss.

The doctor run his hands on Will’s biceps and chest, while he was mouthing hot kisses on the young man’s throat. “Do you want this?” the doctor whispered.

“Hm… yes…” Will answered moaning.

“Come then, let’s go to my bedroom.” The older man stood and took Will’s hand in order to lead him up the staircase. They entered the only door on the right side of the corridor. _How many rooms did that house have? Will inquired and did not want the answer at the same time_. They got into a room that was twice as big as Will’s whole apartment. There was a huge four-poster bed, an enormous fireplace with two elegant armchairs in front of it, an entire partition covered in books. The whole room was furnished in the shades of deep blue and white. It was breathtaking. Hannibal lead Will towards the biggest bed he had ever seen in his life.

They undressed silently, Hannibal took his time in undoing the buttons on Will’s shirt, kissing newly discovered flesh inch after inch. Will was holding onto the man and he was quickly reciprocating the gesture. They messily kissed, until they were both panting. Hannibal pulled Will on the bed and let him lay on top of him, while the young man was teasingly sucking at his neck.

“Will?” the older man said panting.

“Hmmh?” Will answered, to busy in licking and sucking the other man’s lobe.

“Would you- would you like to inverse the roles for once?” the older man uttered shyly.

_Oh. Will didn’t expect that._

“Would you want to? Have you ever done this before?” Will worriedly inquired.

“I’ve never done it but I would like to try it with you…” Hannibal nuzzled in his hair.

The younger man gulped frantically. Alright, he had some experience there. “Do you have some lube?” he inquired.

“In the drawer.”

Will leaned toward that direction and opened the drawer. What he found there left him stupefied. There was a photo of a fair haired man who was hugging and kissing Hannibal. _Oh God, no, not this as well. That man was Hannibal’s ex companion? Will knew him far too well… Shit. Shit. Shit._

The young man stood up from the bed where he was laying in his boxers, while Hannibal was still in his sleeks. Will started to gather his clothes and dressed hurriedly.

“Where are you going, William?” the older man inquired uneasily.

“I- I should really go.” He answered

“Where?” the doctor was stupefied.

“Home.” Will’s reply left the older man dumbstruck.

“We don’t need to, if you don’t want to, William… You know that I would never impose on you…” _why was William leaving? What had he done wrong? Was it the house, the proposition… or… of course… the fact that Hannibal had said bluntly to his face that he was in love with him…_

Hannibal stood from the bed and walked next to Will, who was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “Is this about what I said at the restaurant? I meant it, you know… I’ve never…” he started but was quickly interrupted.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Hannibal. I have drunk too much. I wouldn’t want to say anything that I would regret tomorrow. I just need to go back home.” The young man pleaded.

“Alright, then let me take you.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ll call a cab.” Will stated. He was fully dressed and Hannibal accompanied him downstairs to the entrance of the house and then until the gate. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

When they were standing next to the street, Hannibal finally spoke: “I’m sorry William. I don’t understand what have I done to upset you like that.” He frowned. Hannibal Lecter III was shocked at the happenings. He was afraid to lose William.

Will sighed, burying his face in his hands. “You haven’t done anything, Hannibal. It’s me. I have… issues.” He whispered.

Hannibal stepped closer, taking Will’s hands in his and looking into the man’s confused eyes. “Are you walking away for good? From this? From us?” he asked, his maroon eyes were imploring.

“Just give me some time. I really need to sort some things out, first.” With that, Will stepped into the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me xD That was necessary. Just bear with me <3


	20. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, start over again, Hannibal. Clearly this time. Maybe you’ve misunderstood something” Alana said, frowning. She was sipping at a hot chocolate, sitting in Hannibal’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Don't be so upset! :D Come on, have I ever given you an opportunity to distrust me and endless fluffiness and porn? :)   
> You did not skip anything, it was me who witheld information in order not to be always so predictable.  
> :D I'll be leaving some other comments in the end notes in order not to spoil anything.  
> There you go:

“Ok, start over again, Hannibal. Clearly this time. Maybe you’ve misunderstood something” Alana said, frowning. She was sipping at a hot chocolate, sitting in Hannibal’s bedroom.

The woman had gotten a panicked call from his friend and since it was her day off, she went to see what had happened to the doctor with whom she had eaten dinner on the night before. The older man was tucked in his bed with fever. He had taken some days off, his head hurt and his temperature was quite high.

“I don’t know what I could have misunderstood. I told him that I was in love with him and later on he said that he should better go before saying something that he would regret. He would regret to reciprocate the feeling. He does not feel the same about me, Alana.” The doctor frowned, his head sweaty with fever.

“How can you be sure about that, Hannibal. I have seen you together; of course he’s crazy about you. You shouldn’t jump to conclusions yet. Now you should rest, your fever is quite high.” The woman drenched a small towel in cold water and passed it on the psychiatrist’s feverish forehead.

“I’ve been a fool, Alana…” the older man could not seem to find peace.

The woman soothed his doubts and comforted him as much she could until he finally fell asleep. Then she took Hannibal’s phone and went out of his room, calling the young man.

“Hello Hannibal”

“Goodmorning, Will. It’s Alana.”

“Oh…” and then “is Hannibal ok?... Has something happened?” the man was clearly worried.

“He took a few days off, he has quite a high fever. It broke tonight. Now I finally managed to put him at rest. I understood that you did not part well yesterday; but Hannibal is ill and he cannot stop blaming himself for what he told you. I don’t want to know what your reasons are, I don’t care. He is my friend and I will always be on his side. I’m just asking you to stop by and clear this misunderstanding. If you’ve just had fun with him then please come and tell him, so he can start to get over it.” The woman enunciated.

“I’m on my way.” Will simply stated and hung up.

The woman went to check on the doctor again and found him sound asleep. She selected a book from his library and took a seat in front of the fireplace.

After ten minutes the doorbell rang. Alana descended the stairs and opened the door, since the gate was open. There stood a disheveled Will, his wild curls crowned messily his head, he had a light stubble and he was dressed in a grey tracksuit. He looked very differently from the man she had been introduced to, just some hours ago.

“How is he?” Will inquired after having greeted the woman.

Alana was looking at him with cold demeanor. “He is still asleep.”

Will nodded at this. He had a shoulder bag and walked towards the kitchen. The woman followed him, frowning. The young man took out some vegetables and chicken.

“What are you doing?” the woman asked.

“I’m making a chicken soup. He’ll have to eat something, eventually.” The boy answered, while he was opening the cupboards randomly until he found a pot. The woman looked like she was going to say something unfortunate, so Will stopped her. “I did not have fun with Hannibal. I wouldn’t do that. I understand that you’re worried…”

“Yes I am! I am worried for my ingenuous friend who was deliriously rambling about you running away from him yesterday night without an explanation.”  The woman challenged him, rising her voice.

“Listen, Alana, I don’t have to discuss this with _you_.” The man answered, clenching his teeth, while peeling the carrots.

“CARE ABOUT HIM! I WON’T LET HIM GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID KID!!” Alana was screaming at the man, while he was putting the chopped vegetables and chicken in the pan filled with water.

“JUST STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME, DAMN IT!!” Will returned with the same tone.

“William?”

Will and Alana turned around in order to find a teetering Hannibal leaning on the doorframe.

“What is going on here, why are you screaming?” the man frowned, confused.

“Hannibal, you should be in bed, come, let me walk you back” the woman proposed.

“William, what are you doing here?” Hannibal could not take his eyes off the boy.

The dancer looked at the pale and febrile doctor. Hannibal’s hair was a disaster, he had impressive bags under his blood-shot eyes and was dressed in what looked like a silken dark blue pajama.

“He was just leaving. You need to rest.” The woman interfered.

“I WAS NOT FUCKING LEAVING. I’M MAKING FUCKING CHICKEN SOUP. AND YOU’LL FUCKING STOP TELLING ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!!” Will yelled at the stupefied woman.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??” She turned away to face him, her eyes in an infuriated frown and her lips drawn in a narrow line.

“YOU HEARD ME! I’M. NOT. FUCKING. LEAVING!” Will was hopping mad.

“YOU’RE JUST A ILL-MANNERED AND EXTREMELY DISRISPECTFUL MALCHIVIOUS KID!! HOW DARE YOU?” Alana screamed back.

“William.” The older man was shaking.

The dancer ignored the woman and passed next to her in order to reach Hannibal. “Come, you have to go to bed. I’ll tuck you in, lean on me.” He proposed.

Hannibal put his arm around the young man’s waist and let himself be carried back to the bed, while the woman was standing right behind them and following them.

“Do you want me to stay, Hannibal? I can take care of you…” the man started, before being interrupted again by the furious woman.

“What is the purpose of this?”

“Who the hell asked you? Why don’t you do us a favor and go back home? You’ve surely _so much_ to do.” Will coldly replied, trying not to snap at her. He did not even bother turning around.

“I’m not going anywhere until Hannibal tells me that it is ok.”

“I don’t understand. What is going on? Why are you arguing?” Hannibal asked feverishly.

“Don’t worry about it” Will caressed the older man’s cheek. Then, he repeated his question. “Hannibal, I can stay here and take care of you, if you want me to.”

Miraculously, the woman had been holding her tongue, in order to hear what the doctor’s answer would be.

“You walked away from me, last night.” The older man murmured. “I don’t understand...”

“I will explain, Hannibal. I swear, I’ll tell you everything as soon as you get better. Now just please, tell _your friend here_ that she can go back home. I’m here and I won’t be leaving.” The boy kindly uttered, while continuing his ministrations on the man’s sharp cheekbones.

Hannibal looked at the boy and smiled back faintly. He had so many questions fumbling in his mind but, somehow, everything did not matter while the angel was there, with him.

“It’s alright, Alana. Thank you for coming. I’m confident that I will be fine with William here.” The psychiatrist murmured, looking faintly at his frowning friend.

“Your mobile is on the nightstand. If anything comes up or _the pup decides to leave again_ , please call me, Hannibal.” The woman stood tall.

Will didn’t even bother turning around or replying. Hannibal nodded to his friend and smiled.

“I will see myself out.” Will could tell from the clacking of the woman’s shoes, that she had gone and he took a deep breath.

“Now sleep, Hannibal. You really need to rest. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” The young man uttered softly.

“But your shift…”

“I quit. I’m not working at the club anymore. I’ll stay here until you’re better and then we’re gonna talk.”

The older man was still frowning. “Are you going to break up with me, William?” the older man’s expression was one of utter pain and confusion.

Will’s heart clenched in his chest. The other man looked so defenseless and vulnerable. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I couldn’t think straight. There are some things that you’ll have to know. But no, Hannibal, I don’t want us to break up.” The boy locked his deep-green eyes with the maroon ones until the other man’s gaze softened.

“Alright.” Hannibal choked out, relieved, while Will was wiping the sweat on the psychiatrist’s forehead with the damp towel.

“Now try to rest. Then I’ll bring up some soup. You’ll be fine very soon.” Will hearty smiled at the man.

“Can I get a kiss?”

Will smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So:  
> 1st: I'm proud at xEatxThexRudex, because she understood that Chilton was the one linking Hannibal and Will, somehow. You'll gotta wait some more for that :)  
> 2nd: I utterly disliked the character of Alana in the show. She seemed always so dull and inconsequent... So i really would have enjoyed having Will shouting at her :D  
> 3rd: in case that it wasn't clear yet, this FIC IS GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY AND FLUFFY AND PORNY AND LOVELY ENDING.   
> I hope that you're gonna continue reading it ;)


	21. Reversing roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you feeling a bit better?” the young man inquired. The other man’s body temperature had returned normal.
> 
> “I’m better now that you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading this. Whoa, it's the 21st chapter, I still cannot believe it. 
> 
> Thanks to my new reader smileupward_fah for your lovely comments and for having read the disco-chapter while listening to the music, the text was supposed to fit in perfectly with the lyrics and I'm glad you noticed. Like I already said a thousand times, if you want to suggest some ideas or see more of something, you're really welcome to let me know in the comments, I'm doing my best.
> 
> And then please don't think me some Bryan Fuller xD I'd like to hurt Chilton as much as you do, but I'm certainly not going to kill off half of the characters at the end :D
> 
> Nonetheless, here it is :)
> 
> P.S. And then there's always xEatxThexRudex reading my mind :D oh gosh *lets cookies rain on you*

“William…” Hannibal turned restless in the bed. The sheets were drenched in sweat. The man’s head was spinning, he was feeling dizzy and uneasy. He was cold but his skin burned hot and sweaty.

“It’s alright, Hannibal. I’m here. The worst will be over soon.” Will was wiping at the psychiatrist’s forehead with a cold cloth. It was two o’clock in the morning and Hannibal had been awake and hallucinating for almost two hours.

After another long time, the man seemed to have returned to his senses.

“Wh-what time is it?” he murmured.

“It’s almost five in the morning.” Will was relieved to see that the man seemed to be better. “I’m going to run you a bath, you’re freezing now that the fever has broken off.” The young man rose and went to the luxurious bathroom where he had gone to retrieve towels in order to soothe the older man.

He fumbled until lukewarm water begun to fill the enormous tub. He took a small amount of an Italian “bagnoschiuma” and soon the whole room was filled with the musky scent that was Hannibal’s own.

The young man got back to the room, where Hannibal had propped himself on the bed.

“Ok, come now, let me help you.” Will embraced Hannibal and helped the man get on shaky feet. As soon as they reached the tub, the psychiatrist sat and let himself be undressed by the younger man.

“There’s a lot of space in here, you know?” the older man murmured, faintly smiling.

“I’m joining you in five minutes, if you tell me where you keep your spare sheets”

“They’re in the laundry, downstairs.”

“You know, your downstairs is quite… vast. Maybe, if you’d give me precise instructions, I could be back before an hour.” The young man smiled teasingly.

* * *

 

Will had just changed the older man’s sheet and he put the sweaty ones in one of the many washing machines in the laundry. He quickly stepped into the bathroom and found Hannibal like he had left him; his head propped on a headrest.

As soon as he had stepped into the water, he sat next to the older man and embraced him tightly. Hannibal’s head rested on his shoulder and his weak arms circled the young man.

“Are you feeling a bit better?” the young man inquired. The other man’s body temperature had returned normal.

“I’m better now that you’re here.”

Will lowered his head in order to see the other man’s eyes. The maroon stare was relieved, confused, vulnerable, worried…

“You know how I feel about you, Hannibal. You don’t need me to say it, right now, because I can’t…” Will frowned.

“Because you would regret it?” Hannibal caressed Will’s bicep like he had on the evening before.

“No, I wouldn’t regret it. But you might.” Will shut his eyes. “Now try to think about something pleasant, just try to unwind.” He murmured in ashen hair.

Suddenly, Hannibal raised his head and kissed hard Will’s mouth. The other man jumped from the surprise, but leaned into the kiss. There was urgency, passion and deep caring. The psychiatrist had been running his hand on the other man’s thigh immersed in the water. The boy shifted Hannibal to sit into his lap, their half-hard cocks brushing under water. Since the psychiatrist was taller in this position, Will had full access to his neck and collarbone, which he covered in hot kisses. Then, the younger man circled their cocks, stroking them together. Hannibal moaned into Will’s shoulder, while he was overwhelmed in pleasure.

“Do you still want to try…?” Will panted onto the older man’s parted lips.

“Yes, yes…” The older man shuddered, slightly shifting in order to retrieve a small black bottle and a condom from a wall cabinet next to the tub. He handed it to Will and locked eyes with him for a second.

“Are you sure you’re ok? We could wait until you’re better, you know?” the younger man hoped that the other man wouldn’t back off.

“I’m fine, William. I want you so much, please…” he was rock hard against Will’s palm.

The Englishman coated his fingers in lubricant and kept stroking the man’s shaft with the other hand, while he was circling Hannibal’s hole with slick fingers.

“Stop me if you’re feeling uncomfortable.” He whispered to the squirming man, while he slowly pushed his index finger into Hannibal.

The psychiatrist moaned and shut his eyes closed. _It burned and stung but the feeling wasn’t really uncomfortable… rather… unexpected?_

“Is it ok?”

“Yes. It’s quite surprising…” Hannibal moaned while leaning in to kiss the other.

Will kept slowly stretching the doctor, inserting another finger just when he was sure that the man on his lap could take it.

“I won’t last any longer if you go on like that…” the Lithuanian gasped, while he was opening the condom and rolling it onto Will’s shaft with shaky hands.

“ I won’t hurt you, Hannibal. Not like this and not otherwise. _You know that_.” Will uttered.

“I know, beautiful boy. Take me now…” the older man kept staring at deep-green eyes, while he felt Will’s cock slowly pushing into him, a bit further than his fingers had done.

The man clenched at Will’s shoulders and was gasping for air in choked sounds. He had never felt such a pleasant and addictive pain. When Will was completely buried inside his body, he stilled and let the man adjust to the feeling.

When the pain had blurred into curiosity and anticipated pleasure, Hannibal began to move on top of Will, leaving the panting man speechless.

“Oh God… Hannibal… You feel so good… Are you alright?” he choked out, brushing his hands on the other man’s back.

The younger man started to thrust into the Lithuanian who was softly moaning. The sounds of Hannibal’s pleasure were so sweet that Will started to feel dizzy.

“Harder. William”

The young man shifted slightly, in order to pump with more decision into the other man, who was now moaning louder. Will’s forehead was sweaty with effort, his hands were pushing Hannibal’s hips on his shaft with assertiveness, while he was pumping into him. The obscene sounds of the two men’s gasp coincided with the splashing of the water in the tube. Luckily, Will hadn’t fully filled it, otherwise they would have flooded the luxurious bathroom.

Will felt terribly close to his orgasm, so he pounded even stronger and deeper into the other man; he grasped the doctor’s erection and began to stroke it erratically.

 Hannibal climaxed on the other man with a choked wheeze; while the other finally let go the suppressed orgasm. As soon as Will pulled out from Hannibal, he frantically searched for their lips and kissed them, as they usually did after sex.

After they’d been snuggling for some time, Will reached out for the bottle of Italian shampoo and began to rub it, after having whetted his hands, on ashen blonde hair in circular movements. Then he used a sponge to rub at the psychiatrist’s body.

As soon as both were washed and dried, Hannibal went to retrieve two of his pajamas and handed one to Will. The texture was incredibly smooth and endlessly soft. The boy had never worn silk, but he liked the light touch of it on its skin. Hannibal was ordered into the bed, while Will went to retrieve a bowl of steaming chicken broth with pieces of meat and chopped carrots, celery and potatoes. He had also toasted two slices of bread. The doctor hummed approvingly at the delicate taste of the light meal while Will watched him eat. He couldn’t deny his love towards the older man, he just felt so alive and right when they were together.

Hannibal finished his meal and handed the tray to Will’s extended hands.

“Thank you, William. That was so incredibly kind of you…” he watched as the younger man tried to suppress a yawn. “You’ve been watching me all night, come lay here and have some sleep; there’s a lot of space.” Hannibal shifted in his clean sheets, inviting the Englishman to join him. Will slipped into the bed and they fell soon asleep, their legs intertwined and Hannibal spooning the other man, just like on their first night together. The men slumbered into a deep sleep, as outside the light of the dawn began to light up the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. This chapter was one of those I liked less.. I don't know, maybe it's the angsty atmosphere in the background... those unsaid words we all yearn to hear from Will (that are coming up next, hopefully) and some calm-after-the-storm feeling.


	22. Sit down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will smiled at the girl and let her in. “Please, you can just call me Will.”
> 
> “I’m afraid Dr. Lecter wouldn’t find it appropriate. He’s very sophisticatedly old-fashioned.” the woman was walking with Will to Hannibal’s room. She had already been there, the woman knew the way to the doctor’s room and she had somehow managed to enter the gate. She must have a key.
> 
> “You mean he is terribly posh” Will laughed at the woman’s knowing smile.
> 
> “Oh, I would never say that of my employer…” she laughed amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, you're the best.  
> Sorry for this short chapter. I worked quite a lot today and then I saw this movie with Mads Mikkelsen, the Door, and it was just awkward and sad.  
> There you go :)

Will had just finished preparing Hannibal’s breakfast, when the doorbell rang. The young man frowned; who could it have been? For sure he wasn’t in the mood to see Alana… The boy passed a hand into his disheveled hair in order to try to give it a resemblance of order. He was barefoot in his grey undershirt and Hannibal’s silken dark olive green pajama pants. Will walked to the entrance door, still in awe of the place. Then, he opened it and found a young woman smiling at him. She was impeccably dressed, her hair in a ponytail and just a hint of make up. Will flushed, feeling unease at his attire.

“Uhm… Hello?” he murmured.

“Good morning. You must be William. I am Amanda Bloomwood, Dr. Lecter’s secretary” the woman smiled hearty. “I have brought some papers for Dr. Lecter to sign.”

Will smiled at the girl and let her in. “Please, you can just call me Will.”

“I’m afraid Dr. Lecter wouldn’t find it appropriate. He’s very sophisticatedly old-fashioned.” the woman was walking with Will to Hannibal’s room. _She had already been there, the woman knew the way to the doctor’s room and she had somehow managed to enter the gate. She must have a key._

“You mean he is terribly posh” Will laughed at the woman’s knowing smile.

“Oh, I would _never_ say that of my employer…” she laughed amused.

Will liked the young woman; she was probably around his age and she had quickly gained the doctor’s trust. She looked impeccable, had a sharp sense of humor and kept smiling.

“Have you been working for him for a long time?” he inquired, while they had almost reached the top of the stairs.

“It’s almost three years now. I was one of his patients when I was about ten years old; he helped me through a lot.” The woman stated with affection. “He is terribly strict and precise about many things but he values my work.”

“I’m sure he does. He’s incredibly good-hearted.” The boy said, just before opening the door of Hannibal’s bedroom.

“Oh, Miss Bloomwood, please come in” Hannibal stated, sat under the covers in the bed. The young woman stepped in.

“Good morning doctor. I’m so sorry about your being ill and intruding like this.” She said, taking place on a chair next to the bed.

“Don’t be. I assume, from your message, that the solicitor is quite impatient…” he cast a look at Will, who was embarrassingly standing in the doorframe.

“I assume you’ve met William.” The man stated, throwing an adoring look at the young man who was blushing once again.

Miss Bloomwood smirked at the young man: “Yes, he’s very charming, indeed doctor. Just as you’d said.”

Will uncomfortably shifted on his feet. “Uhm. I’m going to finish preparing breakfast. Are you joining us, Amanda?”

“I must regretfully decline, Mr.Graham, I’ve some work at the office.” She smiled.

Will nodded and uttered: “Uhm… Alright…  I-I’ll… I’ll just go…” and fled the room, flushed.

He was about to close the door behind him when he heard Hannibal’s amused voice;

“ _He’s quite charming, isn’t he_?”  followed by the young woman’s laughter. “ _Indeed he is, doctor_.”

* * *

 

Miss Bloomwood had left and Will and Hannibal had had breakfast. The older man felt better, he was still tired and dizzy, but the fever had almost gone.

“Alana has texted me” the doctor stated “she thinks you’re an insufferable kid who insulted her. Would you like to talk about it?” Hannibal begun.

They had had amazing sex in the bathtub on the day before and yet there was something that stood between them; a sort of wall Will had built around him. Since Miss Bloomwood had gone, there had been this heavy silence standing between them.

Will buried his hands in his hair, “She called me, told me that you were ill. So I drove here and I wanted to make a soup and she made some inappropriate comments and wanted me to leave. She kept saying that I should just tell you if I had just fun with you.”

“And you? Did you just have fun with me?”

“Are we seriously having this conversation, Hannibal?” Will stood abruptly, gathering their plates and walking to the kitchen, in order to wash them.

“Why did you walk away the other night? Can I know what have I done wrong?” the other man followed him. “Why did you come back? What is it you feel about me, William? Can you answer to at least one of these questions?” the older man cornered him.

Will turned around and almost shout at the man: “I’ve never told anybody that I love them and it scares the shit out of me. Alright? Do you want me to tell you what I feel? I love you, Hannibal. I do. I fucking love you.” The young man said, looking right into the psychiatrists maroon eyes.

The doctor was shocked. Then he smiled and then laughed.

“You _fucking_ love me, William?” he stepped forward smirking.

“Yes.” Will closed his eyes, an expression of pain on his face. “I do.” Then he opened them “I love you, Hannibal” He murmured just for the doctor to hear, before the other man approached him and kissed him hard.

“Why didn’t you tell me, beautiful boy?” Hannibal held him tight in his arms.

“Because I was confused. And I found out some things which scared the shit out of me.” It was just a murmur in Hannibal’s burgundy silken pajama. The man laughed at the profanities coming out from the angel’s lips.

“What did you find out? What scared you?”

“You should probably sit down, Hannibal…”

 


	23. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ("Catalyst"- Kyla La Grange)
> 
> Come in take your coat off, I'll sit you down  
> I've watched you from shadows, I made no sound  
> I'll light you a fire, your hands are cracked  
> I've slashed all your tyres, you cannot go back.
> 
> Oh nobody caught me yet , I hope that you will  
> And all of us are drown by lust to kill and to be killed  
> I see it in your eyes
> 
> And all our skin burned so fast  
> I'll give you a love that cannot last  
> And all our eyes light like flames  
> I need you to forever call my name
> 
> Lie down take your clothes off, and let me stare  
> I've watched you for hours, my eyes stripped you bare  
> Stop me from crying, I shouldn't keep you there  
> For all that I needed, I need you not to care
> 
> Oh nobody caught me yet , I hope that you will  
> And all of us are drown by lust to kill and to be killed  
> Oh nobody caught me yet , I hope that you will  
> And all of us return to dust and that's what makes me ill
> 
> Do you see it in my eyes?
> 
> And all our skin burned so fast  
> I'll give you a love that cannot last  
> And all our eyes light like flames  
> I need you to forever call my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! You were confused but nonetheless adorable and kind :D
> 
> ALL OF YOUR DOUBTS WILL BE CLEARED! (Hopefully, if not, then feel free to kick me in my ass in the comments xD)
> 
> I'm soooo excited for you to read this chapter, I'm really proud of it and I hope that you'll like it as well, even if it's a bit sad. But from here things are progressing just upwards!   
> Enjoy!

“My family is from noble origins. I’m an aristocrat, just like yourself. William-Christopher Graham VII, Earl of Essex” the young man frowned at his own name, rolling his eyes.

Hannibal was watching the young man with a puzzled expression.

“Of course, it’s just a title now. No money, no lands. My family has been destroyed because of its nobility. We lived in a small castle when I was very young. Senna and Emily remember it; to me it’s just some blurred memory.” Will smiled. “My grandparents were killed and my parents died soon after in an accident. My sister was old enough to provide for us but she had to sell everything because our parents had left enormous debts behind. We inherited their bankruptcy.” Will’s expression was utterly hurt. “They had lost everything and they killed themselves.” He whispered staring at the plush carpet.

“William”, Hannibal couldn’t believe what the young man was telling him. He could tell that the boy was special… But an earl? And then there was the sad story about just another noble family destroyed because of its aristocratic title. “I’m so sorry, boy.” Hannibal put his hands in those of the young man, who was nervously sitting next to him on the sofa. His eyes still observing attentively the carpet.

After a minute, Will returned himself. He smiled and shifted in order to look into Hannibal’s eyes. “I’ve never met anyone like you, you know? I’ve never felt like this… You make me feel wanted, important and you care about me. I am a nobody, a former stripper with a nominal title. I'm not used to having someone who looks at me like you do... and it terrifies me...” He whispered, smiling nervously.

Hannibal’s expression was one of adoration. “I love you, William.” The other tenderly replied, stroking the boy’s stubble. “It’s so sudden but I feel like I’ve known you forever. You’re so special and yet you don’t seem to understand. I wish that you could see yourself from my perspective. You’re so incredible.” The doctor tried to convey the truth of his words looking into the deep forest of Will’s eyes. Then, he leaned towards Will and kissed him tenderly.

“There’s more”, the boy whispered, as soon as they broke the kiss.

“I’m right here and I’m listening.”

Will stood up. “Wait here” he said to Hannibal, while he strode to the man’s bedroom in order to retrieve something from the drawer of the nightstand. He came back with a photograph in his hands and handed it to Hannibal. The man looked at his photo with Frederick. The other psychiatrist was hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. They were tanned and younger, the photograph had been taken three years ago when they had been in Ibiza. The older man frowned and looked at William.

“This man” the boy started “he is your ex companion?” he inquired, sitting next to Hannibal. “He’s the one who cheated on you and to whom you did not want to return home to, on the day we’ve met?”

“Yes… Where was this photograph?” Hannibal asked. He had removed everything that belonged to Chilton or that even reminded him of the other man. He wouldn’t have left something like a photograph around.

“It was in the nightstand… I saw it before running off the other day. It was the tip of the iceberg, let’s say.” Will exclaimed, his hands on his face, hiding it.

“William, Frederick is not in my life anymore, you don’t need to be jealous. I don’t…”

The young man jerked up on his feet. “I’m not jealous, Hannibal! Not of that… bloody bastard.” The Cockney accent evidenced those last words specially. His expression was enraged, he was standing tall and the psychiatrist had never seen Will look more intimidating.

“What do you mean?” the doctor asked in disbelief. The young man had exaggerated with the appellative. “Do you know him?” he whispered in disbelief, when he saw Will’s expression change.

The boy was angry and then he thought to have overstepped with the bad words… He tried to compose himself, in order not to offend or surprise the doctor furthermore.

“I do know him. Dr. Frederick Chilton.” He grimaced at the name.

Hannibal sat quietly. His eyes ping-ponged from the picture in his hands to Will’s nervous walking back and forth next to the fireplace of the living room. A silent minute passed, just the sound of Will’s stamping feet audible. Then he stopped in front of Hannibal and knelt in front of him, resting his hands on the doctor’s biceps. He could feel the tension in Hannibal’s limbs and then he saw it in his eyes.

“He was my psychiatrist, Hannibal. For about four years.” He whispered, shaking his head. “I went to see him when I just started modeling. A professional model suffers from great stress and sometimes from eating or personality disorders… so I had to hand to my agency a psychological evaluation once a month, in order to keep working for it.” He continued.

Hannibal looked surprised but he was just interested in the man’s narration. Chilton had been working at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for almost ten years, now. He was still seeing patients until he had stopped, two years ago and had become the administrator of the institution in Baltimore.

“I didn’t have any major issues. We’ve mainly talked about my dreams and nightmares, about effective measures to take when stressed. I have never told him about my family background or familiar issues. He kept asking, of course, but I never told him anything.” The man patiently spoke, his eyes locked with Hannibal’s patient ones.

“When I got sick of my job, Beverly told me to find a new one. I remember her saying to me once: “just find something that makes you happy and that you can do with a smile on your lips”” the young man smiled, his features softened, recalling his friend’s loyalty.

“So, I decided to quit. And I went to my last consult with my psychiatrist. I told him that it would have been the last time that we saw each other, because I was leaving my job and I wanted to do something new. He asked what job I had in mind and I knew straight ahead; I was going to do what made me happy: I was going to dance.” The young man frowned, sighing. “Then doctor Chilton surprised me. He asked me if I was interested in dancing in a club, I could strip and earn good money and tips.”

Hannibal’s eyes enlarged at this, his expression one of disbelief and pure horror.

“He asked me” Will said cautiously, seeing that the doctor had understood where this was going.  “He asked me if I was amenable to work in _his_ club…”

The boy had to stop because Hannibal’s forearms had instantly tensed under his palms. The man was incredulous, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. He frowned and looked terrified.

Will’s expression softened, his palms gently squeezed the frozen flesh of the other man. “I presume you didn’t know; Fred was the manager of the nightclub where I used to work, Hannibal.”

The doctor’s mind went blank. A _tabula rasa_. He heard the words that were coming out from the angel’s mouth, but he did not want to believe. _He couldn’t. His companion of five years hated nightclubs, he loathed vulgarity and people who took their clothes off as a living. But then… he had thought to know the man, when in reality he had discovered a different aspect of his personality that was hidden underneath the surface of an impeccable and handsome psychiatrist. He had shared five years of his life with Frederick, he had even moved in with him and he would have married him, eventually. Just as Will’s presence had begun to heal the wound of betrayal, the young man was tearing it open again, exposing the bleeding flesh and rubbing salt in it. Everything had been a lie, a mockery. Five years of his life he had dedicated to a front, to mask._

“I’m sorry, Hannibal. I did not want to tell you, at first. But you had to know and I had to let go of this.” The young man implored. “I understand that this is utterly painful but you deserve to know the truth.” He concluded, observing Hannibal’s empty gaze.

The older man seemed to regain his composure. He sighed once and looked into Will’s reassuring eyes once again. “I understand and I appreciate your honesty, William. I understand that the surprises are not over yet, so tell me what I still don’t know.” He murmured.

“Alright…” the boy got back on his previous position, on his knees, and relaxed his reassuring grip on the other man’s arms. “Chilton asked me to dance for him, in his club… And I accepted temporarily. He had been my psychiatrist and he was offering me a job; so I thought that I had been very lucky and jumped on board… During the first week, I quickly understood that there were rules; the dancers would perform by themselves and then individually, if they were talented. We couldn’t drink anything else than water, we couldn’t be kissing or obscenely touching the clientele… And it was understandable…” He caught a deep breath and Hannibal understood that the hard part was coming. “…but then Chilton began to scrutinize us thoroughly; he wanted us not to be involved in any kind of romantic relationship even outside the club. One girl, Emma, had been seeing one guy and she had lied about it to Fred; when he found out he furiously fired her straight ahead. I had been thinking about leaving the club… but I was free and I wasn’t interested in any kind of physical or emotional attachment… the salary was incredible and so were the tips. So I accepted the man’s insane requests and didn’t blink… Until… one day one of my co-workers, who had been acting really strange lately, told us that he had been molested... by Fred…”

He had to stop again, Hannibal was in shock. The boy took Hannibal’s face in his hands and caressed it.

“He has molested a girl?” Hannibal whispered.

“Yes.” The boy hated to be the one delivering that news to the good doctor. “As soon as she was brave enough to tell us, we reported it to the police. Chilton had been dismissed and processed and another man took his place. He was found not guilty at the trial and got away with a considerable fine.”

“A trial?” the older man said, his voice almost inaudible.

“Yes.”

“How- how is it possible? How could he hide this… _all of this_ … from me? How could I-“  hannibal’s voice broke and angry tears sprang from his eyes. “How could I have been so blind?” he repeated, sobbing and clutching at Will’s arms.

Will’s heart broke at the other man’s pain. He settled in between the doctor’s legs and circled him in a tight embrace. Hannibal’s head was ducked in the young man’s collarbone. Will tried to soothe the other in any way possible; he rub reassuring circles on Hannibal’s back and stroked ashen hair with the other.

“You couldn’t know, Hannibal. Stop blaming yourself.” He whispered to the desperate man who was clinging on him for dear life. “Please, love. It’s not your fault. I understand that this hurts like hell; but he’s the monster. You’ve just been played. And I’m so sorry…”

The doctor kept weeping, sobbing and shaking for what seemed an eternity.

“He is a… _a bloody bastard_. And I would have never known. I blamed myself for the end of our relationship, I even thought that I hadn’t given him enough and tried to justify his flings…” Hannibal had regained his voice, his head was still leaned on Will’s shoulder blade, resting on the dampness of his tears.

“It has never been your fault, Hannibal. You’re so incredible. You could never harm or make someone feel unloved. You were blind because you loved him, you couldn’t see it; he was manipulating you. He has taken advantage of your good heart… But it’s over now…”

Hannibal rose his head, meeting loving deep green puppy eyes looking at his.

Will wiped the man’s tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“On the night when you came to the nightclub to…” ~~_fuck me senseless in the box room_~~ “…to _see_ me, and I had been dancing sandwiched between the girls… Do you remember?” he asked.

The doctor nodded.

“…I got off the stage and before I came to you, I went to call the bodyguards, because Chilton had somehow snuck into the nightclub.” Will said, ending his confessions and sighing in relief for it.

“He was there?” the doctor incredulously inquired.

“Yes; he was standing just under the stage when we were dancing.” Will confirmed. Then the boy added: “I don’t pity you, I would never do that. I’m just so sorry for all the pain that I have caused you, telling you this. I hope you will forgive me now, for running away. It was just overwhelming. I didn’t know how to tell you without breaking you.”

Hannibal’s shifted his face, in order to stroke his cheeks on Will’s hands. Then, he lifted his head, locking his eyes in Will’s. He got close to the boy, cupping his jaw with his now secure hand. After a long soul-baring look, their lips met halfway.

There was comfort and pure adoration, _the boy was surely an angel sent by the Almighty, he was a rock on which Hannibal could hold on, while his ship was sinking in deep waters after a violent storm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. The title "Earl of Wessex" belonged to Hugh Dancy's character in the miniseries Elisabeth I, if you haven't seen it then I don't know what you are waiting for. I mean.. Hugh Dancy on a horse and with a shiny armour on xD who wouldn't want to see that??? :D very prince charming indeed xD
> 
> The song "Catalyst" by Kyla La Grange fits perfectly with the chapter, somehow. Listen to it, it's amazing.
> 
> Please leave SUGGESTIONS for how you'd like the story to progress. I have some ideas but I would really like your feedback!


	24. Tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had awoken from a long and intense evening. Will had spilled the beans about everything he had kept hidden from Hannibal and they had found each other yet again. It was as if they were opposite magnets, impossibly different, yet incredibly and undeniably attracted to each other. It was fire and lightning and electricity. There was so much beyond sex and physicality; there was a deep trust and sense of security and affection between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your being so lovely and amazing.  
> I'm not gonna waste any more of your time :D

“Say it again.”

“Nnngh… I love you….”

“Yes… Again, William.”

“I-I love you, Hannibal. I love you… Yes… I-I love you…”

“I love you too, William. You feel so good.”

“Oh, yes. Right there. Oh God, love.”

Will was squirming in Hannibal’s lap in their favorite position when they were making love: Hannibal sitting up with Will straddling his lap. That way they could embrace, kiss and touch; Will could mount the older man, while the other clutched at the his hips or squeezed his cock with one hand.

They had awoken from a long and intense evening. Will had spilled the beans about everything he had kept hidden from Hannibal and they had found each other yet again. It was as if they were opposite magnets, impossibly different, yet incredibly and undeniably attracted to each other. It was fire and lightning and electricity. There was so much beyond sex and physicality; there was a deep trust and sense of security and affection between them.

Will’s phone buzzed. Again and again.

Hannibal decreased the rhythm of his pounding in the boy’s body.

“No, no, no… Keep going. _Please love_. _Please keep going._ ” Will was trying desperately to recreate the ministrations, by pushing himself up and down Hannibal’s shaft, leaning on the man’s shoulders with his forearms.

“Not answering would be rude, mylimasis.” Hannibal purred in Will’s collarbone. He was smiling at the man’s persistence in rising and impaling himself on the doctor’s shaft by himself.

“Interrupting is rude, my love. It’s so… so rude. _Please I need you_ …” the boy implored.

“Tell me, then. Tell me again, William” the older man rose slightly his hips, meeting Will’s movements.

“Oh… Harder…”

“Tell me, tell me… William” the psychiatrist begun to pound harder and deeper into the younger man, who was squirming in pleasure and moaning obscenely.

“Nnnngh. Oh I love you. I love you Hannibal. _I fucking_ love you…”

The older man smiled, recalling Will’s expression of terror when he had admitted it, on the night before.

“Hmm.. I won’t last much longer, William” Hannibal gasped, kissing the young man’s collarbone.

“Touch me. _Oh nnghh_ … touch me, love.”

Hannibal’s hand had disappeared between the intertwined bodies and Will’s moans got louder. Hannibal came after hearing the sounds of his lover’s pleasure.

They stayed like that for other ten minutes, Hannibal still buried in the other man’s body.

“I love you, mylimasis. Aš tave myliu, William.” The doctor whispered in the boy’s damp curls. “Are you joining me in a shower? I will make you sweet omelets with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and fruit.

“Mmmh” the young man hummed approvingly. “You certainly know how to make me stay over for breakfast…”

“Only the best for you, mylimasis. Now, please answer your phone; whoever is calling is being really insistent…” Hannibal pulled out from Will’s body with a low moan and reached for the young man’s mobile that was constantly buzzing on the nightstand. Will was still clutched on Hannibal like a little monkey; he was straddling the man’s hips and was burying his face in Hannibal’s neck in order to place there small kisses and to smell the musky scent.

“William. A sister of yours is calling. Em stands for Emily, I suppose.” he handed the mobile to Will who answered unwillingly.

“Hello, Em”

“Will!!! I have been calling for the last ten minutes!!!” the girl seemed worried.

“Yes, sorry. What’s up?” Will smiled into the phone and to Hannibal who was watching him attentively and who could clearly hear what the girl on the other side was saying.

“Where are you, Will?” his sister asked. And then she quickly added: “And don’t say that you’re at home because you’re not.”

Will frowned. “Oh, have you asked Bev to stalk me?” he smiled, rolling his eyes.

“No, actually we knocked and knocked and then got in with the spare key you hide under the vase. Your doggies have been fed but your bed was impeccably made. At whose house did you sleep tonight?” she inquired with a thrilled voice.

The boy’s eyes enlarged and he looked at Hannibal’s amused expression. “What do you mean that you’re in my apartment? When did you get there? How?...” the man asked, confused.

“We got here half an hour ago. We thought that you were walking the dogs... But they’re here. Alone. So, tell us, Will, where are you?” she laughed. “What _or whom_ are you keeping from your sisters?”

Hannibal laughed at the woman’s persistance. “Uh- I’m with... someone...” Will murmured shyly.

There was an excited whispering. “Is “someone” hot?” it was Molly’s voice.

Will blushed at his sisters’ bluntness, while Hannibal was even more amused. “Yes, he is. Very much so.” the young boy answered confidently.

There was cheering and laughing. Will joined the laughter, while the doctor was suppressing it.

Then Senna spoke in her reassuring voice: “So, then what are you waiting to come home and to bring him along? We want to meet him, you know?”

Will cast a glance at Hannibal, who was nodding and smiling. The young man had no idea if the other was still recuperating from his illness, or if he had to go to work.

“Ehm. Alright. We’ll be there in fifteen.” he stated.

The girls’ excitement was clear. “Alright, Will. We can’t wait. Bye baby brother, smack!” Emily was laughing and then she hung up.

“So, your sisters came to surprise you, but you’ve surprised them, I’m afraid.” the older man laughed. “We should get dressed and hurry to meet them, or we will be late.”

Will was sucking at Hannibal’s earlobe, his erection pressing on the older man’s navel. “We don’t have strict rules about timing, love. They’re my sisters, they can wait.” he was humming, while squirming in the older man’s lap, teasing the other man’s erection.

Hannibal groaned. “I don’t want to make a first bad impression on them, William.” he stated, trying to push the distracting and tempting young man away from his lap.

“ _They understand._ They will gladly forgive you if you’re giving me _so much_ pleasure.” he whispered into the other man’s ear.

“Are you employing your innocent young voice and puppy-eyes in order to seduce me, mylimasis?” Hannibal laughed, while he was stretching his hand to the drawer, in order to retrieve a condom. The lube was already on the bed somewhere.

“I am” Will laughed. “And I can see that it’s pretty effective, _dr. Lecter_ ” he purred, a mischevious smirk on his lips.

“Oh, William-Christopher. You’re gonna be the death of me.” the older man grabbed Will’s waist and pushed him forward in order that the young man was laying on his back, still circling Hannibal’s waist with his feet.

The young man smiled at the statement, just before Hannibal was on top of him, claiming his lips.

“Now tell me, William. Tell me what I want to hear and I’ll reward you...” the older man whispered, kissing Will’s neck.

“Hmm... Yes.” Will clutched at the older man’s sandy hair, while the other was kissing his way along Will’s body, until he reached the boy’s navel just over the pubic hair. There he stopped; maroon eyes staring lusty into deep-green.

“Say it.”

“Aš tave, Hannibal.” Will surprised the doctor, whose eyes burned even more with passion, while he was taking the boy’s cock in his mouth.

Will’s head jerked back, his eyes shutting closed and a large smile spreading on his lips. “I love you. I do love you so much...” he moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "they wanted to surprise you and you've surprised them" is a twisted reference from "Mizumono".


	25. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The psychiatrist stretched out his hand and shook each one firmly, smiling at the girls. They looked just like Will. He could perceive their similarities even in the details; the way their lips curved in a smile, the way their deep-forest eyes seemed to look straight into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> First of all you're really sweet and I adore your comments :)  
> Then... I've been working quite a lot recently, so it's really hard to keep this going. I cannot promise you two updates daily because I struggle with doing even one.   
> I hope that next week I'll have some more time to spare, meanwhile I hope that you'll still be here, reading this and supporting me. :*

The couple had almost arrived at Will’s house when the young boy suddenly jumped up.

“Stop. Pull over! Pull over right here!”  Will exclaimed, jumping on the seat.

Hannibal was lost in his thoughts, so he abruptly slowed down the car. “What’s wrong, William? You scared me.” the psychiatrist uttered irritate. “Have you changed your mind? Don’t you want me to meet your sisters?” he asked looking at the worried face of the young man.

“No, no... I-...” he was blushing. “How should I introduce you? I mean... Are we... uhm... like in a... kind of... like in a relationship?” he blurted out.

Hannibal laughed. “Well, usually when people say that they love each other, then they _are_ in a relationship, William.”

“...So, uhm. You’re my boyfriend, then?” the young man blushed furthermore but held his eyes locked on the doctor’s.

The man frowned, and Will paled. Hannibal immediately understood the man’s reaction so he smiled encouragingly, taking Will’s hand in his.

“Beautiful boy...” he whispered. “I’m almost fifty years old... I don’t think that that appellation suits me anymore...” he smiled again.

“Uh, alright...” Will murmured relieved. “So, uhm...”

“You could introduce me as your companion.” the other man naturally stated.

It was Will’s turn to laugh heartily. “ _Companion_ , really? I must remind you that I’m twenty-six years old and that the word _companion_ sounds incredibly old-fashioned and posh; neither of which could be possibly related to me, Hannibal.”

They exchanged a long frustrated look and then burst in laughter.

“Uhm, so what about _lover_?” the young man suggested.

“I would use the term to describe an extramarital sexual affair, William. It’s quite vulgar and unfitting.” Hannibal stated. “What about _partner_?”

“Partner in what?  In crime?” the other man laughed.

“What about _beau_ , William? It would quite suit you, since it’s a French term derived from Latin and means “beautiful”.

“Isn’t the word beau used to describe dandy people?” the young man frowned.

“It is proving to be more difficult than I thought…” the older man smiled, kissing Will’s hand. “…And we’re almost 40 minutes late, mylimasis.”

“Well, weren’t you the one with three degrees and four masters, doctor Lecter?” the boy teased “have you run out of synonyms?”

The older man feigned to be irritated but couldn’t suppress a smirk. Then he suddenly drove on, a smile on his lips.

Will was confused, they hadn’t yet found an appellative and the other man was surprisingly near to his neighborhood.

“How about _beloved_?” the older man asked, while he was maneuvering Will’s Cinquecento in the small parking lot.

The young man smiled; _yes, beloved could do_.

Just as the couple was shifting out of the car, the front door of Will’s apartment sprung open. Three girls run towards Will and threw themselves on the young man who was smiling, squeezed between his sisters.

“Will!”

“You’re so thin!”

“Oh God, why did they cut your hair?”

“What about the stubble?”

“Jesus, are you _still_ wearing those shoes?”

The girls kept asking, while they kissed him and pinched him on his cheeks or disheveled his hair. Hannibal could easily imagine the fact that they had treated their young brother just like some kind of doll. Beverly came to stand next to the older man, who was amusingly watching the family reunion.

“God, I wish I had a family like theirs” the girl uttered, after she and Hannibal had quickly greeted each other.

“Yes, they’re very lucky to have each other.” The doctor stated, straightening his red cable-knit pullover. Will had persuaded him to look casual, so he was trying to look _at least_ dignified in his elegant black sleeks and v-neck pullover.

 After a minute, the girls turned around and looked at Hannibal. They were giggling and roaming on his body with their curious gazes and the doctor never felt more exposed and vulnerable in his life.

“Ehm. Girls, meet Hannibal Lecter.” The boy stated. He had omitted the “doctor”, the man’s title and even the “my beloved” they had agreed on.

The three girls stepped forward, smiling at the man. “Hannibal, these are my sisters: Senna, Emily and Molly.” He said, indicating each one of them as he was speaking their names.

The psychiatrist stretched out his hand and shook each one firmly, smiling at the girls. _They looked just like Will. He could perceive their similarities even in the details; the way their lips curved in a smile, the way their deep-forest eyes seemed to look straight into him._

“So, uhm. Did you have breakfast already? Because I am starving” the young man said, still clutched at his twin sister.

“We had some yoghurt in the plane. But it was really horrible.” Emily confessed, while the girls were nodding.

“It’s about lunch time, we could have some pizza” Beverly proposed.

_The statement made Hannibal’s hair stand on end. He could still remember the greasy thing he had terrifyingly swallowed just in order to please his beautiful William…_

Before the others could approve, the psychiatrist proposed: “Or I could make some pasta. I know there are some spaghetti in Will’s pantry…”

Will laughed. He had barely one room and a bath, except for the living space; of course there was no pantry in his tiny house. The young man understood Hannibal’s discomfort about the food and he wanted his “beloved” to feel at ease.

“I would go for the pasta. Hannibal is an excellent cook” he stated, casting an adoring glance at the man and then blushed, because his sisters had noticed and were giggling.

The psychiatrist seemed pleased as the small group agreed on the Italian dish. “Surely you are joining us, aren’t you Beverly?” the older man inquired kindly, while the woman was nodding with a bright smile.

As soon as they got in the house, the girls and Beverly settled on the chairs disposed around the table in the small kitchen. Will was retrieving come glasses and a bottle of water, while Hannibal was expertly selecting a pan to fill with water.

“So, how did the two of you meet?” Emily inquired.

“At the club”

“Outside the club”

They had answered at the same time.

The women were frowning and smiling, while Will was blushing again, casting an amused look at the doctor who was right next to him, opening the package of the spaghetti.

“It would technically be more appropriate to say “outside” the club, you’re right, William”

The older man caressed Will’s name in the most erotic way, and the young man blushed furthermore.

“But _how_ did it happen?” Molly curiously inquired.

“Were you giving him a lap-dance?” the bold Emily asked, having everyone laugh at the question.

“No!” Will stated firmly and serious; while he remembered that he had once, technically, given the man a lap-dance. _While “Rude Boy” was playing, he had been rutting on the older man’s body, until excitement had overcome them both and they had to lock themselves in the tiny box-room... The young man remembered Hannibal’s harshness and the way he had aggressively taken him there… Just some hours before they had made sweet love, worshipping each other’s bodies…_ “Well…” Will began and then stopped. Hannibal had stumbled in his arms because he had been really drunk, that’s how it had happened. _But surely the older man would not appreciate being introduced as a drunkard._

Hannibal understood Will’s discomfort and charmingly stated: “I must admit that I had had one drink too much and my friend Jack had gone home without me, leaving me alone at the nightclub” he shivered, remembering the terror he had felt, as he had realized that he had been left there alone, _at a nightclub_. “So I wanted to look for him. I was about to leave, when I suddenly stumbled in Will’s arms.” He remembered with a loving smile.

There was a short “awww” coming from the girls.

“What was the first thing you thought about him?” Senna asked curiously.

“Well…” Hannibal kept Will’s curious gaze while he was chopping fresh tomatoes. It looked as if he was to say the most romantic thing in the world. The young man blushed with anticipation and the women had been carefully waiting.

“I would lie if I didn’t say that it was some scornful thought about his ridiculous brown knitted hat. _With a horrible pom-pom on it_ ” Hannibal murmured, looking apologetically at the boy who burst in laughter along with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me think what your comments or suggestion are. Even tiny ones make me really happy.


	26. Seeing colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their afternoon was soon over; the siblings had been shopping, walking Will’s dogs and eating hot dogs in a park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you'll forgive the fact that I didn't post anything yesterday. I wasn't feeling well and I had to work so I slept during the rest of the time.  
> I wrote a longer chapter, hopefully you'll forgive my absence :)  
> Much love to you all, amazing people out there who are reading this. IT IS INCREDIBLY APPRECIATED!!!! :D

“Oh, Hannibal, the pasta was delicious.” Senna stated, after they had all finished their spaghetti. The other girls and Will also paid the compliments to the psychiatrist.

“What were the ingredients to the sauce?” Bev inquired.

“Onion, tomatoes and garlic for the basic sauce and then black olives, capers and some chili peppers. It’s called “pasta alla puttanesca” in Italy.” The doctor nonchalantly informed, while he was loading the dishwasher. Will had insisted on cleaning up, since Hannibal had cooked but the older man was irremovable.

Then Hannibal had to leave for his office and bid everyone a good day. Will offered to drive the older man back home, but the psychiatrist had already called a cab.

“Thank you so much for lunch, Hannibal. You did an excellent impression on my sisters, I can tell. And the incredible cooking skill is just the cherry on top.” Will stated, while they were standing on his small porch, waiting for the cab to collect the psychiatrist.

“You don’t need to thank me, William. It was a pleasure seeing you enjoy such a simple meal. And your sisters’ company was very pleasurable. You have a beautiful family, mylimasis.” Hannibal stepped closer, taking the young man in his arms. Will hummed approvingly in the embrace.

“So, uhm. Have a good day at work and don’t overdo.” the boy whispered, hiding his face in Hannibal’s neck and inhaling the man’s musky scent.

The older man smiled in the soft curls. He still had to get used to Will’s constant attentions about his well-being. “I will, my love. I’ll have coffee with Alana and go to sleep early.”

The cab arrived and the couple exchanged a hurried kiss.

As soon as Will got back in the house, his sisters begun to ask questions and the young man was ready to answer.

They spent a few hours sitting on the sofa and chatting, while each girl stroked one of the dogs. Will was feeling really happy; he had missed his sisters and had spent an amazing night _and morning_ in Hannibal’s bed. His sisters had known his “beloved” and had approved of him.

Senna was the usual killjoy. “Well, obviously he is charming and all of that… But are you sure that he isn’t too old, Will? Let’s face it, he could easily be your father…” the girl stated sincerely.

“Yeah, is that a new kink of yours? Do you call him daddy in bed?” Emily laughed.

“Oh, shut up, Em!” Will punched her jokingly. “He’s 20 years older than me, alright…” he begun “and we’re so impossibly different in almost every aspect we’ve discovered from each other so far… But I’ve never felt like this in my life” he blushed, because of the three pair of eyes fixed on him. “Hannibal is incredible; he seems to understand what I’m thinking of by just looking at me.”

The girls stared at him surprised. Their brother had introduced them to a couple of boyfriends but he had never been so taken with someone before.

“Well, I’ll just meant to say that...” his sister continued but was cut off.

“I love him.” Will stated.

“You what?” Molly inquired.

“You heard me, I’m in love with him and he loves me” the boy assured confidently.

“But you’ve known him just for some weeks, Will. “Love” is a big word. “ Emily was a free spirit and she truly meant the words. In her life, she had never had a fixed boyfriend and did not care about marriage or having children.

“Yes, I know.” the boy rubbed at his eyes. “It’s just incredible between us. There is pure passion and lust and then there’s selfless romance and deep caring. I’ve never thought it possible but I adore him.” he man blushed.

There was a brief silence, and then Senna spoke again. “Baby this is great. You are a wonderful young man and we love you very much and want just the best for you. Above all we want to see you happy; and if Hannibal is the one who makes you feel this way then you should not give up on him.” The other girls nodded. “Just please, be careful Will.” his older sister concluded.

“I love you girls as well. So much.” Will sat between his sisters and hugged them tightly.

* * *

 

Their afternoon was soon over; the siblings had been shopping, walking Will’s dogs and eating hot dogs in a park. They were just having some coffee at Will’s favorite bakery, when Hannibal and Alana had walked in. The woman was irritated at the boy’s sight; they had parted unfriendly and that was the reason why the psychiatrist had invited his friend to have a coffee after he had seen his last patient. Hannibal was dressed impeccably in a cream colored plaid suit and a deep blue tie. His hair was perfectly combed back and he looked royal. A bright smile spread on his tense face at the sight of Will and his sisters, who were just paying and leaving. They met halfway and exchanged quick introductions for Alana. The woman was polite and smiling to the boy’s beautiful sisters but she couldn’t suppress an irritated smirk at Will. The couple exchanged a quick kiss while Alana was heading to the table and Will’s sisters went towards the door, in order to leave them some privacy. Will went for the door, but then he decided against it and turned back, heading to the table where the two psychiatrists had just sat down. Hannibal lifted his eyes in surprise, seeing Will shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

“Uhm. Alana, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was very rude and disrespectful … I was just worried about Hannibal’s health and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m very sorry and ashamed about it.” He sincerely uttered, while the woman was looking at him in surprise. “I also want you to know that I would never hurt Hannibal… I couldn’t.” he added, casting a quick glance to the doctor and then staring at his feet, blushing.

“I gladly accept your apologies and I must return them. I should have thought twice before snapping like that and asking intimate questions.” The woman answered with a hint of a smile on his lips. “And I hope that we’ll get along in the future, Will” she concluded.

“Yes, I hope that as well. I’m glad we’ve cleared this out. I’ll leave you to your coffee now, we’re going to make some dinner. Have a nice afternoon.” The man smiled embarrassingly and turned away as they had exchanged goodbyes.

* * *

 

Alana seemed more relaxed in Hannibal’s company than she had been before, as he had picked her up from her office.

“I didn’t expect his apology.” Alana uttered, still smiling at the thought of the young man who had just been very humble and honest.

“We’re all mortals and prone to make mistakes. William understands when he has crossed a line and looks for a solution; even if it means that he has to ask for someone’s forgiveness. Frederick would never have done that. Apologizing and stepping into an inferior position, I mean.” Hannibal nonchalantly answered, while torn between the choices of his favorite Colombian coffee against some new Moroccan.

“Are you comparing them, Hannibal?” the woman was surprised at the older man’s apparent indifference towards his former companion of five years.

“I am, unconsciously. As psychiatrists we _understand_ people and should never judge them. But they are so strikingly different, Alana. Can’t you see that?” he inquired frowning.

“The difference between them is obvious; but you’re different as well.”

“I feel different. In a good way.” The older man smiled, while the waitress took their orders. “It’s as if I had been seeing colors after a long period of blacks and whites.”

* * *

Will was lying on the sofa, while his sisters were tucked in his large bed. It was about midnight and the girls had begun to feel really tired about the flight and the jet lag, so they had parted for the night.

The boy had put his phone on charge and saw that there were two messages of Hannibal.

20:13 – Hannibal: “Hello, William. I wanted to thank you for your kindness towards Alana. She can be stubborn at times but she is very dear to me and I’m sure she’ll grow on you as well. I have made some dumplings to complement what was left from your vegetable broth and I was thinking about you. I hope your evening is going well  :-). I love you, William-Christopher :-*”

22:59 – Hannibal: “I miss you, mylimasis. :-* and I love you, of course :-* I just wanted to let you know. :-*”

Will smiled, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest and dozens of butterflies in his stomach. _Hannibal cared so much about him, he made him feel special and wanted._

00:07 – Will: “Hey, sorry for not answering earlier but my battery died. We’ve spent a wonderful day talking and catching up. It was nice seeing you and Alana at the café. That suit of yours looked really impressive, but I would have rather taken it off you… I miss you as well. If you’re sleeping already, then I’m sending you a big goodnight kiss. I love you <3 (this is a heart, just bend your head and you’ll see it clearly :D) :*”

The boy put his mobile on the coffee table and had just turned off the lights when his mobile buzzed. He had taken for granted that the older man was asleep.

00:10 – Hannibal: “You don’t need to apologize, Will. I know that you like doing it all the time, but just stop and tell me something more intriguing like, for example, how you would have taken my suit off (I hope that you were going to fold it) :-p :-*”

00:11 – Will: “Right now, I would rather rip the buttons of our vest and shirt open. Merciless.”

00:14 – Hannibal: “Mylimasis have I let you unsatisfied this morning? :-* (you forgot the kiss! ;-/)”

00:15 – Will: “Sorry about that. Here it is :*. No, you never leave me unsatisfied… I’m just incredibly insatiable. I wish I was there with you. :* (P.S. no comments about me ripping your luxurious clothes? I’m shocked, doctor Lecter –and yes, I’m purring it just because I’m incredibly turned on.) :*”

00:17 – Hannibal: “You can come over whenever you want to. Do you want me to pick you up? (P.S. I could justify your wild and barbaric behavior if you’re acting in the whirlwind of passion.) :-*”

00:19 –Will: “No, thank you. I cannot just leave in the middle of the night while my sisters are here. (And please, stop acting as my driver. I have a car and possess the ability to drive it. It might not be a Bentley but it still functional. And don’t take any offense or send me those wicked smiles that frown and cry at the same time. I could never make you cry… I mean, I could but you would enjoy the context very much because it would have to do with the whirlwind of passion) :*”

00:20 – Hannibal: “It’s been far too long since you’ve been in my bed, William. :-*”

00:21 – Will: “It’s just a day and it feels like an eternity to me. I just want to spend like a week in your bed. :*”

00:23 – Hannibal: “In theory we could. You could ask Beverly to take care of your little animals and come to my house. You could spend the day naked in my bed since you’re unemployed. I would be leaving for work for some hour every day but I would return back and you could rip all the shirts and vests and sleeks you’d like to and then tell me (or show me) how much you’ve missed me :-D Doesn’t that sound like an excellent idea, William? :-*”

00:25 – Will: “HA-HA-HA Hannibal. Would you really reduce me to your sex-slave? I would be chained naked to your bed? That sounds pretty mean… :(“

00:26 – Hannibal: “I would never use chains… Maybe we could employ some ropes or handcuffs in order to keep you still :-D :-*”

00:26 – Will: “…”

00:28 – Hannibal: “:-D I’m just kidding, mylimasis. (I would like to tie you to my bed, though.) And you would not have to be naked all the time. You could enjoy the swimming pool, sauna and Turkish bath or just pick out a book from the library and read it in front of the main fireplace. I do that all the time. :-*”

00:29 – Will: “I couldn’t enjoy all this stuff without you. I would go crazy surrounded by your smell and belongings if you weren’t there. But if you were, then I would gladly accept to spend a whole week in bed with you. Stopping just to have a sandwich twice a day. :*”

00:32 – Hannibal: “I’m sure that we could have something more nutritious and tempting than a sandwich twice a day… But I have an idea! Do you trust me, William? :-D :-D :-*”

00:33 – Will: “Why are you even asking? Of course I do… What are you up to, doctor? Are you considering taking a week off? :D :*”

00:36 – Hannibal: “No, not a week. Just keep on trusting me :-D. I will go to sleep now because I feel really worn out. I’m thinking about you and I will until I fall asleep so maybe I’ll even dream about you. :-*”

00:37 – Will: “You’re so sweet <3 Goodnight, love. I will be thinking of you as well :)”

00:38 – Hannibal: “<6 :-*”

00:39 – Will: “Uhm. What is that? O.O A heart goes with a 3 :*”

00:40 – Hannibal: “I understand. But it just means that I love you doubly. :-* <9 or even three times more.”

00:41 – Will: “:D (I will omit the fact that mathematics rules should not be applied while texting) but I’ll tell you just one thing more: it’s impossible for you to love me more that I love you. Over and out. ;) :* :* :*”

00:42 – Hannibal: “Beautiful, stubborn young boy :-) :-* <300000 (an average male has approximately 100.000 strands of hair on his head. I love you three times more for every wild curl on your beautiful and smart head) :-*”

00:43 – Will: “Posh, doctor Lecter. And smart ass. (Beautiful ass.) :p :*”

00:44 – Hannibal: “I can’t wait of being there, in the bed. With you. (your rear end is pretty as a picture and it is much appreciated and missed, over here) :-*”


	27. I missed this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, goodbye then, baby brother” Emily hugged her brother tightly. “Take care of yourself and the doggies.” Then she glanced at Hannibal, who was standing next to Will at the airport. “Make sure to take good care of each other guys.” She added blinking towards the older man who was suppressing laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! You're really sweet and your comments make me blush like our little Will :D  
> Here's chapter 27 (!!! oh God, can you believe it? :D)  
> kisses :*

Will’s sisters had departed after one week. The days together had went by really quickly and the young man had seen his “beloved” just twice: the first time the psychiatrist had come to dinner and the second time they had met up for coffee all together in the late afternoon. They had been texting for the rest of the time and, while Will couldn’t wait to have more time on his own in order to spend it with the older man, at the same time he couldn’t think of parting with his sisters; after all they had just established a daily routine. Having an empty house would be a nightmare to him and to his dogs as well.

“So, goodbye then, baby brother” Emily hugged her brother tightly. “Take care of yourself and the doggies.” Then she glanced at Hannibal, who was standing next to Will at the airport. “Make sure to take good care of _each other_ guys.” She added blinking towards the older man who was suppressing laughter.

“I’ll miss you Em; please remember to email me the new remix as soon as you’ve recorded it.” The young man was hugging his sister for the third time, just like he had done with Senna and Molly. “I’ll miss you so much, girls.” he added sighing. Will hated the idea of his sisters going back to their house in London, but he understood that it was like things were supposed to be.

“Yes baby boy, I’ve told you I will. Now we must go or the plane will take off without us.” the girls hugged Hannibal and expressed their wishes to hear from him soon. The psychiatrist had agreed that he would be with Will sometimes, while the man was skyping with his sisters.

The girls headed to the check-in and Hannibal put an arm around Will’s shoulders. The young man had been suppressing his tears in front of his siblings, but now that he was left there alone with the psychiatrist, he couldn’t keep them any longer, so he silently began to cry. As soon as Hannibal had perceived the boy’s wet cheeks, he pulled him into a tight embrace. _Will was stunning even when he was in pain; the expression of sadness on his face could be compared to the empty expressions in the subjects in the background of Edvard Munch’s paintings. He was suffering beautifully, incredibly hurt and yet with a proud demeanor. Will was just breathtaking._

“Mylimasis, you’ve spent a beautiful week together, try to remember and focus on that. Of course, you miss them; your sisters are so sweet and love you very much. And I love you as well, let me take you home, beautiful boy.” the older man whispered to the man who had just stopped sobbing.

“Yeah.” Will finally uttered. He hadn’t been alone with Hannibal for one week, it was about time for him to be reassured and worshipped by the other man. Their hands interwoven, while they were going back to the Bentley and they did not speak until they had taken the highway to Baltimore.

“Do you want to stay at my place? I must see two patients in about an hour, but you could just relax there and I would keep you company as soon as I finish.” he asked, reaching for Will’s hand on the man’s thigh.

“No, I’d rather stay at mine, if you don’t mind. It’s just that the dogs have grown accustomed to much attention and I dread to think of leaving them by themselves. Poor babies.” he uttered, thinking about how his sisters had pampered and unstoppably petted the animals.

“Of course. I could stop by in the evening, if you’d like then.” They had almost reached Will’s house. “I could make us some house made pizza and we could just watch a random TV show and cuddle on your couch surrounded by Winston, Buster and Madeline.” The young man smiled at that statement. _Will knew that Hannibal was trying very much to please him; the older man hated pizza and abhorred TV, he was not even that fond of animals but he respected and cuddled Will’s strays. He suddenly felt a familiar warmth heat his chest. Hannibal cared so much and enjoyed seeing the other man happy and pleased above all. Above his own gratification and gaiety._

“I would like that very much.” He whispered, taken aback by the emotions that his thoughts had awaken. He had just been crying about his sister’s departure and because of that, tears run more easily down his cheeks again.

Hannibal didn’t notice until they reached the boy’s house, some minutes afterwards. “William.” He leaned over in order to embrace the young man. “Come, let’s go inside. I’m sure that the dogs will need a hug as well.” They entered the small living room and Will’s heart clenched once again in his chest. _Empty. Alone. Hannibal would leave._ The dogs came hurriedly to be petted by their owner who sank on his knees and let himself be surrounded by his loving animals.

Hannibal took out his I-Phone and quickly sent a message to Amanda, just before heading to the kitchen in order to prepare the dough for the pizza. He arranged the flour on the counter in the shape of a volcano and mixed some yeast with lukewarm water and a teaspoon of sugar and salt. Then he washed thoroughly his hands and went to knead the flour with the water.

“You’ll be late, Hannibal. Do you want me to do this?” Will walked towards the older man, who was now energetically kneading the ball of dough, after having incorporated all the flour on the counter.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay here with you tonight.” The other man stated, smiling.

“Have you cancelled your appointments?” Will said in disbelief “for me?” he frowned.

“Please, mylimasis. Don’t worry anymore. I wasn’t feeling well this week, an afternoon off will do me some good as well.” He answered, trying to convince the young man of his words.

Will stepped behind Hannibal and embraced him tightly, his hands joining over the older man’s belly. The young man pushed his head in the psychiatrist’s collarbone and enjoyed the scent of his beloved. They stayed like that for some time; Hannibal was constantly operating on the compact ball of dough with surgical precision.

“So, this has to rest for about an hour now, in order to rise.” The doctor stated, putting the ball into an oiled recipient and covering it with a tea towel. As soon as he had put it aside, Will’s hands begun to roam on his wide chest, opening random buttons. The boy’s mouth was pressed hard against the older man’s neck. Hannibal couldn’t suppress a surprised groan. He turned around and pressed Will flush on himself by grabbing the boy’s ass.

“I missed this.” He simple stated, while he was turning the young man’s neck in order to attack it with passionate kisses. Will hummed, fumbling with Hannibal’s belt until it was undone and he could slip a hand in the silken boxers in order to grab what was in it. The older man groaned again and then he lifted Will on the counter, just like he had done on the day after their first time. A low chuckle coming from Will’s throat signaled that he remembered what had happened right there. Hannibal tore the young man’s plain white shirt and Will was speechless because of the violence the other had displayed in such a _barbaric (?)_ gesture. His breath was stuck in his throat, while he was hurriedly being undressed by the older man who was now kissing his chest and teasing his nipples with his expert hands.

“Oh God” Will exclaimed, leaning backwards on his elbows. Maroon eyes met deep-green and their look made the boy grow even harder in his own boxers. He could see the older man’s bulge but, he hadn’t been allowed anywhere near to it by the psychiatrist.

“Relax, darling. Tonight is only about you…” Hannibal stated while he was pulling the man out from his jeans, freeing his erection from the plain black cotton boxer briefs as well. The young man squirmed, his head was filled with the name the psychiatrist had called him: _darling._ It was somehow feminine, but he couldn’t stop blushing at the thought of these words being referred to _him_ ; just as much as he ached with anticipation for the doctor’s words: _It would be just about him._

Then the older man licked the tip of Will’s cock and he tried to swallow the whole length of it, while, with a lubricated finger (had he used the olive oil like the last time? Will had no idea) he was slowly pushing into the man, making the other shudder and smirk, while his eyes were closed.

“I missed this” the young man purred, moaning with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? :D


	28. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal was speechless. He did not understand the feeling that was spreading into him: venomous… jealousy? Will had used words like “quite incredible”, “friend and colleague” (another former stripper?), “dessert somewhere nice” and the mere three sentences had made the psychiatrist’s insides contort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could seem a little sad or leading to dark places... but I assure you that many things will be developing from here.. fluffy, porny and loving things. Just trust me :D

Hannibal was beaming while he walked the last patient of the day outside the door. He was going to settle things for the surprise he had in mind for Will… He just needed to make a few phone calls, but he would do that after lunch with William. He straightened his impeccably ironed Egyptian shirt and ran a hand across the sandy hair he had carefully combed back. _Will loved his working attire. The young man loved to call him posh, to peel him off his infinite layers of fabric, while carefully folding every piece…_

“Doctor Lecter” Amanda woke the psychiatrist from his day dreaming. “I’m sorry to inform you that Mr. Graham has called half an hour ago and he has regretfully cancelled your lunch today.” Hannibal couldn’t suppress a frown. “Mr. Graham has asked you to call him as soon as I told you” the secretary concluded sadly at the disappointed look in her boss’ features.

“Thank you, Amanda. Has he told you why?” he inquired.

“Mr. Graham said that “something has came up”, quoting him.” The girl added, “would you like me to join you for lunch then, if you’re by yourself?” she questioned. Dr. Lecter was very dear to her and she hated to see him distressed. They had often shared their meals together. The psychiatrist nodded.

“I would like to, Miss Bloomwood. I’m just going to call William first.” He added, entering his study in order to speak freely with his beloved.

Will picked up after a while.

“Hello, Hannibal!” Will’s voice was cheerful and did not seem distressed. The older man was surprised at that. He had thought that if Will was deleting their date it must have been for a serious reason. After all, they had made love several times on the night before and Will seemed to forget about his sisters’ departure when he was in the psychiatrist’s company.

“Good morning, William. Amanda has just given me your message…”

“Yeah, about that, I’m sorry-…” there was some music playing in the background, it sounded like a jukebox.

“So are you still amenable?” the doctor inquired anxiously. He did not understand what was happening.

“I’m sorry love, something quite incredible has happened to me this morning. I met an old friend and colleague whom I had not seen in ages and, since he’s in town just for the day, he’s invited me to have a lunch. I could still join you, if you’d wish… We were just thinking of having a dessert somewhere nice.” The boy concluded.

Hannibal was speechless. He did not understand the feeling that was spreading into him: venomous… jealousy? Will had used words like “quite incredible”, “friend and colleague” (another former stripper?), “dessert somewhere nice” and the mere three sentences had made the psychiatrist’s insides contort.

“Of course I don’t mind, William” he lied, trying to sound incredibly indifferent at the news, even if his heart was racing and he was seeing red. “I’ll pick you up in the afternoon, then?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Great, thanks for understanding. Uhm, yes perfect. Uhm wait, hold on a second Hannibal.” There was a woman taking the order. Hannibal could hear Will ask for a tea, while, a young male voice ordered some Jamaican coffee with goats milk. Hannibal was indignant. Jamaican coffee paired with goats milk was delicious. Whoever was sitting there with Will was a refined man. He frowned, sighing silently. The man next to Will had sounded very young. The doctor couldn’t suppress the sting of jealousy.

“Sorry.” Will’s voice was back “we’ve just ordered.”

His beloved’s voice sounded as if the man was smiling at the person across or next to him. “Alright then, I don’t want to disturb you any longer…” the psychiatrist silently cursed himself the second he had spit these words out; he was sounding just like the offended child he was.

“Yes, I’ll see you later then, bye.” Will waited for the man to answer and then he hung up. Hannibal stayed there dumbstruck for a minute, looking at his I-Phone. Luckily Will had not detected his jealousy _… But did it mean that the young man was so absorbed in what or better… whom… was with him?_ The older man had never been a jealous man, but after what had happened with Chilton… The instinctual fear was just too strong and possessiveness was spreading in him like an anesthetic; he could not trust his heart and mind which were slowly put to sleep. The doctor leaned on his desk, his hand still clutching at the phone, almost crashing the mobile. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breath. He was having enormous difficulties at breathing in. Before he could think straight and understand what he was doing, he was dialing Will’s number once again.

“Hey, Hannibal?” the boy answered after a few rings. His voice was relaxed; music still playing in the background.

Hannibal opened his mouth but couldn’t make himself speak. The words were just not coming out.

“Hannibal?” Will inquired after some seconds of silence “are you there?”

“Yes” the older man murmured faintly. He still could not breathe in easily.

“Are you alright?” the young man seemed incredibly worried. “Love, where are you? Are you ok?” he continued after some more seconds.

“The office…” The older man stuttered out, remembering to breathe. Then, Hannibal just felt a sharp pain in his chest and he felt falling forward and then everything was black.

* * *

 

He opened his eyes and his lids were heavy. _William_. He thought. He had been speaking to his beautiful William; he had been jealous. But why was he lying in what looked like a hospital bed?

He turned his head around and saw Frederick sitting there, a worried expression on his face. Hannibal stared at his ex lover. What was the man doing here?

“How are you feeling, Hannibal?” his ex inquired, stroking the hand of the older man he had been holding for a long time.

“Wh-where am I?” his throat was sore and dry.

Chilton took some water from the nightstand; he put a straw in it and held Hannibal’s head slightly up, in order to facilitate him during the drinking process. The psychiatrist drank a few gulps and felt immediately relieved at the sensation of fresh water flowing down his esophagus.

“I have been told that you fainted. So I immediately came to see you, Hannibal.” The other psychiatrist replied.

“I have fainted?” the older man asked incredulous. His health was impeccable. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered the sting of jealousy he had felt, the air that he had failed to breathe.

“Yes, Hannibal. Don’t worry, they have been running some tests on your blood to understand what might have triggered it.” The other man stroked Hannibal’s cheek and the lying man couldn’t help frowning and avoiding the other man’s touch.

“You haven’t told me that you were running a nightclub and molesting your employees.” He spat out coldly. “You’ve been lying to me for five years…”

Chilton’s eyes went wide. How could Hannibal have found out? He wasn’t the manager of the club anymore. He hadn’t been for quite some time…

He was just about to answer, when both heard a familiar voice from the door.

“Hannibal?” the older man turned towards the voice with a strong cockney accent. He instinctually smiled to the young man who looked freaked out.

“Will?” Chilton was surprised at the sight of his handsome young ex patient and employee.

“Fred?” It seemed that the young man had just noticed the other psychiatrist, leaned towards his lover.

All of them stood there, looking at each other, until Chilton jumped out of the chair, in the same time when Will stepped forwards, coming to the other side of Hannibal’s bed and reaching for the older man’s hand.

“You?” Chilton asked frowning. “He is the William?” he furiously uttered, turning to face his ex, whose eyes were boring into the young and green ones. Frederick Chilton was in disbelief. The elegant and refined Hannibal was staring lovingly at the young man who had been stripping in his club? _Was it a joke? Was the world turning upside down?_ Of course, he had laid his eyes on the innocent young man but, having the other being a patient of his, he hadn’t dared touching him, because he was afraid of having his license revoked.

“I am.” The young man answered, casting a frozen and revolted look at the man who had betrayed his beloved. He had a strong desire to punch the man in his face but he wouldn’t have wanted to be separated from Hannibal. He had to make sure he was alright, first.

Completely ignoring the fuming ex, Will sat on the bed next to Hannibal and brushed back the sandy strands that had fallen on the psychiatrist’s forehead. The older man pushed into the caress and a faint smile was forming on his lips.

“What has happened?” Will inquired, looking worried.

“I hyperventilated and fainted. But I feel alright now.” The older man replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't jealous Hannibal adorable? :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana came soon, followed by Amanda Bloomwood and by other friends who were introduced to the young boy, who soon felt underdressed. Hannibal’s friends were introduced him mainly as doctors and all looked like peacocks with their impeccably tailored elegant suits. The young man was in his light blue jeans, black converse and he had just one of his many plain black t-shirts on and a button-up. For the first time, the young man felt uncomfortable and unfitting to show on the other man’s side and felt almost embarrassed for the older man, who was introducing him. Hannibal, however, had never taken his eyes off Will and he understood the boy’s discomfort, continuously tying to soothe him, squeezing his sweaty hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, guys!
> 
> Congratulations on your graduation, Reina_Lummia :)

His friends soon surrounded the older man and Will never left his side. They had still not had time to talk about what had caused the older man’s illness. Frederick Chilton had been indignant and had left soon after he had found out that his former employee had taken his place. He was incredibly angry at his ex lover, but he also blamed himself for having let the older psychiatrist slip through his fingers like that. He was furious at the fate who had made the encounter between the two men possible. He had desired the young man for himself and could understand the older man’s attraction towards the young dancer; yet he still could not believe that a stoic man like Hannibal could have fallen for the kind of man that Will was.

Alana came soon, followed by Amanda Bloomwood and by other friends who were introduced to the young boy, who soon felt underdressed. Hannibal’s friends were introduced him mainly as doctors and all looked like peacocks with their impeccably tailored elegant suits. The young man was in his light blue jeans, black converse and he had just one of his many plain black t-shirts on and a button-up. For the first time, the young man felt uncomfortable and unfitting to show on the other man’s side and felt almost embarrassed for the older man, who was introducing him. Hannibal, however, had never taken his eyes off Will and he understood the boy’s discomfort, continuously tying to soothe him, squeezing his sweaty hand.

Doctor Hobbes had come into the crowded room and had asked for a moment with his patient. Will was about to leave along with the others, when Hannibal stopped him. “He can stay,” He said to the doctor “he’s my beloved” the young man blushed at the inquisitive look of the doctor, who nodded silently. Will sat again on the bed, nervously squeezing the older man’s hand.

“Doctor Lecter,” the man begun “we have run varied tests and taken some blood samples and everything seems totally alright.” The young doctor stated, while Will was frowning reassured.

“It may have been triggered by the fever and your illness.” The boy expressed, making the statement sound more like a question, in order to get a response from the ER doctor.

“It’s possible.” The other man answered.

“I feel much better, I really do.” Hannibal stated; he hated to be the patient and he knew already what the probable cause was. “I just got anxious about something and I couldn’t breathe. However, I am fine now. I would really much like to go back to my home. I can rest there as well, doctor. And, if I’m unwell, I will not hesitate to come back” his self-confidence and honesty were almost perceptible and the doctor nodded after a few moments.

“Alright, let me sign some papers and you’ll be able to leave soon” doctor Hobbes stated smiling at the couple.

The visitors soon crowded the room again and there was also another incredibly handsome young man between them, Hannibal hadn’t noticed him before. His hair was short and blonde and his eyes deep blue. The angelic boy came towards Will and smiled at the older man propped in his bed.

“Hey, you came.” Will smiled hearty at the other.

“Of course, Willy” the other answered, putting a hand on the small of Will’s back. Hannibal was feeling sick again. That was the young man’s friend, that was the reason why Will’s morning had been “incredible”. His heart begun to pound harder in his chest. The other man was incredibly good looking and young, _he couldn’t compete with that._ And the man had called his beloved “ _Willy”_ and had put his hands on him. If that wasn’t enough, the man’s accent was just like Will’s: he was British.

“Matty, this is Hannibal” the young man turned to the friend and proudly looked at his beloved. The evident love in his eyes was a balm to the older man’s perplexed and tormented mind.

“Hannibal,” he turned to the psychiatrist and extended a hand to rest on the other man’s “this is Matthew Brown, a former colleague of mine.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Hannibal.” The young man smiled brightly. _Was he making fun of him?_

“Good afternoon, Matthew.” He answered.

“Oh please, call me Matt” the other smiled.

“So, you worked together?” the older man asked, trying to sound polite and not obsessing.

“Yes” Will answered.

“We worked for the same modeling agency in London” the other completed, casting an affectionate look at Will, who smiled back.

“Love, are you alright?” the young brown-haired man frowned, sitting on the bed again and placing a hand on the doctor’s forehead as if to check the temperature.

Hannibal’s friends, who were engaged in conversations in small groups of people, suddenly surrounded the bed again at Will’s question. Dozens of eyes were looking at him worriedly.

The psychiatrist had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the sudden attention he was getting.

“I’m fine.” He had just stated for what felt like the thousandth time, when doctor Hobbes came into the room, telling to the older man that he was free to go home.

The friends of the doctor were relieved and wished him a prompt recover. In a few moments everyone was gone. Everyone but Matthew Brown. Hannibal couldn’t understand why. He had thought that the friend was leaving Baltimore… or… was it a lie?

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hannibal? You’re so pale. Maybe you should consider resting here for a few hours…” Will stated worried. The psychiatrist looked ill and… freaked out?

“I can rest at home, William” he answered politely, smiling faintly at Will.

The three of them walked out of the hospital and walked towards Will’s car. The young man opened the door for the psychiatrist and Hannibal sat in the Cinquecento.

“Well, I’ll call as soon as I’ve spoken to Mr. Grey, then. I hope to see you soon, Willy” the other man leaned in in order to embrace his beloved. Hannibal chest was stinging again. Jealousy was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling. Will hugged his friend back. “Thank you. Take care of yourself, Matty” he told to the friend. As soon as they disentangled, the other man looked towards Hannibal and said: “It was a pleasure meeting you, even in such an uncomfortable circumstance. I hope that you’ll be well again.” His smile was sincere and it confused and angered Hannibal even more.

“Thank you, Matthew. It was nice meeting you too.” He stated with a small and fake smile on his lips.

He sighed in relief as soon as the man disappeared and he was alone with his William. _Finally_.

They silently drove towards Will’s house; the older man looked at the road silently, while Will’s eyes were constantly turning to scrutinize the psychiatrist.

In about ten minutes, they had reached the young man’s house. As soon as Hannibal was on the sofa, Will kneeled in front of him, tucking him into a plaid blanket.

“I was so worried about you, Hannibal.” The younger man broke the long silence. “They hadn’t told me that you had just fainted in the beginning. They said that you had been hospitalized and I assumed the worst” Will reached up to stroke Hannibal’s cheekbones.

The older man could read the honesty in the young man’s eyes and he decided that he owed him an explanation. “I hyperventilated because I was jealous. I was jealous of your friend and I assumed the worst as well. I thought that you were going to leave me for him.” When spoken, the words sounded ridiculous to the psychiatrist as well.

Will’s eyes went large with disbelief and anger and then they softened. “I’m not Chilton” he said, naming the man they had never spoken after their conversation on that night. “If I’m ever going to leave you then I will just be honest; I could never snoop around behind your back. Please believe me, love.” The young man leaned closer. Vulnerability, adoration, worriedness, conviction sparkling in the deep forest of his eyes.

Hannibal cursed himself for being so foolish. “I’m sorry…” he begun but was cut off soon.

“Don’t be. I would never leave you, love. Never. I couldn't...” Their lips met halfway.


	30. Jean-Philippe fucking Armani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was approaching his house as he noticed an elegant tanned man sitting on his porch. The man was impeccably dressed and looked… posh. Will’s dogs hurried to meet the stranger, who jumped on his feet and was visibly disgusted and scared by the sight of the animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> 1\. Sorry if I'm not updating every day. I work, I give private lessons to a kid and I have to study for an exam in 9 days! I'm so very busy! I will be updating as much as I can for the next 9 days, but I cannot assure you that I will post everyday. As soon as the exam is over, I'll go back to one granted chapter a day and maybe even more! I'm really sorry; i love this story and would keep on writing forever if I had the time to!
> 
> 2\. I have already said it before, but I think that I have to repeat it: MY MOTHER TONGUE IS NOT ENGLISH, I'M SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES OR THE SENTENCES THAT DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH SENSE TO YOU!!! I have a beta but she has to work really hard with me updating everyday! If you're not satisfied with my writing, please come back to my work in a few months when, hopefully, everything will be corrected.
> 
> 3\. Thanks for your amazing support! I adore your comments, they make me keep on writing :D
> 
> 4\. Reina_Lummia, congratulations on your graduation ;)
> 
> Here you go, be prepared for some....

“It’s wrong, they forgot the onions. You cannot make a ragout without them. This is ridiculous”, Hannibal frowned while he was watching “Masterchef on Will’s divan. The couple had eaten and then they had cuddled on the sofa; the sick man sprawled in Will’s embrace, his hands constantly caressing Hannibal’s sandy hair.

Will was rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face: the show hadn’t been going on for ten minutes and Hannibal had something to say about everything the competitors did. In the beginning, Will had used sentences like: “they’re not professional chefs, love. The man is a plumber…” in order to justify the people’s “inabilities”, but then he had given up at some point. It was just relaxing to have the psychiatrist in his arms while cuddling on the sofa; his dogs laid on the floor right next to them, a blanket covering them. Hannibal hated the TV, he did own one himself, but it was intended just for watching classic movies or theatre representations on DVD.

Will had been worried about the man and could not fathom the other man’s jealousy at first. How could someone get sick and faint because of a… suspicion? But then, Hannibal had suffered a great deal.  Behind his collected and stoic facade, the man was still heart-broken and deeply troubled about what had happened with his ex lover. He still had to understand that he had shared five years of his life with someone who in reality was a total stranger. Will couldn’t blame the man for the obsessive possessiveness. Hannibal had to learn to know him better in order to trust him.

“But that’s heresy! Look, William. They are using oil instead of butter! What are they thinking?..” the older man clutched at Will’s arm in order to get his attention.

Will rolled his eyes once again and placed a soft kiss on his lover’s temple.

* * *

 

13:42 – Will: “Hello handsome! How is work? Are you feeling better? I’m thinking about you :* :* :*”

One week had passed from his illness and Will _was still inquiring_ about his health.

13:44 – Hannibal: “Mylimasis, I’m working on some paperwork. I am bored without you. What are you doing? I’M WELL, WILLIAM!!! THANK YOU. :-P :-* :-* :-* :-*”

13:45 – Will: “I am walking the dogs. (I got it, I won’t ask again :p) ;*”

13:46 – Hannibal: “I do have something to ask of you, boy… :-*”

13:46 – Will: “If it’s of sexual nature, then my answer is yes ;P”

13:47 – Hannibal: “Is there anything else other than that in that pretty head of yours, mylimasis? :-* (P.S. don’t forget to kiss me)”

13:48 – Will: “Apologies, doctor. :* I’m all ears. :*

13:50 – Hannibal: “We’ve been invited at a dinner party tomorrow by one of my colleagues, Doctor Villotti. You have met most of the other participants at the hospital. Would you be amenable to join me? :-*”

13:51 – Will: “I have been invited as well? O.O :*”

13:52 – Hannibal: “Yes, William. As I’ve said, “we’ve been invited”. Together. You and me. :-*”

13:53 – Will: “What does “dinner party” even mean? :*”

13:55 – Hannibal: “A dinner party is held, when a group of people gather together for pleasure in order to consume some food and have a few drinks while chatting with each other. :-*”

13:55 – Will: “Is the atmosphere as posh as it sounds like? :/ :*”

13:56 – Hannibal: “If you’re asking me if the dinner is formal, then the answer is yes. :-*”

13:58 – Will: “I don’t know, Hannibal. You know how I feel about formalities… :*”

13:59 – Hannibal: “I would be there. With you. I would appreciate it very much :-*”

14:01 – Will: “I will join your posh dinner if you’ll come with me at the fair (the one you’ve refused to go to the other day :D) :* Do we have a deal? :D :*”

14:03 – Hannibal: “Fine. I’ll go. :-* thank you for agreeing, William :-D Are you going home soon? :-*”

14:04 – Will: “I’m walking towards home, why? :*”

14:05 – Hannibal: “I was just wondering… I should really do my paperwork, mylimasis. Until later :-* <3 <3 <3”

14:06 – Will: “<3 alright, love. I miss you already :*”

14:06 – Hannibal: “:-*”

* * *

 

Will was approaching his house as he noticed an elegant tanned man sitting on his porch. The man was impeccably dressed and looked… _posh_. Will’s dogs hurried to meet the stranger, who jumped on his feet and was visibly disgusted and scared by the sight of the animals.

“Mr. Graham?” he inquired, an irritated expression on his face. “Could you please take them off me?” he grunted, pointing at the dogs.

“Uhm. Sure. Winston sit down! Maddie!” the young man frowned. Who was the man who sat on his porch and gave him orders? “Good guys” he added, fencing the dogs in his backyard. Then, he returned to the man, who was brushing dog hair from his expensive coat.

“I’m sorry… Do I know you?” Will stated politely at the grumpy man.

“I’m Jean-Philippe Mantignac.” The man stood tall, as if he had just introduced himself as Napoleon Bonaparte. He was certainly expecting for Will to recognize him, but truthfully, the young man had really no clue of who the person in front of him was.

“Alright…Uhm… What can I do for you?” Will immediately regretted his question. The man looked indignant.

“I came here, in order to take your measures.”

“I’m sorry… Uhm… Jean-Philippe. I don’t understand…”

“I am a tailor, for God’s sake! I came to take your measures in order to make you a suit for your dinner party tomorrow.” He was furious now.

“Oh.” Was all Will could say. “Uhm, I didn’t really mean to have a tailor…” he was quickly cut off.

“Please, Mr. Graham. I was sent here to do my work. Would you please be polite enough and invite me into your…” he looked at the tiny house with disgust “…home and I will be quick about it.”

“Hannibal sent you here?” Will seemed to have finally understood something. He quickly let the other man into his house, in order not to cause him a heart attack.

“ _Doctor Lecter_ ” the tailor corrected “is my client for over a decade. I’ve personally designed most of his guard robe” he said in an attitude of superiority.

Will was taken aback. “It was you?” he asked admiringly. The older man’s features seemed to soften. “I’m truly impressed and honored to meet you.” He said honestly. The man gave him a friendly nod.

Will offered to make some tea and, as soon as it was ready and the tailor had taken place on a chair near the fireplace, he had excused himself and walked into his room, closing the door behind.

“Hello, William” the doctor answered after a few rings.

“Hannibal” the young man’s voice was grave. “Why did you send _him_ here?” he did not have to specify who the “he” was.

“Hasn’t Mr. Mantignac informed you already?” Hannibal replied nonchalantly.

“He has.” Will’s voice sounded irritated. “What were you thinking? Can’t I dress myself? Would I _embarrass you_ in front of your posh friends?” he tried to keep his voice low, in order that it was inaudible to the tailor sitting in his living room.

“I thought…”

“…You thought _what_? That you should just call him over, before even asking _me?_ Because he was sitting there when I came back, you know? A _fucking_ tailor!” he uttered almost whispering.

“William…”

“I didn’t ask for this and I wish that you’d consulted me first. A _fucking_ tailored suit.” Will tried to recompose himself and bit his tongue.

“William, I would _never_ be ashamed of you. You _know_ that.” The older man was glad that he could finally say something too. “It was supposed to be a present and…”

“ _A present?_?” Will spat out. “You give flowers and chocolates as presents; you don’t buy _fucking_ tailored suits from Jean-Philippe _fucking_ Armani!” it was hard to keep his voice low.

“William, _please_ …”

“I’m not after your money, Hannibal. I DON’T WANT IT!” he shouted at the phone. There was a brief silence. Both men on the phone were in disbelief. “I’m sorry.” Will murmured, “I didn’t mean to scream at you” he said, cursing himself.

“I did not mean to offend you, William.” the older man sounded sincerely sorry. “Please, accept my present, it would make me very happy and…”

“Fine.” Will interrupted him for the utmost time. “Fine. _Thank you_.” He spat out through gritted teeth. “I have to go now.”

“I’ll call you later…”

“Yes, bye.” Will hang up the phone and was still furious. He went back to the living room and begun to undress for the tailor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please, please, please let me know ;D


	31. Broken down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still Will Graham, a poor unemployed man who collects strays from shelters, dances in nightclubs and eats tons of greasy pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the misleading title. It's fluffy and sweet.  
> But judge by yourself and  
> PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think of it.   
> You're awesome <3

 15:34 – Will: “I got your text, Hannibal. I’ll meet you there.”

It had been one day since the encounter with the tailor. Will could not understand why he was so irritated at the thought of the present; nonetheless, he was. Hannibal could not change him like that. He would not become a fancy man owning a tailored suit, and the psychiatrist would not stop at that. He was sure about it. The man’s generosity was flattering but also annoying; Will had never given to money an important value, not since it had destroyed his parents’ life. He loathed everything that displayed excessive wealth and power.

He was just ruffling his hair with a new product he had bought in the afternoon. After some minutes, he had achieved the wanted result: an untamed yet elegant look. Will hadn’t shaved in more than a week, and his beard was unusually full. He trimmed it, leaving the moustache untouched. With this look, he would seem at least five years older, which was good, when he planned to be surrounded by posh doctors.

* * *

“I want you to ruin him in front of everyone, Freddie” Chilton was leaning towards the ginger, who was slowly slipping into an impeccable Gucci dress.

“Why should you even care? He’s just a kid, Frederick. No one will even consider his presence” the woman answered.

“Of course no one is going to consider him. But I want him to slip. Badly. He should understand the abyss that separates his poor existence from our world. He should finally get out of wonderland.” The man spat out from the bed.

“You’re incredible” Freddie Lounds turned to look at the vindictive look in Chilton’s eyes. She was ready to go and enjoy the evening. Somehow, she could not wait to be introduced to the boy who had surprisingly gained the renowned psychiatrist’s heart; and she was definitely curious to witness the young man’s demeanor.

* * *

“So, has he decided not to show up?” Bedelia de Maurier, a good friend of Hannibal’s murmured.

“I have tried to call, but he does not answer his phone” the psychiatrist frowned worriedly, sipping at his incredible Champagne.

Everyone was standing in Dr. Villotti’s gigantic garden; people were arranged in small groups and chatted freely, sipping at their luxurious and fancy dinks.

“Hannibal!” the host reached the Lithuanian. “So, where’s that lovely William of yours?” he asked a bit disappointed. From the first time the doctor had seen the young man in the hospital, he had been impressed at the incredible chemistry between the two men. He was living the same kind of incredibly passionate and caring relationship with his wife for over ten years and he could see real love when it was displayed in front of him.

The psychiatrist was just about to answer when he heard a voice behind him.

“I’m sorry about the delay. My car has broken down a mile from here.” The angel’s voice was stressed and out of breath.

Hannibal turned surprised; he somehow thought that Will had stood him up. The sight of the boy left him flabbergasted. Everyone’s murmurs seemed to quiet abruptly. The heads were all turned towards the disheveled and incredibly breathtaking Will. He looked disheveled, stressed by the walk; yet God-like. He was dressed in a cream tuxedo. A striped green and white shirt underneath it was carefully tucked in his sleeks, which were cupping the boy’s curves in the most gentle way possible. A dark green tie in a simple Windsor knot was finishing the look. The color of the accessory was impossibly identical to the deep forest in the young man’s eyes.

Will stepped next to Hannibal and placed a confident hand on the small of his back, turning with a smile to face the doctor. He would not be the dumb kid everyone was expecting him to be. Hannibal deserved just the best and he would not fail the older man’s trust.

“Hello love.” He almost whispered, brushing Hannibal’s lips with his in a quick gesture. Then he turned to doctor Villotti, who had been admiring him quite fascinatedly like everyone else. “I got this for you and I want to thank you for the kind and unexpected invitation. It’s a pleasure to be here” he cast a glance towards Hannibal’s direction “for the both of us” he concluded with a genuine smile on his lips.

“Thank you for joining us, William” the psychiatrist accepted Will’s gift, which was obviously a bottle of wine. “You look dashing.”

* * *

The party had been quite different from what Will had expected. He surprisingly blend in very well and he found himself in the center of many debates. Whenever he expressed his honest opinion, people were looking at him with indifference and coolness at first, but everyone came quick around and reconsidered him. Soon, people were asking his opinion more often and he was praised for his intelligence and wit. Hannibal had been eying his beloved since he had arrived. They hadn’t really exchanged any words, except for the hurried kiss and apologies for the delay. Will had been soon dragged away by doctor Villotti, who went to introduce the impeccable boy to his wife and brother in law.

“Could I please steal him away for a minute?” he finally decided to claim his lover back, after half an hour. Doctor Villotti nodded smiling, while Hannibal was reaching for Will’s arm and was pulling him away from further talk about politics and management.

“I must apologize, Hannibal…” the young man started, when they had gotten just a few steps away from the group of people.

“Don’t. I expected it to happen sooner” the older man answered with a smirk.

“What?” Will frowned confused.

“Well, I had thought that it would break down sooner, poor thing…”

Oh. The car. “No, Hannibal. I meant to apologize for yelling at you yesterday. It was unspeakably rude of me. I should not have but you must try to understand me, please” the young man had let the confident mask he had worn all night slip from his features. There were confusion, anger, terror and regret on his face and in his eyes.

Hannibal took Will’s hands in his. “It’s alright. You look incredible. I could never tell you enough how magnificent you look.” Then he leaned to whisper in the other man’s ear “and I’m looking forward to taking this suit off you as soon as the evening is over. You drive me crazy, William.” He inhaled the young man’s scent and aftershave and felt his silken boxers tightening around his half-hard cock.

“Hannibal.” Will looked frustrated at the other. “You should be angry, or at least disappointed. Listen, please. You must understand that I appreciate _this_ ” he touched the soft fabric of the creamy suit “very much. Thank you” he sounded way more grateful than he had on the phone. “But you cannot expect to change me. I can participate to your friend’s dinner in a ridiculously expensive tailored suit… But _I am still Will Graham,_ a _poor_ _unemployed_ man who collects _strays_ from shelters, dances in _nightclubs_ and eats _tons of greasy pizza_. I have lost my family because of money… And I certainly do not blame you for being filthy rich. I accept it, because it is part of you and I would never change anything about you _. Please_ , do the same for me. No more expensive gifts. No gifts at all, if not for my birthday or Christmas - and we’ll decide the budget only then. I will not embarrass you, I’ll do my best to keep up. But, please, don’t make me go through another Jean-Philippe ever again. _Ever_.” He smiled tenderly at the older man, who been squeezing his hands for quite some time.

“I understand.” Hannibal nodded relieved. Will’s openness and sincerity was a soothing balm on his tormented soul. “I will respect your decisions, William. I promise,” he answered with a loving smile, just before grabbing the young man and crushing him in a long embrace. His William. His beautiful and wonderful incredible boy. They pulled apart and met for a long passionate kiss; until someone was clearing their throat somewhere.

“Are you joining us for dinner, lovebirds?” doctor Villotti smiled brightly at the embarrassed couple and at the spreading of red in Will’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions???


	32. Lying is rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hannibal” the other man’s voice softened incredibly. “What are you doing with that boy? I told you already that I have changed. We can have our life back.” He smiled encouragingly at the stupefied man in front of him. “Together. I will agree on your proposal, this time. You’ll arrange the most beautiful wedding and we could go to Japan on our honeymoon, to see your aunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for honest and kind comments!  
> You're so cute and fluffy and I want to hug you each one of you :-*
> 
> I answered to one request I've gotten from manyt of you... and I hope that you'll be satisfied with its outcome xD

 Their evening had progressed smoothly and Will was having an exceptional good time. Hannibal’s friends were posh but they did not treat him as if he was an inferior. Standing at the psychiatrist’s side was like being on a pedestal and the young man tried not to think too much about it, because it made him slightly uncomfortable.

The psychiatrist’s mood had definitely worsened after Chilton showed up with a redhead. They were shifting close to the couple who was speaking with other doctors.

“Hello, Hannibal. It’s nice to see you here” his ex-companion uttered, stretching his hand towards the psychiatrist who had finally been relaxing next to his Will.

“Good evening Frederick” Hannibal shook uncomfortably the man’s hand. His eyes fell on the woman next to him, who was gazing intently at Will.

“This is Freddie Lounds, she’s a journalist and a friend of mine.” Chilton said, introducing the redheaded woman to Hannibal; totally ignoring Will.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Lounds.” The older psychiatrist shook the woman’s hand.

“It’s my pleasure, doctor Lecter.” She answered politely. “And you must be Mister Graham” she said, glancing provocatively at Will. She had been expecting a dumb kid after Frederick’s explanation, not a divine young man who was impeccably dressed and composed. He was incredibly charming. Without even knowing him, she had been attracted to the man’s undeniable appeal. Somewhere, in her twisted mind, she could understand Hannibal’s choice.

“Yes, I am. It’s nice meeting you Miss Lounds” Will extended his hand in order to shake the other.

“Please, call me Freddie” she answered flirtingly.

There was a moment of general discomfort, and then Will smiled at her hearty. He enjoyed the view of the fuming Chilton on her side.

“Then you should call me Will, Freddie” he concluded.

“Can I have a word with you, Hannibal?” Frederick wanted to stop this ridiculousness.

“Of course” the doctor answered, amused by what was going on between the young boy and woman. He did not seem to want to take off his hand from Will’s arm, where it laid nonchalantly.

“Privately” Chilton said nervously.

“There’s nothing you can’t say in front of William. We’re very honest to each other” the cutting remark at the end, made Will smirk imperceptibly.

Chilton stared at the older man in disbelief and Will stopped him from telling anything. “It’s alright. I was going to refill my glass anyway.” He stated to everyone’s surprise. Then he turned to the woman, who was still admiring him. “I could show you where the drinks are, Freddie” he said politely, while the young redhead was already nodding. Hannibal’s hand tightened around Will’s arm and the young man smiled at his beloved encouragingly. “I’m right there, if you need me” he whispered to the man’s ear, while he placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before offering his arm to the woman, who took it gladly.

“You brought him here?” Chilton said in disbelief. He was somehow offended, because it was him who had introduced his ex-companion to doctor Villotti.

“Yes; he was invited to join me” Hannibal simply stated and then he added: “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” he inquired, turning his head in order to observe Will, who was leaned on a bar stool and was entertaining the woman. _He looked so incredible. A vision._

“I wanted to know if you feel better,” Chilton said.

Hannibal looked at him in disbelief. “I am much better, thank you. Now, if you excuse me…” he was turning towards Will, when Chilton’s hand grabbed his forearm, stopping him.

Hannibal gasped at the sudden contact and turned towards Chilton frowning. “What is it you want Frederick?” he closed his eyes. The hand on his arm felt as if it was burning his skin. Unwanted memories of himself and Chilton projected in the psychiatrist’s mind: them holding hands in a restaurant, them sunbathing in Galapagos, them having sex in their room… in _his_ room… Hannibal took a deep breath and tried to dismiss these thoughts from his mind.

“Hannibal” the other man’s voice softened incredibly. “What are you doing with that boy? I told you already that I have changed. We can have our life back.” He smiled encouragingly at the stupefied man in front of him. “Together. I will agree on your proposal, this time. You’ll arrange the most beautiful wedding and we could go to Japan on our honeymoon, to see your aunt.”

Hannibal stared in disbelief at the man he had in front of himself. For a second, he let his mind think about the things Chilton was saying. He had proposed to the other psychiatrist twice; on the first time, Chilton had told Hannibal that he wasn’t feeling ready for such a commitment. On the second time, the answer was similar. He had imagined for such a long time to arrange their marriage, to plan the honeymoon… Now, he couldn’t think of all of this anymore. Everything felt so wrong and flat.

“Frederick, please. I am with William now. Try to understand that it is over between us” he said patiently.

“I know that you still have feelings for me, Hannibal. They couldn’t simply disappear from one day to another…” he answered with a pleading look on his face.

“It doesn’t matter, Frederick. I am with William. I love him.” The doctor said.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself with that?” he leaned closer to the older man, who straightened at the unexpected approach. “Passion is overrated, Hannibal. It’s quite understandable that you’re attracted to him. He is very interesting… But then, beside the sex and his appeal… Let’s face it: he’s an awkward and rusty poor man. He has no education and takes his clothes off in order to earn a living. I mean… I can see that he’s formed quite nicely, but is his butthole really worth it?” he added provocatively.

Hannibal could not stop his reaction. His closed fist collided abruptly with Chilton’s cheek (such a shame, he had missed the nose) and the other man was taken aback and fell back, in shock. He held his injured cheek and looked at Hannibal in disbelief. The older psychiatrist felt incredibly… _good_. He should have done it before; on the night he had found out about Chilton and the woman, he should have punched him, instead of running away. He was incredulous at the rage inside of him, but felt relieved, rather than guilty. The other participants of the party turned abruptly to see what had happened, while Will strode right to them, Freddie Lounds right next to him.

“What happened? Are you alright, love?” Will asked out of breath. His and Freddie’s eyes ping ponged from one psychiatrist to the other, confused and worried.

“I’m fine, William. I think that we should go” the older man confidently spoke.

The boy nodded, his forehead still frowned. He quickly said goodbye to the woman and cast a final glance at Chilton, before turning away with Hannibal.

“Wait, I’ve forgotten something” the older man stopped and turned around.

“Hannibal, please. Let’s go” the young man pleaded. He did not want his beloved to beat up Chilton. He hated that guy, but the older man would end up regretting it, eventually.

“It’s alright, William. I only need to say something. I’m not going to punch him again.” The doctor smiled softly and reassured the boy, who nodded after a minute.

Hannibal went back to Chilton, who was still sitting dramatically on the grass. At the older man’s approach, his eyes went wide with horror and he retreated miserably _. Who was that man? Hannibal would have never been able to do something like that. Never._

“You will never disrespect him like that in my presence again. Have I been clear?” he growled; his eyes black with rage. Hannibal stood for a minute, staring hatefully at the other man. He went back to Will then, where doctor Villotti was staying, reassuring the shocked boy.

“I’m sorry for this, my friend” Hannibal begun to apologize to the doctor, who made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “I’m sure he had it coming” he smirked.

“Indeed. I do not accept when someone is excessively rude.” Hannibal answered, putting his hand on the small back of Will’s back. He could see that the young man was slightly shaking and looked in panic. Doctor Villotti rub his hand on Will’s forearm in a tender gesture. As Will’s eyes met his, the host smiled supportively at him. “Well, the evening is almost over, so I’m not offended if you are leaving” he murmured “but I hope that the two of you will come to have an informal dinner with Sharon and me.” He smiled to Hannibal, who was nodding.

“It was a pleasure seeing you, Will. I hope that we’ll meet soon again.” He uttered smiling, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder in a paternal gesture.

Will smiled at that and nodded to the doctor’s request. “It was my pleasure being here. Thank you for inviting me, Oliver.” They shook hands and many other people went to say goodbye to the couple. For Will, the whole scene seemed a paradox: Hannibal had just hit one of them, another posh doctor; yet few seemed to mind it and everyone seemed almost… _pleased?_ _Wasn’t Chilton that liked by them?_

As soon as the pair had reached Hannibal’s car and was away from the other guests’ eyes, the psychiatrist pushed Will flush towards the vehicle, embracing him and kissing his lips fiercely for a long minute. Will was surprised once again, but he didn’t push Hannibal away. _It seemed like a lifetime had passed from their last kiss._

“Was that about me?” he asked on Hannibal’s lips.

“No, mylasis.” The older man kissed him again.

“Honestly.” He succeeded to ask between the kisses. “Was it?”

“Yes, mylasis” Hannibal answered.

Will gently bit at the other man’s lip. “Lying is nasty, Hannibal. Punching someone is even more.” He placed open mouthed kisses at the older man’s neck. His hand ghosted to Hannibal’s crotch and gently squeezed the half-hard cock. Hannibal moaned.

“What is to be done about it?” Will asked ironically “what do I have to do with you?” he whispered, sucking at the psychiatrist’s earlobe, while his hand was slipping in the older man’s sleeks, until it reached the tip of the now fully erected cock, leaking with precum. Hannibal jerked, moaning in surprise. Then, he suddenly pulled away. His eyes were on fire.

“Get in the car, William.” He ordered, “or undress right here” he added serious.

Will burst in laughter and sprinted to open the passenger’s door, quickly slipping in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be just porn. You deserve it :D


	33. No protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have protection? I don’t” he asked.
> 
> “No” Will looked straight into his eyes “but I’m clean, Hannibal. I had a complete check up just two months ago” he stated.
> 
> “You don’t mind…?” Hannibal asked in disbelief.
> 
> “No. It’s alright. Aren’t we like...together?” he asked blushing further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you on your lovely comments! You're all just adorable!  
> Sorry for the dalay, like I've said, until the 25th I'll be updating irregularly because of an exam.   
> Leave suggestions!!! Please!!!

 

Hannibal had just been parking his Bentley on his gravel path, when Will finally shifted to kiss the older man’s neck. With one hand, he tried to undo the doctor’s impeccable double Windsor tie, while the other hand was busied frantically opening Hannibal’s belt. The psychiatrist gasped, while checking the rearview mirror. He was desperately trying to put his car in the garage, but the young man distracted him.

“William, just a minute…” he managed to utter just before Will’s hand was slipping in the silken underwear, cupping his shaft.

“You can park later, love” the other responded, stroking the already hard member.

Hannibal could not answer at this. Will’s hands on him were generating new sparks of electricity and thunder and fire. His mind could only concentrate to the man’s ministrations on his neck and cock. Then, the doctor shifted and grabbed Will’s tie and fumbled until it was loose. After that, he grabbed Will by his hips and pulled him on his lap. The next action left Will breathless: Hannibal literally tore Will’s new shirt, popping the buttons around the seat. Immediately, taking advantage of the young man’s shock, he attacked Will’s chest with kisses and he sucked at the boy’s hard nipples. Will was making the sweetest sounds and Hannibal felt himself hardening even more.

Pressed on the steering wheel with his back, Will was clutching on Hannibal’s shoulders. The older man was worshipping his body in the most passionate, erotic yet loving manner and Will felt overwhelmed by his feelings towards the psychiatrist. Then, Hannibal’s expert hands were unbuttoning his sleeks and Will tried to stand up as much it was possible, in order to allow to the older man to slip the trousers and boxer briefs down. Hannibal decided to take everything off the boy, leaving him naked.

The touches felt even hotter on bare skin, and Will was squirming with anticipation, never taking away his hand from Hannibal’s erect member.

“Please, love” the boy was blind with passion.

Hannibal’s fingers found their way into Will’s mouth; the boy tried to lubricate them thoroughly. They didn’t have any lube in the car and they had to use something.

Then, Hannibal’s fingers were pressing against Will’s opening and the boy’s spine was instinctually arching beautifully, exposing himself for the other man’s touch.

Hannibal teased the hole, until Will was impatiently pushing back, in order to meet the psychiatrist’s fingers. Then, in a swift movement, he inserted one finger. After some other pushes, Hannibal added another finger and got worried about the fact that the previous wetness was almost gone. If he would go on like that, he would eventually hurt Will and leave him sore. He decided against it, pushing up the boy.

Will looked at him in confusion. “No, Hannibal. Please, go on…” he implored. The puppy eyes were shining with passion, under semi-closed eyelids. Cheeks flushed in deep crimson, William was a beautiful vision.

“Get on your knees, on the seat.” The older man instructed.

Will frowned and the psychiatrist offered to show him, positioning Will just like he wanted the boy to kneel.

“Arch your back up” the older man’s voice was hoarse with passion.

“But how do you want to…?” Will stopped, shocked, as soon as he felt Hannibal’s tongue between his buttocks. He thought that Hannibal was ready to take him; he surely did not expect an amazing session of incredible oral sex. They had never done this, never had anyone done it to him, in fact. It was incredibly intimate. As Hannibal’s tongue begun to push at his entrance, Will’s eyes shut in pleasure. He moaned obscenely and could feel his orgasm slowly build in his belly. Then, Hannibal put his two fingers back in Will’s hole, making the man twitch and gasp. The whines and choking sounds coming from the boy, were enough to make Hannibal even harder. He knew that he wouldn’t last long, that’s why he was mercilessly providing Will with the same pleasure.

After three fingers had been inserted, Hannibal’s tongue was still pressing around the hole and Will couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m ready. I’m fine. Just please… I cannot wait any longer” he implored, sitting back on Hannibal’s lap. They exchanged a long kiss and Hannibal abruptly jerked up.

“Fuck”

Will had never heard such a word from Hannibal. “What?” he inquired worriedly.

“Do you have protection? I don’t” he asked.

“No” Will looked straight into his eyes “but I’m clean, Hannibal. I had a complete check up just two months ago” he stated.

“You don’t mind…?” Hannibal asked in disbelief.

“No. It’s alright. Aren’t we like...together?” he asked blushing further.

“Yes of course we are. But what does it change?”

“Well… Couples often decide to go without. There’s more pleasure for both…”

“Are you sure?” the older man had always used condoms for the sex, even with Chilton. For five years.

“Yes” Will looked like an angel. The last syllable he had uttered sounded like a plea, and Hannibal could not resist.

He just grabbed Will’s hips and aligned the boy’s entrance with his erect cock. While he was slowly pushing in, Hannibal could not believe at Will’s hot tightness. It was an incredible feeling for both of them, hard and hot flesh pushing into the wet and warm hole.

“Oh God you feel so…” it was Hannibal’s turn to moan loudly. He was just overwhelmed with the new sensations. Will felt incredibly good and the young man had begun to impale himself on Hannibal. “...Perfect. You’re perfect mylimasis.”

Will smiled at the words, while whimpering and groaning. Then he just stopped; Hannibal’s cock buried to the hilt inside of him. “I love you, Hannibal. I love you so much” they kissed slowly for a few seconds, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, where the honesty and truth laid.

Then they found a faster rhythm again.

“Mmmh, harder… Love, faster” Will was clutching at his shoulders, his back still pushing on the steering wheel of the Bentley. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips with his hands and begun to push down the boy hard and merciless, while he shifted upwards with his hips.

The car windscreen and windows were steamed up, because of the erratic breaths and moans coming from the lovers. Then, the young man grabbed his erection and, with a few strokes, came on Hannibal’s vest and shirt. He was about to whisper an apology, when Hannibal kissed him fiercely.

“I’m very close, William. Are you sure that I can…” he was cut off by Will’s demanding kiss. With a groan in the boy’s mouth, Hannibal came inside of Will, burying himself even deeper.

“Mano Deve, William. My God.” Hannibal panted, while Will was hugging him tightly, his head buried into the older man’s neck.

“This is going to be messy…” Will uttered smiling and Hannibal handed him his handkerchief. The boy cleaned himself and the older man, before tucking him back into his expensive sleeks.

Will reached for his sleeks, but Hannibal stopped him.

“We’re going to have a shower mylasis, you don’t need to dress up.” Then, he opened the door of the car and grabbed Will’s bare hips, lifting him while he was standing out of the car.

“I can walk, you know?” Will smiled at the fact that Hannibal was carrying him towards the house like a small child.


	34. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hannibal?” Will woke up abruptly. He was sweating and his heart was racing wildly. It was just a nightmare, he repeated to himself a few times. He was lying into the enormous bed and Hannibal’s side next to him was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :* You already know that, but I just love you. All of you.
> 
> This is going to be a short chapter, I'm sorry, bear patiently with me until the exam..  
> So, I have been working on a very interesting prompt by NagakuTsuzukuYami2:
> 
> "I am curious on one thing, it's not a request so you don't have to write it in or anything. But I wouldn't mind knowing your thoughts on what would happen if both Will and Hannibal had a dream or even an insane person of sorts tell them/show them how they could have been if things were different. A place where Will Graham was an only child who grew up to be an unstable empathic man with imagination so great it disturbs him greatly and a place where the renowned Doctor Hannibal Lecter is a well made person suit hiding a monster who hungers for human flesh and strings the left over's of his meals in what he perceives to be artistic ways."
> 
> I have tried to add some humour and I pretty much like the result.
> 
> I hope that you're going to add suggestions, because I love to be inspired by your prompts. <3

“Hannibal?” Will woke up abruptly. He was sweating and his heart was racing wildly. It was just a nightmare, he repeated to himself a few times. He was lying into the enormous bed and Hannibal’s side next to him was empty.

The boy stretched his hands over his head; the soreness from his lower backside reminded him of the evening before and he flushed, reliving the memories. _They had had incredible sex in Hannibal’s Bentley and, after that, they had taken a long shower, and Hannibal had rewarded him for the nice evening they had spent at doctor Villotti’s place. The older man had been on his knees throughout the shower, giving Will the most amazing blowjob of his life. Then, they had made love slowly on Hannibal’s bed and the boy had fallen asleep into the psychiatrist’s arms._

The young man put on only his grey briefs and descended the stairs. He looked around and the house seemed empty.

“Love?!” he raised his voice; the older man was supposed to work in the afternoon, it was just before ten in the morning.

“William, come in the kitchen!” he heard the psychiatrist’s loud voice.

Will went to open the door to the kitchen and froze. There were Miss Bloomwood and Alana Bloom sitting next to the counter, eating a fruit salad. They turned to greet the young man and did not seem to mind that he was almost naked. Will’s cheeks flushed, his hair was messy and he hadn’t even dressed, while the two women looked ready for a runaway. Hannibal had a deep red robe over his pajama.

“Erm… Hello…” Will started “I- should… just… ehm” he stood dumbstruck.

“William. I apologize, I should have told you that we would have guests over for breakfast” the older man stated smiling. He walked towards Will and undid his robe, in order to slip it on the young man’s shoulders.

“You should have woken me up…” the young man scolded.

“I could not, you look incredibly peaceful when you sleep. You’re just like an angel” at those words, the two women giggled, while Will was flushing even more.

He scratched at his light beard and murmured: “Well, I had a pretty horrible nightmare really…”

Will joined the two women, sitting across to them and filled his mug with steaming coffee.

“Really? What was it about?” Alana inquired.

“Well, it was pretty scary I must say…” the young man stated, while he was given a bowl of fresh fruit salad from Hannibal.

“Here you are, mylimasis. Your crepes will be ready in a few minutes.” Hannibal gently stroked the young man’s ruffled hair, making him blush furthermore.

“Thank you. But you’ve tried to kill me in my dream, you know?” Will turned on the stool in order to cast an accusing glance at the psychiatrist, who was heating a pan.

“What are you talking about?” the older man smirked, amused.

“I’ve dreamt that you were a cannibalistic murderer who fed me human meat and manipulated my mind during our therapy sessions. It was horrible. You’ve even framed me for multiple murders, making me swallow the ear of a girl I was caring for. So they arrested me instead of you.” He said, while the girls and the doctor were chuckling.

“Oh, there’s nothing funny about it, love.” Will frowned at Hannibal’s expression.

“I’m sorry William. I was just picturing the absurdity of it. I’m a gourmand; I could never, _ever_ , serve human meat for dinner. That’s just unspeakably disgusting. Not to mention the killing part.”

“You killed those who were rude, cooked their meat after luxurious receipts and plated them beautifully, even artistically” the boy stated neutrally. At that, everyone burst in laughter.

“Well I could imagine that” Miss Bloomwood stated, just before Alana could continue: “And “Eat the Rude” would have been your slogan, I bet.” Even Hannibal couldn’t stop from laughing.

“Uh, and there’s more” Will stated, frowning at the general amusement. _He had awoken truly terrified and now everyone was laughing at him. Let’s see if that makes them smile._ “I found out about you because I worked as a special agent for Jack Crawford. So you asked me to join you and I was incredibly tempted to, but then I decided to do what was right, so you found out that I was framing you and you gutted me.” The three people were listening carefully at first and then burst in even louder laughter.

Will looked at them stupefied and slightly offended.

“I’m sorry” Amanda was the first one to recompose. “You’ve surely had a terrible night, Mr. Graham and we’re all being very rude to laugh at you. But it is just a funny thing to imagine Dr. Lecter as a cold blooded killer and cannibal.”

“Yes, it is. Hannibal was a brilliant surgeon, but he is barely able to kill a fish in order to cook it.” Alana added, smiling.

“You have to think about what your subconscious it trying to tell you, William. Dreams can be unconscious advice, when you’re not fulfilling your potential…” Hannibal begun to list, but was quickly cut off by Will.

“Sorry Hannibal.” He stated, while the older man seemed confused at the interruption. “No psychoanalysis. Remember? You wouldn’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.” He smiled at his lover, whose features immediately softened.

“Apologies, boy. It’s what they call an occupational disease.” The psychiatrist smiled, while he was putting a plate of crepes with chocolate mousse filling in front of Will, who smiled brightly at his breakfast. “I hope that this will redeem me from what I have done in your nightmare” he smiled apologetically.

Will immediately tuck in, cutting a piece of crepe and savoring it’s sweet and delicious taste. Hannibal was a sublime cook, and he loved to pamper the green-eyed man with sweet treats. The boy made a humming noise of approval and said, as soon as he had swallowed: “I cannot be mad at you _after these_ ” he pointed at the crepes, with a mischievous grin, while everyone else was laughing once again.


	35. Bleached out denim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “William…” Hannibal’s desire grew instantly and he tried to push the young boy away. They were in a shop, for God’s sake. And Will’s hands had just pushed down his briefs as well, while he was sucking at the head of his cock. “Oh good God” Hannibal moaned.
> 
> Will smiled up, placing a finger on his lips. “Be quiet, doctor, otherwise they’ll all find out.” He mischievously uttered, before swallowing the older man entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments! This chapter is short and I'm not sure if I'm going to update tomorrow and the day after tomorrow because of my exam on Friday.  
> Wish me luck and enjoy this :)

 “Just come out, love. It’s alright” Will said, looking at the door of the dressing room with impatience. They had been in the shop for almost two hours now. Hannibal was incredibly fussy and meticulous even when he had to pick up a simple pair of jeans and a casual sweater for the fair.

“Are you sure that this is necessary, William?” the older man inquired, he just looked at himself in the mirror and found himself ridiculous dressed in the light and washed out denim. _Why would a normal person wear bleached out trousers with holes? It was just maddening._

“I dressed up for you, Hannibal. Then you ripped my shirt off- well, technically it’s the second shirt you’ve been ripping off my body… Nonetheless we are going at a fair, not at a crowning ceremony. So, _yes, it’s necessary,_ love. Now come out and let me see how you look.”

“I would not call this dress up. I feel like an idiot, really.” Hannibal pouted like a small child.

“I’m coming in there, if you won’t come out. In about three seconds.”

“Alright.” Hannibal took a deep breath and got out of the dressing room. He wore light blue and washed out diesel jeans and a simple black sweater. Will’s breath hitched. The older man looked around, afraid that someone was laughing at him or making strange faces at his inappropriate attire. _People did not seem to mind, after all everyone had at least a pair of denim, nowadays…_ He tried to remember.

“Wow.” He turned to look at Will, who was admiringly staring at him. The young man was not a liar, Hannibal knew that, so he was genuinely surprised at the fact that he had truly impressed him by wearing cheap jeans. “Turn around” Will asked appreciating how perfectly the fabric cupped the older man’s toned ass.

Hannibal did, and after some time, the boy stated: “Well, damn, Hannibal. You look incredible. You have no idea of how attractive you are in those.” His voice was coated with desire and his green eyes were sparking.

“William. I don’t know. I feel quite inadequate.” The older man looked at his image in the mirror, pretending not to have noticed Will’s sudden desire. They had had sex just a few hours ago and yet they couldn’t seem to have enough one of the other.

“Let me show you how perfect you are to me” Will took his hand and pushed him into the dressing room, while eying around.

“What are you doing?” Hannibal asked in disbelief, as Will shut the door behind them and pushed the older man towards the wall, just in front of the big mirror.

Will dropped to his knees and placed quick kisses on Hannibal’s dressed thighs, while he was undoing the buttons and zipper of the trousers, leaving them to pool on the psychiatrist’s feet. He eagerly kissed Hannibal’s cock through the silken briefs.

“William…” Hannibal’s desire grew instantly and he tried to push the young boy away. _They were in a shop, for God’s sake._ And Will’s hands had just pushed down his briefs as well, while he was sucking at the head of his cock. “Oh good God” Hannibal moaned.

Will smiled up, placing a finger on his lips. “Be quiet, doctor, otherwise they’ll all find out.” He mischievously uttered, before swallowing the older man entirely.

Hannibal had to bite at his lower lip in order to suppress the moans of pleasure. His remarkable and lusty boy was just incorrigible and he wouldn’t have changed his William for nothing in the world. Hannibal looked down at the angel, who was humming with approval at Hannibal’s taste and hardness. He had proven to be an amazing lover and they shared this incredible passion and lust; it was as if Will’s young lifestyle was changing and challenging his certainties. He would never have done anything like that in the past, and Hannibal sometimes regretted the cold and insensitive person he had been until William had brought him back to life. Life was exciting, fun and incredible on the side of the simple young man.

The head was bobbing up and down on his shaft, and Hannibal felt his orgasm building in his belly. The chocolate curls were dancing on the head of the man who was giving him such incredible pleasure.

Will gently squeezed his balls with a hand, while with a wet finger, he was circling Hannibal’s hole. The sudden attentions at the same time made Hannibal black out. He felt a strong wave of pleasure and started to inhale hitching.

The young man understood the other’s proximity to pleasure, so he swallowed him deeply, while he pushed his finger a little bit in the psychiatrist.

Hannibal tried to suppress the pleasure of his orgasm, but did not thoroughly succeed: he moaned through gritted teeth, while he tried to breathe normally again.

Will tucked him back in his briefs and stood, his hands folding the jeans. He placed them on a small stool and reached for the sweater Hannibal had on, inciting the older man to pull it off.

Hannibal just did as he had been instructed; too grateful and still out of breath, he went to retrieve his clothes in order to put them on. The young man stopped him, kissing him passionately. The taste of his pleasure was still lingering in Will’s mouth, and the boy smiled at him gingerly. Then, Will grabbed the clothes and went out of the dressing room, heading for the counter.

“We’re going to take these” Hannibal heard him say; then he smiled. Will had truly appreciated his look in the denim; maybe they weren’t _that bad_ , after all. If they pleased his beloved, then he would try to accommodate the young man furthermore in the future. After all, Will had showed and proven him how grateful he had been that Hannibal had entered an ordinary shop like that and had tried on something that he had selected for him. Just as Hannibal had enjoyed the sight of Will’s look in the expensive tailored suit, Will was thrilled about having him, for once, in what he called a “casual look”. _He could do this for William. Wear those denim trousers and look comfortable, if he received such an amazing response from beautiful, remarkable William-Christopher. Of course he could._


	36. Esatepuikus, brangusis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh God” Will was even more excited after the foreign words. He wanted to hear more. “You make me so fucking horny” he begun to push harder into the doctor, who moaned loudly. “Tell me more. Tell me, mylimasis” he uttered in a shaky voice. He perfectly spoke the word he was very accustomed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys, I love you :*  
> So, this is a long chapter without plot, basically it's just smut and porn and bottom!Hannibal. We all love that, come on xD  
> Tomorrow I won't be posting. So I already apologize.

 “So, do you think you’ll handle the fair, doctor?” Will teased; his head placed on the white chest hair of the older man. They had been lying in Will’s bed for what seemed an eternity after the shopping. Hannibal’s hand was ruffling the boy’s wild curls.

“I am sure that I will, with you by my side” he felt warm breath on his bare skin and realized that Will had been smiling on his chest. The boy hummed, and then lifted himself, crossing his arms on Hannibal’s thorax and leaning his head on them. He gingerly looked at his beloved and could mirror himself in the deep maroon eyes.

“Uhm. I need to tell you something…” the boy started uncertain. Hannibal was frowning. “I have known for some hours and I feel like you should know it as well…”

“What is the matter, William?”

“I got a job” he murmured. Hannibal frowned further at the man’s behavior. _He had been a stripper and pole dancer, for God’s sake; what could be worst than that?!_

Hannibal smiled. “That is awesome! Do you want to tell me something more about it?” he asked.

“Uhm, well, it’s nothing special, really. It’s at Starbucks.”

The older man frowned; his hand was still caressing wild chocolate curls. “What is Starbucks, William?”

“Oh God. You’re so incredibly posh, Hannibal. Starbucks is a coffeehouse chain!” he exclaimed with a smile on his lips. “I will be serving coffee, beverages and pastries.” He concluded.

“A waiter, then?” Hannibal ignored the other man’s teasing.

“Yes, sort of. They are going to teach me how to do the different lattes and coffees.” Hannibal nodded absently “well, it’s not my dream job, but I have to pay the rent.” The young man blushed. _Of course, not everybody was loaded with money like some psychiatrist he knew…_

“I understand and support you, mylimasis; whatever you chose to do. Of course, I’m relieved that you’ll be keeping your clothes on…”

Will laughed at this, and Hannibal frowned serious. “I have a question, though…”

“Of course.”

“Would you let me buy you a new car?”

Will’s smile was instantly gone. His expression was one of rage. “We are not having this conversation, Hannibal”, he said, wanting to move from the older man’s chest; but Hannibal locked his hands behind Will’s back and held him right where he was.

“William, would you please listen to me?” he tried, but the boy was closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. “How do you intend to reach your working place?”

“I will go there by bike”

“And if it rains?”

“Then I’ll go on foot. _With an umbrella_. They won’t take that long to repair my car and I’m pretty used to it.”

“I could buy you a Cinquecento Abarth, it’s a new…”

“Hannibal, for Christ sake! Do you want me to yell at you again? Stop insisting!” he said irritate. “I’m not a beggar. Normal people have their cars repaired and don’t buy new cars just because the old one ran out of oil.”

“Your car’s problem doesn’t lie only in the lack of oil, William. I’m not a mechanic, but it doesn’t take Einstein to tell that it’s old and untrustworthy.” Hannibal looked surprisingly calm and serious. “I’m not implying that you’re a beggar; I just want you to be safe, mylimasis.” Will was about to answer, but Hannibal continued; “A new Cinquecento for you would probably cost me less than the last suit I’ve bought.” He simply stated. Will tried not to display his shock at the innocently honest uttering of his beloved.

“I understand.” He said calmly. “But I don’t want to have anything to do with your money. I’ve already told you and I’m telling you again, _hopefully for the last time_. I _want_ to be with you,” he said looking sweetly into the maroon eyes, “but I _need_ my independence. _Please_ , Hannibal.” He looked imploring.

Hannibal’s mind went blank. How could he refuse anything to those puppy-eyes? “Alright. But I want you to know that you can rely on me for anything.” Will couldn’t suppress a momentary smirk.

“It’s very generous of you, Hannibal. Thank you” He said politely, “but I have everything under control” he added, smiling. “Can we please stop talking about this? I would have something other in mind…”

Will lifted himself on top of the older man, his free hand grabbed Hannibal’s groin and lightly squeezed it.

“Won’t we be late?” the older man whispered, his eyes closed with pleasure.

“We have more than an hour to get ready,” Will nuzzled his head in the older man’s throat, and kissed a wet trail from there to the earlobe “and we don’t have Windsor knots to tie…” he added, while Hannibal was pressing up against Will’s erection.

The older man turned them around, pinning a stupefied Will to the bed, while he was kissing the young man’s body, until he reached Will’s navel. The boy stopped him, and Hannibal looked at him in confusion.

“I want to taste you as well, turn around” he murmured. Hannibal smiled and quickly turned, in order to place his cock just next to Will’s mouth, while he was swallowing the other man’s shaft, a lubricated finger pressing inside the puckered hole.

“God, Hannibal” the young man said, while he was sucking at the tip of the older man’s cock.

Ten minutes and three fingers after that, Will was squirming under Hannibal’s expert ministrations.

“Alright, I’m ready. I want you” the young man said, sitting up on the bed.

Hannibal watched him confusingly, while Will was pressing him prone on the mattress; the boy straddled him and, slowly, pushed Hannibal inside of him. The older man gasped, the new feeling of bare skin was still a surprise to him.

Will’s cheeks were flushed and his eyelids almost closed. The deep green Hannibal could see was burning with desire and pleasure.

After a minute, Will began to move on top of the older man. He rocked his hips in incredibly erotic movements, and Hannibal could picture the boy dancing on top of him.

The speed increased and, as Hannibal went to sit up in order to embrace and kiss the man on top of him, Will put his hands on Hannibal’s chest, pushing him down.

“Let me-“ the boy panted “let me ride you… God, you just feel amazing” he murmured, moaning. Will’s hips rocked swifter and the older man could feel his orgasm building up.

“I- I won’t last much more…” Hannibal panted, his eyes closed, because seeing the angel on top of him would only make him come sooner.

Will’s movements stopped abruptly. The man was sitting still, his breath erratic, his forehead frowned.

“Why did you stop?” Hannibal protested, his hands jerked on Will’s hips.

“I- I was…” Will blushed.

“What, mylimasis?”

“I was wondering if you’d… let me…” Will looked away embarrassed, his cheeks pooled in crimson and his voice just a whisper.

Hannibal laughed. He sat up and turned them around. As Will was under him, he slid out of the young man, kissing him deeply.

“You’ll have to prepare me first.” He murmured into Will’s ear.

“Are you sure you’re ok with that?” the boy uttered insecurely.

“Yes, mylimasis. I want you in every possible way.” The older man answered, reversing them once again. When Will was on top of Hannibal, he lubricated his fingers with impatience.

The older man kissed him throughout the stretching, turning his head on a side, occasionally, in order to moan.

“I think that it is enough…” he gasped after a while.

Will smiled on Hannibal’s mouth. He sat up and went to retrieve a condom from the nightstand. When he had a golden package in his hand, the other stopped him. Will cast him a questioning look.

“I would like to feel you as well, William.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, stop asking and come here” the older man opened his arms, in order to embrace the boy who was settling between his legs. Will laid on top of Hannibal, kissing him deeply. He coated his cock with a generous amount of lubricant then and, slowly, pushed into the psychiatrist.

Hannibal moaned at the intrusion. He felt Will’ hardness and hotness and was breathless.

“Is it alright?” the boy moaned “Am I- am I hurting you?”

“No, no. _Esate_ _puikus,_ _brangusis_.” The older man answered, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure.

“Oh God” Will was even more excited after the foreign words. He wanted to hear more. “You make me so fucking horny” he begun to push harder into the doctor, who moaned loudly. “Tell me more. Tell me, _mylimasis_ ” he uttered in a shaky voice. He perfectly spoke the word he was very accustomed to hear.

The Cockney accent made the endearment word sound incredibly hot to Hannibal’s ears. The older man smiled. “mylėtis sumanimi, William.“ He moaned loudly, when Will‘s movements became faster and erratic. He could understand that his beloved was close to his orgasm, when Will‘s hand grabbed his throbbing erection and stroke it vigorously.

“Norėti, mylimasis“ he choked out, “kaip kad... aš tave, William“ while he came in long white stripes on his own belly.

Will was losing his control and the sweet sound of Hannibal‘s words and orgasm was devastating. He came inside of the older man, calling the lithuanian‘s name.

“Holy shit“ Will laughed on Hannibal‘s neck, still buried into him. “I‘ve no idea what you said, but it was incredible.“ Before the older man could reply, Will kissed his lips and murmured: “aš tave myliu”, while Hannibal smiled approvingly into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esatepuikus, brangusis: you’re perfect, sweetheart  
> mylėtis sumanimi: make love to me  
> Norėti, mylimasis... kaip kad... aš tave: please love... just like that... I love you


	37. The Fair- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cannot expect to have Gordon Ramsay cooking at a fair, love. Don’t be so dramatic.” Will stated, handing the cotton candy to Hannibal, who frowned at the sticky food. “I don’t…” he started but Will soon cut him off “Could you just hold it for me until I finish my hot dog, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that I'm a terrible liar. I've said that I wouldn't have updated... but here I am, nonetheless.   
> I read a comment to the previous chapter by the lovely xEatxThexRudex and got really inspired:
> 
> "Are they going to ride the roller coaster?? When you mentioned 'fair', a scene from Despicable Me popped in my head - when they all went to the fair and Agnes saw the fluffiest unicorn stuffed toy!!!" 
> 
> There's not going to be a rolles coaster scene, though. I've been thinking more of a ferris wheel. What do you think?

“You look amazing, just stop fidgeting, love.” Will reassured the older man, who was nervously waiting for some cotton candy for his beloved, while the treat was gathering on the stick.

“Hannibal! Come, you must try a hot dog!” Beverly shouted enthusiastically across the street. The woman had been interested in “showing Hannibal around” since the doctor had admitted that he had never been to a fair before.

The older man frowned at the greasy sausage covered with a suspicious sauce in a bun of bread. “I’m not quite hungry, thank you, Beverly.” He uttered, while the woman was pushing the _thing_ into his hand.

“Come on! You have to give it a shot.” The woman insisted, “just one bite, Hannibal. Unposh.” Will and Brian burst in laughter and the psychiatrist couldn’t suppress a smirk. The woman was right, he had been tense for the entire evening.

“Alright.” He lifted his hand towards his mouth and took a small bite of the hot dog. He chewed at it with attention, while the others were eying him.

“It’s excessively greasy and the sauce lacks of consistency. I would have added some cumin and maybe a bit of salad in order to balance the flavors. The spicy of the mustard is surely excessive, it kills almost every other poor spice in it. And the meat used for the hot dog is of poorest quality and definitely overcooked.” He stated, nonchalantly, tossing his hot dog in the nearest trash can.

Will smiled into his hot dog, while his friends were doing the same thing. “You cannot expect to have Gordon Ramsay cooking at a fair, love. Don’t be so dramatic.” Will stated, handing the cotton candy to Hannibal, who frowned at the sticky food. “I don’t…” he started but Will soon cut him off “Could you _just hold it for me_ until I finish my hot dog, _please_?”

“Of course.” The older man thought at his ridiculousness; he was dressed in the light blue jeans and black V-neck sweater, and he was holding some sticky cotton candy in his hand.

Some music started quite loudly: a man was singing a country song while playing an old guitar. People had been gathering around the stage, clapping their hands, while some couples started to dance. Hannibal could not suppress a smile at the genuine fun of the people around him. Everyone seemed to truly enjoy the fair with its greasy treats and shabby general aspects.

“Come on! We have to go to the games!” Brian exclaimed, finishing his hot dog. Beverly smiled excited, while she followed the man; casting a look at Will. He nodded with his head, stopping in order to have a minute alone with Hannibal.

“Do you want us to go?” the boy gently asked.

“Yes, I think that otherwise Beverly will come and retrieve us.” The older man answered.

“No, I mean… Do you want us to go back home?”

“We haven’t been here for half an hour…” The psychiatrist stated, checking his watch.

“I know… It’s just… Well, you don’t really look comfortable and I don’t want you to feel forced. I understand that this is not your cup of tea and I accept it.” Will stated, while he was eying a big stuffed animal that looked just like Winston.

Hannibal’s heart clenched in his chest. He hadn’t really been enjoying himself… But he didn’t want Will to feel like this for his senseless and somehow childish behavior. His remarkable boy wasn’t offended for his beloved’s attire, even if he would have every right to. Hannibal sighed and followed Will’s nostalgic gaze to the prize at a game.

He smiled into Will’s confused puppy eyes. Then, he suddenly grabbed the young man and kissed him fiercely. Will tasted of spicy mustard and the psychiatrist did not care.

“Alright” said the boy confusingly, as soon as they pulled away a minute later.

“Doesn’t that stuffed animal look just like your Winston?” Hannibal inquired, Will still in his arms.

Will smiled and looked back at the huge toy. “Yeah, quite” he murmured.

“Would you let me buy it for you? I’m sure that you won’t have to worry about my expenses here…” the doctor teased.

Will unexpectedly burst into laughter and Hannibal frowned. “I’m sorry, but you cannot simply _buy it_ , Hannibal. You’ll have to _earn it_ , with _ability and luck_.”

“What do you mean?” the older man inquired, while they were approaching the ball toss.

“Well, you have five chances to make a basket with a standard-sized basketball and then you can pick your prize.”

“Oh, that’s it?” the older man smiled. Will could not imagine his ability as a basketball player. Fortunately, Chilton was a huge fan of the sport and they had often played together. Hannibal paid for the five balls and gave an inquisitive and amused look at Will.

“How will you reward me, if I get you stuffed Winston?” There was desire in his maroon eyes.

Will blushed. “Well…”

“You could let me buy you that car…” the older man smirked.

“Seriously, Hannibal?” the young man tensed.

The psychiatrist burst in laughter. “I apologize, William. I was joking. You’re so adorable when you get indignant…” he smiled.

Will relaxed and jokingly punched Hannibal’s arm.

“Guys!” Bev approached, eying at the ball Hannibal was still holding into his hands.

“I bet you’ve seen Winston!” Brian laughed.

“We were just looking for you to show it to you” Bev grinned.

Without a forewarning, Hannibal quickly twisted his wrist and the ball landed into the basket. It was a perfect shot.

Everyone looked stunned at the impeccable basket, while Hannibal quickly tossed the next three balls, making them elegantly land into the basket. He held the last ball into his hands, playing around with it.

“Do you still want me to “unposh” Beverly?” the doctor asked teasingly, a smile on his face.

“Wow! Where were you hiding _that_ , doctor Lecter?” she grinned and clapped her hands, jumping around like she usually did when she got excited about something.

“Yeah, where does this come from, Hannibal?” Will inquired curiously.

“I’ve never said that I didn’t have hidden talents, mylimasis.” He locked his eyes with Will, while he twisted his wrist one last time, swiftly tossing the ball into the basket.

Bev was giggling, that’s how Will knew that the older man had succeeded. He smiled into the softness and size of the big Winston, as soon as Hannibal had handed it to him.

“Thank you.” He murmured looking into the loving maroon eyes, pressing the dog against his chest in an affectionate gesture.

“Aw, another stray. How are you going to name him?” Bev smiled at the young man.

“Uhm. I think that I could name him Hanni” he stated “if you’re ok with it” he turned around to cast an inquisitive glance at the older man, who was looking very pleased and proud.

“Of course, I don’t mind.” The psychiatrist smiled, while taking a piece of the cotton candy he had been holding for a while and putting it nonchalantly in his mouth.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Hannibal smiled unconscious of the sudden attention, while he ate another piece of the sweet treat and turned around to look at the old singer with his even older guitar. Somehow, that strange music fit perfectly with the surrounding. He felt calm, relaxed and at ease.

After hearing Will’s chuckle, he turned around. His hand stopped in mid-air, while he was about to have another piece of cotton candy. “What is it?” he asked, perceiving three pairs of eyes looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions as well as critiques are very welcome!!!


	38. The Fair - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will smiled encouragingly. “Thank you for tonight, Hannibal” he started “I’ve dragged you into my world and instead of feeling uncomfortable you’re just incredible, as you always are. I’m having a terrific time and it’s mostly because of you” he leaned to cup the doctor’s face and murmured on his lips: “I love you so much.” They exchanged a short and sweet kiss, while they had just reached the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support, you guys are so amazing, I love you so much.  
> Here's a new chapter, the next one will be uploaded in a few hours :D  
> PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, DON'T BE SHY!! :D

“Come on, darling, get in.” Will was inciting Hannibal to get into the passenger car of the Ferris wheel. “See? Hanni and I are going!”

Hannibal looked at the ride with horror; he was afraid of heights, yet he wouldn’t admit it, so he quickly gulped and entered the passenger car sitting right next to Will who was holding tight Hanni in his lap. The young man looked extraordinarily enthusiastic, so Hannibal smiled to him uncertainly. As soon as he had sit, Will’s hand reached out to squeeze his, a bright smile on his lips.

In that moment, Hannibal understood how much the young man meant to him. He could cherish Will’s joy and smiles and he would never have enough of his stunning laughter. The young man was everything he was not, they perfectly balanced each other and could fit into their two different worlds without too much effort. Will dressed up posh for him and went to fancy dinner parties, while Hannibal tried to look and act casual at a simple fair. Hannibal had never felt that comfortable in a relationship before, because it was as if his beloved could constantly read his mind.

“Are you ok?” Will murmured, as soon as the passenger car was starting to move upwards. The older man had been clutching at his hand.

“Sorry” Hannibal immediately understood his mistake. He couldn’t even hide his weaknesses from Will, the young man had the ability to read him like an open book; they were honest to each other and it was just perfect. “I should probably had mentioned that I’m not that comfortable with heights.” He smiled embarrassed.   

Will smiled encouragingly. “Thank you for tonight, Hannibal” he started “I’ve dragged you into my world and instead of feeling uncomfortable you’re just incredible, as you always are. I’m having a terrific time and it’s mostly because of you” he leaned to cup the doctor’s face and murmured on his lips: “I love you so much.” They exchanged a short and sweet kiss, while they had just reached the top.

As Will had broken the kiss, he said: “Look, love. Look at the view” and Hannibal got his eyes off of the boy. His heart stopped momentarily because of the height… but the young man was right: Baltimore by night was great from up there. The psychiatrist smiled faintly, clutching at Will and Hanni.

“It is beautiful, you’re right mylimasis.” He admitted.

“We’ll probably be heading home after this” Will stated; “Bev and Brian have got to work tomorrow and it’s my first day at Starbucks as well.”

“Are you staying over at my place?” Hannibal nuzzled his head into the softness of Will’s curls.

“Uhm, I can’t. I must feed the dogs because I haven’t told my neighbor. You can stay over if you want.” Both of them were used to spending the night together, so it was a quite scary and uncomfortable thought to have to sleep by themselves.

“I would like that very much” Hannibal answered, eying a relieved smile on Will’s features; “It’s very strange to have to sleep without you” he added shyly.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Will and Hannibal stood up and got out off the passenger car. Bev and Brian had just got off as well.

“So, pretty boys, I would suggest to go back home…” Bev started, yawning. “It’s almost eleven and we have to get up early in the morning.”

“Yeah, it was terrific, though. We have to do this again.” Brian added, smiling.

“I had an unexpectedly good time, thank you for coming up with the idea. I will be certainly joining you next time.” Hannibal uttered, while everyone was heading to their cars.

“Want me to drop you off?” Bev turned to face her puppy-eyed neighbor.

“No, thanks. I’m going with Hannibal.” The boy blushed.

“So, I’m bringing croissants for three then, for breakfast?” the woman winked.

Will laughed. The three of them recalled the first time Will’s friend had brought breakfast over, acknowledging the handsome stranger who was sleeping in Will’s bed.

They parted and got into the respective cars. After a short and silent drive, Will and Hannibal got into the young man’s house. As soon as the boy opened the door, the couple was surrounded by the strays. Will placed Hanni on the kitchen table and kneeled down to pet his dogs.

“ _Hello boys and girl_ ” he uttered in a childish voice “ _how have you been, all alone here? Huh?_ ”

Hannibal sat on the couch and genuinely smiled at the incredible affection the dog owner and the strays shared. Will’s baby voices were so sweet and the dogs begun to jump on him and to lick his face, whining happily.

 _“Don’t worry, daddy’s back home_ ” the boy went on endlessly “ _yes, good good doggies_.”

After a while, Will cleaned himself up and fed the dogs.

Hannibal had leaned his head backwards, on the headstand of the couch and he silently fell asleep, enjoying the funny voices his beloved was making.

“Love” Will whispered faintly, in order not to startle the psychiatrist “come to bed, you can sleep there.” He added, smiling to Hannibal who had unexpectedly dozed off.

“Hm, yes” Hannibal accepted Will’s hand and stood up, walking towards the boy’s bedroom. Will used the toilet and brushed his teeth, while Hannibal was undressing. After that, Hannibal went to the bathroom and the young man slipped into the bed. Of course he desired the older man sexually, but the evening had tired him off as well. As soon as Hannibal had lied down next to him, Will slipped into the older man’s arms, caressing his chest with a hand. Hannibal shifted momentarily, in order to turn off the light on the nightstand, and Will yawned and leaned to kiss the doctor on his lips.

“Goodnight” he said softly.

“Goodnight, William” Hannibal answered, kissing the soft chocolate brown curls. His arms enclosed the young man and one hand caressed the boy’s back, in circular and soothing movements.

They stood like this for what seemed like a very long time, and Hannibal was aware that the boy was still awake from his irregular breath.

“You’re still awake” he murmured.

Will hummed, brushing again his hand on Hannibal’s chest.

“Are you tired?” the psychiatrist inquired.

“Hm, I should be” Will answered “but I can’t really seem to fall asleep…”

“Maybe,” Hannibal slowly shifted from underneath the boy, until he was almost on top of him “you should find a way to tire yourself out” he murmured on Will’s neck, while he was placing small kisses there.

Will chuckled, while clutching at the older man’s sandy hair. “And you think that _this_ is efficient?” he innocently asked, while he was starting to get hard because of the older man’s friction on his body.

“We could try and see…” Hannibal’s voice was muffled by Will’s nipples, on which he had just begun to suck.

Will’s body tensed, while he moaned. The perfect moment was cut off by Hannibal’s mobile, which had started to ring quite loudly in the living room.

Will exhaled frustrated, while the doctor apologized and stood to retrieve the device.

“Hello?” Will heard him say. He tried not to let himself distract by what was happening. _Hannibal would be right back. And then…_ he smiled with anticipation, cupping his half-hard dick and stroking it through his thin black boxer briefs.

“Are you ok?” Hannibal’s voice sounded worried. After a minute he just said: “Ok, I’m on my way.” And hung up. _What? No, no, no._ Will’s smile disappeared from his face. _Where was he going now?_


	39. No way of going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal was about to answer, but then he stood up and went into the living room. A few moments after that, he came back with the stuffed dog in his hand. He sat on the bed next to Will and placed the toy under the covers just next to Will. The head of the dog was turned towards Will, who smiled.
> 
> “You won’t be sleeping alone. Hanni will watch over you” the psychiatrist said, smiling lovingly at Will, who shifted in order to embrace the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go:

“I have to go, I’m sorry, William”, Hannibal looked apologetically at the beautiful boy, flushed and obviously excited on his bed. The hand that was cupping his erection fell on the sheets next to his hip.

Will exhaled and tried not to sound as irritate as he was feeling. “Where?” he simply asked, frowning “who would call you at midnight?”

Hannibal was sitting on the bed and putting his casual shoes back on. What should he say? For one moment, the psychiatrist actually thought of telling a lie. But just for one brief and tiny moment. Will deserved the truth.

“Frederick.” He simply stated, getting up and looking at the confused face of the boy with curiosity.

“Frederick?” Will’s cockney accent was stronger than ever; “What happened?” he sat on the bed.

“He had an accident with his car and asked me to pick him up from the hospital.” The older man was buttoning his jacket.

“He asked _you_?” Will looked pretty astounded. “ _Why in heaven_ would he ask _you?_ ” he asked in disbelief. Hannibal looked at him silently. “You’ve punched him” Will went on “ _in his face_?” He was shaking his head and looking questioningly at the older man.

“I’ve apologized for it.” The psychiatrist simply stated, while Will’s eyebrows were lifting.

“Oh. You did?”

“Yes. He shouldn’t have spoken like that, but my action was unforgivable.”

“When did you apologize?” Will asked frowning.

“This morning. I’ve called him. I probably should have told you.” Hannibal shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking at the surprised expression of his beloved.

“No- It’s alright, uhm…” Will didn’t want to sound jealous. “Do you want me to come with you?” he politely asked with a hint of a smile.

“You should probably rest. Tomorrow is a big day” Hannibal smiled at the disheveled and tremendously handsome half-naked man.

“Yeah, well… Alright” Will passed a hand in his hair, yawning.

Hannibal closed the distance between then, tucking the boy into the covers. Will smiled at the gesture, while the older man caressed his cheek.

“I’ll miss you, over here.” The boy stated, looking blushingly into the maroon eyes.

Hannibal was about to answer, but then he stood up and went into the living room. A few moments after that, he came back with the stuffed dog in his hand. He sat on the bed next to Will and placed the toy under the covers just next to Will. The head of the dog was turned towards Will, who smiled.

“You won’t be sleeping alone. Hanni will watch over you” the psychiatrist said, smiling lovingly at Will, who shifted in order to embrace the toy.

“Hmmm” Will hummed; his eyes were almost closing. “Text me” he just said, when Hannibal leaned to kiss him goodbye.

* * *

“Thank you for coming” Frederick got into the Bentley, supported by the psychiatrist.

Chilton completely destroyed his Mercedes but, luckily, he walked almost uninjured out of the incident. His face looked horrible. Hannibal’s punch had left a terrible purple bruise on his cheek and the shattering glass from the windshield had cut his left eyebrow and cheek. He was also limping, and the older man felt his heart clench into his chest at the vision. Frederick had cheated on him and lied to him… but nonetheless they had shared their lives for five years. He couldn’t be totally indifferent.

“Do not thank me, Frederick. Where do you live now?” Hannibal uncomfortably asked, turning the air-conditioning on, in order to warm up the other psychiatrist. He was waiting for an answer, when suddenly, Chilton begun to sob.

Hannibal turned to see his ex-lover in tears. Chilton cupped his face in his hands and cried bitterly. The older man was in utter shock. He had never seen Frederick in tears. Somehow, he just sat there awkwardly, before retrieving a silken handkerchief from his pocket and giving it to the other.

“It’s alright, you’re fine, Frederick.” He started.

“I- I just…” the man was shaking. “I-I don’t want to be alone. I would really want to go _home._ ” He emphasized the last word and Hannibal immediately understood to what _home_ he was referring to.

“You could stay the night, I guess.” The older man uttered, after a silent minute. The other continued to cry and Hannibal turned on the engine and drove towards his house.

As soon as they had reached the older man’s mansion, Chilton went inside. He sat silently on the couch, while Hannibal went to retrieve two glasses of bourbon. When Hannibal sat next to him, the other man started to silently cry again. The older man was taken aback again.

“Ssh. It’s alright” he reached for Chilton and embraced him. The young man clutched on him and sobbed desperately into Hannibal’s casual v-neck. “I’m sorry. Oh Hannibal, I’m so sorry” he choked out. “I wish I could go back. I wish…” he continued to cry for five minutes, while the older man was caressing soothingly his back and holding him tight breathing in Chilton’s familiar scent.

“There is no way to go back? Isn’t there?” the younger man inquired, looking imploringly into the deep maroon.

“No, Frederick. I’m sorry” Hannibal’s hand caressed lightly the bruise from his punch

“Because of Will?” Chilton whispered, staring at the carpet.

“Not just because of him, but I’ve changed…” Hannibal answered.

“I can _see that_ ” Chilton smiled faintly, pointing at the older man’s washed out jeans.

“Oh, those... We’ve been at a fair.” Hannibal explained hurriedly.

The other man nodded silently. “I’m really tired.” He said after a while, drowning his liquor in two sips. “Could you borrow me a pajama?”

They reached the top of the stairs and parted for the night.

Hannibal changed quickly, still shocked about his ex-lover’s hurt. He got into the bed and grabbed his I-phone. He was thinking about what to write to William. At the memory of the boy, he suddenly felt the other’s badly hidden jealousy and frustration. The image of Will’s untamed hair ruffled by the wind on the Ferris wheel came to his mind and made him smile.

00:58 – Hannibal: _“Sweet boy, I’m writing to tell you that Frederick is alright; he was very shaken up by the accident, but he will be fine. He asked me to stay over for the night, so he is currently sleeping in my guestroom. I couldn’t have left him by his own after the incident, I hope you’ll understand. I wish you a good day at work and kiss you goodnight. I love you, William and I always will love you. :-*”_

He had just placed the device on the nightstand, when Frederick knocked at his door.

“I cannot sleep there. Not by myself” he said, walking towards what had once been his side of the bed.

Before Hannibal could say something else, he continued: “Can I sleep here? Just for tonight?” he innocently asked. The pillow smelled probably still of the young boy.

The older psychiatrist frowned. He had just told Will that Chilton was in the guestroom. _It wasn’t a lie but it almost felt like one_. Then, he thought at what his behavior with Matthew Brown had been… The young boys were only catching up, and he had had a panic attack, fearing that Will would leave him. _What would his reaction have been if the tables had been turned? If Will’s ex asked him to sleep in his bed and the boy accepted?_ He would deal with it tomorrow, he decided.

“Alright. But this is the last time we are sharing a bed.” He stated, while Chilton was shifting into the expensive sheets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGESTIONS????????????????????


	40. How much time do we have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal looked into the deep green eyes for the first time and he felt guilty. He was afraid like he had been few times in his life; the fear of losing his perfect William was overwhelming. The words he had been practicing on the young man’s porch for over two hours were forgotten, brushed away by the electricity lingering in the forest eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!   
> I literally adored your response to the last one! You guys are awesome and each one of you had a great idea about how to deal with Hannibal's action.   
> I'll say something further in the end notes, otherwise I'll spoil the chapter :p
> 
> (OH GOD!!! CHAPTER NR. 40!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??? I CANNOT XD)

Will woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was already six o’clock. He had time to take a shower just before heading to his new workplace with his bike. He stood up, checking his phone once again; he had read Hannibal’s text when he had woken up around three in the morning. Will was feeling tense; a new job meant that he had to be quick at understanding the instructions, he would have to work efficiently and with a smile on his face. Then, there was Hannibal text… It had startled him at first; of course Hannibal was good hearted and caring… but he wouldn’t have expected such kindness towards the man who had betrayed his beloved. He stood up and went to use the toilet and to shave. Then he dressed in plain blue jeans and a white flannel shirt and made some coffee. He petted his dogs and opened the door, in order to let them out. He had some time for a short walk.

As he was about to step outside the house, he spotted someone sitting on his porch and petting Buster.

“Hannibal?” he asked confused. The doctor stood up and faced him with a faint smile on his lips.

“Good morning William.”

The first thing Will noticed was that the psychiatrist had not changed, and probably had not even slept: his eyes were blood shot and his hair a sandy mess.

“What are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there?” the young man asked worriedly, stepping to stand in front of the older man. He righted Hannibal’s hair somewhat and caressed the unusual stubble on his chin.

“I was waiting for you to wake up. I’ve been sitting there for some time.” The tired voice answered.

Will’s eyebrows jumped upwards. “What? Why didn’t you knock? Why would you just _sit there_?” the boy scolded, grabbing Hannibal’s cold hand. “Dear Jesus, you’re freezing. Come in, please.” He stated, dragging the older man into his tiny home. Will went to retrieve a cup and filled it with hot coffee, then he handed it to Hannibal, who was sitting silently and with a serious expression on his face. His cheekbones looked sharper and more dangerous than ever, the lips were pulled in a thin line and the maroon eyes looked tormented. “What’s the matter?” Will kneeled between the psychiatrist’s legs and started to worry about his beloved.

Hannibal looked into the deep green eyes for the first time and he felt guilty. He was afraid like he had been few times in his life; the fear of losing his perfect William was overwhelming. The words he had been practicing on the young man’s porch for over two hours were forgotten, brushed away by the electricity lingering in the forest eyes.

“Frederick slept in my bed.” He whispered for Will to hear.

The young man raised his eyebrows in surprise and then looked hurt. Hannibal could hear Will’s breath choke in his throat. The stare was boring through his soul, and the boy gulped once, before looking down at the carpet.

“Nothing happened.” Hannibal regained his voice. He had seen the consequences of his words and a strong desire to clear things properly got into him. “I didn’t even sleep in the bed. I waited until he fell asleep and then I got out of it and went in my study.”

Will’s troubled eyes flickered to his, testing the honesty of the words. His expression was still quizzical.

“Say something, mylimasis”, Hannibal asked after another silent minute.

“I should go walking the dogs before leaving for work.”

“I will take them later.”

“I should start going, otherwise I’ll be late.”

“I will drop you off.”

Will inspired deeply, closing his eyes.

“Why did you let him? Do you still have feelings for him?” Will’s words sounded curious, not accusing.

“I despise him, William. I despise what he has done to me.”

“But?” the young man dared him.

“I don’t know… He looked really bad and he cried, I’ve never seen him cry…”

Will stood up abruptly, walking to the fireplace and looking at the ashes. He run a hand in his hair. When he had his back turned around and was sure that the other man couldn’t see him, Will’s face cringed.

Hannibal rose from the couch and went towards the other man, circling him with his arms. He had been afraid that Will would shift away, but the young man seemed to lean on him.

“I know I shouldn’t have allowed it, but I couldn’t be indifferent to his pain. I’m sorry, I swear, I will never…” Will, who suddenly turned around and kissed him, cut off Hannibal.

“I believe you.” The young man whispered on his lips. “Just please, _tell me_ next time he decides to sleep over, so I’ll come by and kick his posh ass.” The boy added seriously, while he started to undo Hannibal’s casual jeans.

The psychiatrist felt immensely relieved; he had expected a different reaction, but his Will was just a flawless and unimpaired being.

“You’re not angry at me?” he mouthed, while the other fumbled with his belt, trying desperately to open it.

“Not that much, no” the other answered with obvious desire in his voice. The boy’s cheeks were flushed.

“You’re a _little bit_ angry, then?” Hannibal inquired, while he fumbled on the boy’s shirt, in order to take it off.

“Yes” Will’s voice came out hoarsely, because he had just pushed down Hannibal on his knees, freeing his half-hard cock just next to the psychiatrist’s face. “You’ve left me unsatisfied, doctor Lecter” he added smiling teasingly. “Maybe you could make it up to me…”

Hannibal smirked, while he kissed the boy’s hot shaft, sucking the tip between his lips. Will leaned on Hannibal’s shoulders and a big grin appeared on his face.

“How much time do we have?” Hannibal asked, inserting a wet finger into the boy’s puckered hole, making him shudder and moan.

“F-Fifteen minutes. Twenty, if you drive quickly.” He answered whining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!!   
> -I was quite tempted to have Will walk away from Hannibal and sort of breaking up with him (like some of you suggested), because it would have added an interesting twist..  
> -but then... truth is that I can't really handle too much angst xD so I wanted Will to forgive him...  
> -and don't forget that Chilton is still there, just like Matthew Brown.   
> I have a plot in my mind and I hope that you'll like it :)  
> -There is going to be a marriage further and definitely children and doggies and a fluffy happy ending, I promise. So just bear with me ;D


	41. Pumpkin spice latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, I would like my mylimasis covered in whipped cream, please” Will was checking some papers, when he heard the voice with a familiar accent. He instantly smiled, facing the older man who had his dogs on the leashes. The psychiatrist had put on a black shirt and had tucked it into a pair of deep blue jeans. Will was astounded: Hannibal didn’t own a second pair of jeans, he was sure about it. The psychiatrist had shaved and his hair was sleeked backwards. Will couldn’t stop thinking about kissing and bending him over somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I love your comments, guys :D You make my day :*

“So, here’s your caramel macchiato and an iced cinnamon dolce latte to go. Have a nice day.” Will smiled at the young brunette who had just paid for her orders.

“Very good, Graham. You got it. If something comes up, feel free to come to my office” Laurel, the manager of the coffeehouse stated, patting his shoulder and turning away.

It had been probably the longest day of Will’s life and he had learned very quickly to serve all kind of coffees. The manager had decided to let him make coffees for a week and then he would learn how to make the different smoothies, chocolates and iced teas a step at a time. The job at Starbucks couldn’t be described as boring, because he had to constantly focus on what he was doing, in order not to screw up anything. He had had a few incidents with the cream and the iced coffee he had spilled around, but, as a first day, he was doing great.

“Hello, I would like my mylimasis covered in whipped cream, please” Will was checking some papers, when he heard the voice with a familiar accent. He instantly smiled, facing the older man who had his dogs on the leashes. The psychiatrist had put on a black shirt and had tucked it into a pair of deep blue jeans. Will was astounded: Hannibal didn’t own a second pair of jeans, he was sure about it. The psychiatrist had shaved and his hair was sleeked backwards. Will couldn’t stop thinking about kissing and bending him over somewhere.

“Hello, love. I’m taking a break in two minutes; is there anything I can get you for now? We could go back to the whipped cream tonight…” he smiled teasingly.

“Alright.” Hannibal looked quickly on a menu. “I would like a cup of the best black coffee and a pumpkin spice latte” he nonchalantly asked.

“Wow, you’re brave today, aren’t you?” Will smiled at the unusually frivolous request.

“Ehm, it’s not for me…” Hannibal said uncomfortably, while pointing towards a table where Chilton was sitting and reading a paper.

Will frowned annoyed. “What is _he_ doing here?”

“He actually wanted to talk to you, if it suits you.”

Will sighed before casting a long and annoyed stare at Hannibal. “I’ll be there with your order in a minute, _sir_.” He marked the last word and turned around, while the psychiatrist tried to convince the animals to follow him at the table.

“Alright, here’s your order: a Clover brewed coffee and a pumpkin spice latte.” Will placed the beverages in front of the two men, eying suspiciously Chilton’s bruised face. He sat down at the third chair, sipping at his caffé Americano with a shot of caramel, while he lowered his hand in order to pet his little animals with affection.

“So, uhm. What did you want to talk about?” Will went straight to the point, omitting greetings or formalities.

Chilton looked into the deep green of Will’s severe eyes. “I have actually asked Hannibal if I could move back to his house for some weeks” Will’s face paled, his expression undecipherable. “Just until my new house is ready.” He quickly added.

“Weren’t you staying at a hotel?” the young man asked imperturbably, casting a look at Hannibal, who gingerly sipped at his coffee.

“I was, yes. But I miss a place where I can cook and do my own stuff...” the other psychiatrist continued, politely. “and Hannibal has been very _accommodating_.”

“Yes, quite too much, I dare say” Will said in a mocking tone, leaving Frederick speechless.

“It would be just for a few weeks…” Chilton continued.

Will frowned angrily at that. “Why are you asking _me,_ Fred?”

“Because Hannibal would agree just after consulting you.” They spoke as if the Lithuanian wasn’t sitting between them.

“Hannibal can decide by himself what he thinks is best.” Will stated, finishing his coffee.

Chilton turned to face the older man, making a resigned face.

“William” The older man spoke again “ _I need to know_ that you agree on that, before accepting. We’re together now, I won’t be deciding things by myself all of a sudden.” He stated, eying Will’s uncomfortable shifting on the chair.

After a long minute, Will lifted his head, nodding. “Alright. Fine, I don’t care.” He stood up, “but you are staying the hell away from his room. _And bed_.” The warning was efficient, because Chilton could just silently nod.

“Thank you, William” Hannibal walked with the young man back to the counter. “Your trust and kindness means a lot to me, you know?”

“Yeah, I don’t know… That man makes me uncomfortable… Maybe you could stay at my house while Chilton is at yours…” he proposed wearily.

“I’m sure that we’ll sort it out, mylimasis” Hannibal leaned to kiss the boy, who eyed around, in order to check if anyone was looking at him. _Was kissing the boyfriend a taboo at Starbucks?_

“Yeah, just please, don’t make me regret it…” Will cast a pleading look to the psychiatrist, before closing his eyes and accepting a quick kiss.

Hannibal went back to sit with Chilton, who had just finished his latte.

“So, it’s a yes, then?” the younger psychiatrist inquired curiously.

“Alright, Frederick. But I expect you to consider that William will stay over almost every night or I will stay at his place.”

Chilton nodded, frowning, just before Hannibal added some more things. “I hope that you’ll get along, because I won’t hesitate to ask you to move out, If something comes up. I don’t want to hurt you… But you have to understand, that If I had to choose between the two of you now, I’d choose him.”

“I perfectly understand.” Frederick Chilton answered, casting a cold look at the young curly man, who was just preparing another order to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGESTIONS?  
> SUGGESTIONS?  
> SUGGESTIONS?  
> I'M LITERALLY DYING TO WRITE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ :D


	42. Bend over there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, William, you’ve arrived!” The cook smiled too politely “Come and take a seat, here’s some wine” he turned around to retrieve a third glass and filled it with the straw yellow liquid. Will looked skeptically at the kindness and apparent friendliness of his former psychiatrist and employer. “I hope you like sushi, we are having some sashimi, maki and nigiri.” He continued, while Will was slowly sitting on the stool near to the counter, next to Hannibal. The look Chilton gave him, when he was handing him the glass of wine was ambiguous: it was cold hatred disguised in kindness and politeness. Will was sure that the psychiatrist was plotting something; he easily smelled a rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to hurry at work, otherwise I'll be late!!!!!  
> Thanks for your Amazing suggestions! I'll be using some in the next chapter!!!  
> Stay tuned!!!  
> Love you all <3

 “Good evening, William, come in.” Hannibal greeted the young man, who got into his house.

“Hello, love.” The boy leaned to quickly kiss the psychiatrist.

“How was your first day at work?”

“Exhausting, but interesting.” Will answered with a weary smile “I got home in the late afternoon, fed the dogs and met up with Brian at the gym. Then I showered and here I am. How was work for you?”

Hannibal placed one hand on the small of Will’s back, leading him into the kitchen. “Fine, thank you. One patient rescheduled, so I got off earlier.”

In the kitchen, Chilton wore Hannibal’s white apron and was making sushi. On the counter were two glasses of what looked like white wine and some classical music was playing in the background.

“Hello, William, you’ve arrived!” The cook smiled _too_ politely “Come and take a seat, here’s some wine” he turned around to retrieve a third glass and filled it with the straw yellow liquid. Will looked skeptically at the kindness and apparent friendliness of his former psychiatrist and employer. “I hope you like sushi, we are having some sashimi, maki and nigiri.” He continued, while Will was slowly sitting on the stool near to the counter, next to Hannibal. The look Chilton gave him, when he was handing him the glass of wine was ambiguous: it was cold hatred disguised in kindness and politeness. Will was sure that the psychiatrist was plotting something; he easily smelled a rat.

“Uhm, thanks Fred. Yeah, I like sushi.” He answered placidly, while sipping at the wine. Will observed Chilton’s quick and accurate gestures; he looked like a very a precise and competent cook. The boy couldn’t suppress a sting of jealousy; because he always made a mess in the kitchen. “You’ve made all of this?” he asked sincerely impressed at the quantity of pieces of sushi on a big tray.

“Yes. Hannibal has helped out.” The psychiatrist smiled at the implicit compliment, eying the older man with affection.

“Oh, really?” Will looked impressed “where did you learn to make sushi? Because it obviously needs technique…” he asked, tilting his head.

“Hannibal’s aunt Murasaki invited us to a Japanese cooking course a few years ago” the younger doctor answered with an air of superiority. “Can you remember?” he turned to look at Hannibal, while Will almost rolled his eyes. _Now he’s employing their common memories to try to win Hannibal’s affection. That’s a cheap shot._

“Yes, it was very interesting.” The older man seemed to sense Will’s discomfort.

“Do you cook?” Frederick turned to look at Will, who was shaking his head.

“Not really, I-“ Hannibal placed an affectionate hand on Will’s knee, interrupting him. “It’s not true, William is a quite capable cook” he asserted confidently, casting a loving smile to the boy, who blushed at the sudden attention.

“Well, I guess that I can cook some basic dishes…” the boy stammered.

“You’re quite too modest, mylimasis.” Hannibal uttered his usual term of endearment, without realizing Chilton’s frowning face.

“I’ve never heard you speak Lithuanian before” the younger psychiatrist stated, sounding almost accusing.

Will smiled at Hannibal’s slight blush and embarrassment. “Really?” It was his turn to play cocky. “Sometimes I wonder if he is going out of his mind, when he _cannot stop_ speaking his native language…” The boy made a clear reference to the time they had made love and the older man kept speaking Lithuanian, turning Will on furthermore.

“Yes, I think that it is your influence, William” Hannibal caressed the young man’s name, smiling teasingly at the seductive expression of his beloved.

“Well, dinner is ready” Chilton stated non-ceremoniously, lifting the tray where he had just placed the last pieces of sushi.

They ate and talked about random things.

* * *

_Chilton was fuming because of the fact that Hannibal seemed to have only eyes for the shabby and mediocre boy, who made excessive gestures with his hands and evidently enjoyed talking with his mouth stuffed with food. Will wiped his lips with the napkin as if it was some cheap paper-towel; he didn’t care that they had been using linen napkins he and Hannibal had bought on a trip in Germany. Furthermore, Will drank the Bardolino Chiaretto 1989 in inexcusable long sips, instead of enjoying the bursts of flavor on his palate. The psychiatrist could not understand how the hell Hannibal could be drawn to a man like that. At one point, he thought that Hannibal would soon understand their differences and incompatibility and would break up their ridiculous relationship… But then… Hannibal saved a tender and admiring look for Will… Chilton began to realize that he had to do something and do it soon. If he could not shine in front of Hannibal, he would try to extinguish Will’s flame and brightness._

* * *

 

Hannibal was lying on the boy, pounding inside his shuddering body. Will’s legs were flexed on Hannibal’s back, his hands digging in the muscular shoulders of the older man, while Hannibal’s head was buried in Will’s neck.

“Yes, yes, Hannibal... Oh God” Will moaned loudly “Nngh… Just… Mmmh…”

“Taip..Gražusberniukas...“ the boy smiled at the foreign words, imagining their meaning. “Jūs esate stora mylimasis” The older man added, kissing Will‘s soft skin.

“Hannibal!” Will gasped, when the psychiatrist found his prostate and pounded into it mercilessly “Fuck!”

The older man didn’t think of the rudeness of the word, he could just think how it made him horny to hear his angel saying such things.

“Oh God!” Will’s eyelids trembled, the boy’s face was adorably flushed “I’m- I’m close…” he said, moaning in Hannibal’s ear. “I’m close, Hannibal. Just- just keep… Yes… Oh… Mmmh… Right there”

Hannibal’s thrusts became more erratic, until he felt his own orgasm building up. Then, just when Hannibal’s hand had found Will’s needy cock, a loud knock interrupted the heavenly moment.

Will’s eyes jerked open, a look of horror in the green forest. “No, please, Hannibal” he grabbed the older man’s forearms and squeezed them.

It was too late, Hannibal had abruptly stopped his pounding.

Will closed his eyes in resignation and sighed. “Fuck!” he uttered angrily, pushing Hannibal off. The psychiatrist looked unaware and confused about everything.

There was another knock and Will grabbed a pillow from the bed, putting it in front of his naked and still hard cock, and strode furiously to open the door. Hannibal understood Will’s plan and covered his nakedness with the white Egyptian sheets.

Will almost ripped the door open and stood there, naked save for the pillow, staring angrily at Chilton.

“What do you want?” he asked abruptly and impolitely.

Frederick seemed confused about the circumstance. He had heard the love making and wanted to interrupt them… But he surely hadn’t expected such an aggressive response from Will. The puppy-eyes looked menacing and dangerous.

“I recall asking you to stay away from this room” Will added, standing straight and looking right into Chilton’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt…” the young psychiatrist was cut off by Will’s ironic laugh. “Of course, you didn’t” he stated in a mocking tone. Before Will could say anything else to offend Frederick, Hannibal stepped out of the bed; putting his underwear on, he went to stand next to the fuming Will.

“William” he soothingly called the young man, who seemed to come back to his senses. Then, Hannibal turned to face Chilton, who looked like the victim of the situation. “What is it you want, Frederick?” he asked in a calm voice, while he placed his hand around Will’s shoulder.

“I was just going to inform you that I won’t be having breakfast with the two of you tomorrow. I’ll head for work earlier than usual” Chilton straightened trying to look taller than the naked Will, who made a grimace.

“If that’s it, we’d like to resume our screwing…” Will reached for the door, with the intention of shutting it in front of Frederick’s plastered face.

Hannibal stopped Will’s action, by leaning forward and encircling the boy’s hands in an embrace from behind, while he tried very hard to suppress a smirk. Chilton didn’t notice Hannibal’s half-hard dick rubbing teasingly on Will’s behind, but the young man was very aware of it and calmed down; a mischievous expression found its way on the angelic face. The young psychiatrist stood dumb folded and stewing in self-loath at the sensual embrace of the two men.

“I’m sorry, Frederick” Hannibal couldn’t stop laughing “my William is impolite only when he is over eager and impatient” the older man pinched Will’s flushed cheek with his fingers and continued, staring at the rich color of the young man’s cheekbones: “As for breakfast there’s no problem. We are having breakfast in bed anyway…” Chilton’s jaw dropped, when Hannibal smiled and Will, who had leaned on the doctor burst in laughter as well. “Now, if you’ll excuse us... We have something very important to conclude… Have a nice evening.” Hannibal said, closing the door in front of Frederick, who was speechless.

The young psychiatrist leaned on the door and tried to eavesdrop.

_“That was so rude, doctor Lecter” Will said provocatively._

_Then he heard Hannibal’s voice “Bend over there, mylimasis. I want to take you right there.”_

_Then there was a loud moan from Will, and the boy exclaimed: “Oh fuck! Yes!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taip..Gražusberniukas: Yes... beautiful boy  
> Jūs esatestora mylimasis: you are so tight, love


	43. William!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton stared at him as if Will had spoken in another language. “I mean…” Will added, after clearing his throat and waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, “…if you want to enjoy the show, you can sit there, otherwise you should just piss off.” The boy said, while Hannibal looked at his beloved in an irritate manner.
> 
> “William!”
> 
> “What?” Will cast a glance at Hannibal’s frowning face. “Alright” The boy rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry. What I meant is, could you leave us alone, please?” he tried again, gaining a sincere smile from the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely suggestions and comments :D
> 
> I've kind of played a bit with Neko's prompt: "...I want to see Chilton telling Hannibal he'd be out for an event of some sort for the night but return early to then catch Hannibal screwing Will in the kitchen..." 
> 
> Well, I hope that it worked out! :D   
> Enjoy!

Will woke up when Hannibal shifted out of the bed. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and murmured: “Love? Where are…” he yawned “you going?” He tried to open his eyes and saw the gloriously naked body of the doctor.

“Good morning, William. I’m going to make breakfast…” Hannibal walked into the walk-in closet and came back with a pair of black boxer briefs in his hand. He was about to put them on, when he perceived Will’s lusty gaze.

“Mmh maybe you’ve forgotten something before…” Will whispered from the bed, casting a seductive glance to the older man, who smiled and dressed, shaking his head.

“I’m going to make us breakfast, _before_ , mylimasis. You’ve exhausted me, I need to eat something.” He smiled lovingly at the young man who was adorably pouting and employing his big puppy eyes in order to persuade the doctor back to bed, before adding: “You keep forgetting that I’m almost forty years old. I cannot compete with your young stamina.” He was about to leave the room, when Will’s voice made him stop.

“Are you going out in your underwear? You know that I’m trying not to be jealous… But you shouldn’t walk around half naked in front of your ex boyfriend…” Will stated, prompt up on the soft sheets.

“Frederick went out ten minutes ago. I heard his car leaving.” Hannibal simply answered, just before walking away he added: “I’ll be back soon, beautiful boy.”

Will turned in the empty bed, blushing at the sweet musky scent of his beloved. He stood there for another ten minutes, but then his morning wood became impossibly annoying, so he decided to join his beloved. Will put on his cotton briefs and quickly stepped down the stairs and into the luxurious kitchen, where Hannibal was just dishing out some deliciously smelling and looking waffles. The older man was unaware of Will’s presence, and he hummed and whistled.

Will put his arms around Hannibal; tucking his face into the older man’s neck. “I was just about to come up” he murmured, kissing the tip of the boy’s perfect nose.

“I think that we could eat here, we’ve been dirtying too many expensive sheets already, without having breakfast in bed.”

“I don’t want you to be cold” Hannibal said, while he was adding some whipped cream and caramelized strawberries next to the hot waffle.

“You can warm me up later…” the boy stated, blushing.

“Here you are.” The older man smiled, while he sat next to the counter, eating his scrambled eggs, while Will was stuffing his angelic mouth with the waffle, making sounds of pleasure.

They soon emptied their dishes and, while Hannibal washed them, Will knelt behind the doctor and pulled off his boxer briefs, teasing the older man’s hole with his fingers and tongue.

Hannibal moaned in pleasure, arching his back furthermore, in order to allow a deeper penetration. The boy was incredibly fond of oral sex and Hannibal enjoyed his expert ministrations.

After a while, Hannibal felt impatient and stretched out enough, so he pushed up Will, who grabbed a bottle of expensive truffle oil from the counter.

“Do you think that this will do?” he asked, flushed with desire.

“Yes, it’s an excellent product” the older man’s voice was raspy and breathless.

“How do you want this?” Will murmured, while he coated his own cock with a generous amount of the luxurious oil and stroked it a few times.

Hannibal turned around in order to face his beloved, sitting up on the counter just like Will on the day after their first time, in Will’s kitchen. He circled the boy’s hips with his feet and leaned forward, in order to kiss him on the mouth.  “I want to see you, mylimasis.” The doctor whispered on Will’s lips.

Both moaned, as Will entered Hannibal, slowly, one inch at the time, until he was buried into the older man to the hilt. Sitting on the counter, Hannibal was taller than Will, who took advantage of this fact, in order to suck on Hannibal’s nipples at the same time.

The shallow thrusts became deeper when Hannibal clutched to Will’s shoulders, pulling him forward. They kept going like that for some time, moaning and whispering endearments to one another.

“Hannibal?”

Both lovers froze. Will wanted to kill the intruder for the second time in two days; he just looked over Hannibal’s shoulders and saw an astounded looking Frederick in the doorframe of the kitchen. The psychiatrist’s jaw had visibly dropped and his eyes had gone large. Will remembered that Hannibal had told him that he had never been bottomed before. It had been him in control, all the time. Of course, Chilton had understood their roles in that position and, luckily, he couldn’t see more than Hannibal’s back.

The older psychiatrist sighed and turned his head how much he could, casting an annoyed look at Chilton.

“What?” he simply muttered. Chilton was even more confused. _Since when did Hannibal speak like that? “What” wasn’t a question…_

“What are you…?” Frederick couldn’t even formulate a full question himself.

“I think that it’s pretty obvious. I’m sorry, I thought that you had left.” The psychiatrist answered nonchalantly. _As if it was perfectly normal that he was being penetrated by someone, while Chilton had tried to convince him innumerous times, but Hannibal had always declined…_ the younger psychiatrist thought.

“I forgot my keys. But… _In the kitchen_?” Chilton made the fact sound like a crime against humanity. To the older doctor, the kitchen had always represented a sanctuary; he didn’t want even to fight there, because it would negatively affect the environment.

“Listen, man…” Will started, after he tried to regain his breath. “…I’m sorry. But now, could you just walk out, please? It’s kind of creepy, you know…” the boy uttered, shamelessly.

Chilton stared at him as if Will had spoken in another language. “I mean…” Will added, after clearing his throat and waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, “…if you want to enjoy the show, you can sit there, otherwise you should just piss off.” The boy said, while Hannibal looked at his beloved in an irritate manner.

“William!”

“What?” Will cast a glance at Hannibal’s frowning face. “Alright” The boy rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry. What I meant is, could you leave us alone, _please_?” he tried again, gaining a sincere smile from the doctor.

“I think that I should go back to the hotel and stay there. Maybe coming here was the wrong solution…” Chilton stood right where he was, his head high, but his tone was self-pitying.

“Yeah! Great!” Will smiled, relieved at the news, but was soon cut off by another sharp:

“William!”

“What?” he asked again, looking at the exasperated expression of his beloved, who was rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sorry… Uhm” Will was confused about what to say. “I mean, we could contain our sexual activities in the bedroom?” He uttered uncertainly, casting a look at the nodding Lithuanian.

“Yes, sorry for disquieting you, Frederick. We have been extremely rude.” Hannibal stated naturally, as if he was wearing his usual suit and was talking to a patient; he didn’t seem to mind his nakedness or the fact that Will’s cock was still buried deep inside of him.

“Well… I’ve been _extremely horny_ …” Will uttered sincerely, blushing.

“William!” Hannibal’s voice was shaken by laughter. The psychiatrist reached out in order to playfully pinch Will’s nose with his fingers.

“What? It’s the truth” The young man laughed, trying to avoid the playful punishment. Both of them seemed to have totally forgotten about Chilton, who just stood there, impassively.

“Uhm…” Will cleared his throat, recomposing himself. “Seriously, dude. You’re staring.” He remarked, frowning his eyebrows at Chilton, who blushed and turned away furiously to get in his car.

From the entry he heard another time the doctor asserting a loud “William!” but, somehow, he understood that it hadn’t been a reprimand, but more like an incitement to keep doing something that gave him very much pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to mention that in the next chapters I'll be following some prompts of the amazing   
> -Tat  
> -Cat_Eyes   
> -xEatxThexRudex 
> 
> Some angsty times following. But you know me :D


	44. South Tyrolean carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, he convinced himself that the two men felt an incredible passion that pushed them to each other’s arms, because otherwise, they were total opposites. He had to endure some more time… As soon as the flame of passion would have extinguished, he would have the chance to reconquer Hannibal. He had seen it in the older psychiatrist’s eyes, when he had cried and had been allowed to stay over and to sleep in his bed. He had seen that Hannibal still cared; he would patiently hang on to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE EACH ONE OF YOU! :* YES, YOU WHO ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW!! :*
> 
> This was Tat's prompt:   
> "I know it would be horrible mean, which is why i can imagine Chilton doing it, but he couyld try and break the couple up by either getting Will's dogs sick with something Hannibal made for them (like giving them a little chocolate) or leaving it out for the dogs to eat or frame maybe Winston for ruining something of Hannibal's. Whether or not they buy it of course is up to you, but I can picture a good fight out it."
> 
> I thought it incredibly fitting for the storyline I have in my head! :D

Will walked towards Hannibal’s house after work. It was about seven pm and he stopped at a florist in order to purchase a beautiful bouquet of Lilies for his beloved, who had cared about his dogs during his free afternoon.

“Hello, mylimasis. Come in” Hannibal stated, smiling at the bouquet covering Will’s face.

“These are for you, love” Will stated affectionately, giving Hannibal the flowers.

“They are beautiful, William, thank you.” The older man accepted the kind gift, with a surprised and sincere smile.

“White lilies; they symbolize magnificent beauty and purity” the boy smiled, “it’s what I feel when I think about you…” he added, blushing.

“Come here, pretty boy. You’re so sweet” Hannibal reached out, in order to kiss Will tenderly on his lips for a brief moment.

“So, am I allowed to give you something as well?” the older man asked teasingly.

Will laughed at the question. “You already know the answer to that, doctor.” The young man answered, while they reached the kitchen counter just like on the day before.

Chilton was sitting on a stool, drinking some red wine. He gave Will a brief nod.

Hannibal went to retrieve a vase and put the flowers in it, while Chilton watched the scene.

“William, please, pour yourself some wine. Tonight we are having Venison ribs with a balsamico sauce. To match it, I’ve selected a bottle of Pinot noir, with a strong and earthy flavor. I hope that you’ll enjoy the pairing.” The older man purred, while Will smelt the ruby red liquid in his glass.

Chilton smirked. _How would the poor and ingenuous boy understand the pairing? He didn’t care if he sipped a luxurious wine or a can of coke, for God’s sake. He wanted to make a pungent remark, but he stayed silent. In the afternoon, he had thought a lot about how he had surprised the two lovers. Somehow, he convinced himself that the two men felt an incredible passion that pushed them to each other’s arms, because otherwise, they were total opposites. He had to endure some more time… As soon as the flame of passion would have extinguished, he would have the chance to reconquer Hannibal. He had seen it in the older psychiatrist’s eyes, when he had cried and had been allowed to stay over and to sleep in his bed. He had seen that Hannibal still cared; he would patiently hang on to that._

They ate in unusual pleasantness and didn’t mention the “accident” of the morning. Chilton was incredibly kind, he laughed at Will’s humorous utterings and listened to him with interest. Hannibal seemed to relax because of that and so did the boy. As soon as they had eaten their crème brulées, Will and Hannibal sat down on the couch in the living room. The older man’s arm was around Will’s shoulders and the young man had leaned his head on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Where’s Winston?” Will jumped up, after seeing his other two dogs near the fireplace.

“They were all in the garden. Maybe he’s…” Hannibal was cut off by Chilton’s arrival in the room. The younger was shocked about something.

“What is wrong, Frederick?” Hannibal inquired.

“The dog has been sick all over the South Tyrolian carpet.” Chilton tried not to look pleased, at Will’s dreadful expression.

“Winston?” The boy asked, without thinking about the carpet.

“I don’t know. The big one I guess.” Chilton exclaimed indifferently and then turned towards Hannibal “the carpet is _utterly ruined_.” He stated tragically.

“The carpet doesn’t matter now, where is Winston?” Hannibal stood up just after Will, who didn’t know where to go in the enormous house. The psychiatrist understood Will’s concern and placed a reassuring hand on his forearm.

“He’s collapsed just next to the carpet, I think…” At the verb, Will’s face went blank, he jumped up and almost shouted at Chilton.

“ _Where_? _Where_ is this carpet? _Where_ is my dog?”

“Come, mylimasis” Hannibal squeezed Will’s forearm and dragged him out in the main hall and into the library. As soon as the two were out of his sight, Chilton smirked.

“Oh God” Will knelt in front of the dog, who was lying next to the dirtied carpet. Winston was breathing heavily and begun to whine, as soon as he perceived Will’s presence. The boy placed the dog’s head in his lap and stroke it tenderly. His voice was broken when he spoke. “Winston? What is the matter, doggy? What’s wrong, buddy?” As if the dog had understood what the boy had said, Winston tried to stand up and licked at Will’s fingers. “Sshh, it’s alright, daddy’s here, champ.”

Hannibal stood there mesmerized by the tenderness and sadness of the moment. Will turned around to face him and the doctor’s heart almost stopped at the sight of Will’s tears. Will was helpless. The boy looked desperate, utterly wrecked and in pain and Hannibal regained control.

“I’ll call dr. Crescenti, he’s a veterinarian.” He uttered, while he was taking out his I-Phone.

The boy nodded, while he turned his attention to Winston, once again. Hannibal’s voice at the phone seemed incredibly distant; everything that mattered was the continuous yet difficult breathing of the dog. Will cried for what seemed like a lifetime, while he waited for the veterinarian to arrive.

The psychiatrist had rolled the carpet and placed it in the hallway, before hugging Will from behind and holding him tight. Somehow, Hannibal’s presence made Will cry even more.

* * *

“Your dog will be fine. He’s asleep now and he will have to follow a strict diet for a couple of weeks, but he’ll be fine” doctor Crescenti uttered in his practice.

Hannibal’s friend had visited the animal and decided to take him to his practice, in order to run some test there. It was almost midnight and the doctor had done his friend a huge favor, opening the practice just for this emergency.

Will sighed in relief, while he tried to wipe his eyes; Hannibal’s hand was holding his tight.

“Thank you so much” the boy said with a sincere smile “can I see him?”

“You’re welcome, William. Yes, of course, but he’ll have to stay here for a few days. I have to check on his progresses.”

Will nodded and walked towards the room, where Winston was asleep on the operating table.

“Thank you, Vincenzo. I cannot express how much I’m grateful. You’ve saved Winston’s life. If there’s anything I can do…” Hannibal was cut off.

“Please, Hannibal. It’s alright. I’m glad that I’ve arrived in time.”

“Winston is very special to Will.”

“And Will is very special to you” the veterinarian smiled. “He’s a charming young man. He’s impressed everyone at Villotti’s party. It was a real pleasure to help out.” The man stated, while Will was coming out of the room. A relieved and somehow sad expression on his face. After thanking the doctor once again, Hannibal took a surprisingly silent Will back to his mansion.

On that night, Buster and Madeline were allowed to sleep next to the fireplace in Hannibal’s room. The psychiatrist held Will tight in his arms and kissed his forehead, curls and wet eyes.The older man fell asleep only after Will, who finally felt reassured in Hannibal’s familiar embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> MENTIONS OF A HANNIGRAM MARRIAGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! :D


	45. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton opened the door. He balanced a tray in his hands and woke the sleeping couple. “Time to get up, guys!”
> 
> Hannibal looked up with an astounded expression. Since when did Frederick care so much about Will? The boy opened his eyes and turned to lay on his back, eying suspiciously the young psychiatrist, who had placed the tray on a table near the library and was opening the curtains and the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your Amazing comments :)

A sharp knock at the door woke the lovers.

“Yes?” Hannibal exclaimed in his sleepy voice. His eyes were still closed, his body pressed behind Will’s; Hannibal’s face was in tucked in the heavenly chocolate curls, while his legs were intertwined with the boy’s.

Chilton opened the door. He balanced a tray in his hands and woke the sleeping couple. “Time to get up, guys!”

Hannibal looked up with an astounded expression. _Since when did Frederick care so much about Will?_ The boy opened his eyes and turned to lay on his back, eying suspiciously the young psychiatrist, who had placed the tray on a table near the library and was opening the curtains and the window.

“The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day.” The other man continued, while two pair of eyes looked at him in confusion.

“What time is it?” Will asked; his accent was heavier than usual.

“It’s almost seven o’clock!” Chilton smiled at the boy and went to retrieve the big tray.

“What??” Will grunted. _How could Hannibal’s ex be such an early bird_?

“Yes, time to get up, beauty.” Chilton smiled, while he got next to the bed, placing the tray on Will’s lap. There were two glasses of fresh orange juice and two mugs of steaming coffee, one black and another with cream and sugar. Two plates were covered with a cloche. Next to it were two bowls of fruit salad.

Will looked with surprise at the breakfast, smelling the delicious fresh fruit and rich coffee. He was about to say something, when Chilton uncovered the first plate and stated: “Smoked salmon srambled eggs with sausage and whole-wheat bread for Hannibal…”

The older man frowned at his inviting breakfast, just before Chilton lifted the cloche on the second plate, revealing something that made Will’s jaw drop.

“…Double chocolate pancakes on light custard with whipped cream and bananas flambé for the Englishman.” The man explained his plate, smiling at Will. The boy’s eyebrows were lifted in disbelief. _What the…?_

Since the two sleepy men were looking at him in disbelief, Chilton sat on the bed, right next to Will’s feet and said: “Well, since you said that you liked to have breakfast in bed, I thought about bringing something up.” He rolled his shoulders, straightening his green tie. “I have to go to work now, I bid you a good day.” He stood up from the bed and went towards the door.

“Frederick.” Will stated, as the psychiatrist had opened the door. Chilton turned around with an inquisitive look. “Thank you” The boy started uncertainly. “This is amazing, really. It looks and smells delicious.” He added with a sincere smile.

“Yes, Frederick. Thank you.” Hannibal seemed to have regained his voice as well. “It was very thoughtful of you.”

Chilton smiled, with a dismissive gesture of his hand, before going out of the room.

The two lovers exchanged a pensive look, while they began to eat their breakfast.

Will hummed, closing his eyes. “This is divine” he uttered, after taking the first bite of his beautifully plated pancakes.

* * *

Hannibal selected a book from his library and went to sit next to Buster and Madeline, which he had just taken out for a stroll.

Chilton and Will would have arrived soon, and dinner was almost done. The older man smiled at his luck; Frederick had finally accepted the young man at his side and was being kind towards _his William_. He had discovered an unknown love for animals and cared very much for Will’s dogs; he had brought the other strays to see Winston, and he had been truly sorry for the sick dog. Doctor Crescenti had said that the results of the analysis would take a few days, but the big dog seemed to do fine.

Chilton, who escorted Will inside, opened the door. The two of them talked about something funny, apparently, because he could perfectly distinguish Will’s crystalline laughter. They soon stepped into the library. Will had a bright smile on his lips. The boy was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a red plaid shirt, while Frederick looked elegant in his impeccable Dolce & Gabbana olive suit and Cavalli coat.

“Good evening William. Frederick.” Hannibal politely greeted the two of them, while Will stepped forward in order to brush a quick kiss on his beloved’s lips. “Hello, handsome. We’ve just been to see Winston. He is much better.” Will stated with a smile.

“Yes, I’ve seen his as well. I’m truly happy that he is fine.” Hannibal smiled, squeezing Will’s hand.

“You’ve been at the clinic?” Chilton asked in surprise.

“Yes. I’ve brought Buster and Madeline as well. We walked there and came back just after my last session.” Hannibal straightened an invisible wrinkle on his immaculate grey Prada suit.

Will’s gaze softened tenderly. The boy looked touched. “Thank you for bringing them.” He whispered, while he leant for another soft kiss. The doorbell interrupted the moment.

Hannibal frowned and went to open the door. He turned around to cast a look at Chilton, who was innocently taking off his coat. “Do you expect anyone?” he asked nonchalantly.

Chilton shook his head “No, I don’t.” he answered.

Hannibal walked down the stairs and opened the door, looking in disbelief at the visitors.

“Hello, Hannibal!” the woman smiled, embracing him tightly. Her perfume, Poison by Dolce & Gabbana, was incredibly familiar.

“Aunt Murasaki.” Hannibal uttered, while giving a quick kiss on the woman’s cheek. Then, he smiled at the tall man next to her. “Uncle Robertus. Good evening” He shook the impassive man’s strong hand with a smile. “What a surprise!” he uttered, letting them in.

Madeline and Buster jumped up and went to see who had arrived.

“What are these?” Hannibal’s uncle uttered, in a disgusted tone. His expression was a mixture of disapproval, disgust and incredulousness.

“They are Madeline and Buster, William’s dogs.” Hannibal explained.

“William?” his aunt asked inquisitively. “Your new companion?”

“Yes.” The psychiatrist took a deep breath.

“So it’s true…” Murasaki smiled softly, while her husband visibly tensed up. An unsatisfied and disapproving smirk on his tanned features.

“What do you mean with...” Hannibal started, before frowning. “Did Frederick tell you?” he murmured surprised.

“Yes, Frederick has telephoned. He told me that you’ve punched him…” Robertus’ questioningly and madly looked at Hannibal.

“Who is it?” they were interrupted by Chilton, who was descending the stairs.

“Aunt Murasaki! Robertus!” The psychiatrist smiled at the two visitors, who had just taken off their coats and were dressed as for a gala. Robertus’ three pieced suit was a flawless triumph of browns and Murasaki’s silken dress was of a deep red, with matching diamond necklace and earrings.

“Hello Frederick” Robertus smiled for the first time, in his usual discrete manner, shaking Hannibal’s ex lover’s hand.

“It’s nice to see you, Frederick. You look very handsome” the Japanese woman said, kissing Chilton’s cheek.

“Thank you, aunt. You look fabulous yourself.” Frederick uttered sincerely. He had had an amazing relationship with Hannibal’s relatives and was allowed to call the aristocratic Murasaki “aunt”.

“Buster! Madeline?” Will peeked downstairs and the visitors looked up at him. The boy looked confused and embarrassed.

“William, please, come and meet my family.” Hannibal smiled reassuringly at the boy, who tried desperately to straighten his washed out cheap shirt. _Why did everyone dress like the damn royal family in this house?_

The boy descended the stairs uncertainly and stood next to Hannibal, smiling faintly at the Japanese woman, who smiled back at him. The other man looked menacing, so Will decided to focus on her.

“This is William Graham” Hannibal introduced him. “William, meet my aunt Murasaki and uncle Robertus Lecter.” The older man placed a reassuring hand on the boy’s small back.

“Uhm. It’s nice to meet you lady. Sir.”

“Please, call me Murasaki, William. It’s nice to meet you” the woman smiled sincerely at the boy, while Robertus shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Will shook both hands, frowning at the deathly grip of the older man’s hand.

“You can call me Mister Lecter” her husband uttered, looking down at Will’s miserable clothing with a slight air of superiority and displeasure.

Chilton smirked, while Hannibal frowned and Will blushed, embarrassed at the man’s obvious condemnation.

“I’ve made beef bourgignon. Are you joining us for dinner?” Hannibal asked, in order to interrupt his uncle’s displeased stare at Will, who was about to hyperventilate.

“Of course.” His aunt said, smiling knowingly at his nephew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. Marriage talk in the next chapter for sure! I kind of wrote this and it was supposed to be shorter.. but it is what it is :(  
> Prepare yourself for some angsty times coming up :/  
> Much love to each one of you and I hope that you're going to continue reading this :(


	46. Don't let anything stand between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you work in a coffehouse?” Hannibal’s aunt smiled encouragingly at the boy, who had begun to stutter at the uncle’s mercilessly grilling.
> 
> “Yes...” Will had lost his appetite and was pushing pieces of the delicious meat around the plate.
> 
> “And do you like it there?” the woman asked, with a sincere smile. She understood Will’s discomfort: her husband had inquired about his age and had given him a hard time. The Lithuanian man had asked about his job and had also arrogantly asked: “is there anything you and my nephew have in common?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter already!  
> WARNING! ANGSTY ANGSTY ANGSTY.  
> To my reader Christine:   
> Please, stay tuned even if Chilton is still very present and hateful. But he'll get what he deserves soon! Promise :D

“So you work in a coffehouse?” Hannibal’s aunt smiled encouragingly at the boy, who had begun to stutter at the uncle’s mercilessly grilling.

“Yes...” Will had lost his appetite and was pushing pieces of the delicious meat around the plate.

“And do you like it there?” the woman asked, with a sincere smile. She understood Will’s discomfort: _her husband had inquired about his age and had given him a hard time. The Lithuanian man had asked about his job and had also arrogantly asked: “is there anything you and my nephew have in common?”_

“I’ve been working there for a short time… But I guess that I like it.” Will smiled uncertainly.

“I hope that your ultimate ambition in life won’t be serving coffees forever.” Robertus sharply remarked.

Will’s eyes fell on his plate once again.

“I guess that I’m not _that_ ambitious…” he spoke in a low tone.

“That’s a shame.” Robertus cast yet another displeased look at the boy, who gulped silently.

“Being a waiter is nothing to be ashamed of. Each profession has its own dignity.” Hannibal answered in a confident voice, placing his hand on top of Will’s.

The boy wanted to smile to his beloved, but somehow, he couldn’t. Not in front of the uncle, who was judging his every move.

“What about your family?” Robertus continued his third grade imperturbably.

“I have three sisters.” Will answered in a mechanic voice. “They live in England.” He concluded, staring at the beautiful untouched vegetables in his plate.

“And your parents?”

“They died when I was very young.” Will murmured.

“That’s _all_?” the other man leaned on the table with both his hands, searching for Will’s look.

The boy lifted his eyes in disbelief, looking at the angry stare of Hannibal’s uncle.

“Yes… They died. _End of the story_ ” Will felt bold; _what the hell did the other man want from him_?

“Uncle…” Hannibal had dropped his fork and knife and was looking in disbelief at his relative, who cut him off.

“He’s a _liar_.” The older Lecter stated, casting an accusing look at Will, who frowned once again.

“What is _your problem_ with me?” Will asked in a defeated voice, while Robertus was fumbling in his vest’s pocket, until he took out a folded paper.

“ _This_ , mister Graham, is _my problem_.” He handed the paper to Will, who went blank. “Or should I call you William- Cristopher Graham, VIII Earl of Essex?” he added, in a mocking tone.

Will blushed; in his hand, there was a document that stated his family’s ruin and former debts. On the back, there was his name and the list of his occupations, his address and personal information. There was also his bank account status; Hannibal’s uncle knew exactly how much money he owned.

“ _How dare you_?” Will’s voice was almost a whisper.

“ _How dare I_?” The other man jumped up indignant, just after Will, who was shaking. “How dare _you_ lie to my nephew and take advantage of him?” the older man shouted at Will.

“Uncle! That’s enough!” Hannibal stood up too; slipping a hand on Will’s shaking shoulders. “He has never taken advantage of me. I know about him. I know _who_ he is.” Hannibal said confidently.

“Did _you_ pay his family’s debts?” Robertus stared at his nephew.

Will placed the paper on the table, looking through the man. _He did not believe that this was happening. Not right now…_

“No!” Hannibal answered honestly.

“There are no more debts.” Will’s voice was surprisingly relaxed. “The last one has been paid four years ago.” His eyes met the accusing ones.

“Listen, kid. I don’t like you.” Robertus’ voice was loud. “I don’t think that you should even be here.”

Will nodded automatically and was about to turn around and leave. His jaw clenched painfully and it was the only thing that kept him from yelling at the other man. _It was a relative of Hannibal, he couldn’t be that disrespectful._

“No.” Hannibal didn’t let the boy go. His hand was digging into the Will’s shoulders. “You _don’t know_ him, uncle. You shouldn’t judge him like that.” He seriously stated.

“He knows pretty much.” Will smiled bitterly at his beloved, picking up the document and handing it to Hannibal, who took it and read it in disbelief. “That’s the exact sum of money in my bank account. I’d say _that_ is enough to judge me” the boy uttered with resentment.

“ _How could you_?” Hannibal’s voice was low. His eyes had gone wide at the precise information on the document.

“I couldn’t just let you be fooled like that by a treasure hunter.”

At the last two words, Will’s eyes fell on his shoes again. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. _It had been too perfect to be true. A dream…_

“I should go” he stated, pulling away from an astounded Hannibal.

“Mylimasis…” the doctor tried to stop Will, who had walked towards Murasaki, shaking her hand. “It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Lady.” The boy uttered politely with a faint smile, before turning around and walking towards the main hall.

“Mylimasis!” Hannibal threw the document on the table, striding after the boy. “William!” he shouted in desperation, grabbing the boy’s wrist, just before he could walk outside the house, followed by the obedient strays.

“William- I’m sorry.” The psychiatrist didn’t know what to say. The fear of losing his precious boy had never hit him like that before.

“It’s alright Hannibal. It was supposed to happen.” Will answered, looking at his animals.

“No, please. Don’t…” the psychiatrist’s voice broke. “You can’t leave me, William. You can’t-“

“He’s right.” Will’s voice was a whisper. “I’m nothing. My utmost ambition is to make coffee or to dance around in nightclubs.” Will saw Hannibal’s head shaking. He didn’t dare looking into the maroon eyes.

“No, William. We both know that this is not true.” Hannibal shook Will’s shoulders, searching in vain to meet the forest eyes. “I love you, William.” He added in a pleading tone.

“I think I should go, now.”

“Please, mylimasis. I don’t care about anyone’s opinion. I won’t accept this…” Hannibal’s tone had been imploring, and Will had made the great mistake of meeting his gaze. In Hannibal’s eyes, there were fear and utter desperation.

Will stared into the maroon of Hannibal’s eyes silently for a minute. His heart broke in his chest. _How would he survive without seeing those beautiful features?_

“I won’t let anyone stand between us, William.” Hannibal’s eyes were teary. “Please, don’t let this ruin everything… I feel utterly ashamed for my uncle’s behavior and I promise that…”

“Don’t…” Will’s tears spilled once again.

“William. I can’t…” Hannibal couldn’t hold back his own tears and the boy wrapped his arms around Hannibal, embracing him tightly.

“I love you.” Will whispered in Hannibal’s neck; he closed his eyes and inhaled the older man’s scent, before pulling back, in order to kiss the psychiatrist passionately. The kiss was long and sweet and, as they pulled away, Hannibal leaned his forehead on the boy’s. “I cannot lose you. I couldn’t live without you, boy.” Hannibal whispered.

Will’s smile was sincere and he kissed the older man once again. “I should go now.” He stated.

“Can I come by tomorrow and see you?” the older man inquired.

Will looked at him tenderly. He had decided something, but didn’t dare to utter it to the other man.

“Sure” he lied with a faint smile, while his heart broke furthermore.

As soon as they parted, Hannibal strode to the living room, where everyone frowned at his teary eyes.

“Why did you do that? How dare you treating him like that?” Hannibal shouted at his uncle, who was staring incredulously at the always collected psychiatrist.

“Hannibal-“

“I’m incredibly disappointed at you, uncle. How couldn’t you see that William means everything to me? How could you judge him according to his bank account and clothing?” Hannibal walked towards his uncle, until he stood in front of him. “How could you teach me those values, of love and trust and respect and speak like that to the man I love?”

Robertus frowned at the verb and Hannibal repeated it. “I love him. I adore that boy. And I’m going to ask him to marry me.” He stated, looking straight into the other pair of maroon eyes.

“What?” Chilton exclaimed; he stood next to a speechless Murasaki.

The older Lecter’s face cringed. “You are not. It’s out of the question.” He stated.

“I don’t need your blessing.” Hannibal challenged him with a venomous stare.

“I’m not going to let you ruin our family as well!” Robertus shouted at his nephew.

“You won’t stand between us. No one will.”

“I don’t recognize you, Hannibal” his uncle whispered, eying the psychiatrist with an imploring stare.

“I’ve changed. I’ve finally found something to hold on to. And I won’t let go of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGESTIONS? COMMENTS? :D


	47. Taking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is he, Beverly?” Hannibal asked, as soon as he had sat on the couch.  
> “I’ve taken him to the airport yesterday night.” The woman sincerely stated, looking into the confused maroon eyes.  
> “Airport?” Hannibal whispered.  
> “Yeah.” Bev placed a hand on Hannibal’s. The doctor had looked devastated. “He went home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments and amazing support!! :D

Hannibal woke on the next morning. He had argued some more time with his uncle on the day before, then his aunt had stopped the quarrel. She had always supported Hannibal, since the day his parents and sister had died in that fatal plane accident. When he had decided to be with Chilton, she hadn’t liked the other psychiatrist right away, but seeing her boy happy was all that mattered. The break up had been shocking; knowing that the five years companion of her nephew had betrayed his trust and broken his heart. Will was unexpected; an incredibly unfitting and younger boy… Who had totally charmed and conquered the composed Hannibal.

The psychiatrist took his I-Phone and texted:

8:27 – Hannibal: “Good morning, William. Can I come to your place around noon? I love you <3 and I missed you tonight :-*”

He smiled at the display and went to take a quick shower. Hannibal shaved and dressed in a new pair of black jeans and all stars. He felt comfortable and _common_. He put on a black v-neck t-shirt and a button up and disheveled a little bit his hair. He looked younger when he wasn’t dressed in his suit. It was a new part of himself he had just discovered and appreciated.

After an hour, he looked at the display again. There was a message from Amanda, reminding him of the daily appointments, but Will hadn’t answered.

Annoyed, Hannibal wanted to stop thinking about the previous evening and Will’s reaction, so he decided to go and see Winston meanwhile.

He drove to the clinic, where doctor Crescenti was sitting on the front desk.

“Hello, Hannibal. Is Winston alright?” the doctor asked, seeing the older man.

The psychiatrist frowned. “I thought that you could tell me, since he’s here…” Hannibal stated.

“He’s not here anymore”

The Lithuanian frowned “he died?” he whispered.

“No, he didn’t.” Vincenzo smiled “Will came to pick him up yesterday night.” He stated and then added “didn’t he tell you?”

Hannibal’s expression was surprised. “No, actually I haven’t heard from him since yesterday night. I thought that Winston had to stay under your supervision…”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve told Will, at least until the results of the analysis got back. He insisted on paying for the treatment and asked me if the dog was in a condition of travelling…”

Hannibal had to blink twice before speaking. “Travelling?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I hope he’ll be alright. Winston is a strong dog and will soon be fine. A minor food poisoning is not enough to get rid of him.”

“Food poisoning?” He felt like an idiot, keeping asking questions.

“Yes, from the analysis, it’s pretty clear that Winston had ingested a big quantity of chocolate. It’s poisonous for dogs, you know…” Vincenzo said.

Hannibal’s mind went blank. _Of course_. Chilton had been _so indulgent and kind_. He had fed the dogs with the delicious treats Hannibal had prepared. But he had also tried to kill Will’s best friend giving him chocolate.

“Does William know?”

“Yes, I’ve told him. Is everything alright?” the veterinary asked, seeing the doctor’s sudden pale face.

“Thank you, Vincenzo. I must go and see William. I don’t know.” Hannibal asked in confusion. “Has William paid for everything?” he asked. His friend’s private clinic was very expensive.

“Yes, he has.” The vet answered.

Hannibal said goodbye and drove towards Will’s house in a hurry. He had a strange and unsettling feeling.

He knocked a few times at Will’s door, but nobody came to open it.

The psychiatrist dialed Will’s number, but the phone was turned off. Hannibal crossed the street and went to knock on Beverly’s door.

Luckily, the girl was at home. She opened the door, and from her expression, Hannibal could tell that she knew something.

“Good morning, Beverly. I’m sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you happened to know where Will was. He isn’t answering my calls and he seems not to be at home.” The doctor said, smiling faintly at the woman.

“Come in, Hannibal.” She said with a smile, going to prepare him a cup of coffee.

“Where is he, Beverly?” Hannibal asked, as soon as he had sat on the couch.

“I’ve taken him to the airport yesterday night.” The woman sincerely stated, looking into the confused maroon eyes.

“Airport?” Hannibal whispered.

“Yeah.” Bev placed a hand on Hannibal’s. The doctor had looked devastated. “He went home.”

For a minute, Hannibal was silently staring at the woman’s little fireplace, as if he could see through it. He couldn’t believe that Will had just taken off.

“I- I don’t…” he stuttered out.

“Listen, Hannibal. I don’t know what happened, but Will seemed pretty shaken up, just like you.” She faintly smiled. “I don’t think that running away is the right solution, but Will needs some distance when things become… overwhelming…” she stated.

“I love him, Beverly.” Hannibal said; his heart was racing.

“I know; he told me the same thing. He looked at me in the same way and said the same words referred to you. I’m sure that you’ll work this out. Whatever it is” The woman smiled heartedly at the doctor.

“I have to catch the first plane. Do you know Will’s address in England?” Hannibal jumped up from the couch, scaring Bev.

“Woah. Alright. Are you sure?” she asked uncertainly.

“Yes. I’m going to propose to him.” Hannibal affirmed, taking a small box out from his jacket.

Bev jumped up, excitedly. “Oh God! Are you kidding me? Let me see it!” she shrieked jumping around and clapping her hands.

Hannibal opened the small box, where a simple yet elegant black titanium ring with a small diamond was placed carefully. The woman made a whistle of approval. “May I?” She asked, asking the doctor’s permission to take out the ring.

“Of course.” Hannibal smiled at the young woman’s impatience and grin.

She took out the incredibly light and beautiful ring. It was perfect for Will. In the inside, there was a small incision. “As tave, mylimasis”

The woman smiled brightly, putting the ring in the small box. “You need a ride to the airport?” she asked, lifting her eyebrows. “I don’t know what we are waiting for” she smiled “you should go and get him.” Hannibal smiled back, while he stepped into the woman’s car. His Bentley could stay on Will’s parking. No one would mind.

“Do you think that he’ll accept?” Hannibal asked, shifting nervously on the seat.

“Of course he will. Oh my God. _Engaged_. Who would ever have said that.” She smiled. “Of course he’ll fuss at the beginning, but if you’ll kneel down at the right moment and everything… He’ll never refuse…” the woman smiled. “I just wish to be there to see his face” Bev sighed.

“You could come with me” Hannibal smiled at the woman.


	48. Under the pouring rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters had just had dinner with their brother. Will had showed up at the door, a suitcase in his hand and dogs on the leash, and Molly had jumped at the surprise. But then… The women soon understood that something was wrong with Will; that he hadn’t come to visit, rather to run away from something. Or someone. They had eaten fried chicken and mashed potatoes and Will felt safe and calm in the familiar environment. His sisters pampered him with a delicious pudding and the boy felt soon the urge to go to bed because of the stress, flight and jet lag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day!!! :D  
> Enjoy and leave comments, please! :D

 “I’m not gonna say: “I told you so”; we just would like to know what happened, baby boy. Please, feel free to come and talk to us as soon as you’re ready. We’re here for you, you know that.” Senna tucked Will into the covers in his old room.

The young man smiled at his sister’s infinite kindness. “Thank you, Senna. It feels so good to be home.”

“It’s so nice to see you here, baby. Now get some rest. I’ll be in my study.” The woman went out of the room and turned off the light. Will whistled to his dogs, who jumped on the bed, in order to lay next to their owner. Winston seemed to be good. At the mere thought that Chilton had poisoned his dog, Will got furious and resentfully remembered how he had trusted the apparently friendly bastard.

“How is he?” Emily asked her sister, who had just entered the kitchen in order to retrieve a glass of water.

“Emotionally wrecked. I cannot think of what has happened. But Will’s hurt.”

“Do you guys think that Hannibal has cheated on him? Maybe he went back to his ex. Will told me that his ex was always around…” Molly was sitting on the piano, composing.

“I have no idea. I don’t think that Hannibal would do that. I don’t know.” Senna answered, sighing. “Just… He was so incredibly happy… and now he’s heartbroken.”

“He doesn’t deserve this.” Emily nodded from the couch. She had been reading her favorite book, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte.

The sisters had just had dinner with their brother. Will had showed up at the door, a suitcase in his hand and dogs on the leash, and Molly had jumped at the surprise. But then… The women soon understood that something was wrong with Will; that he hadn’t come to visit, rather to run away from something. _Or someone_. They had eaten fried chicken and mashed potatoes and Will felt safe and calm in the familiar environment. His sisters pampered him with a delicious pudding and the boy felt soon the urge to go to bed because of the stress, flight and jet lag.

* * *

“Sure you can’t come?” the psychiatrist was buying his ticket for the flight.

“Yeah. God, I wish I could just take a few days. But it’s only me at the morgue… So I’ll have to wait until my colleague comes back.” Bev stated annoyed.

“I wish you could as well” Hannibal smiled heartily at the woman. “I feel quite lost in unknown cities by myself. I’ve been to London, but never like this.”

“You’re going to be fine, Hannibal. I’ll book a room at the Westminster Bridge hotel like we’ve said. And from there Will’s house is not too far on foot. Don’t worry, you’ve got my map and phone number. Don’t hesitate on calling.”

Hannibal smiled gratefully and embraced the woman. “Thank you so much Beverly. You’re amazing.”

“You’re welcome Hannibal. I wish you good luck. I hope to be the first one invited at the engagement party. Well, after Will’s sisters.” She smiled, patting the older man’s shoulder.

The flight would last five hours and he’d be in London in the following morning because of the British time zone.

The psychiatrist had parted from Bev and called Amanda, who brought his passport at the gate.

“So, how many days are you planning on staying away?” the young woman asked.

“I’d like you to cancel the appointments for the next two days, Amanda. If something comes up and I decide to stay longer I’ll tell you in time.” Hannibal smiled at the professional woman.

“Alright. I will continue to update the latest files then until you come back”

“Why don’t you take a break as well?” Hannibal asked the young woman, who had lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve been doing an excellent work for me, Amanda. I would like you to take the week off and go relaxing somewhere. How about Spain? There’s a flight to Ibiza later this evening” Amanda observed her employer in shock. “I’ll call the agency and book a flight and a nice hotel there. You just go back home and pack your suitcase.”

The girl’s eyes had gone big. Ibiza. Flight and hotel for one week, all inclusive.

“I- cannot…”

“Nonsense. It’s a prize for your constant diligence.”

* * *

Hannibal landed in Heathrow airport and it was around three A.M. The weather was terrible.

The older man grabbed his jacket and jumped in a cab. “At the Westminster Bridge Hotel, please”

“Alright. You don’t have any luggage?” the old man asked surprised.

“No, it’s just me.” Hannibal was struck by the accent of the man; everyone sounded like his William in London.

As soon as he arrived at the hotel, Hannibal realized that he hadn’t changed his money. He had only US dollars.

“It makes ten pounds.” The driver said.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t changed my money. I was terribly distracted, I’m sorry.” Hannibal said.

“No problem, it makes fifteen bucks, then.” The chauffeur smiled.

Hannibal handed him 100 $ and told the driver to keep the rest. _For the inconvenient_.

The chauffeur sat dumb folded with the banknote, eying the older man entering the luxurious hotel.

* * *

On the next day, Hannibal woke early. He had barely slept because of the jet lag. He went to buy some clothes and other material needs, just before changing and shaving.

He dressed in simple straight-leg deep blue Diesel jeans and a white bottom up. The shoes were his new black All-stars. They had some dirt on them, but everyone seemed to wear them like that, so Hannibal didn’t worry about it much. The older man didn’t shave his stubble and lightly disheveled his hair with a bit of hair wax. He put on a long coat he had bought at Diesel; it looked just “casual” enough with his outfit and, with the terrible weather, it would prevent him to be soaked from the rain before reaching Will’s house.

Hannibal went to have breakfast and asked a kind waitress for some indications. He had Beverly’s map but he could never be sure enough of the shorter way to get there.

At ten o’clock, after he had decided to have waited enough, Hannibal took his umbrella and went outside, under the pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of the next chapter ;)
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Will whispered, as soon as the older man was standing in front of him.  
> “I told you that I would have come to your place.” Hannibal said, reaching out for Will’s hand, in order to have an excuse to touch the boy again. Will frowned at the contact, but let Hannibal hold his hand nonetheless. “I didn’t expect to have to take a plane to come and see you.” The psychiatrist smiled tenderly at Will, who looked confused and terrified.


	49. Give me time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?” Will whispered, as soon as the older man was standing in front of him.  
> “I told you that I would have come to your place.” Hannibal said, reaching out for Will’s hand, in order to have an excuse to touch the boy again. Will frowned at the contact, but let Hannibal hold his hand nonetheless. “I didn’t expect to have to take a plane to come and see you.” The psychiatrist smiled tenderly at Will, who looked confused and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!!!  
> This is the third chapter today! THE THIRD!!! :D  
> I love you all!

Emily had just prepared breakfast for her still sleeping siblings, when the doorbell rang.

The woman opened the door and there was Hannibal, dressed casually, in his hand a soaked map.

“Hello, Emily.” Hannibal smiled uncertainly at her, who stared at him in surprise.

“Hannibal!” she exclaimed after a few seconds.

The man’s smile brightened up. She had been ready to kick the doctor’s posh ass on the day before… but seeing the older man made her change her mind. She saw in Hannibal’s eyes that he cared about her brother. _He_ _wouldn’t_ _be here_ _otherwise…_

“I came to see William” the older man said, while the beautiful girl nodded.

“Come in, please.” She politely said “it’s raining cats and dogs”.

“Well, we haven’t been expecting you…” Senna exclaimed from the hallway. She just stood up and was surprised to see the visitor. The woman smiled faintly at the other man. She didn’t know what had happened between the couple, but she sure as hell was on her baby brother’s side.

“I came as soon as I found out that William left.” The psychiatrist stated, taking off his coat.

“Come, I’ll get you a cup of tea. Or coffee?” Emily smiled at the man, who had been running a hand into his hair. She cast an accusing smile at Senna, who was still standing next to the staircase, her hands crossed on her chest and a pensive expression on her face.

“Tea is fine. Thank you” Hannibal smiled at the younger woman and followed her into the living room. The house was impressive. He didn’t expect to find the castle where Will had admitted to have lived during his early childhood. He thought that, because of the debts, Will’s sisters lived in a tiny and modest house, but the place was small but elegant and furnished with excellent taste.

“Here, I have just made some breakfast. Did you eat anything? Would you like to have something?” the woman inquired, handing him a funny mug.

“Thank you. I’m fine, I had breakfast not half an hour ago, you’re very kind.” The man answered.

Senna had followed them in the living room with a cup of tea in her hands. “So” she sipped at the liquid, uncertain at what to say. “What happened? I didn’t ask my brother because he looked freaked out…” Hannibal’s gaze tensed up at the words “…but I’m gonna ask you, since you’re here.” The woman said in an authoritative voice.

Before Hannibal could speak, Emily cleared her throat. “What my sister is trying to say without sounding impolite…” she stared at Senna, who rolled her eyes “…is that we don’t want to pry, but we would like to help him, and we can’t do much without knowing how to behave…”

“Of course, I perfectly understand.” Hannibal nodded gravely.

“Did you cheat on him?” Senna asked impulsively.

Hannibal frowned. “I would never do that.” He immediately stated. “It’s nothing of the sort” he added. The two women seemed relieved.

“Hannibal?” the older man turned around and Will stood there in a light blue pajama. His hair was disheveled and the boy looked terribly tired, even if he had just stood up. The boy looked at Hannibal as if he was a ghost, sitting on a chair in his living room.

“William.” Hannibal smiled brightly, standing up from the chair and controlling his excitement. The two of them just stood there, looking at each other in disbelief for one minute.

Emily’s and Senna’s eyes ping ponged from Will to Hannibal, until the older man stepped towards Will, uncertainly.

“What are you doing here?” Will whispered, as soon as the older man was standing in front of him.

“I told you that I would have come to your place.” Hannibal said, reaching out for Will’s hand, in order to have an excuse to touch the boy again. Will frowned at the contact, but let Hannibal hold his hand nonetheless. “I didn’t expect to have to take a plane to come and see you.” The psychiatrist smiled tenderly at Will, who looked confused and terrified.

“Why did you run like that?” Hannibal asked, when it was clear that Will wouldn’t answer.

The boy’s eyes dropped to their interwoven fingers.

“I won’t stand between yourself and your family” he said after another silent minute.

“You don’t have to stand between anything. You belong at my side.” Hannibal’s hand reached for Will’s chin and lifted the boy’s head up, in order to look him in the eyes.

Will looked confused and on the verge of tears. He shook his head. “They are the only family you have left. I won’t take that away from you.” His voice was raspy.

“Robertus will come around. He is terribly headstrong.” Hannibal said confidently, looking sweetly at his confused beloved. “I’ve missed you, mylimasis.” He said softly, caressing Will’s prickly cheek.

The boy shut his eyes at the word of endearment and relaxed into the touch, just before jerking away.

The older man frowned in confusion when Will pulled his hand away. “I need some alone time.” He stated confidently, looking straight into the deep maroon.

Hannibal sighed and nodded. “I understand, William.” He answered after some time. “I came to tell you that nothing will change the way I feel about you, you know that.” The psychiatrist tried not to look as disappointed and heartbroken as he was. “Nothing and no one will change the fact that I love you.” The psychiatrist whispered, locking his eyes with Will. “I will patiently wait for however it takes.” He said louder. “You know where to find me, when you’ve made up your mind.” He concluded, nodding his head with resignation.

“Thank you.” Will whispered with a grave expression on his face.

Hannibal gulped and got lost into the deep green puppy eyes for one last time, before clearing his throat. “Well, I think I should leave now.” He said, turning around to cast a look and faint smile to Will’s sisters.

Then, he gave Emily the mug, thanking her for the tea. Hannibal Lecter grabbed his coat and was about to walk outside of the house. His heart was pounding loud in his chest _. In vain. He had come here confidently and walked away disappointed. The beautiful and perfect engagement ring into his pocket seemed to burn through the fabric of his coat._

“Wait” he heard Will’s voice and turned around.

The boy walked towards Hannibal and embraced him tightly. The older man was taken aback by the gesture and held Will in his arms for a long minute, smelling the heavenly scent he had missed so much.

Will pulled back, and they looked at each other once again.

“You didn’t have to come all the way here.” Will whispered, cupping Hannibal’s face with both of his trembling hands.

The older man held Will’s hand, which were lightly stroking his face. “I had to see you.” Hannibal leant in, as if to kiss Will, but then he pulled back, an undecipherable expression on his face. Will had asked him for some time, he couldn’t just act as everything was alright...

The boy surprised him, leaning in to kiss Hannibal softly on his lips. “You know how I feel about you.” He whispered, an imploring look in his beautiful eyes.

The doctor nodded and brushed his hand on Will’s cheek one last time, before taking the umbrella and walking out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be upset about the ending. Soon everything will be over and we'll get back to fluffy times, proposal, engagement party, marriage, adoption etc.   
> So SUGGEST PLEASE PLEASE WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO READ!!  
> Please comment :D  
> LOVE YOU <3


	50. Spilling the beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sighed, he had been back to Baltimore a week ago and he still hadn’t heard from Will. His heart clenched in his chest at the memory of the walk back to the hotel. He had bought a package of prestigious tea and chocolates for Will’s best friend, who had booked his hotel and had supported him. At night, Hannibal had cried after many years. He felt overwhelmed, exhausted, helpless and alone. As a psychiatrist, he had always kept his stoic and strong façade, but he had to let go of the feelings, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your endless support. Here's the only update today, I'm sorry, but I feel really unwell and still have to work at the restaurant...  
> But it's a good one.  
> Beverly and Brian show up and also Will's sisters.  
> Happy times are approaching.
> 
> (PS. OH MY GOD! CHAPTER 50!!!!!!!!)

“But you didn’t take out the ring?” Beverly inquired sipping on her coffee.

“No, it wasn’t the right time. He had just asked me for some time.” The psychiatrist stated, looking at the disappointed woman.

Hannibal sighed, he had been back to Baltimore a week ago and he still hadn’t heard from Will. His heart clenched in his chest at the memory of the walk back to the hotel. He had bought a package of prestigious tea and chocolates for Will’s best friend, who had booked his hotel and had supported him. At night, Hannibal had cried after many years. He felt overwhelmed, exhausted, helpless and alone. As a psychiatrist, he had always kept his stoic and strong façade, but he had to let go of the feelings, eventually.

“Well, I’m sure that he’ll come around. Will adores you and you adore him and you’re supposed to be together.” The woman said, smiling supportively at Hannibal and placing her hand on top of his.

“So, what are you plans for Friday night, Beverly?” the older man asked.

“Uhm, I don’t have any plans, actually.” The woman smiled at him.

“I thought to invite you and Brian at my birthday party.”

“In three days is your birthday??” Beverly almost jumped from the chair “why didn’t you say anything before?” she scolded.

“Well, I didn’t plan on celebrating. But I thought that I could have the two of you over and I would also invite my friends Alana and Jack. I didn’t think of anything special, just an informal barbecue and a few bottles of wine.” He said, scrolling his shoulders.

“Can I make the cake?” the woman asked, her eyes bright and she was clapping her hands in excitement. Hannibal had to smile at Bev’s enthusiasm.

“Alright, if you want to.” Hannibal said.

“What about a forete noir? Do you like it?” Bev sipped at her almost cold coffee.

“Yes, of course. I eat everything, really. Do what you wish.” The psychiatrist affirmed.

* * *

“So are you really going to call him?” Brian was washing the plates, after he and Beverly had had lunch.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s been a week. I won’t call to _just_ inform him on the birthday… I want to hear how he’s doing.” The woman simply answered.

“Alright. But don’t sound excessively invasive…” Brian warned.

“What? Are you saying that I’m invasive?” the woman turned to cast a glance at Brian, who blushed.

“I said that sometimes you _can be_ …” Brian corrected himself.

“Yeah, whatever.” The woman smiled and dialed the foreign number.

“Hello, house Graham.” A female voice answered the phone.

“Hi, it’s Beverly, Will’s friend?”

“Yes, hello Beverly. I’m Molly, we’ve met.”

“Sure, how are you? I wanted to talk to Will, if he’s at home” the woman inquired.

“Of course, hold on a sec.”

Beverly heard the female voice calling the young man and smiled at Brian’s inquisitive look.

“Hello” Will’s voice was neutral.

“Hi, neighbor! How are you doing?” the woman asked, smiling.

“Hi, Beverly. I’m quite well, thank you. How are you doing? I meant to call. I should have, I’m sorry.” The man said, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry boy, everything is fine up here. Brian says hello.”

“Oh” the boy laughed “greet him. Is he with you?” Will asked in a teasing voice.

“Yes…” Beverly smiled. “we’re spending a lot of time together, thanks to Hannibal.” The name of the doctor stopped Will’s laughter.

“Yeah. That’s good, I guess.” Will uttered uncomfortably. “How is he? Did you see him?” he asked faintly.

“Sure. We’re having breakfast together everyday before work. He’s been seeing his patients in the morning as well and is quite busy…”

“You didn’t answer my question…” Will insisted.

“What do you want me to tell you? That he is fine?” Beverly got irritated at Will’s senseless question.

There was a loud sigh on the other side of the line, so the girl continued. “Listen, I’m not prying or being intrusive” Beverly rolled her eyes at Brian’s direction “I’m just saying that I’ve been invited at the small informal barbecue at Hannibal’s house on Friday.” The woman said.

“Alright…” Will sounded clueless.

“It’s to celebrate his forty-eighth birthday.” Bev dropped the bomb, carefully listening at Will’s reaction.

“Birthday? Really?” The young man seemed totally taken aback by the information.

“Uh-uh. So I’m making a cake. Otherwise, how are the dogs?” the woman strategically changed the subject of the conversation, making the implicit bite sound like a casual information.

“They’re fine, thanks. Winston has fully recovered, thank God.” Will sounded distracted. She could easily picture him thinking about the older man’s party.

“Alright then. I hope to hear from you soon, kiddo. We miss you up here.” Beverly said.

“Yeah, I miss you as well, Will sighed. “I will call soon, I promise.”

* * *

“So, are you gonna eat that or do you want me to finish it up?” Emily playfully punched her brother’s shoulder, pointing at the untouched Caesar salad in Will’s plate.

“Uhm, sure. Take it.” The boy faintly smiled and handed the plate to his sister.

“Is everything ok, Will? You seem distracted…” Molly casually asked, finishing her salad.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Just…” the young man looked hesitatingly at the glass he was holding in his hand. It had been more than a week and he hadn’t told his sisters anything. They had accepted his presence, of course, and were very happy on seeing him; but they didn’t know why he had decided to take a break from his beloved. They had heard something, when Hannibal was at their house, but it wasn’t the full story. The boy sighed and closed his eyes.

“…Well, Beverly has told me that it’s going to be Hannibal’s birthday. On Friday.” He took a small sip of water, while the three sisters had momentarily frozen. They didn’t expect him to talk, apparently. Will felt like the most idiotic brother on earth.

“You thought of going?” Senna casually asked.

“I would like to, yes. I’m still- I don’t know.” The boy shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s not his fault, Hannibal didn’t do anything to hurt me.” He said with a long sigh “He’s the best boyfriend on earth, actually.”

“Alright… so…?” Emily inquired, waiting for Will to continue his telling.

“So, I’ve met his family. And his uncle didn’t like me” He said, “ _at all_.”

“Well, these sort of things happen, I suppose…” Molly casually added.

“It’s not the whole story.” Will buried his head further into the hands.

“You don’t need to tell us, you know…” Senna started, but was soon cut off by Will.

“I do need to. I need to get it out.” The boy smiled faintly at the girls, his expression was a little desperate.

“Alright. We are listening.” Emily put a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Hannibal is noble…” Will started softly, while his sisters frowned and waited impatiently. “He is a count and is _filthy rich_ …” The boy had to stop, because the girls were looking at him in disbelief and utter shock. They had been surprised, just like Will had been firstly.

“Yeah. Well.” The boy said after a minute. “I know, I was utterly shocked as well at first… But I didn’t know _who he was_ until I had fallen for him.”

“So, what does the uncle have to do with it?” Emily inquired impatiently.

“Well… His uncle and aunt are Hannibal’s only relatives… His parents and sister died when he was very young…” Will started to tell the story of the older man.

“So he thinks that you’re just a treasure hunter. It’s understandable… I mean… It’s an incredible coincidence.” Molly stated.

“No, it’s not. The man is an asshole.” Emily uttered angrily “I mean… If your nephew is with someone and is pretty clear about how they feel towards each other… Then let it be, for fuck’s sake.” The girl was angry.

Will smiled at his sister’s usual temperament. “Yeah, well… Hannibal has told him how he feels about me… So I guess that I don’t care what everyone think about it.” Will ended, happy to have spilled the beans.

“But you love him still, don’t you?” Senna inquired, placing a hand on Will’s, tenderly.

“Yeah. Incredibly” the boy said, blushing.

“So what are you doing still here baby? Go pack your suitcase, come on.” Emily stood up excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of it :D


	51. I've figured it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello Winston” he automatically said to the dog, who came to sniff at his hands. Then, he abruptly stopped, his heart began to race. “Winston?” he uttered, looking at the dog in astonishment. Hannibal couldn’t believe it, yet the dog was right there. He strode the last few meters until he came to the garden, where they had been having their barbecue. His heart stopped and he risked of dropping the chilled bottle in his hand.
> 
> “William” the name came out in a whisper, but the young man’s head turned around to meet the maroon gaze anyway. As if they had been two magnets, pulled together by invisible strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for always being so lovely :) here you go.   
> I adored writing this chapter <3

“So, who wants another sausage?” Brian was taking the last pieces of meat from the grill.

“I’m full!” Alana stated, patting her belly.

“I hope there’s still some place for the cake!” Bev said smiling, while she was helping Hannibal to gather the empty plates.

“Here, Brian. Give me the last one, I think that I can sacrifice myself for the cause.” Jack handed to the young man his plate.

The boy said something funny and Alana and Jack were laughing out loud, while Bev was entering the house with Hannibal. The girl had come in the early afternoon and was shocked at the dimension and splendor of the psychiatrist’s mansion. They had marinated the meat together, prepared the vegetables and chatted for a long time. Hannibal was endlessly happy that he had the young woman as a friend. She understood him and didn’t ask questions about Will.

“So, let’s take out that cake” the woman smiled at Hannibal, who was unusually quiet. She understood the older man’s concern; Will had gone away ten days ago and now, when they were gathered to celebrate his birthday, the boy’s absence affected him even more.

Hannibal was taking a bottle of finest crystal and some flutes to sip with the cake. He thought at the beautiful day they had spent together, the other friends in his too empty house had done him endless good. Bev and Brian cheered everyone up, and Jack felt at ease, not having to wear a suit. Alana was the only one dressed impeccably, as usually, but she didn’t behave posh. She had drunk Budweiser like the rest of them with the grilled meat. Hannibal thought for another long minute at the fact that Will would have fitted perfectly in the atmosphere. With the boy by his side, he would have smiled more often and he would have enjoyed the company even more. The young man would have been proud of Hannibal’s informality, of his all-stars and simple red plaid shirt matched with a pair of light blue jeans. He would have been stunned at the older man’s beard and moustache Hannibal refused to shave. Will would have been proud at the fact that Hannibal had succeeded in joining their two worlds for one evening.

“You ok?” Bev had seen the older man’s sad expression at the previous thoughts.

“Yes” Hannibal smiled to the girl. “I was just being melancholic.” He said and then was about to add something.

The woman waited patiently, placing a candle on top of the chocolate covered cake.

“I wish Will was here.” Hannibal whispered with a faint smile.

“Come here” Bev crossed the space that was separating them and embraced the man tightly. Hannibal was surprised at first, but then surrendered at the tender gesture and squeezed the little woman into his arms.

“It will be alright. He’ll be back soon.” Bev soothed him, while Hannibal silently nodded.

“Come now, you have one wish to express. Who knows what still can happen” the woman winked, showing to Hannibal his cake. The older man lifted his eyebrows in surprise. It was a beautifully decorated and deliciously looking forete noir, one of his favorite cakes.

“Oh, Beverly, the cake is beautiful. I cannot wait to taste it. I must thank you…”

“Oh stop being posh, let’s go to the others. Take a knife to cut the cake. And a lighter for the candle.”

Hannibal nodded, as Beverly went out with the cake. He took the tools to cut the cake, matches and the bottle of fine champagne, walking through the sliding doors towards his garden.

“Hello Winston” he automatically said to the dog, who came to sniff at his hands. Then, he abruptly stopped, his heart began to race. “ _Winston?_ ” he uttered, looking at the dog in astonishment. Hannibal couldn’t believe it, yet the dog was right there. He strode the last few meters until he came to the garden, where they had been having their barbecue. His heart stopped and he risked of dropping the chilled bottle in his hand.

“William” the name came out in a whisper, but the young man’s head turned around to meet the maroon gaze anyway. As if they had been two magnets, pulled together by invisible strings.

Will was right there, he stood with Buster and Madeline still on their leashes. He was dressed in a grey suit, his hair slicked backwards and his beard was gone. The green of his eyes was sparking, Hannibal was sure about it. The boy smiled at Hannibal’s casual attire and look; it was as if they had exchanged the roles for once.

The other people at the small party were smiling at Hannibal’s surprise. His jaw had dropped and he just stood there with a bottle in one hand and a knife in the other.

“Hello, Hannibal” Will spoke after another silent minute “happy birthday.” He added, still smiling, while he placed a small box on the table, next to the other presents.

“Thank you” Hannibal had to clear his throat in order to regain his voice.

“I need to go to the toilet” Brian exclaimed, and after him, everyone murmured an apology for something. Alana said that she had to call her mother, Jack and Bev went to take some more water and soon the couple was alone.

Hannibal stood still there, somehow afraid to move, because the boy could just vanish and never reappear again. Will understood the older man’s fear and walked towards him, taking the bottle and knife from Hannibal’s hands and placing them on the table nearby.

“You’re back” Hannibal exclaimed.

“Yeah. I had to eat a piece of your delicious birthday cake” Will smiled confidently, while the psychiatrist frowned.

“Are you going back to England sometime soon?” Hannibal uttered nervously.

“No, I don’t” the young man said seriously. “And if I’m going back, I hope that you’ll come with me. To stay in my house and sleep in my bed, this time.” Will smiled somewhat preoccupied at the doctor, whose expression was unreadable. Will took Hannibal’s hands in his. “I could give you a beautiful tour of London and then I’d bring you at a friend’s restaurant next to the Thames where they make the best fish and chips in the world.” Will continued, stroking the firm hands.

At Hannibal’s silence, Will gulped nervously. He continued: “I came back for good and I’m sorry for leaving like that. I had to clear my mind and figure out some things…” Will searched for Hannibal’s gaze. The doctor’s eyes had fallen on the buttons of Will’s plain white shirt.

“And have you figured out what it is you want?” The doctor asked, terrified.

“I’ve never doubted _what_ I wanted. More the… _consequences…._ of that choice…” Will stepped closer, running his hands on Hannibal’s forearms. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” The older man’s eyes dropped shut in relief. “And I won’t have any doubts from here on, I won’t be leaving your side no matter what happens.” Will stated the last words, before he was crushed into a trembling embrace.

“Oh William.” Hannibal exclaimed, inhaling deeply the young man’s familiar scent. _He had missed him so much._ “Mylimasis.” The older man grabbed Will’s shoulders and pushed him a little back from his arms, in order to crush his lips on Will’s surprised ones. The young man smiled into the deep and passionate kiss, that soon faded into the sweet and lazy kiss they used to share. Their tongues stopped battling and waltzed synchronized in their mouths.

“William I’ve missed you so terribly” Hannibal exclaimed in relief, after they had pulled back. The boy’s cheeks were pooled in deep crimson from the long and heated kiss. Will was still in his arms and Hannibal embraced him tightly.

“I’ve missed you more, love” Will whispered into the familiar musky scent of Hannibal’s perfume. He smiled at the composed man’s beard and moustache. “You look changed” he uttered.

“I feel changed”

“Yeah. I like it. Very. Much.” Will said kissing the man’s beard and throat, while Hannibal chuckled.

“Do you really?” he asked laughing.

“Hmm” Will hummed “But the best part are your shoes, _doctor Lecter_ ” Will pulled back, holding Hannibal’s hand tightly in his own. “Are those all stars?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes, just like yours.” Hannibal smiled, while he eyed their friends peering from the kitchen. Bev was clapping her hands and had her thumbs held up in their direction.

Hannibal sighed in relief, while the company came back and sat at the big table. “So, do you still need to express your wish?” Bev said smirking, her hand placed on Will’s shoulders, while she lit the candle on the cake.

“I don’t need to. It became true already” Hannibal smiled sincerely and brightly for the first time of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? :D  
> Comment  
> Suggest


	52. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes” he said softly. Will smiled, while a silent tear rolled on his cheek. “I do. I do want to marry you.” Will said with a bright smile, while more tears were wetting his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter because I'm still sick. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

 

The small group had just finished eating the delicious cake. It was around ten pm and they had decided to move into the house, because it was chilly outside. Will never left Hannibal’s side, he was compelled by the older man’s hand on his shoulder or on his forearm. Hannibal still thought that, if he let the boy go for one second, Will would have disappeared.

“I would like your attention for a minute,” Hannibal looked around uncertainly. His hands were sweating since he had gone upstairs in order to get the small jewelry box. The older man’s eyes locked with Bev’s, who was smiling encouragingly at him.

Will looked at his beloved with a genuine smile. Knowing Hannibal, he would have thanked everyone for their presence and kindness… and he couldn’t wait to hear the Lithuanian’s foreign accent. He frowned, when Hannibal turned around, looking him in the eyes with an unreadable expression. Will smiled uncertainly, but his jaw dropped, when Hannibal took a deep breath and kneeled in front of him, holding his hand.

“What are you…”

“I wanted to ask you something, William. For quite some time now…” the older man smiled uncertainly.

Will’s eyes had gone even wider, when Hannibal fumbled around in his pocket. His mind went blank.

“William- Christopher Graham…” Hannibal stated confidently, looking into the surprised deep green eyes “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.” Will sighed and clutched at Hannibal’s hand.

“I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness, to support you and to take care of you forever” he paused, because Will’s eyes were teary. The boy’s expression was one of disbelief. Hannibal opened the small box, revealing the simple black ring, with a shaky smile. There was an excited whispering in the background.

“Would you stop being my beloved and become my husband?” Will smiled at the unusual proposal. He was about to hyperventilate, faint, jump around clapping his hands and cry. All at the same time.

The older man concluded, looking confidently in Will’s eyes. There was a brief pause and everyone around them seemed to wait for an answer.

Will thought about how he and Hannibal had met, on that cold night, outside of the nightclub. He thought about the passion that had never faded, the love they had shared. Will’s mind wandered to Hannibal’s infinite kindness towards him and his dogs; he thought at the older man’s soft snoring after they had made love and fell asleep entangled in their nakedness. It was a life he would chose forever.

“Yes” he said softly. Will smiled, while a silent tear rolled on his cheek. “I do. I do want to marry you.” Will said with a bright smile, while more tears were wetting his face.

Hannibal smiled in relief, while his trembling fingers took out the small ring and slipped it on Will’s middle finger. Perfect, the size was just spot-on and the ring suited perfectly his beloved.

Around them, there was a loud cheering; Bev was clapping her hands, while Brian whistled with his fingers in his mouth.

The boy pulled Hannibal up and crushed their lips in a passionate kiss in front of everyone. As soon as they pulled away, Hannibal wiped the tears on Will’s face with his still shaky fingers. They looked at each other with endless love and tenderness, just before Bev jumped on them excitedly.

“Oh God. Come here.” She smiled at Hannibal, embracing him tightly.

“Hey” Will said jokingly and casting an accusing smirk at his lover. “She’s _my_ best friend” he said mockingly, while Jack and Brian had stepped towards him, in order to congratulate him on the engagement.

Alana was the last one, but her smile and her wishes were sincere. She patted her old friend on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, while Hannibal laughed out loud.

The boy soon found his way back into the strong arms of his beloved. They were about to embrace, when everyone around them began to say goodbye and to congratulate the couple. In a few minutes, Hannibal and Will were alone.

The young man stared at his hand, where the most beautiful engagement ring was shining. There was a small diamond set in the black titanium. “It’s so beautiful” he simply stated, while Hannibal was proudly smiling at Will.

“I knew that it would suit you, from the first moment I saw it.” Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed its fingers.

“What you said before…” Will blushed “I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well.” The boy smiled even more

 


	53. It will be worth the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy hummed with appreciation, while his free hand went to pull on Hannibal’s t-shirt, tossing it aside. He roamed his hands on the older man’s hairy chest and the feeling was like coming back home after a long journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is basically just porn.
> 
> See the endnotes, I won't spoil anything. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“I have another present for you, love” Will whispered in Hannibal’s throat.

“You already gave me the most valuable one…” the doctor said, referring to the bracelet that belonged to Will’s father.

“I have another one” Will disentangled himself from Hannibal’s embrace.

“Can’t you give it to me later? It’s been ten days, William. I want you…” the older man smiled seductively.

“Are you employing _your_ puppy eyes with me, love?” The boy chuckled.

“Maybe. I just want you” Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips and pulled him towards himself.

Will laughed and pushed at the older man’s chest, who pouted adorably.

“Please, love. It will take just four minutes. The length of a song.”

“What song?” Hannibal asked frowning.

“Come.” Will lead a confused Hannibal upstairs and told him to sit on one of the two chairs near the fireplace.

“What now?” Hannibal frowned, while Will was fumbling with his phone.

“Now be patient a minute, doctor Lecter. I promise you it will be worth the wait.” Will smiled, while Joe Cocker’s “You can leave your hat on” started to play on the boy’s mobile.

Will put the device nearby and closed the distance that separated him from his lover, putting his hands on the older man’s shoulders, while he shook his hips provocatively.

Hannibal smiled. The song would be forever linked to his young companion because it was the song that was playing when he had seen the curly-haired angel for the first time.

 _“…Go on over there_ __  
Turn on the light  
No all the lights   
Come over here   
Stand on this chair   
That's right...”

Will started to unbutton provocatively his plain white shirt. He did it very slowly, provocatively and teasingly, while his body was dancing along the rhythm of the music.

“Mylimasis, you’re incredibly beautiful” Hannibal whispered, his hand was on Will’s belt, trying to open it. The boy pulled away the other man’s hands. “You can just touch my hips, Hannibal. You know how this works.” He said with a grin, while the other man was getting more and more impatient.

“Alright.”

Finally, Will had unbuttoned all the buttons, but, unluckily, he had a sweatshirt under it, so Hannibal couldn’t see the boy’s tanned and toned body yet.

 _“…You can leave your hat on_  
You can leave your hat on   
Feeling   
You can leave your hat on…”

Will took his time taking the shirt off and swayed his hips, while he got rid of the sweatshirt in a swift gesture.

The older man’s eyes roamed on the boy’s finally exposed abdomen. His hands were about to run over the smooth skin until the pretty pink nipples, but then he remembered the rules. Hannibal sighed, while he was getting really hard in his pants.

Will smiled at the obvious resignation in Hannibal’s eyes, so he decided to do something about it. He turned around, giving Hannibal a beautiful view of his back and ass, still dressed in gray sleeks.

Hannibal sighed again and Will leaned on the older man’s lap with his toned ass. He ground on Hannibal’s erection with his backside and chuckled, while the older man’s hands had grasped his hips.

 _“…Suspicious minds a talkin'_    
 _Try'n' to tear us apart_  
 _They don't believe_  
In this love of mine   
They don't know I love you   
They don't know what love is…”

Will smiled, while he got on his feet again, and turned to face an extremely aroused Hannibal. He smirked and decided to let the doctor have it his way. Will grabbed Hannibal’s wrists and incited him to open his zipper, guiding the strong hands with his. The older man wanted to rip Will’s slacks and take him right there _, but he would do better,_ so he decided to play along and to slowly accommodate the boy.

As soon as his pants had been opened, Will stepped outside the slacks, revealing just a tiny black g-string. Hannibal’s mouth went dry at the sight of the almost invisible garment which cupped Will’s genitals. The boy then turned around in order to grind again against Hannibal, who had the whole time to check out Will’s almost bare ass and toned legs.

The boy turned around once again, before Hannibal could do anything, and straddled the doctor; each of his legs was on each side of Hannibal’s hips. Will didn’t directly sit on Hannibal’s lap, but he slowly rocked his hips, barely brushing the evident excitement of the doctor.

“Oh William” the older man’s voice was full of desire “what you do to me.”

The boy chuckled, while he took one of Hannibal’s hands in his and placed it on his half hard cock, moaning at the touch.

The song had finished a minute ago, yet Will continued to erotically shake his hips on Hannibal’s groin, as if they were making love.

Hannibal eagerly circled Will’s cock with his hand and began to trace small open-mouthed kisses on Will’s throat.

The boy hummed with appreciation, while his free hand went to pull on Hannibal’s t-shirt, tossing it aside. He roamed his hands on the older man’s hairy chest and the feeling was like coming back home after a long journey.

The older man surprised Will, because he suddenly stood up, while Will was still straddling him.

“Hey” the boy exclaimed surprised and then laughed, because Hannibal was cupping his ass with his hands and walking towards the huge bed.

“I’ve enjoyed your performance very much, mylimasis” he whispered in Will’s collarbone “let me properly thank you.” He said, before delicately placing Will on the satin sheets.

The boy sat up and fumbled with Hannibal’s belt, pulling down also the jeans and silken briefs, until the older man was naked.

Hannibal pushed down Will and started to kiss his chest, when Will pulled away. “I want to taste you as well” the boy explained, while he laid on the bed in the opposite direction of Hannibal. In that way, each one could pleasure the other with his mouth. Luckily, Hannibal had retrieved the lube from the nightstand before, so it didn’t take too long to coat his fingers in the slick substance, before teasing the boy’s hole with his fingers, while his mouth was sucking on Will’s cock.

“Lube” Will stated, after releasing Hannibal’s cock from his mouth with a loud “pop”.

The older man handed him the small black bottle and Will started to do the same thing that Hannibal was doing to him. Delicately and patiently, both stretched out the other, while they tried to give an excellent blowjob and to breathe and moan at the same time.

After some time, Hannibal pulled away.

Will looked at him in confusion. “Who goes first?” he asked with a faint smile. Will’s cheeks were pooled in deep crimson and Hannibal had to blink twice to behold such magnificent vision.

“Take me” the psychiatrist stated, while he placed himself on all fours. The young man smiled at the choice of the position, but he soon was kneeling behind Hannibal and breaching his tight ass with the tip of his cock. He took his time and began to move just when he was sure that he wasn’t hurting his lover.

“Yes, mylimasis” Hannibal moaned so erotically, that Will almost came there and then, like a schoolgirl.

The boy rocked harder into the hot body and was mesmerized by the delectable sounds of pleasure and erratic breath of Hannibal.

The older man then lifted himself on his knees, leaning his back on Will’s abdomen, while his arm circled Will’s head, trying to turn his own to kiss the boy. The kiss was wet and sloppy but neither of them cared in that moment of blinding passion. Will then run his hands down Hannibal’s chest  until he grabbed the older man’s neglected hard cock.

The older man moaned loud in Will’s mouth, as soon as the boy had begun to slowly stroke it.

When he felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm building in his lower chest, Hannibal stopped Will’s ministrations.

“Let me. Otherwise it will be soon over.” He smiled apologetically at Will, who pulled off from his body, after another session of hard pounding.

“How do you want me?” Will asked with a hoarse voice.

“On top of me” Hannibal recalled Will fucking himself on top of his body and the vision had been perfect. The older man sat back, while Will coated the psychiatrist’s cock, before fingering himself for a short moment.

Will straddled Hannibal’s hips and then he pushed the older man’s cock into his hole, sitting on the erection gradually, until it was buried to the hilt into his body.

Both of them moaned when the young man rocked his hips forward and backwards.

“You are perfect” Will murmured to his lover, who was supporting Will’s hips in the movements.

The boy’s hands leaned on Hannibal’s hairy chest and the boy teased the older man’s nipples, while one of Hannibal’s hands had found its way into Will’s g-string. The boy hadn’t still taken off the tiny piece of garment, they had simply pushed it aside, in order to permit the penetration.

“I won’t last much longer.” The older man murmured, lifting himself up, in order to be able to kiss the boy’s flushed cheeks and soft lips.

“Me neither” Will’s voice was a whisper.

Their synchronized movements became erratic until Will came on Hannibal’s belly and the older man emptied himself into the boy.

“You were right” Hannibal whispered into the sweaty and hot skin of Will’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” the boy hummed, dumb by the sudden pleasure.

“When you said that it would be worth the wait” Hannibal uttered still breathlessly “you were right.” The older man chuckled on the soft skin he had missed so much in the last ten days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was inspired by this prompt by xEatxThexRudex in chapter 33:  
> Dream scene: Hanni's bday or their anniversary...Will giving Hannibal a surprise gift - a very sexy pole and lap dance combo!!!  
> Well, no pole dance, but there's a strip tease and some lap dance.   
> I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> So keep on asking stuff you'd like to read (because I take them into serious consideration) and tell me what you think about my work.


	54. Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “William. Please let’s stop this. I’ll agree to your terms and you’ll agree to mine. Or, otherwise we won’t have any terms. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Hannibal said faintly with a worried expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter because it's very domestic :D   
> The two of them are so sweet, I'll have diabetes by the end of this story xD  
> Enjoy!

 

“We need to talk, Hannibal.” Will said, sitting up on the bed. They had just made love for the second time and the older man reached out immediately to touch the boy.

“Yes, darling, I’m listening” the older man said with a soft smile, putting his head on Will’s lap and looking up at the angel.

The boy smiled and disheveled the sandy hair of his beloved. “We have to set a date” Will said smiling and then hurriedly added: “and I need to talk to your uncle”. Hannibal’s smile dropped and he frowned.

“Why would you need that, William? He was extremely disrespectful towards you…”

“It does not matter, Hannibal.” The boy said seriously. “I want to sign a prenuptial agreement.”

The older man jumped to sit up next to Will. He looked indignant. “What did you just say, William?” he asked defensively.

“What I’ve said, Hannibal. I want to sign a prenup. I think that…”

“This is ridiculous.” Hannibal cut him off, his voice was angry. “I won’t let you do that. When we get married, everything that is mine will become yours as well.” He stated still frowning and pouting.

“I want to marry _you, not_ your fortune” Will said stubbornly. “I’ve already told you what I think about it, Hannibal. I don’t think that I have to say it again.” He added more softly.

“I know, William. You don’t have to spend it; I just need to know that if you are in need of something, you have enough money on your disposal.”

“Of course, because I need millions of dollars in order to be satisfied…” Will laughed bitterly, while Hannibal seemed offended by the words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” The boy added instantly, placing one hand on top of Hannibal’s just before laughing softly.

“What is so funny?” Hannibal asked with a confused expression.

“We have just began to think about a future together and we’re already fighting.” Will said smiling tenderly at the psychiatrist, who relaxed and gently stroked Will’s hand.

“Please, accept this. It’s not just about your uncle or your inheritance. You know what happened to my family, I’m allergic to that kind of money.” Will said with a faint smile. “It’s all that I’m asking, you’ll have complete authority about everything else.”

“I intend to buy us a new house.” Hannibal neutrally stated, while Will’s eyebrows jumped upwards. “I knew that you would fuss about it…” the older man smiled embarrassingly “but if you want to clear your terms then I will tell you my plans as well.”

“I thought this was your house and you wanted to stay here” Will said uncertainly, looking around in the light blue beautiful room.

“Yes, but here are so many memories related to Frederick…” Hannibal regretted having said that, because Will tensed up, clenching his teeth. “I want to start a new life with you, mylimasis. I want to build a new house for us.” He smiled, while Will was sighing. “Of course, if I’m not allowed to share my money with you, then you are not allowed to share the payments for anything. The house, your new car or the wedding itself.” Hannibal said, while Will frowned furthermore.

“Have you just said _your new car_?” Will asked angrily.

“Yes, I intend to care about my husband’s life. Your car is dangerous and I won’t repeat this either.” Will was about to speak again, when Hannibal lifted a finger to Will’s mouth. “You have said that I’ll have full authority for the rest. I’ll accept your terms if you’ll accept mine, William. I understand that you don’t want to claim my money and even if I find it utterly absurd, I’ll make an effort to accept this. But I will never let you pay for anything.”

“Then what is the sense of having my own bank account?” Will said angrily.

“William. Please let’s stop this. I’ll agree to your terms and you’ll agree to mine. Or, otherwise we won’t have any terms. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Hannibal said faintly with a worried expression.

“I won’t be unhappy at your side.” Will answered, while he leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder. He played with his ring with the other hand.

“Alright. I will call Robertus first thing in the morning and arrange a meeting with my solicitor and lawyers. And I will start with the organization of our engagement party.” Hannibal stated, while he looked at Will’s small fingers on the beautiful ring.

“Well, we could just have an intimate celebration…” Will sighed. He already knew what the doctor was about to say.

“We are engaged, William. I want to have a decent celebration and invite a suitable amount of people.”

“How many people are we talking about, Hannibal? One hundred?” the boy rolled his eyes. Luckily, the psychiatrist couldn’t see him.

“Well, including my colleagues I’d guess somewhere around fifty. Then, of course, your friends and family.”

Will smiled. “Well, I guess that my sisters won’t be present because of their full time jobs. And because it’s _only_ a party.” Hannibal frowned at the last sentence. “And then of my friends I’d like to invite Beverly and Brian. Matthew is in London as well… So it would be 50 of your guests and 2 of mine” Will smiled at the absurdity.

“I could shorten my list…” the older man started.

“It’s alright. You don’t need to.” Will smiled.

“Would it be ok if I invited them at the wedding as well?” Hannibal asked nervously.

Will tried hard not to sigh or to sound uncertain. “of course, _you’_ re getting married as well, not _just me_.” He smiled.

“What about the date? We have to decide a day.” The psychiatrist asked.

“If it was for me, I’d go to Las Vegas right now.” Will joked, while Hannibal playfully pinched his cheek.

“What about june? It’s somewhat between spring and summer and it will be warm enough to have a celebration in our new house’s garden.” Hannibal asked.

“June sounds good. And impossibly far. It’s almost two months away.” Will lamented, sighing.

“I’m impatient as well. I can’t wait to.” Hannibal whispered in soft chocolate curls. “I cannot wait for you to be my husband” he smiled at the word, while Will’s cheeks were blushing. “My beautiful future husband…” the older man kissed seductively the boy’s throat, while he pushed him on the bed in order to trap him under his body “…my handsome fiancé” he smiled when he perceived Will’s bodily response on his ministration.

“Tell me in Lithuanian” Will whispered, while Hannibal kissed one of Will’s nipples, having the boy shudder underneath him.

“manogražusbūsimu vyru... manogražussužadėtinis...“ Hannibal smiled on Will‘s hot skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of my story; leave a comment, a prompt, a critique, anything :)


	55. Quite a rude uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since Hannibal and I are engaged…” at the word, Robertus shifted uncomfortably in his seat “I wanted to let you know that I am going to sign a prenuptial arrangement in order not refuse any right on his fortune.” Robertus’ expression shifted from worried and annoyed to interested. He cast a quick glance at Hannibal, who sat silently next to Will on the sofa and had placed a hand in Will’s.  
> “Are you telling me that you are willingly asking to be cut off from Hannibal’s inheritance?” the tone of the man was daring and mocking.  
> “Yes.” Will replied instantly. “I’ve already told you that I’m not interested in his money.” He added, while his beloved’s face contracted in a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all <3  
> And I hate uncle Robertus xD

 “So, what did you want to talk about, Mr. Graham?” Robertus Lecter sat in the huge armchair in Hannibal’s living room. He crossed his legs and elegantly placed his hands in his lap. He was dressed in an impeccable dark blue Armani suit and pale cream shirt. Will had felt uncomfortable at the other man’s attire, because he couldn’t compete with the Lecters, wearing his casual jeans and a white t-shirt. His all stars looked ridiculous compared to the doctor’s Italian shoes. Hannibal was dressed formally, because he had just received a patient and Mrs. Murasaki Lecter was a stunning vision as well, in her silken pale green dress and diamonds.

“Well…” Will began, but then he found it harder to talk, because Hannibal’s uncle’s eyes were staring at him impatiently. _Try to sound smart_ , his inner voice suggested.

“Since Hannibal and I are engaged…” at the word, Robertus shifted uncomfortably in his seat “I wanted to let you know that I am going to sign a prenuptial arrangement in order not refuse any right on his fortune.” Robertus’ expression shifted from worried and annoyed to interested. He cast a quick glance at Hannibal, who sat silently next to Will on the sofa and had placed a hand in Will’s.

“Are you telling me that you are willingly asking to be cut off from Hannibal’s inheritance?” the tone of the man was daring and mocking.

“Yes.” Will replied instantly. “I’ve already told you that I’m not interested in his money.” He added, while his beloved’s face contracted in a frown.

“Perfect. It was quicker than I thought it would be.” Robertus took out his I-phone “I’ll immediately send an email to our lawyers and we will prepare the papers.”

Murasaki cast an annoyed glance at her husband’s relief. “I don’t think that we should rush this.” She spoke, locking eyes with her nephew. “Have you already fixed a date?” she asked with a small smile.

“Yes, July 15th” the doctor said proudly, playing with Will’s ring on the boy’s hand.

“The sooner we have the papers signed, the better” Robertus said, while tipping on the phone.

Hannibal’s frustration was evident and Murasaki understood that the couple had agreed on the terms, even if the psychiatrist had probably not have much of a choice.

“May I ask you why you want to sign a prenup?” the woman inquired.

“My family was ruined because of money.” Will sincerely stated, shrugging. “I don’t want to be linked to it anymore.”

Murasaki nodded in a pensive expression, while Robertus stopped his writing in order to look annoyed at the boy. “If you didn’t want that you wouldn’t be marrying my nephew, Mr.Graham” he sharply stated.

“His name is William.” Hannibal answered through clenched teeth.

“I don’t care. He’ll soon be Mr. Lecter to me.” The older man focused again on his phone.

“Actually, I was thinking about keeping my surname” Will said frustrated.

“It’s out of the question.” The older Lecter’s answer was quick and the sentence sounded like an imperative.

The boy straightened, his face frowned and his expression got angry.

“With respect, but since it’s _my wedding as well_ , don’t you think that I should have an opinion about it?” he politely asked, while looking at Robertus, who wasn’t taking his eyes off the phone.

“Since you’re marrying _into_ this family, Mr.Graham, you will take _our_ surname.” He didn’t even deign the boy a look.

Will sat back with an exhausted expression. His title didn’t mean much, but he was proud of being a descendant of the Earls of Essex.

“William has a noble title as well. We don’t have the right of depraving him from it.” Hannibal calmly stated, while he softly squeezed the older man’s hand.

“It would be best _not to be linked to his title_ , Hannibal.” Robertus said nonchalantly, while Will almost jumped up offended. Then he cast a quick glance at Will’s evident indignancy. “No offense, Mr.Graham” he added with a fake smile.

Before Will could say anything, Hannibal turned around to ask the boy’s opinion. “Would it suit you to hyphen it?” he asked with an apologetic smile. “You could be Mr. Graham-Lecter.”

Will saw the discomfort and apology in the older man’s eyes and relaxed. “Yeah, I guess.” He said after a minute.

“ _Great._ ” Robertus ironically and bitterly exclaimed.

Murasaki spoke again, eying the couple’s evident discomfort. “Have you thought about the location and organization of the wedding?” she asked with a smile, sipping at her tea.

“Well, not really, no” Will answered, smiling to the kind Japanese woman. “We haven’t really had the time.” He looked at Hannibal.

“William has given me carte blanche.” The psychiatrist said with a smile.

“Be sure to invite the Lacey’s” Robertus interrupted.

“Actually, we’ve decided to invite the closest friends and relatives. There will be about sixty guests at the engagement party and wedding.” Hannibal confidently stated, while his uncle’s expression was annoyed again.

“Sixty people?” he asked mockingly. You’re really aiming at destroying our reputation, aren’t you, son?” the older man cast a venomous look at his nephew.

“I don’t care about _your_ reputation, my fellow colleagues like William very much and they approve of him. I would like to have your blessing as well, but I understand that it won’t happen.” The psychiatrist said, while Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I will _never_ approve, Hannibal.” Robertus immediately answered, still writing on his phone. Then he tossed it into the pocket of his jacket and stood up. “Well, Mr.Graham,” he looked at Will “I’ll meet you tomorrow at noon at my office. You should take a day off your… occupation… because I intend to thoroughly secure my nephew’s inheritance. It could take a few hours.” He stated with a satisfied expression. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting in half an hour.” He wished his nephew a good evening and kissed his wife on her cheek before leaving.

Will sat back relaxed and sighed. _Thank God it was over_.         

“Are you alright, mylimasis?” Hannibal frowned, when he saw Will’s eyes flutter shut in relief.

“Yeah.” The boy smiled faintly. “I should go outside and breathe some fresh air.” He said standing up. “Excuse me” he turned to smile at the woman and went out.

“Robertus’ behavior is inacceptable” Hannibal stated, as soon as Will was out of the door.

“He has been quite rude, it’s true.” Murasaki said, nodding.

“I want him to understand that I’m serious with William. I will marry him and I don’t care about his past.” The psychiatrist said frustrated. “I love him, aunt. I really do.” He added.

“I know, son. And your uncle will eventually come around.” The woman leaned across the table to place a reassuring hand on Hannibal’s. “If it’s of any comfort, I’ll tell you that the two of you have my blessing. The boy may be a little… _rustic_ …” she said with a smile, “but he honestly cares about you, son. Don’t worry too much.” The woman reassured him and then added: “Tell me all about the engagement ring. It’s beautiful…”

Hannibal smiled at the question and started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions are very welcome


	56. Makeover in 12 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His name is William, uncle. William.” Hannibal exasperatedly repeated for what sounded like the thousandth time. “And he is different. He is not a cheater and nor a liar, he is young and hasn’t got a fortune in his bank account, he dresses casually and cares about his dogs. He is not a criminal because of it.” Hannibal stated, while his uncle observed him attentively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. As I've said, I don't feel really good and I have to work as well. bear with me :(  
> I love your support :-*

 

Will woke up when somebody opened the curtains in Hannibal’s bedroom. The psychiatrist hadn’t done it, he was lying almost on top of Will, circling his body with one hand, while his head was nestled into Will’s neck.

“Good morning, Mr. Graham. I gather that you didn’t receive my message” Hannibal’s uncle came to stand near the bed and observed the two entangled and awakening men.

“Uncle, what are you doing here? What time is it?” Hannibal pulled the sheets up, in order to cover Will’s naked chest.

“It’s eight thirty. I rescheduled the appointment with the lawyers at nine, so I came to pick up Mr. Graham, since he does not own a car.”

“I _do_ own a car” Will frowned “it’s just being repaired…” he added, while Robertus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Whatever.” The older Lecter went to the table and opened a box. “Get up, otherwise we’ll be late. I expect you to quickly shower and get rid of that inexcusable facial hair. Then put this on and meet me downstairs. I give you…” he cast a quick glance at his rolex “…fifteen minutes.” He concluded.

Will sat up on the bed and suspiciously eyed the box. “What’s in there?” he asked with a bad feeling.

“Adequate clothing.” The older man simply added, reaching for the door handle.

“I _can_ dress by myself, thank you” Will said through clenched teeth.

“Yes you certainly can when you’re _rolling into the mud with your dogs_. I won’t introduce you to my lawyers nor to anyone if you insist on wearing those… _lumps_. I have a reputation to maintain.” Robertus added, just before closing the door.

The young man grunted angrily while he stepped out of the bed. He didn’t even cover his nakedness but strode to the bathroom in order to have the quick shower. Hannibal heard him curse something in a low voice and frowned, while he hurriedly dressed and went to the bathroom himself.

Will was a beautiful vision: he was quickly rubbing at his scalp with his own shampoo that he had brought to Hannibal’s house. The older man secretly wanted Will to use his expensive produce, but Will insisted on using his own brand “head and shoulders” in order to wash his hair and body with it. The older man stood for a minute gazing at his fiancé’s beautiful body and back from where shampoo and water were slipping to caress Will’s curves.

“Do you want me to make you a sandwich to go?” he asked, while Will turned around in order to look at the psychiatrist.

Will smiled. “Yes, thank you, love.”

“What do you want in it? I have some roast beef and salad, turkey and avocado… Or if you’d prefer some ham and cheese…” Hannibal listed.

“Peanut butter and jelly is fine, love. Thank you” Will said, just before taking a towel and drying himself.

Hannibal smiled at the request. _Of course, peanut butter and jelly was something Will ate at every hour_. “Alright. I make you some coffee with cream and sugar to go as well.” He said, while he stepped next to the boy, who was drying his wet body. “Come here, first. I need to kiss you good morning.” Hannibal smiled at Will’s hurry.

The boy brushed their lips in a quick kiss with a faint smile. “I have to be quick; otherwise _the dictator_ will kill me.” He smiled, while he rolled his eyes.

Hannibal laughed and left the boy to dress, while he went into the kitchen, where his uncle had sat next to the counter and had made some coffee.

“Is _he_ almost ready?” Robertus checked his watch. Seven minutes had passed and the young man had eight more minutes.

Hannibal frowned while he filled a small thermos with the hot coffee and added cream and sugar to it, carefully stirring. “Yes. Don’t be so hard on him, uncle. He will soon be part of the family and the sooner you’ll accept him, the better.” He said confidently looking into his uncle’s eyes.

“I would have never expected this from you, you know?” Robertus said calmly. “I mean…” he added, when Hannibal had lifted his eyes to inquire at the question. The psychiatrist was putting the peanut butter on the bread. “I wasn’t totally satisfied when you decided to be with Frederick either… But Graham is so different from everyone I know.” He added pensively.

“His name is William, uncle. _William_.” Hannibal exasperatedly repeated for what sounded like the thousandth time. “And _he is different_. He is not a cheater and nor a liar, he is young and hasn’t got a fortune in his bank account, he dresses casually and cares about his dogs. _He is not a criminal because of it_.” Hannibal stated, while his uncle observed him attentively.

“No, he certainly is not” his uncle nodded pensively.

“And _I love him_ , uncle. _He makes me happy_.” Hannibal continued, while he was packing the sandwich with some paper towels. “Isn’t that enough for you to accept him?” the psychiatrist said with a sigh. At his uncle’s silence, he added: “please _, stop terrorizing him_.”

Robertus was about to answer, when Will appeared in the kitchen. The boy had shaved and his usually messy hair was perfectly dried and combed backwards. He was dressed in the impeccable grey suit the older Lecter had brought along. The cream shirt was neatly tucked into the boy’s sleeks and the dark blue tie was perfectly tied in a double Windsor knot. Robertus was shocked at the noble attire and straight posture of the boy. He checked his watch: it was 8:42. Will had miraculously managed to get a total makeover in twelve minutes. The older Lecter was silently impressed.

“You look stunning, as always.” Hannibal squeezed Will’s arm, while they exchanged a long and tender look.

Robertus saw Will’s cheeks lightly blush and he observed the look in his eyes when he smiled at his nephew _. The boy had a certain appeal, and he was obviously handsome. Maybe he had misjudged him, after all._

“Alright, let’s go then, Gr… _William_.” He said, casting a look at Hannibal, while he stood from the stool.

Hannibal smiled at the young man’s surprised expression. “Ok.” The boy said uncertainly, frowning at the sudden attention on his name.

“I’ll take out the dogs. Do you have the spare key?” Hannibal inquired.

“Uhm” Will fumbled in his pocket nervously. “Yeah. Alright, thank you” he smiled at Hannibal, who was leaning forward in order to kiss him goodbye. Will cast a nervous look at Robertus, who was observing them. Just before Hannibal could press his lips to his, Will turned his head and offered his shaven cheek to the doctor, who kissed it with a smile.

The boy smiled and looked at the floor embarrassed. “Uhm, ok. See you tonight.” He whispered on Hannibal’s cheek, while he kissed it. He squeezed the older man’s arm and exchanged a short look with his fiancé before turning to face Robertus, who was suppressing a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to SUGGEST what you'd like to read :D


	57. Prenuptial agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Mr. Graham” Mr. Bingley begun to explain to the boy what he was about to do. The older lawyer looked very professional and smiled encouragingly at Will; he had put him at ease from the moment Robertus had introduced them. “What you are about to sign, a prenuptial accord, is a contract between two people about to wed that spells out how assets will be distributed in the event of divorce or death.” He stated professionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are!   
> I hope you'll like this chapter  
> Kisses :*

 Will and Robertus had driven in silence until they reached the older man’s office. It was on the eleventh floor of a small skyscraper. During the ride, Will had eaten his sandwich paying attention not to stain the suit. Robertus had looked at the boy’s breakfast with disgust and had turned on the air conditioning in order to get rid of the terrible smell of the peanut butter.

They got in the elevator in silence and Robertus checked his watch once again. It was 8:52, they had unexpectedly made it in time.

“Uhm, can I ask you something?” Will asked hesitatingly.

“Yes.” Robertus turned around to look at the boy _. His eyes were impossibly green._

“How did you know my measures? For the suit…” Will asked casually, as the doors to the elevator were opening and the boy followed the older man into a beautiful and luxurious space.

“Hannibal’s tailor has kept them.” The older man stated nonchalantly, while he opened a door and gestured the boy to get in. Will entered the room and was struck by the white marble of the floor and the big glass wall from where the man could see a big portion of Baltimore.

“Jean Philippe?” Will asked, remembering the hateful posh man.

“Yes, Mr. Mantignac.” Robertus said, while the boy went to the glass wall and looked stunned at the view. Robertus’ desk was impressive as well, and the boy feared even to set foot on the carpet. _Damn_.

“You have a magnificent view from here” Will said pensively, while he smiled at the city.

“Yes, quite so.” Robertus was pleased at the boy’s honest reaction.

After two minutes, a woman came to knock at the door. It was Robertus’ secretary, apparently. The older woman cast an inquisitive glance at Will and then let two businessmen into the office, where she brought tea, coffee and some biscuits for the guests.

“So, Mr. Graham” Mr. Bingley begun to explain to the boy what he was about to do. The older lawyer looked very professional and smiled encouragingly at Will; he had put him at ease from the moment Robertus had introduced them. “What you are about to sign, a prenuptial accord, is a contract between two people about to wed that spells out how assets will be distributed in the event of divorce or death.” He stated professionally.

Will nodded to the words, while Robertus, who sat across him, studied attentively his expression.

“Such agreements have existed for thousands of years in some form or another, particularly in European and Far Eastern cultures, where royal families have always made provisions for protecting their wealth.” The older lawyer smiled at Robertus.

Then, the younger lawyer spoke. He looked annoyed and bored. “In this case, we won’t only secure Mr. Hannibal’s Lecter fortune in case of death or divorce, but, as we have been told, you’ve requested also a permanent interdiction to Mr. Lecter’s founds. Is that so, Mr. Graham?”

“Yes, it’s correct.” Will asserted seriously.

“It’s a strange choice…” Mr. Bingley smiled. “Do you understand that in case of divorce or death of your future spouse you would be completely cut off from everything?” the older lawyer asked with an interested expression.

“Yes, I do understand. Since I have accepted to marry him for our reciprocal romantic feelings, I’m not interested in gaining any money from this commitment.” Will had spoken confidently and had looked straight into the eyes of the older lawyer. Robertus was surprised at the boy’s calm and accurate choice of words.

“Very well then, let’s start seeing the documents that we’ve prepared, then. We have a dozen of files, each one is very detailed so I suppose that we start reading them one by one; we’ll thoroughly explain everything that isn’t clear to you, you only have to stop us and to ask if you have any questions.” Mr. Bingley smiled at Will, while he took out the first file.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Will took a deep breath and united his hands on the table, leaning forward to read the file while the older lawyer was doing the same out loud.

There were clauses and clauses and Will’s mind almost went blank after two hours, but he stayed focused nonetheless, reading the papers as they had been read and explained to him. He had interrupted the younger lawyer who had read the third file twice. There were some clauses that sounded ridiculous and apparently impossible, but everyone else took them seriously.

The first files were concentrated on Hannibal’s house, car, house, garden, statues… The details were incredibly accurate. Will had to express his disinterest on all the material elements of the mansion. Then, there were files about Hannibal’s bank accounts, which exposed the psychiatrist’s wealth; Will almost tumbled from the chair in shock. His fiancée wasn’t a mere Millionaire. There were so many zeroes in his heritance and founds that the young man had refused to try to come up with a number. Will had to sign other files according to divorces and death or invalidity of his beloved. The young man frowned with horror at the list of things that could happen to his future husband and was happy when the files had been signed and put aside. Then, there was an entire file dedicated on his belongings, which were listed with a suspicious precision: there was Will’s car, his bank account status (again) and the property he shared with his sisters in England. Will cast an annoyed and accusing glance at Robertus. If they wanted to know, they should have gone directly to him, who knows what kind of private detective had dug into Will’s personal and confidential documents… At noon the four men went to a quick lunch at the restaurant under Robertus’ office.

Will wasn’t feeling so hungry after they had spent the last hour talking about the possible circumstances of Hannibal’s death. _That’s why prenups were so hateful; they exposed always the worst case scenario_. The three businessmen talked, while the young man ate silently his salad. Then, he remembered and checked his mobile. There were two messages from Hannibal.

9:30 – Hannibal: “I wish you good luck with today. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you are going to willingly spend some time with uncle Robertus. He is always grumpy, don’t worry too much about him. I love you :-*”

11:45 – Hannibal: “I’ve forgotten to mention that I’ve taken the doggies to a long walk and they have enjoyed the tour. I think they miss their daddy :-D. Is one of the lawyers Mr. Bingley? If so, tell them I’ve said hello and thank him for the beautiful card he’s sent me on my birthday. He is an incredibly good lawyer. Are you reading everything they give you to sign? Pay attention, I might have slipped a contract for you to be my sex slave somewhere between the papers. God forbid you end up chained up in my bed (naked). :-D :-*”

Will smiled at the display, suddenly blushing at the image. They hadn’t experienced bondage... _Yet…_

“What is so funny?” Robertus said, while suspiciously eying the boy.

“Ehm, Hannibal said hello” Will smiled uncomfortably, before turning to Mr. Bingley. “He has also told me to thank you for the beautiful card you’ve sent for his birthday.” Will added, while the older lawyer smiled at him.

The boy managed to send a text before they entered the older Lecter’s study again.

12:42 – Will: “Very amusing doctor. You’ve made me blush in front of everyone. :-/ Maybe you should think of a way to make it up to your fiancée. Now we’re entering the torture room once again; the dictator’s eyes are watching my every move. I refuse to believe that you’re related to Hitler. I have to go now, otherwise he’ll deport me back to England. I love you. How about some chocolate cake for dessert? I crave it… :*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS? :D PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW ANYTHING


	58. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a Macallan Fine & Rare, 1926. My personal favorite.” The other man said nonchalantly, while Will’s jaw dropped. 1926? It meant that it was 88 years old? “Do you smoke, Will?” Robertus asked and then quickly added “May I call you Will?” 
> 
> The boy smiled. “Yes, of course you can. No, I don’t smoke, sir.” He answered.
> 
> “Call me Robertus then” the older Lecter said, sipping nonchalantly at the whisky. Will smiled at this, was Hannibal’s uncle really being kind with him? Was he truly allowed to call the man by his name now? “It’s such a pity. You see, this whisky should be sipped while smoking a Cuban cigar. Only then, one would really appreciate the oak. You see…” the older man was explaining to an interested Will, when Hannibal and Murasaki arrived and interrupted the two men who were… having a civil conversation? Hannibal placed one arm around Will’s shoulders, in order to inquire if everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I hope you'll enjoy.   
> Porn and smut in the next one, I promise :)

At five thirty in the afternoon, the lawyers shook Will’s and Robertus’ hands and picked up the signed files, in order to leave. Will was exhausted; they had been sitting and reading complicated papers all day. The boy run a hand in his chocolate curls yawning.

“I have made a reservation for us this evening.” Robertus informed him, while he stored some papers into his archive.

“Uhm, I was supposed to have dinner with Hannibal tonight…” Will answered, relieved at the fact that he would spend the rest of the day with his beloved.

“Actually, we’ve planned to have dinner together. Hannibal has confirmed your presence an hour ago.” The older man said.

Will tried his best not to frown or look disappointed. “Alright…” he said hesitatingly.

“Hannibal has said that you liked pasta. So I’ve reserved a table at an Italian restaurant.” _Robertus Lecter was the kind of man that had connections and privileges everywhere._

“Great.” Will’s voice betrayed his false enthusiasm, so he smiled apologetically at the man. “I’m utterly exhausted” the boy added with a smirk.

“It’s paperwork and lawyers. They always make this effect on people” for the first time, Robertus smiled faintly at Will, who was taken aback by it. The brief moment was interrupted when a beautiful woman made her entrance in the office, after having knocked.

She was a rare blonde beauty. The woman was about forty, Will guessed, but then he remembered that he had met her at doctor Villotti’s birthday party. She was a colleague of Hannibal’s… But Will couldn’t remember the woman’s name. She said hello to Will and then brought some papers to Robertus, who chatted with her for a few moments before her leaving.

“You’ve met Miss De Maurier?” Robertus inquired, as himself and Will walked towards the older man’s Pontiac.

“Yes, at a birthday party…” Will answered.

“I’ve always thought that Hannibal would marry her.” Robertus said pensively “they have been together for one year before college…”

Will’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Uhm, I didn’t know about it…” he said honestly. “I didn’t know that Hannibal dated women…” he added.

“Well, we didn’t know that he dated men before he introduced us to Chilton.” Robertus smiled at his own exclamation. “Hannibal has always been a quite reserved and silent child. His parents’ and sister’s deaths have influenced his life very much…” the older man said.

“I know what it means… To lose the parents when one is very young.” Will murmured.

“Yes, of course. How old were you?” Robertus asked nonchalantly. _Of course the older count knew everything about Will’s life… But the fact that he was asking meant that he was interested in having small- talk. Will was somewhat relieved about the fact that the dictator had stopped to… what words had Hannibal used before his entrance in the kitchen?… “terrorize” him…_

“I was four.” Will stated. “And my parent’s death wasn’t an accident” the boy said seriously, while they were approaching the restaurant.

The driving man turned around to look inquisitively at Will. _Obviously he didn’t know that part_ …

“What I meant to say…” Will continued “is that they committed suicide.” The boy gulped and stared outside the window with a deep frown.

Robertus understood many things in that moment. _Of course, now he could understand why the boy despised money that much…_

“I’m sorry, William.” He stated after a minute.

The boy shook his head in response and got out of the car as soon as they parked.

“Alright, let’s have a drink now, we’ve deserved it.” Robertus said smiling to Will, while he lead the way into the crowded luxurious restaurant.

“Roberto! Welcome!” A small and fat man came to greet Hannibal’s uncle.

“Good evening, Giovanni. This is William, Hannibal’s fiancé.” The older man introduced the boy, who was squeezed in a tight embrace by the welcoming Italian man.

“Finalmente lo incontriamo! Finally we get to meet him!” he said smiling at a flushed Will. He wasn’t used to such attentions. “Prego, please do you want to head to your table or are you waiting for Annibale and signora Murasaki?” the waiter asked.

“We would like to have a drink at the bar first. Thank you, Giovanni” Robertus sat at a bar stool next to the bar.

“What can I offer you, signori?” the owner asked.

Robertus looked inquisitively at Will.

“I’ll have a whisky.” The boy said, smiling at the man and sitting on the chair next to him.

The older Lecter smiled approvingly and ordered in Italian. Then, he turned to talk to Will.

“So, you didn’t know that Hannibal used to date women. Have you dated any?” he asked sincerely interested.

Will blushed. “No, I have never really dated a woman. Nor… well…” he blushed furthermore, while the other man’s expression was amused. _Oh God, get a grip, Graham_. “I’ve never _been_ with a woman. I’ve always been strictly gay” the boy concluded, staring at the first thing that came into his vision.

“That’s interesting” Robertus said, while they had been served. The two men made a brief toast and Will frowned in surprise at the excellent taste of the brown liquid. _It was a hell of a whisky._

“It’s excellent, Isn’t it?” the older man smiled at Will’s stunned expression.

“Yes, it’s delicious” the boy nodded, frowning.

“It’s a Macallan Fine & Rare, 1926. My personal favorite.” The other man said nonchalantly, while Will’s jaw dropped. _1926? It meant that it was 88 years old?_ “Do you smoke, Will?” Robertus asked and then quickly added “May I call you Will?”

The boy smiled. “Yes, of course you can. No, I don’t smoke, sir.” He answered.

“Call me Robertus then” the older Lecter said, sipping nonchalantly at the whisky. Will smiled at this, _was Hannibal’s uncle really being kind with him? Was he truly allowed to call the man by his name now?_ “It’s such a pity. You see, this whisky should be sipped while smoking a Cuban cigar. Only then, one would really appreciate the oak. You see…” the older man was explaining to an interested Will, when Hannibal and Murasaki arrived and interrupted the two men who were… _having a civil conversation?_ Hannibal placed one arm around Will’s shoulders, in order to inquire if everything was alright.

Robertus and Murasaki exchanged a quick and tender look while the woman rested her arm on her husband’s, while Hannibal inquisitively looked at his fiancé. Will smiled sincerely at Hannibal and the psychiatrist relaxed.

“So, let’s head to the table then.” Robertus stood from the stool and cast a look at the boy “Will?” he asked, while the young man drank the last sip from his whisky. Hannibal frowned at the fact that _his uncle had actually asked the boy. And he had used his name. Even a diminutive. What had happened between the two of them?_ Murasaki was surely inquiring about the same thing, because she also eyed curiously the two men.

“Yeah, go ahead” Will smiled at Robertus. “I’m just gonna kiss my fiancé first.” He said with a smirk, while Robertus rolled his eyes amused and walked away with his wife.

“What’s happened, mylimasis? Have you become best friends all of a sudden?” Hannibal smiled at Will, who had embraced him.

“Mhh” the boy hummed into the embrace. “After a long day together, the dictator is showing mercy. Maybe he isn’t going to deport me, after all.” The two of them laughed and then Will leaned to kiss his future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please remember to leave even the smallest and tiniest comment, your words make me keep on writing this :)


	59. Whatever you chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s also the issue of the cake. There will be ten levels and I asked for them to be divided in one half of dark chocolate mousse cream with rum -the one you like the best- and the other half to have a light custard and strawberries for the guests who prefer a fruity cake.” Hannibal listed, while he undressed.
> 
> “Alright” Will was lying onto the bed and was passing a hand in his damp curls. They had come home and shared a hot and long shower. Will’s impatience was coming from the fact that, during the whole shower, Hannibal had kept asking him about flowers. Damn flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww you're so sweet, you're giving me diabetes. I seriously love all of you guys! Keep telling me what you like and if there's something to improve.   
> Fluffy times, coming next porny times and then hopefully some plot again :D

“There’s also the issue of the cake. There will be ten levels and I asked for them to be divided in one half of dark chocolate mousse cream with rum -the one you like the best- and the other half to have a light custard and strawberries for the guests who prefer a fruity cake.” Hannibal listed, while he undressed.

“Alright” Will was lying onto the bed and was passing a hand in his damp curls. They had come home and shared a hot and long shower. Will’s impatience was coming from the fact that, during the whole shower, Hannibal had kept asking him about flowers. _Damn flowers_.

“…So if we ordered just three red and white wines and four dessert wines I’m sure that he would have something to say about it. Mind that at his birthday, there was only a choice between a Gewurztraminer and a Veuve Cliquot. So I had to drink the Gewurztraminer with the steak and it was a pretty unforgettable and sad experience…”

 _What? What was he talking about?_ Will just silently nodded at the psychiatrist.

“Then we have to talk about the invitations. I was thinking about giving them to the guests after the engagement party- for which we have to come up with a date as soon as possible. About the invitations I was thinking about a particular sort of stationery but maybe I should show it to you first.” Hannibal said, while he entered the bed.

Will was on top of the older man in seconds. He straddled Hannibal’s hips and put his knees on each side of Hannibal, who looked at him in surprise.

“I’m sure that whatever you chose will be the best.” He murmured, while he leant to kiss Hannibal’s neck.

“For the wines or the invitations?” Hannibal asked paying little attention at Will’s impatience.

“Both” the boy murmured while he kissed a hot trail to his beloved’s ear.

“You’ve said _that_ for the flowers as well.” The older man sounded offended. Will sighed and stopped, casting a glance at Hannibal.

“Yes, I have already told you that _I trust your ideas_. You _don’t have to_ check in with everything. I’m sure that you are going to plan it perfectly.” He said looking proudly into the maroon eyes, which softened a bit.

“I would just like _you_ to share it _with me_. I would like for _you_ to tell me _what you’d like the best_ for once.” The older man insisted, pouting.

Will rolled his eyes and understood. “Alright” he said after the other eyes had dug into his soul. “I will _help out and listen”_ he said while he shifted away from Hannibal’s lap. Will laid back on his side of the bed and turned to look at his beloved.

The older man smiled and took his tablet from the nightstand, showing Will a myriad of invitations. _These look all the same. They are hundreds copies of the same one_ , Will was thinking, while he suddenly agreed with the older man that he liked the one w _ith the elegant and classy yet fresh and not overly posh blue border_ \- these had been Hannibal’s words- the best. Then, they selected dozens of flowers and Hannibal had made annotations in his small moleskine in which he kept all the marriage related information.

At Will’s yawning, Hannibal checked the clock. It was just after two o’clock in the morning. Will had been signing papers with his uncle for the entire day and had obviously tried to unwind, indirectly asking Hannibal for sex, but Hannibal had turned the boy down and spoken to him for two more hours.

The older man’s stomach clenched in guilt.

“Huh?” Will asked surprised, as Hannibal turned off the device, while they were in the middle of a wine list. _What is Will’s interest in hearing me list dozens of wines he hasn’t ever even tasted anyway?_

“I’m sorry.” Hannibal said, smiling apologetically at Will, who was sat prompt on the bed like him.

“For what?” Will asked frowning, while Hannibal placed his tablet and moleskine on the nightstand.

“You’ve had a long day and now I feel like imposing on you.” He stated, while he reached for the messy chocolate curls. _So incredibly soft._

“Don’t be, love.” Will smiled “I should help more. I just honestly don’t understand the difference in so many things.” The boy blushed. “It’s not like _I don’t want to_ help, I’m just afraid that I could come up with something utterly ridiculous and out of place.”

Hannibal’s smile turned into laughter, while his beloved blushed.

“What were your intentions before, when you sat in my lap?” the older man teasingly asked, while he placed one hand behind Will’s back and was pulling the slender boy towards him.

“Uhm” Will murmured, because the doctor’s mouth had not left him any time to answer but had kissed him with urgency.

“What did you want, mylimasis?” Hannibal asked, while his hands were roaming on the hot and aroused smooth skin of the former dancer.

“I wanted you to fuck me” Will boldly answered, while Hannibal stared into his tormented green eyes.

“Rude” Hannibal said with a grave expression.

“Sorry. I shut down my brain when I’m horny. You know that” Will said, rolling his eyes.

“Making love is like art or poetry” Hannibal kissed Will’s collarbone and his hands cupped the boy’s erection.

Will gasped. “You want poetry?” He asked out of breath.

“Yes” Hannibal answered, while he rub at the other’s man dick through his boxers.

_“The reward of sin is death? That’s hard. Si peccasse negamus, fallimur, et nulla est in nobis veritas. If we say that we have no sin, We deceive ourselves, and there’s no truth in us…”_

The older man had abruptly stopped, when he had realized that the boy was quoting by heart a famous speech in “doctor Faustus” by Christopher Marlowe. He looked at his lover in awe.

_“Why then belike we must sin, And so consequently die. Ay, we must die an everlasting death. What doctrine call you this? Che sarà, sarà: What will be, shall be! Divinity, adieu!...”_

“William-Christopher. You’re unbelievable” Hannibal said, while the flushed boy had resumed the occasional quoting, kissing the older man’s body, or caressing him while the timeless and beautiful words rolled out of his lips like a hot river of soft caramel.


	60. Without a spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t…” Hannibal begun before Will took a generous amount of the cream with his finger and quickly smeared it on the older man’s chest. Hannibal looked outraged.
> 
> “William-Christopher!” he exclaimed angrily “Now I don’t really like the fact that you’re playing with…”
> 
> Hannibal was cut off when Will brushed his tongue on the mousse that was tickling his chest. The sudden and unexpected gesture made him shudder. Will smiled while he licked another bit of the creamy dessert that tasted even better mixed with a hint of Hannibal’s expensive and musky shower gel.
> 
> “Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quite porny chapter for you, as promised. But two brief things first:  
> 1) Do you want me to focus some more on the wedding arrangements (I have so many ideas!!!!) or would you prefer me to be quicker about it and have them married asap?  
> 2) This chapter is inspired by this prompt by llfrozensunll  
> Some porn with food (i.e. Will and or Hannibal eating chocolate off the other) ;)  
> 3) keep suggesting and I will listen to your requests :)

 “Darling, are you very tired?” Hannibal asked to Will, whose head rested on the older man’s hairy chest.

Will smiled and turned his head in order to cast a tender look at his beloved. “Hmm” he purred “Why?”

“I thought about something…” Hannibal murmured “I’ve made you dark chocolate mousse. It’s in the fridge. Do you want me to bring it to you?” he was already placing the boy on the sheets again and covering him. Will’s answer had been obvious when, after the words “dark chocolate mousse”, his smile had widened into a grin and his puppy eyes shined like a child’s, when offered a treat.

“I can go fetch it myself” Will said; but was ultimately grateful at the sight of Hannibal’s naked body.

After a few minutes, Hannibal opened the door and carried a bottle of wine, two flutes and two porcelain cups filled with the sweet temptation into the room.

Will smiled and sat prompt on the bed. “Are we having a picnic, love?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes, even if it’s almost three a.m.” the older man smiled, uncorking the bottle and handing a flute of the chilled wine to Wil.

“To us” the boy said, before taking a small sip of the pale liquid. It was frizzy and sweet and it had a hint of citrus fruits.

Hannibal was handing the sweet to Will, who was beaming in anticipation; but then he stopped in midair.

“I apologize, Will” he said, while the boy frowned and pouted “I’ve forgotten to bring us spoons. I’ll be right back” a very naked Hannibal said, while he was about to turn around and leave the room again.

“Wait” Will jumped up. Hannibal inquisitively looked at him. Will blushed and his grin was getting mischievous. There was a strange spark in the beautiful green eyes.

“What are you…?” Hannibal said while Will pulled him on the bed.

“Sssh doctor. I don’t need a spoon.” Will smiled while he straddled Hannibal’s hips and took the cup in his hand.

Hannibal frowned confused when Will tucked his finger in the bowl and then in his mouth. The boy closed his eyes and hummed with delight. “Oh heaven. This is delicious” the boy grinned.

“I won’t be eating it with my fingers” Hannibal stated seriously.

“Neither will I” Will smiled, while he pushed the older man to lie prone on the bed.

“I don’t…” Hannibal begun before Will took a generous amount of the cream with his finger and quickly smeared it on the older man’s chest. Hannibal looked outraged.

“William-Christopher!” he exclaimed angrily “Now I don’t really like the fact that you’re playing with…”

Hannibal was cut off when Will brushed his tongue on the mousse that was tickling his chest. The sudden and unexpected gesture made him shudder. Will smiled while he licked another bit of the creamy dessert that tasted even better mixed with a hint of Hannibal’s expensive and musky shower gel.

“Oh…”

Will’s smile grew at the fact that he had rendered Hannibal speechless. When his tongue brushed on the older man’s nipple, Hannibal closed his eyes and leaned back his head, moaning.

“Are you angry at me?” Will said in an innocent voice, while he was following a fresh path of chocolate mousse down on Hannibal’s torso.

“No.” Hannibal whispered, while he arched his back a little, in order to urge the contact with Will’s hot tongue. “William-Christopher” Hannibal moaned the boy’s name.

Will smiled while he traced a sweet line of mousse on Hannibal’s half-hard cock, just before licking it away slowly.

“Oh God” Hannibal was experiencing one of the most incredible situations in his life. _The scent of chocolate and orange was mixed with the smell of Will’s hair and body and then there was the fact that the boy was eating from his body, obviously enjoying the dessert._

“You taste delicious, doctor Lecter” Will purred, while he sucked on the tip of the older man’s fully hard dick.

“William…” Hannibal arched his back furtherly.

“Just tell me, love. What is it you want?” The boy knowingly teased.

“You…” Hannibal uttered out of breath, while Will’s chocolate covered finger was tracing his hole. “Yes, please...I- I want you...” he said in the whirlwind of pleasure and passion.

Will pushed just the tip of his index finger into Hannibal, slowly stretching his hole. The boy smiled at Hannibal’s moans. “More” the psychiatrist said out of breath.

“What do you want, mylimasis?” Will expertly quoted the words that Hannibal sometimes employed in order to tease the squirming boy.

Hannibal’s eyes were looking at Will in a pleading expression. “I want-“ there was another moan because Will had abruptly pushed his whole finger inside. “I want you to fuck me” Hannibal answered using Will’s blunt words.

The young man suppressed a smirk. “Rude” he whispered in the older man’s thigh, just before licking away the sweet dessert from Hannibal’s entrance. The older man almost came by the unexpected gesture. His hands jerked in the messy curls of his beloved, inciting him to keep going.

Will fingered Hannibal open with another finger and then with three, after a while. He never stopped teasing the hole and lubricating it with his tongue. He looked up when Hannibal pulled at his hair lightly.

“Do you want to taste yourself?” he inquired with his mischievous look.

Hannibal nodded, accepting a wet kiss from Will. On his tongue, Hannibal could taste the expensive dark chocolate, orange and his own arousal. The mixture made him even hornier.

“I want to ride you, just like you do” he murmured in Will’s collarbone, while they were shifting their positions, until Will was under him. Hannibal straddled the young man’s hips and lowered himself on Will’s erect cock. Both moaned at the intrusion and soon the older man began to move on top of Will. At first with a little incoordination and clumsiness, Hannibal couldn’t seem to find his hot spot. _Until…_

“Oh” he said in surprise, rolling his hips in the same direction and feeling the electric sensation once again.

“Did you find it?” Will asked out of breath. _The older man straddling him was the most beautiful and erotic thing that Will had ever seen and cherished in his life. Even better were Hannibal’s pleasure and moans._

“Yes” Hannibal whispered, while Will’s hands grabbed his hips and the boy pounded upwards surprising Hannibal once again.

“Oh God” The older man closed his eyes in disbelief. _He had showed Will where his sweet spot was and the boy had immediately found it again._

They increased the rhythm because they were both on the edge. “Hannibal” Will whispered through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry, but I don’t… think… that I- I can… Much… longer…” he stuttered out, trying not to think at the perfect tightness and hotness of his future husband.

“William” Hannibal came with a growl all over the boy’s chest. At the mere sight of Hannibal’s expression of abandonment, Will couldn’t wait much longer and emptied himself into the doctor.

“Wow” he said out of breath, smiling. “Oh God” somehow the Cockney accent was always stronger after the sex. “I will never, ever, have enough of this. Of you” Will said blushing, while Hannibal lifted himself from the boy, leaving a wet trail behind.

“I know how you feel, William, because I feel just the same” a disheveled and exhausted Hannibal answered, while wiping himself with the yellow sheets.

“Sorry for the sheets. What a mess.” Will looked apologetically at the dark chocolate smeared on different spots and the wetness of their come.

“It was worth it” Hannibal said, while nonchalantly standing up for a quick shower. Will stood up as well and they started to change the sheets together.

Then, Hannibal suddenly laughed out loud. At Will’s inquisitive stare he answered “There is a very high probability that I will often forget to bring the spoons in the foreseeable future… Just so you know….” he smiled shyly at the boy, who grinned.


	61. Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal met Will and Matthew at Starbucks on the following day. The psychiatrist had just seen his last patient, while the boy had finished his long shift at the coffeehouse. The boys sat at a table near to the window and almost finished drinking their coffees. Hannibal immediately saw Will’s thoughtful expression. His guts clenched at the sight of the impeccable beauty and unbearable youth of Matthew Brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! In this chapter lots of jealous!Hannibal and Matty Brown. There are also some new details about Will's life as a teenager! let me know what you thought of it! :D

Hannibal met Will and Matthew at Starbucks on the following day. The psychiatrist had just seen his last patient, while the boy had finished his long shift at the coffeehouse. The boys sat at a table near to the window and almost finished drinking their coffees. Hannibal immediately saw Will’s thoughtful expression. His guts clenched at the sight of the impeccable beauty and unbearable youth of Matthew Brown.

“Good evening William” the doctor smiled at Will, who looked up smiling. “Hello Matthew, it’s nice seeing you again” he said with a polite voice, stretching out his hand.

“Hello Hannibal. It’s nice meeting you in a more favorable situation” the boy said with a radiant smile.

_Hannibal tried to think at the fact that the boy was one of Will’s best friends, but he couldn’t stop feeling somehow threatened by the youth and appeal of the other Englishman. He was feeling old when compared with Will’s young ex-boyfriend. He tried really hard not to loathe Matthew Brown, but he was miserably failing at it._

“Do you want me to fetch you a coffee?” Will asked, while the doctor took a seat at the table.

“I’ll take it, Will. Your shift is over, rest boy” an elderly lady said, while he smiled at Hannibal and asked him if he was taking his usual black Moroccan coffee.

“Yes, thank you Suzy.” The psychiatrist smiled at the waitress.

“I must congratulate you as well for the engagement.” Matthew turned to look at Hannibal. “Emily told me and I couldn’t quite believe it at first.” He smiled.

Hannibal made a fake polite smile. “Why couldn’t you believe it?” he asked interested.

“Well, because you haven’t been together for a long time… And Will isn’t the kind of guy to get married.” Matthew uttered laughing. Will laughed as well. “I mean…” Matthew continued, “I’ve known Willy forever, he’s always been a free spirit,” he concluded with a tender look to the brown haired man.

“Well, yeah. It’s true.” Will said, “I’ve never thought that someone would really be serious enough to propose.” He said smiling at Hannibal, who was slightly tensing.

“Ouch. That hurts, Willy.” Matthew smirked.

Will blushed as he realized that he had actually said those words in front of his ex. “Sorry, Matty” he said leaning on the table in order to pat the other man’s shoulder. It was some kind of usual gesture for them, because they started to laugh.

Will put his hands back and placed it on Hannibal’s tense knee. He caressed the flesh through the brown sleeks of the older man’s impeccable three-piece suit. Hannibal looked at the boy’s direction, while Will was smiling at him. _Of course, his William had just caught him being possessive and jealous. He had to calm down._

“So, you’re back in Baltimore?” Hannibal asked, while he took a sip from the steaming coffee that Suzy had just brought him.

“Yes. I’ve a few works over here again” The boy said, while casting a quizzical expression to Will, who nodded.

“Matthew proposed something…” Will said seriously, eying his beloved. Hannibal could tell that his fiancé was nervous, so he frowned.

“So, tell me, darling” Hannibal inquisitively looked at Will.

“Well, Matthew has… well- offered me a job…” the boy said insecure.

“A job?” Hannibal frowned furthermore. “What kind of job?”

“I know that Will had quit. But my agency is looking for someone who has Will’s identical physical features. I’ve told my agent that I would talk to him.”

“Modeling?” The psychiatrist was stupefied. He looked at his fiancé, who had dropped his eyes on their interwoven hands. “You’d like to do it again?” the older man asked to an embarrassed Will.

“Well…” Will began “I don’t know. I thought that I could help out for a while, I guess…” the boy murmured. “I wanted to talk to you first…” Will said, daring a look at Hannibal.

The older man lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He didn’t expect that Will would accept to do the job that had almost destroyed him mentally.

“Alright.” Hannibal said with a smile. “You know that you don’t need my approval, mylimasis. I’ll support you whatever you chose to do.” The older man squeezed Will’s hand.

Will blushed at the tender words and smiled at his fiancé. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“He will need a psychological evaluation once a month and, since my psychiatrist, Miss Bloom, knows the both of you, she thinks you suitable for the job. Even when the two of you will be married.” Matthew said with a smile at Hannibal.

_Will’s stomach filled with butterflies after the word “married”. Married. Hannibal and him would be married in about two months. Hannibal would be his husband. He still didn’t believe it._

“I am at your disposal, mylimasis. You’ll just have to let me psychoanalyze you a little…” the older man smiled at the boy, who was frowning.

“Sure; you can’t wait of being in my head” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Perfect, so I can immediately tell John that you’re in?” Matthew said, standing up.

“Yeah. Alright” Will answered, while Hannibal and him were walking out of the coffeehouse at well.

“This is your ride?” The curly man asked, whistling at Matthew’s motorcycle. “When did you buy it? Without even telling me?” Will quickly bent to examine the motorcycle.

“I’ve bought it last month” Matthew stated smiling, while Will whistled in amazement.

“It’s incredible! 1500?” he asked interested.

“Yup. It goes up to 230 km/h on the highway…” Matthew’s statement made the boy’s jaw drop.

“Fuck” Will’s statement made the other young man laugh.

“You want to try it?” The blonde asked teasingly, while Will’s eyes jerked to meet Matthew’s, in search for a joke. “I’m serious. Here” Matt handed the keys and the helmet to an excited Will, who looked just like when he was eating chocolate: he was beaming.

“Would you mind, love?” Will turned around and cast a pleading look in Hannibal’s direction.

“Go ahead” he simply stated, while Will was turning the key in the ignition and pushing a button. The motor roared and Hannibal stepped back, frowning.

Will’s smile grew, while Matthew was showing him something on the handlebars.

“Alright, got it.” Will smiled while he put on the helmet and sat on the motorcycle. After a few minutes he was gone. Hannibal frowned looking stupefied at the young boy, who was rapidly disappearing from his sight.

“I didn’t know that Will knew how to ride a motorcycle…” he stated, while Matthew eyed his expression curiously.

“He has been riding one forever. He got his license at sixteen but I know for a fact that he had been riding before then.” The young man said. “We’ve repaired quite a few motorcycles together… My father has a garage in London and Willy and I worked there before going into modeling. We were quite a good team.” Matthew said smiling.

Hannibal’s guts clenched. “When you were together?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah. We used to sneak out with the repaired motorcycles in order to “check if they worked”” Matthew said with a nostalgic expression. “Once we’ve almost reached Brighton with a Kawasaki Ninja. We were so high that we had to sleep over there in a motel. My father almost killed us both.” The boy laughed out loud.

“High?” Hannibal lifted his eyebrows in surprise. _Surely because of the adrenaline and…_

“Yeah. We had smoked a huge joint in Brighton… I remember Willy running around naked in the corridor of the motel. Those were good times…” the boy smiled furthermore.

Hannibal almost fell over at the word “joint”, he still hadn’t processed his beautiful fiancé running around naked in public. “You smoked joints?” he asked surprised.

“Well, who hasn’t?” Matthew answered innocently, while Will had just come back and was taking off the helmet.

The boy grinned and his eyes shone in excitement. “This bike is amazing!” he stated, while he reluctantly jump off of it.

“Well, since we’ll be working together I could pick you up sometimes.” Matt said with a sincere smile, while he was putting on his helmet and starting the motorcycle again.

“Yeah, of course” Will beamed, while they quickly parted. The boy’s eyes looked nostalgically at the bike, while Matthew drove away. Then he turned to look at Hannibal, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Will frowned. “Is everything alright, love?” the boy asked, while taking the other man’s hand in his and starting to walk towards Hannibal’s car.

“Yes, William. Everything is fine” the older man said, while he opened the passenger door and closed it, after Will had gotten into his Bentley.


	62. Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello hotshot.” Will instantly hugged Hannibal, just as he opened the door. The boy leaned to kiss the older man on his lips with passion. “I missed you today” he said, while Hannibal smiled back at him faintly. “Mhhh… Dinner smells delicious, what are we having today?” Will smiled enthusiastically at an unusually silent and serious Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!!   
> Thank you so much for commenting!   
> I'm really happy, because I just found out that an Italian girl is reading this and it makes me proud to know that there's someone even from my land to read what I write :D  
> But... It got me really curious to know where you guys are all from. Please leave a comment, I'd appreciate it :D

“Hello hotshot.” Will instantly hugged Hannibal, just as he opened the door. The boy leaned to kiss the older man on his lips with passion. “I missed you today” he said, while Hannibal smiled back at him faintly. “Mhhh… Dinner smells delicious, what are we having today?” Will smiled enthusiastically at an unusually silent and serious Hannibal.

“Slow cooked lamb rack, lamb loin in bread crust, green peas, artichoke and black garlic” the other man listed automatically.

“Wow. Let’s go then, I’m starving” Will beamed at the older man. “Wait, and the dessert?” he asked teasingly.

“For desert I’ve made Tiramisu laced with crispy chocolate crumble” the other man tensed.

“Oh, God. You could have asked me to marry you all over again and I would have fallen at your feet, doctor.” Will then blushed. He handed a small bag to his fiancé. With an embarrassed expression, he said: “I almost forgot. I got this… Ehm… For you” he said blushing furthermore and handed the small black bag to his beloved, who thanked him and nonchalantly placed it on a small table.

“Ehm. Aren’t you going to… Uhm… Well… Open it?” Will said shyly.

“We have to talk, first. I must ask you something.” Hannibal stated gravely.

“Ok…” Will’s expression shifted from impatient and embarrassed to confused.

“Are you taking drugs?” Hannibal said without hesitation.

“What?” Will asked in disbelief, laughing at the stupid question.

“I am serious, William.” Hannibal seriously eyed his fiancé.

“What are you talking about? You’re serious?” Will’s smile was fading. “Are you really asking me if I’m taking drugs? Have you gone insane, Hannibal?” the boy asked defensively. He looked outraged and offended.

“I am asking you because I have a good reason to” Hannibal continued standing tall.

“What the fuck?” Will looked at Hannibal in disbelief. “What the fuck did I do?”

“Calm down and tone down, young boy. Watch your language.” Hannibal answered sharply. Will stared at him as if he had slapped him. “ _Your ex boyfriend_ has told me that you used to smoke. Weed.” The doctor said confidently, daring Will to negate the fact. “Is it true?” the older man asked drawing his lips in a thin line.

“I smoked weed when I was a teenager. I don’t do that anymore.” Will said standing tall and looking the older man fiercely. “What’s wrong with you? Have you had a bad day at work and now you’ve decided to harass me?” he asked the older man. “All this fuss about some fucking joints ten years ago?” he asked smiling ironically.

“It was just a question, William.” Hannibal said with a stern look.

“Well, it sounded like an accusation. You could ask me normally without the whole drama.” Will crossed the hands on his chest defensively.

“I just realized today that I don’t know everything about you…” Hannibal started. “And _Mr. Brown_ ” Hannibal said the name in a mocking tone “told me that you had once been too high to ride a motorcycle. And that you run around naked in a motel.” He added accusingly.

Will blushed ashamed and then his eyebrows jumped up. “ _Matthew_ is your problem, isn’t it? You’re still jealous of him?” Will asked in disbelief. “He has a three years old son and a girlfriend. They have been together for more than five years and they are very happy together.” Will saw Hannibal’s confusion. “Yes, he is bisexual. Just like yourself.” The boy then calmed down and asked after a silent minute: “Why did you ask me to marry you if you evidently don’t trust me?” his beautiful eyes were tormented and wet. Then he added angrily: “Listen, fuck this. Fuck dinner.” Will put his jacket on again and went for the door. Hannibal stood still and looked at the furious young man.

“Where are you going?” Hannibal asked, his tone still proud.

“I am going home” Will turned around and cast him a cold look. “I think it best that we sleep in our own beds tonight. Rest well and think about the shit that you’ve been accusing me of.” Will said, slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

 

“Tell me, what is the emergency?” Jack Crawford sat at a bar stool next to Hannibal.

“William smoke weed” the psychiatrist said, closing his eyes.

“Listen man, I’m your friend… But I’m a cop as well, you shouldn’t tell me those things…” Jack smiled at the man, whose expression was puzzled.

“Well, I found out without him telling me” Hannibal said pouty like a small child.

Crawford frowned. “Does he smoke regularly?” he inquired sipping at his aperitif.

“It was ten years ago.” Hannibal stated, “he doesn’t smoke anymore.”

“How old is the boy?” Crawford asked stunned.

“Twenty-six” Hannibal answered automatically.

“Wait. That means that he smoke weed when he was about sixteen years old? And never since?” Jack Crawford asked with a smirk.

“Exactly. He never told me that he took drugs” Hannibal said offended.

Crawford burst in laughter. “Now you’ve made me cancel my reservation with some important managers because the boy has been high when he was a teenager?” The agent laughed mockingly at the doctor before exclaiming: “Well, I’ve been smoking far nastier things as a teenager” he said winking, at the doctor’s shocked expression.

* * *

 

Hannibal came home and nervously fidgeted to get off his coat. _He had screwed up badly with William. He felt ashamed for the boldness and the arrogance in his voice and behavior. Will had been so happy to see him. He was beaming for the lunch and probably would have swept him off his feet with breathtaking sex. And yet he had managed not to believe in Will and to accuse him of something without knowing the whole story. “Why did you ask me to marry you if you evidently don’t trust me?... Rest well and think about the shit that you’ve been accusing me of.” Will’s words pounded in his head and hurt. Hannibal was ashamed and infuriated at himself for his insistence and arrogance. He had made Will cry. Why? Just because he was an old-fashioned and prejudiced man…_ Then, Hannibal remembered the small bag he had immediately discarded and curiously went to open it. His brows frowned at the sight of a new bottle of lube, expensively smelling massage oil, a pair of furry black handcuffs and a plain and elegant silken black blindfold. He sighed and closed his eyes. _That was why Will had been shy and had blushed_. The older man mentally cursed himself and his bed temper. He put his coat on and strode towards his Bentley with a confident expression. In his left hand he carried the small black bag.

* * *

 

“Hi” Will opened the door and looked at the older man with a neutral expression. He let him into his house and ordered to the overexcited dogs to sit down.

Hannibal smelled the scent of freshly grilled fish. “I came to tell you that I’m sorry…” the older man said insecure, while he stood in front of Will. “I didn’t mean to offend you and yet I understand that I have. I shouldn’t have doubted that…” he was seriously saying with an apologetic expression, as Will’s finger on his lips silenced him.

“Stop, it’s alright. Let’s forget about it” the boy smiled faintly at a stupefied Hannibal.

“Aren’t you angry?” Hannibal asked frowning “You have the right to be.”

“No, I’m not. I just regret the fight. I hate fighting with you” Will said, looking tenderly into the maroon eyes.

“I’m sorry, William. I’ll never tell you enough how much I regret what…” Hannibal was cut off by Will’s lips on his, this time. _They were soft and hot and tasted like William-Christopher._ The older man surrendered at the kiss.

“Stop apologizing.” Will murmured on his lips.

“I’ve opened the present…” Hannibal said, while Will’s expression shifted from a confused to an embarrassed one.

The boy’s cheeks flooded in deep crimson. “Oh… Alright…” He spat out. “I know that it’s kind of kinky and I have never really done this… Erm… Kind of things…” Will murmured staring at his feet. “But you’ve been quite repetitive about the tying-me-up-part so uhm… Well…” Will confusedly babbled while Hannibal smiled at him mischievously.

“Let’s go to your room then, I have to make it up to you. What about a massage, first?” Hannibal said, while Will’s smile was bright and he was pulling the older man in his room with an excited expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a few explainations after this chapter... I'm certainly not suggesting that using drugs is a healthy habitude... Will and Jack say that "every teenager does it", i certainly don't condone this opinion because, as I've said, drugs aren't healthy!   
> (Even if weed has also therapeutic benefits)  
> So, sorry Will, but Hanni is right to be worried here!


	63. Applesauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutt had seemed to enjoy the treatment, it had been still and it had licked at Will’s hands occasionally. When the makeover was done, half an hour later, Applesauce – that’s what the two humans had called her- was a cleaner ugly little mutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are with the next chapter!!! It's really nice to know that you're all over the place! :D  
> So, there's not much plot here but three (hopefully) nice chunks...  
> I've just watched "Beyond the Gates" starring Hugh Dancy & Sir Ian McKellan... and it wrecked me... it's beautifully sad.   
> Well, I'll leave you to the chapter, let me know what you think of it as usual ;)

Hannibal was sitting in his usual corner in Starbucks, from where he could eye and wink to his blushing and beautiful fiancé. The boy’s curls had grown longer and they leaned on the young man’s forehead in the most splendid way. Will was wearing a white t-shirt and an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it, he had a pair of light washed out denim and Hannibal thought that he had never seen anything as stunning in his life.

The older man observed Will’s almost imperceptible limp, for a second they exchanged a hot and lustful glance and the boy blushed visibly. Hannibal recalled the previous evening… _They had hurriedly undressed, while passionately kissing. “Let me give you a massage, darling.” Hannibal had proposed, so Will had lied on his stomach and the older man had straddled his back. The psychiatrist had warmed the massage oil in his hands and had begun to knead at Will’s pressure points. The boy had moaned because he didn’t expect his fiancé to be that skillful with his hands. After ten minutes, when Will’s muscles had finally relaxed, the older man had begun to tease the boy, running his hands on his inner thighs and lower back. Hannibal had then quickly secured the boy’s hands in the cuffs and tied them on the bed. The psychiatrist had just begun to stretch Will’s opening, when the boy had asked for Hannibal to penetrate him. “You’re not ready…” the older man had admitted while Will was squirming. Being tied and blindfolded, the touch of his lover was impossibly more intense. “I don’t care. I want to feel you and to remember this even tomorrow. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk anymore.” the boy had stated boldly. The words had made Hannibal almost come just at the thought. He had complied and had mercilessly pounded into his lover for what seemed like an hour. The results were evident…_

“So, how are the arrangements for the wedding going?” Alana asked, while chuckling, because she had just observed her friend’s obvious steamy thoughts.

“Well, everything is under control. I’ve chosen the invitations, the party favors and the catering service for the lunch. Then I’ve chosen the flowers and the decorations for the garden. I’ve also contacted a Justice of the Peace with whom we will have to set up a meeting to rehearse the ceremony.” Hannibal smiled, listing what he had already done.

“Wow, that seems a lot of work.” The woman observed, impressed. “Is Will helping out?” she asked curiously.

Hannibal frowned. “Well, yes. But he is mostly busy…” the psychiatrist said. “He has no particular preferences, while I tend to observe each detail perfectly. When we are choosing something together, he gets bored” Hannibal exclaimed defeated.

Alana smiled. “Well, of course he is very young and hasn’t really been thinking at getting married soon. It’s quite understandable…” she said, smiling at the disheveled young man, who was smiling at a girl who had just paid for her coffee. “Maybe you just have to involve him in an errand where he can decide something on his own without being afraid of messing it up.” The woman suggested.

Hannibal’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. Of course, he hadn’t even thought about it; if Will would be at ease with an errand, he would feel gratified at the fact that he had somehow helped with the arrangements. He beamed at Alana, while she smiled back.

“Thank you for your precious advice” the older man said with a smile.

* * *

Hannibal and Will drove to Will’s place after the boy ended his shift at the coffeehouse.

During the ride, the older man listed to the boy the progresses he had made for the marriage. Maybe Will hadn’t to help out with everything, but Hannibal always informed him. “…And I meant to ask you if you could take at least two days off from work.”

“Uhm, alright. I guess that I could ask for the weekend; then, from next week, I’ll be only working part-time because of the modeling…” Will said nonchalantly.

“Alright, great; I will need you with myself an entire day, I’d prefer on Sunday, because on Saturday my appointments schedule is quite crowded.”

“Didn’t you just say that I need to take _two_ days off?” the boy asked frowning.

“Yes, correct. I want you to run an errand by yourself on Saturday. If you’re amenable, I’ll make an appointment for you” Hannibal said smiling at the confused and annoyed boy.

“By myself?” Will asked rubbing his eyes and hair. “Hannibal… I don’t think that…” he had slowly begun, just before Hannibal interrupted him.

“You didn’t even hear what it is about and you’re already complaining…” Hannibal scolded.

Will bit his lip and waited in silence.

“I’d like you to go to a quite renowned bakery and eat cakes all morning, in order to chose the ones to place on the desserts buffet.” Hannibal said, eying his beloved with the corner of his eye because he was still driving.

The boy’s eyebrows jumped up, while a smug grin was forming on the young man’s features. “Well…” Will said after a while, “I think that I could sacrifice my time eating pastries…” the boy stated innocently, suppressing a smile.

“Oh, and you’ll have to taste as well the different cakes and chose everything about our wedding cake. It will be quite a busy day…” Hannibal exclaimed in a mocking tone. It sounded like Will was some kind of martyr, who was sacrificing his life for the good of humankind.

Then both started to laugh.

* * *

“I have contacted the animal shelters in Baltimore and nobody has lamented her disappearance” Alana said pensively.

“What’s her name?” Will smiled, while he was caressing the ugly mutt’s head.

“I didn’t give her one. I just found her and wanted to feed her some meat, but she overturned a bowl of applesauce and she feasted on it.” The woman smiled at Will’s confidence and comfort with the stray.

“Applesauce, huh?” The boy beamed, while the small mutt had begun licking at Will’s hands and hopping around him happily. “ _Aren’t you a cutie pie? Yeah, a tiny, little cutie pie..._ ”

Alana smirked at Will’s baby voices. The boy was a natural talent amongst dogs and the animals were drawn to him and calmed by his affection.

“Uhm, I’ll show you how to bathe her first” the boy said, while the small dog had jumped on her back feet and was licking Will’s face while swaying her tail. “Luckily, you’ve decided to keep her. I don’t think that Hannibal would be too much happy about me sheltering another dog.” Will smiled knowingly at Alana “ _Yeah, you’re a lucky girl_ ” the man’s attention was drawn to the little animal once again.

“Alright…” Will lifted the small dog in his hands and carried it into the backyard where he had a small basin. He placed the little dog inside and commanded to it to stay there. He excused himself from Alana and went into the house to come out after a few minutes with a big bucket full of lukewarm water and a bag full of dog products.

The boy took off his shirt, remaining in a plain gray undershirt _. Alana had to do her best not to stare at Will’s toned body and broad shoulders..._ Then, Will rinsed the dog one time before skillfully scrubbing at the furry animal with some dog shampoo. “This is a natural flea shampoo. I use it once a week with my dogs. You have to start with the head. Make sure to massage shampoo into all of his creases, or rolls, like under his front legs and neck. Be sure to thoroughly scrub areas that always seem to get dirty. Then lift her like that” Will expertly placed the dog in his arm, while he massaged the head with the other hand. “Make sure you don’t get shampoo in her eyes, nose, ears, or mouth. So, let’s rinse her now…” Will stated.  Before rubbing the dog dry, he put two drops of vet-supplied rinse in the dog’s ears, in order to clean the animal’s ears from the hair. The boy used a dog brush to comb thoroughly its fur.

The mutt had seemed to enjoy the treatment, it had been still and it had licked at Will’s hands occasionally. When the makeover was done, half an hour later, Applesauce – that’s what the two humans had called her- was a cleaner ugly little mutt.

 


	64. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been meaning to bring it up…” he slowly added. “We have never really talked about, ehm… children…” he said uncomfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! FLUFFIEST CHAPTER EVER!  
> ENJOY :D  
> PS LOVE YOU ALL, YOU KNOW THAT. DON'T YOU? WELL, NOW YOU DO! :D

Hannibal and Will lied in the boy’s bed. Will was laying almost on top of his beloved; Hannibal held him tightly into a firm embrace, while he caressed the boy’s arms with one hand.

They were relaxing after another amazing session of sex.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something this morning, but I forgot” Hannibal said pensively, while Will opened his eyes and hummed. “I’ve received a copy of the prenup yesterday and I took my time reading it during lunchtime today.” The older man stated.

Will frowned recalling the endless day he had spent signing those damn papers…

“Alright…?” The boy said, while he nonchalantly brushed his fingers on Hannibal’s arm that was circling him.

“I observed that you didn’t sign one of the clauses on the third file… I recall it, because it was the only thing you didn’t sign…” Hannibal calmly stated, while Will was tensing in his arms.

“Yes…” The boy said after a minute, “I’ve been meaning to bring it up…” he slowly added. “We have never really talked about, ehm… children…” he said uncomfortably.

“No, we haven’t.” Hannibal simply stated. “I signed the exact clause in my part of the prenup. I didn’t realize that you wouldn’t sign yours.”

“You signed it?” Will whispered, gripping on his fiancés arm.

“Yes, I have. We didn’t talk about children but I’ve never planned on having any.” Hannibal’s confident tone made Will cringe and shift uncomfortably.

“Why didn’t you sign the clause, William? Do you want to have children?” the psychiatrist asked after a long silence.

“Well…” Will was frustrated “I have never really thought about getting married…” he said smiling faintly, “but I’ve always desired to form a family like the one I’ve grown up into…” he said honestly.

“I understand.” Was Hannibal’s comment.

“Obviously it’s not a decision that I can make for us both” Will’s statement sounded more like a question and the boy internally cursed his weakness.

“You’re right. I have never thought that you’d want children. Don’t get me wrong, but I thought that you were quite busy with your dogs…” the older man stated, while Will sighed.

The boy turned around and cast an accusing look at his fiancé. “Hannibal, children and dogs aren’t the same. Of course you have to love them both; but a child is another kind of responsibility…” he explained, while Hannibal observed him interestedly.

“You want it, don’t you?” Hannibal asked with a faint smile, while he caressed Will’s tense cheek.

“ _Don’t you_? Don’t you want an heir? A son or a daughter to carry your name, to educate, to care about, to give and receive more love?” the boy listed. Will’s puppy eyes shone enthusiastically, Hannibal sighed.

“Well, since you’re asking… I have never really _considered_ it…” the psychiatrist said after one minute. “Frederick was very clear about the fact that he didn’t want to have any further responsibilities in life, so I’ve never really given it a complete thought…” Hannibal said, while Will relaxed. “I just think that I would be more a grandfather to the child.”

Will frowned and rolled his eyes theatrically. “Please, don’t start with that story.” The boy said annoyed. “We could adopt a three or four years old.” He added innocently, staring into the maroon of Hannibal’s eyes. “I bet that you’d be a perfect father, Hannibal. We both could be.” Will’s tone was softer and tenderer.

Hannibal looked into the deep green eyes and saw the plain truth in the boy’s words. He understood the stinging urge of the boy to have something…more? Maybe it was exactly the problem… If they would adopt a child, a huge part of Will’s love would inevitably shift from him to the baby. Will’s focus on him would lessen and so would their alone time. Hannibal internally scolded himself for this new feeling of jealousy. _But then… He thought about Will’s baby voices, when the boy was speaking with his dogs and tried to imagine his beautiful young lover speaking with the same tone to an infant. He could easily picture Will’s beaming and pride, joy and immensurable love to the small human. He closed his eyes and was teleported in a big park with his memory. Will was pushing a kid on the swings and both were laughing blithely, surrounded by Will’s dogs. Then, the image shifted and he was sitting on a small bed, while the child was being tucked into the bed by himself. The kid had enjoyed the day in the park but was utterly tired. Nonetheless, the small human insisted on asking the most absurd questions, knowing that Hannibal was the patient and serious father, who would always answer all of his doubts. The child had fun and adventure with Will and would find a listener and counselor in Hannibal._ The psychiatrist was almost thrilled about this thought and shocked at this new feeling of… paternity?

“Yes, I agree.” He whispered after a few long minutes. Will, who had shifted back into his lover’s arms in his previous position, had thought that the older man had fallen asleep. “We would make a good team. We could form a beautiful family.” The older man smiled into the boy’s curls. Somehow, Will’s enthusiasm and impatience had gotten into his own skin.

“Are you serious?” Will turned once more, in order to eye his beloved. “I didn’t mean to impose this; it would change our lives and I’d never want you to regret it. It’s a big decision” the boy continued, while Hannibal’s reassuring smile and look were anchoring him in an eternal state of faith and comfort. “We don’t have to decide this right now.” Will added, while he caressed Hannibal’s hairy chest. “I want you to think about it for some time and to be honest about your wishes; even if they don’t correspond with mine.” Will concluded, while Hannibal was still observing him attentively.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the most perfect human being I’ve ever met?” Hannibal asked in awe. Before the flushed Will could debate, the doctor added: “Psychologically, your mind is beautiful and pure. Your care and attention to the words –when you are not cursing- is incredibly thoughtful and attentive. I love your mind.” Hannibal smiled, while pinching Will’s flushed cheeks with two fingers.

“And I love your body” the psychiatrist added, while quickly turning their positions, in order to lie on top of the boy, who was dumbstruck at the rapidity of the fluid movement.

“And I love your lips…” Hannibal said, before capturing the soft mouth of his beloved into a passionate kiss. Will moaned into it and gladly accepted the older man’s tongue in his mouth.

“And I love your neck…” the wet trail of kisses made Will shudder, while Hannibal pressed his mouth on the young man’s throat.

“And I love this…” The psychiatrist murmured, just before enclosing Will’s hardening cock into his hand. The boy gasped and jerked his back.

Before Will could say anything, Hannibal looked into his eyes and seemed to have found the boy’s soul. “I love you, William. I truly adore every single thing about you and I don’t want to doubt us as a good family.” The psychiatrist added, while he caressed Will’s shaft. The boy was tensing under his ministrations. “I want to have a child with you” Hannibal stated, while offering a sincere smile to his lover, who seemed to look for honesty into his eyes. “I know that you’ll be the best father on earth” Hannibal said, placing a finger on Will’s mouth, because the boy was just about to debate it. “In a little more then two months” Hannibal’s expression was tender “we will start our life together and then we’ll decide when and where to go in order to adopt our child.” Hannibal stated, while he continued to look into the now wet eyes of his beloved.

Will gulped and smiled mischievously at his lover. “ _Children_.” He said out of breath, while Hannibal was sucking at his earlobe.

Hannibal’s breath on Will’s skin, made the boy shudder in pleasure. “Insatiable, aren’t you, William-Christopher?” he asked with a small laugh, while he pumped the boy’s fully erected shaft.

The psychiatrist slid one finger into the lubricated and tight hole of the boy, who clenched on Hannibal, breathless. “I’ll give you the world, mylimasis…” The older man concluded, just before Will cast him a loving look and crushed his lips on Hannibal’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
> I NEED A HUGE SUGGESTION: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO NAME THE CHILD?  
> I WAS THINKING ABOUT A BOY... SO FEEL FREE TO BE CREATIVE :D AND DON'T BE SHY!


	65. Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, I’ve been looking for a new place to live since I asked you to marry me, William.” Hannibal stated, while he went to Will’s small wardrobe and opened it. He frowned at the sight of endless plaid shirts and plain grey sweaters and t-shirts. He collected a pair of plain jeans and picked the only light blue shirt in the closet. “Can I have your permission to burn this wardrobe to the ground with its content in it?” the psychiatrist asked, while he handed the boy his clothes.
> 
> Will rolled his eyes in response to the last question. “You didn’t tell me that you have been seeing houses, that’s all.” The boy replied grumpy. Hannibal had learnt this about his lover: either Will was cuddly and turned on in the morning –that was usually when they slept together-, or Will was impossibly grumpy and pouty –when he was woken up and Hannibal was impeccably dressed with no intention of undressing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks a lot for your support and lots of comments :D I think that I've chosen a name... As you can easily guess, it will be the next chapter's title. Thanks a lot :D  
> And...  
> I don't know much about adoptions, I've been reading stuff online... just don't kill me if things in my fic don't correspond with reality.  
> Make sure to comment!!!! I appreciate it immensely

“William! Come on! Wake up, boy!” Hannibal shook a sleepy and grumpy Will, who was murmuring something in discomfort with his eyes forcefully closed. After another minute, Hannibal stood up and pulled away the covers, revealing his fiancés beautiful body. Will was wearing only a pair of grey boxers. The boy grunted at the sudden cold air. He opened one eye and cast a murderous look at a perfectly dressed and combed Hannibal.

“What?” He uttered “it’s my free day and we have said that we’d meet at midday. It’s just…” the boy turned to inspect his alarm-clock, “nine thirty. Jeez…” Will theatrically laid down and covered his head with a pillow in protest.

Hannibal smiled at the boy’s reluctance. He sat on the bed and forcefully pulled at the pillow, until there was just Will’s disheveled head on the boy’s plain white sheets. The older man smiled, while he caressed the impossibly soft curls with one hand until Will’s lips were slowly curving into an appreciative smile. “I think that I’ve found our new house.” Hannibal smiled, while Will frowned and turned to face him.

“What?” he simply asked, “when?”

“This morning. I went to see another couple of houses with my real estate agent…”

“Another?” Will looked at his lover confusedly.

“Yes, I’ve been looking for a new place to live since I asked you to marry me, William.” Hannibal stated, while he went to Will’s small wardrobe and opened it. He frowned at the sight of endless plaid shirts and plain grey sweaters and t-shirts. He collected a pair of plain jeans and picked the only light blue shirt in the closet. “Can I have your permission to burn this wardrobe to the ground with its content in it?” the psychiatrist asked, while he handed the boy his clothes.

Will rolled his eyes in response to the last question. “You didn’t tell me that you have been seeing houses, that’s all.” The boy replied grumpy. _Hannibal had learnt this about his lover: either Will was cuddly and turned on in the morning –that was usually when they slept together-, or Will was impossibly grumpy and pouty –when he was woken up and Hannibal was impeccably dressed with no intention of undressing…_

“Anyway” Hannibal avoided purposely the implicit accusation, “I’d like you to see it. It has a beautiful kitchen and a nice gym. There’s also a swimming-pool that’s far bigger than mine. The bedrooms are less than mine though, only twelve including the master room.” Will turned around to cast an accusing glance at Hannibal, who immediately stopped.

“ _Only twelve_ , Hannibal?” the boy asked in a mocking tone, “I grew up in a studio flat with my sisters” he added, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “I’ve never been in your swimming-pool.” He added pensively, “I’ve never seen even half of this house I believe” the boy said, while he was slipping into the jeans.

“But the best is yet to come” Hannibal knelt excitedly between Will’s legs. The boy smiled at his lover’s enthusiasm. It was uncommon to have the always-collected man squirming in excitement. “It has a huge garden and shelter for your dogs and a nice play-room.” The doctor’s eyes shone “for our children” he added after a few seconds.

Will looked back at his lover tenderly; there were no words to express what he was feeling, so he decided to show it to the doctor, leaning in to kiss his fiancé passionately. _Children. Hannibal had said “children_ ”.

* * *

“Good morning, Mrs. Green. Thank you for having us on such short notice. I’m Hannibal Lecter and this is my fiancé William Graham” Hannibal had one of his hands placed on the small of Will’s back. The boy was shaking hands with the older woman.

“It’s nice to meet you, please take a seat.” She informed the couple. “So, when are you getting married?” the woman smiled, looking at the sweet couple. She had seen so many uncertain and unbalanced pairs… But the two men sitting in front of her looked very different and nonetheless shared an incredible affection.

“July 15th” Will said, turning to cast a tender look to the older man; his hand was nonchalantly playing with the small and elegant engagement ring.

“Well, congratulations.” The woman stated, smiling sincerely, while the younger man blushed and turned his eyes on his hands. “And you’ve decided to adopt a child?” the woman asked.

“Yes” Hannibal’s voice was calm and confident. “We were thinking about a surrogate mother in order to have a beautiful green eyed baby,” Hannibal said, while casting a quick teasing glance at his lover, who suddenly blushed violently. “…But since we were both orphans at a very young age, we would like to adopt an ill-fated child in order to ensure him or her a better future.” Hannibal concluded. The woman admired the older man’s carefully chosen words and composure.

“I understand. Of course, before an adoption can take place we have to discuss the reason why you want to become adoptive parents. Then we need financial information to confirm that you can provide for the adoptive child, a background check for any criminal records, character references and other information to help us determine if we want to entrust you with the long-term care and well-being of an orphaned child.” The woman stated seriously.

“Of course.” Will’s response was immediate. “Well…” he nervously fidgeted on the chair, “the reason we want a child is partly due to our unfortunate pasts; but there is also more… We have found each other and we feel like we’d have so much love to give to a child.” Will stopped for a second and then continued even more confidently: “Hannibal and I are complete opposites, as you can see.” He smiled, while the woman and his fiancé frowned, looking at him in interest. “I’m confident that we are complementary and that we could be a good family because of our different and varied strengths. I’m active and playful, I have three dogs; while Hannibal is a born listener, he is endlessly polite and patient and gives excellent advice. And he is an excellent cook.” Will said proudly looking at his fiancé. “We are ready to become responsible emotionally, physically, financially and legally for a child.” The boy concluded, gaining a loving and accomplice nod and squeeze on his hand by a speechless Hannibal. The apparently shy and blushing young man silently impressed Mrs. Green with his confident speech.

“Yes. As for the criminal records, there are none. And our financial condition is abundantly accommodating. I will have my lawyer send you all the files you need to see.” The psychiatrist answered, smiling at the woman.

“Alright. You need to understand some things before. Since you’re a homosexual couple, it’s usually is more common for one partner to adopt and then for the second to apply as the second parent, or co-parent. Second parent adoptions creates a second legally recognized parent for the adoptive children. This is the only way for gay couples to both become legal parents of their children” the woman said, looking at the two serious men. “Then, of course, you must get the consent of the child.” She added. “We are currently hosting 23 homeless children aged between three and twelve years. What would be your preference in age?” the woman asked.

“We’ve been thinking about three or four years old. But age doesn’t really matter.” Will stated, while Hannibal was silently nodding.

“Alright. The children are in the playroom at this hour. I could take you there to have a small interaction with them, to see if someone catches your attention…”

Will beamed at the woman, while Hannibal impatiently stood up, holding the boy’s hand firm in his and following Mrs. Green.

 


	66. All the time in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will got into the playroom and their hearts clenched in their chests at the sight of the many children, playing with random toys, in groups or by themselves. There were smaller and bigger children and they had all something in common: they were all in need of a family and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the previous chapter? Do you like this one? :)  
> Summary of this chapter in 3 words: Fluff, fluff, fluff.

Hannibal and Will got into the playroom and their hearts clenched in their chests at the sight of the many children, playing with random toys, in groups or by themselves. There were smaller and bigger children and they had all something in common: they were all in need of a family and affection.

“You can go and talk to them, they are pretty used to have visitors asking them questions.” Mrs. Green said, smiling to the couple.

Hannibal smiled, while he immediately went to a table, where some bigger children were writing something on copybooks. “Hello” he said, “may I sit here?” he pointed at the fourth chair, which was empty.

“Yes, please” a boy said, smiling at the Lithuanian. _Polite._ Was the first thought of the older man. “What are you doing?” the psychiatrist inquired, looking at the drawings of the children. “I’m drawing a dromedary in the desert.” The boy answered, while he painted the green palms.

“It’s a camel” a girl next to him said.

“No, it’s a dromedary. It has just one hump and it lives in Africa” the boy stated nonchalantly.

The psychiatrist’s smile brightened and he was suddenly very interested in the boy. “What is your name?” Hannibal asked to the smart kid.

“My name is Alexander, sir. I’m six years old” the kid answered, smiling politely to the man. “And what is your name?” he inquired.

“My name is Hannibal Lecter.” The older man answered, while the boy continued his drawings.

“Hello, there. Who are you talking with, Hannibal?” Will stood by them; he had spoken with the older woman for a longer time.

“Hi, my name is Alexander. I was showing to Hannibal how to draw a dromedary.” The boy answered, smiling at the boy.

“A dromedary?” Will’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, while he looked at the animal. The kid was quite good; Will couldn’t draw such a dromedary even being an adult. “Wow, it’s impressive.” The young man complimented, putting a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and squeezing a little.

“How old are you?” Will asked the boy.

“I’m six years old, sir.” Alexander answered automatically; the kid was used to people asking him random questions and then leaving. He knew that he could have been adopted, eventually, but he liked his life in the orphanage. He had a lot of friends and the instructors were all kind and caring.

The two men stood there, talking to the boy and to the other girls that were drawing as well. Then, they went to a nearby little group; Felix, Liam, Noah and a girl named Michelle were playing with cars and Lego.

Will smiled at a girl that was playing with a funny doll, when his attention shifted to a small boy, sat on a tiny armchair and with his head ducked into a book with a big dog on the cover.

The young man excused himself and went to kneel next to the kid, who lifted his head in surprise.

Will was taken aback by the brown curls, very similar to his own and the blue eyes of the child. He was very small and slim, his eyes were big and looked frightened. The kid couldn’t be older than four. “Hello.” Will greeted the boy, who placed down his book and clenched at his stuffed animal- a small and shabby Dalmatian- sucking on his thumb. The dog had lost an eye and the boy didn’t seem to care about it. “My name is Will. What is your name?” the man asked, while Hannibal was coming to stand next to him, along with Mrs. Green.

The boy looked reluctantly at Will. He didn’t seem to want to give an answer to the puzzled young man. Then, his attention was captured by Hannibal’s demeanor and he frowned squeezing the stuffed animal on his chest, defensively.

“Aren’t you going to tell them, boy?” Mrs. Green asked to the kid, who looked at her and shook his head.

“Alright. Don’t worry.” Will said, smiling encouragingly at the boy. “Can I see what you’re reading?” he asked politely, while the kid looked at him confused and then in interest. After another silent minute, the boy handed his book to Will, who took it with a smile. “101 Dalmatians.” Will read the title, “it’s a beautiful story, isn’t it?” he asked the boy, who took another few seconds to inspect Will’s eyes and then silently nodded with a neutral expression. “Do you like dogs?” Hannibal asked, kneeling next to Will and examining the boy with a smile.

The kid smiled for a minute and nodded, and then he pointed at his stuffed animal and smiled brightly.

“You like Dalmatians?” Will asked with a broad smile, while the kid’s eyes shifted from Hannibal’s to meet his. Then, he nodded again.

“I have three dogs.” Will stated, while the boy’s eyes got even bigger in surprise. The kid looked excited. “Would you like me to show you a photo of them?”

The kid nodded after a second and beamed at the sight of the three living animals on Will’s phone.

“These are Winston, Buster and Madeline” Will explained, pointing each dog. The boy couldn’t stop smiling at the display and he unconsciously put one of his hands on Will’s shoulder, in order to step next to the young man.

At the moment when the boy’s hand touched his skin, Will’s heart clenched in his chest and he had to do his best not to show that he had been deeply touched by the tiny step the boy had made towards him.

Will’s slightly wet eyes met Hannibal’s and then the couple smiled. They had exchanged one look and had already made their most important decision together.

“Would you like to see them? I’m sure that we could bring them over next time” Will asked the boy, who had still his little hand placed on his shoulder. He looked at Will and smiled once again, showing his little white teeth. _Few things are more beautiful and sincere than a kid’s honest and innocent smile._ Then, the boy nodded and embraced Will in a quick gesture. The young man stood surprised for one second, but then he circled the weedy and small body and he slightly pressed him towards his chest. The boy placed his head on Will’s shoulder and then he pulled back, smiling at the young man.

Hannibal smiled and he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe that there was some small kid who looked so much like his fiancé. The boy had to gain some weight and, evidently, had some communicative problems. He _could_ talk, because the woman had asked him to tell his name, yet he didn’t want to. Probably, the boy’s problem was related to some form of post traumatic stress disorder. The small kid had embraced his fiancé and Hannibal could see how much this action meant to the boy, who was almost shaking and was evidently touched.

Mrs. Green smiled. She had perceived _the look_ the couple had exchanged. She had seen it so many times, just before other pairs decided to adopt one of the children. “Alright, you’ll certainly will be allowed to bring your dogs along. Adam adores dogs; his Dalmatian is called Bubu and they are quite inseparable” Mrs. Green stated.

“Adam” Hannibal repeated, casting a tender look to the boy, who was beaming in Will’s direction, while his thumb was still in his mouth. He wanted the boy to embrace him as well, but he couldn’t impose and ask for such a natural and spontaneous gesture. Of course, the boy liked the younger man better with his casual clothing and reassuring smile. Will was a natural talent with animals and most probably also with children. Hannibal felt a bit jealous for his lover’s success, but, at the same time, he was radiating seeing that Will had already made a big step forward. Of course, he understood that it would take some time for the kid to accept him as well, but they had all the time in the world.


	67. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn’t think of a better couple for our little Adam. I would like you to sign a few papers first, in order to start with the documents needed for the adoption…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlessly fluffy chapter <3 (with references to "Adam" the film with Hugh Dancy. If you haven't seen it then GO AND WATCH IT. SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR???)

“Oh God!!! Are you serious???!!” Emily jumped excitedly around the table, until Hannibal and Will couldn’t see her anymore.

“We will be aunts?” Molly inquired with a huge smile on her features.

“Yeah.” Will smiled, relieved at his sisters’ obvious happiness and incredulousness.

“Baby, I can’t believe it. First the wedding and now a child. I am really feeling old now” Senna smiled into the webcam, observing her blushing brother and Hannibal sitting right next to him. Hannibal had one of his arms nonchalantly placed on Will’s shoulder, like he always did. The couple exchanged a quick glance and smile and they both relaxed.

“Well, yeah. We are going to be parents.” Will smiled and his sisters had never seen him happier.

“Have you already been into an orphanage or do you want to wait until after the honeymoon?” Emily had reappeared on the screen.

Will turned to look at Hannibal knowingly and both smiled one at the other. Then, Hannibal spoke.

“We have already started the adoption, truthfully. It was a rather quick decision, really, and we are very impatient to have him around as soon as possible.” The doctor said with a smile at the three girls, whose jaws had dropped.

“Him?”

“Whom?”

Emily and Molly had spoken at the same time.

“Come on, now tell us everything!” Senna incited with an impatient grimace.

Will laughed and rolled his eyes. “His name is Adam, he is three and a half years old and likes dogs very much.”

“…He adores Dalmatians and his favorite food is macaroni and cheese…” Hannibal continued to list the preferences and the things they had learned about their future son, while Will’s sisters were gathered in their house in London in front of the webcam and exclaimed “oooh” and “awww” or “how cute” almost at everything they were learning according to their future nephew.  

* * *

**Adam’s POV:**

_“Adam, his mother and his father were a family of talking dogs who lived in Central Park in the middle of New York City. They didn’t really belong there, but there they were…”_

_I read the first few lines of my new book again and again. It’s beautiful. There are a lot of Dalmatians on the cover and inside on the colorful pages. The dog’s name is Adam and he is a little dog who lives in a dog house in the center of the metropolis and gets to meet many other little animals and many people. I smile, while I turn the pages another time. Maybe there is something I didn’t focus on the first time I’ve read it; or the second or the third… I think about the young man who has really come to see me again in the early afternoon. He was with the other man again. The one who dressed in a strange way, he was referred as “doctor Lecter” by Mrs. Green. I don’t like doctors, they are all smiling and kind and then use painful syringes to inject vaccines. Maybe doctor Lecter hides a syringe in his elegant jacket. But he looks kind and always smiles at me. I like him a little bit, because he always comes with the young man, Will, who is always very happy when he sees me and he has embraced me tightly today. He has brought me a new stuffed dog, it’s a Dalmatian and it’s a bit bigger than Bubu. The new toy is very soft and smells like Will. The man asked me if I had chosen a name for him, but I shook my head. I still don’t know how to name my new animal. Then, the doctor- Hannibal- has given me the book, wrapped in a blue paper with a nice silver ribbon on it. I like presents very much and I didn’t get one since Christmas. I have quickly embraced the older man as well and he has pressed me stronger in his arm then Will and didn’t seem to want to let me go. Maybe it’s because I have already hugged Will twice and I had never hugged him. Maybe he had been waiting longer for an embrace and was happy that I had opened my arms in order to hug him as well. I like Hannibal’s smell very much. He smells like a forest and pines and his arms feel reassuring. Maybe that’s why Will continually holds his hand; he feels safe and untouchable with Hannibal. I was incredibly happy at the sight of Will’s dogs. Their names are Winston, Buster and Madeline. They are very sweet and young and they wanted to play with me and kept licking at my hands and face. Will had to tell them to stop jumping on me, but I was having so much fun. The only dog I see is Foster, the baker’s old dog and he likes to be petted but is far too old to jump around and play like Will’s dogs. I am tired and I hear the institutor’s steps on the corridor. She is coming to tuck me, John, Felix and Noah into the covers and to bid us good night. I close my new book and embrace tightly Bubu and the new dog in my arms. Miss Dolly comes and goes quickly, kissing us on our foreheads and turning off the lights. Somehow, it reminds me of the kiss I got from Will when he said goodbye and I long to be in the man’s company. He and Hannibal are quite different from other people that spoke to me. They don’t mind me being silent- because I have never spoken in their presence- and don’t ask me annoying questions like “oh, what’s wrong with you, poor baby? Why don’t want to talk to us?” They also never scold because I suck on my thumb for most of the time. Hannibal and Will don’t remind me of what I have seen in the past, they don’t commiserate me and I don’t have to think about what I have witnessed. I never think about my dead parents in their presence, because they are both understanding and kind and very patient. Mrs. Green has told me that Will and Hannibal have begun to sign some papers in order to adopt me. She has asked me if I liked to live with them, to have two fathers. I have immediately nodded and smiled. I loved spending even short times with Will and the silent Hannibal and there are also the three dogs living in their house... I can’t wait for it to happen. I will have a room on my own and Hannibal has told me that he’ll buy me all the books I’ll like in the library. I love reading books. I am very tired and now I will close my eyes and maybe fall asleep and dream about me, Winston, Buster and Madeline playing in Will’s and Hannibal’s garden._

* * *

**On the previous afternoon:**

“Alexander is already being adopted by a family from Arizona. He will leave with them in a couple of days. As for Adam, he is a very special child. He suffers from ptsd since his parents died.” Mrs. Green spoke seriously.

“How did they pass?” Hannibal inquired.

“They were killed by some thieves who had broken into their house at night. Adam heard the screaming and was quick enough to hide under the bed…” Will’s hand jerked to Hannibal’s, which lightly squeezed the boy’s. “He survived and then stayed with his parents’ corpses until the morning after, when a neighbor had come to bring a souvenir from his travel. They found the shocked boy and he hasn’t spoken since.”

Will’s eyes were wet and his hand was clenching on Hannibal’s in a deadly grip. The doctor placed his other arm around Will’s shoulders in a reassuring manner, while he tried to silently soothe his sensitive fiancé. “He has _never_ spoken since?” Hannibal asked in a calm voice. _Of course, what had happened to the boy was horrible and the kid would carry these traumatic experiences in his life forever, but he was a professional and would have to act like one._

“On rare occasions Adam has said something, but he is silent for most of the time, when he is not sucking at his thumb.” The woman said, smiling softly. “He is very special and needs precise medical attentions…” she said, while the older man was nodding. “Unfortunately, he hasn’t made much progress with our psychiatrist. He always denies verbal communication.”

“I am most certain that I could help him.” Hannibal straightened on the chair, “If I were his father, he would trust me and feel comfortable around me. I could help him psychologically, without him noticing it and feeling pressured. I have already helped two girls with a similar problem in verbal communication and I’m quite confident in the results I could achieve in much shorter time with Adam.” Hannibal’s self-confidence wasn’t misunderstood as arrogance. His words sounded and were simply true.

“I understand. Well, I couldn’t think of a better couple for our little Adam. I would like you to sign a few papers first, in order to start with the documents needed for the adoption…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted twice today, may i get some cute comments? :p


	68. Super duper good time (or "Adam" - second part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready to have a super duper good time today, baby?” Will asked the boy, who beamed in answer and squeezed tightly his new Dalmatian between their bodies.
> 
> “Alright. Come, let’s put you into your new car seat.” Will carried the feather light boy into the Bentley and patiently fumbled with the seatbelt until Adam and the stuffed animal were secured on the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Adam fluff.   
> The wedding is coming soon as well :D

Adam smiled, when a smiling Will hurried out of a black Bentley in order to grab him and swing him up in the air just before smacking his cheek with a tender kiss. Adam chuckled and embraced the always-happy young man, who held him tight in his arms.

“Alright, boys” Mrs. Green smiled at the obvious affection the two shared “I’ll see you at seven o’clock tonight. Have fun fishing.” The woman waved the cheerful boys goodbye and got back into the orphanage.

“Are you ready to have a super duper good time today, baby?” Will asked the boy, who beamed in answer and squeezed tightly his new Dalmatian between their bodies.

“Alright. Come, let’s put you into your new car seat.” Will carried the feather light boy into the Bentley and patiently fumbled with the seatbelt until Adam and the stuffed animal were secured on the seat.

“Great” Will said smiling and sat on the driver seat; “that was much easier than I expected it to be. Now let’s hurry. We are going to meet my best friends Beverly and Brian at the lake as well. Do you remember me telling you about them?” Will looked into the rearview-mirror and saw the boy nodding uncertainly. “Hannibal will come soon as well, he has had an emergency with one of his patients and he is very sorry that he couldn’t come to pick you up with me.” Will said apologetically, while the boy was nodding seriously. “If we are going to be lucky with the fish we’ll grill it for dinner. Do you like fish, baby?” Will asked, while the kid smiled and nodded. “Great. I like fish as well.” The young boy continued, “I always went fishing with my father when I was a young boy and I have some memories of it. You know, we sat at the riverbank and…” Will talked and talked while eying the boy at times, who never shifted his interest from the stories of Will’s past.

Will and Adam walked towards the lake. The kid had given one of his hands to Will, who was also carrying the kid’s small backpack and stuffed animal. Will smiled at Beverly, who jumped up from a bench in order to come towards them; the woman was beaming. The young man eyed Adam, who uncomfortably sucked at his thumb.

“Hello!” Beverly said, kneeling in front of the boy, whose eyes got big and looked frightened. “I’m Beverly. It’s so nice to meet you, young man” the woman said, while Adam looked up at Will, who had a reassuring smile on his features. “Can I give you a kiss?” Beverly asked, while Adam shook his head and tried his best to hide behind Will’s leg, circling it with one hand.

“I told you not to push him” Will smiled apologetically at his friend, while he smiled at Brian, who had come to look at the kid as well. “It’s alright, baby. I told you about my friends, haven’t I? They are amazing and just want to have a look at you. Come here” Will handed the backpack and Dalmatian to Brian, while he turned around to retrieve the reluctant kid. Adam frowned, but he let go of Will’s leg and let himself be lifted into the young man’s arms. As soon as he perceived the smile of the woman and of the other man, he tucked his head into Will’s shoulder and he gripped at his neck.

“Don’t be afraid” Will smiled at the boy, who was holding on him for dear life “they don’t bite. They just want to say hello. Ok?” the young man disheveled Adam’s hair and then tickled the kid, who started to twist and laugh in his arms. Adam smiled at Will and turned around slowly to face the man’s friends. He shyly pressed his head on Will’s chest and eyed the two smiling strangers, while sucking vigorously on his thumb.

“Hello, Adam. I’m Brian and this is Beverly.” The man said, while he stretched out a hand. Adam smiled and pulled out his hand from his mouth, shaking the man’s hand. _The baker had always said that real men had to firmly shake hands._ Will smiled at the boy’s bravery and sticky fingers, while Beverly stretched her hand out as well. Finally, Adam relaxed in his arms and Will said:

“Well, let’s start fishing, otherwise we won’t have anything to grill tonight.” The boy smiled at the kid, who had been placed on the ground again. “I’m going to get the fishing rods and gear. I’ll be right back” Will hurriedly went back to the Bentley, while Adam was shyly smiling to the woman, who kept casting him tender looks.

“Aren’t you the cutest baby on earth?” She had asked him, playfully pinching his cheeks and smiling at the kid’s blush, so similar to Will’s.

“He looks extremely comfortable around Will, and the man’s beaming.” Brian told Bev, while she nodded at the fact.

“Yeah, who would have said? Will a father.” The two laughed, until Adam poked at Brian’s leg insistently.

“Yes, what is it, boy?” Brian asked, smiling at the little kid.

Adam pointed at his stuffed animal that was still in Brian’s hands with a pout.

“Here you are, man” Brian kneeled in front of the baby and handed him the Dalmatian.

The kid beamed while he squeezed the animal on his chest and sucked at his thumb, looking at Will, who was hurriedly coming back.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

“Hannibal!”

Will froze and turned around to cast a stupefied look at the kid, who had spoken in an excited and loud voice. Brian and Beverly, who had been talking with Will about the adoption, looked astounded at the baby as well, while Adam was excitedly pointing at the direction from where the broad shouldered Lithuanian was arriving.

“HANNIBAL!” the kid shouted, while the approaching man froze for a second and then smiled heartedly. Adam jumped up from the blanket where Beverly had been reading him a story and beamed in the older man’s direction. Hannibal’s steps had become quicker and the kid discarded his toy on the blanket, in order to run towards him.

Will smiled brightly, while Hannibal knelt on the grass in his twenty thousand dollars Dolce & Gabbana suit, in order to catch the excited boy. Beverly and Brian smiled as well, while Hannibal was squeezing the kid in his arms and lifting him, showering the curly head in kisses. The older man and the kid in his arms reached the small group and the Lithuanian greeted the friends, while he quickly leant towards Will to peck a kiss on the young man’s lips.

“Ugh” Adam exclaimed, while he pushed one hand on Will’s chest, in order to have him step away. He held tight onto Hannibal’s neck with the other hand.

The four adults smiled at the boy’s action and Adam turned to capture Hannibal’s attention.

“Can we go home?” he asked, while the company froze for the second time. Will’s eyes flickered to Hannibal’s excitedly. The couple exchanged a tender smile and the younger man looked like he was about to cry of happiness.

“Why would you like to go home? Don’t you like fishing?” Hannibal inquired, while the boy was shaking vigorously his head.

“I was afraid and I cried as soon as Will pulled the fish out of the water. It kept jumping around. I thought that it was fun but it’s boring. I hate fishing. I just want to eat fish fingers and we can buy them at the supermarket. Let’s leave this fish in the water. I don’t want to eat the fish in Will’s bag. It’s sticky and stinky and… dead.” The boy said in a disgusted expression.

Hannibal smiled and kissed Adam’s forehead, while Will was wiping his eyes. They had never heard the boy say a word and now he had spoken for a minute all by himself. Hannibal cast a loving glance at Will, who was smiling so hard that his jaw would have hurt on the next day.

“Can we go then, Hannibal?” the kid impatiently asked. _Why was everyone silent all of a sudden?_

“Of course we can, little dove.” Hannibal answered, “but first give me a _big_ kiss” he said with a smile, while Adam chuckled and leant towards the older man’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions are welcome and so are the comments :D


	69. In the meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have never thought that my life would change so quickly…” Will uttered, smiling. “I feel complete for the first time after a long, long time. It’s like I have found my place in the world.” The boy continued, relaxed, while the psychiatrist leant back on the chair and begun to scribble something on his sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support. You're all amazing :*

“Please, take a seat Mr. Graham.”

“Ehm, alright. Thank you. Your study is incredible.”

“Thank you.”

“So we have one hour, correct?”

“Yes, Mr. Graham, I will count down the time as soon as you take a seat. Would you like a glass of water or of juice?”

“I’d prefer a whiskey, really.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graham, I cannot serve you alcoholic beverages during your session. What are you doing?”

“I’m undressing.” Will had almost unzipped his jeans and then he frowned. “Or do you want me to suck you off, first?” he said teasingly, while Hannibal went to stop the boy’s quick hands.

“No undressing. Put it back in” he tried his best not to look at Will’s half hard cock, because he would have inevitably given up at the sight of the bare boy.

“But…” Will pouted and was cut off.

“You are here for a psychological evaluation, _Mr. Graham_ ” Will rolled his eyes hearing Hannibal referring to him in that formal way, “I have to keep it professional.” Hannibal dressed Will again and pointed him the armchair in front of his. “ _Please,_ take a seat.”

Will sunk in the soft chair and observed Hannibal retrieve something from a small fridge. The psychiatrist came back with two glasses of ruby wine.

“I thought that you had abolished alcohol…” the boy smiled defeated, accepting the glass nonetheless.

“I don’t usually drink with my patients, but I thought that it could help you unwind a little.”

“Thank you.” Will said, taking a long sip of the wine. It tasted delicious.

“So, tell me, Mr. Graham. What would you like to talk about?” Hannibal unbuttoned his vest and sat on the chair opposite to Will’s, crossing his long legs. Will thought for the first time how the doctor appeared to all of his patients: like a lion, a master- a king- in his own territory.

“Uhm, can we talk about the wedding?” Will asked, his eyes still caressing the long legs in front of him.

“I’m afraid that our conversations can't have me as a subject” the doctor stated, while he faintly smiled at his fiancé, who was frowning; “you could tell me how it makes _you_ feel, it would be a good point to start your analysis.”

“Alright, as long as you don’t call me _Mr. Graham._ It makes me feel _old._ ” Will stated, while eying Hannibal’s smirk.

“Of course, whatever makes you comfortable, William…” Hannibal answered, taking a pad and a pen.

“I would be more comfortable in your lap right now…”

Hannibal was about to say something, when Will lifted both his hands, laughing. “Alright. Sorry. Professional. _I can do that_.” He said smiling apologetically at Hannibal, who relaxed and waited for Will to talk.

“Ehm. Uhm…” the boy blushed, he didn’t want to appear as a fool; actually, he wanted to sound smart, since his psychiatrist was the person who he was about to marry. Yet there he was, stuttering absurdly.

“Tell me about Adam.” Hannibal understood the boy’s discomfort and leant forward on the chair, placing a reassuring hand on Will’s knee.

“He is an extraordinary kid.” Will smiled at his fiancés suggestion. “I haven’t known him for more than a week but I’m completely smitten with him.” The boy smiled, recalling how their fishing trip had ended.

_Adam had fallen asleep in his seat while they were driving home and Hannibal had managed to carry him into their house without waking the child. The kid had soundly and peacefully slept on the big couch in Hannibal’s living room, nestled by blankets and pillows. His thumb was always stuck into the mouth and his cheeks were tainted in a rosy and innocent blush. Will and Hannibal were supposed to grill the fish, but they decided to buy fish fingers and Hannibal reluctantly cooked just a light purée and some beans to accompany the frozen food. Somehow, the fact that he didn’t have to spend more time in the kitchen cooking, made it possible for him to sit with Will on the couch and to look silently at the sleeping child. Here and now, Adam sucked at his thumb or his eyelids fluttered. Will sat on Hannibal’s lap and they reached out occasionally, in order to caress the kid’s hair or puffy cheeks tenderly. When Adam woke up, they consumed their first meal together and the boy had beamed at the food and devoured it without speaking again. Even as they parted in the hall of the orphanage at seven o’clock, the boy had embraced them tightly, without proffering a word but just smiling brightly at them._

“I have never thought that my life would change so quickly…” Will uttered, smiling. “I feel complete for the first time after a long, long time. It’s like I have found my place in the world.” The boy continued, relaxed, while the psychiatrist leant back on the chair and begun to scribble something on his sheet.

“I sometimes have to pinch myself in the morning to be sure that it is not just a beautiful dream from which I have to eventually wake up…”

* * *

“What are you writing, love? Other lists for the wedding? Do you need my help?” Will came out from the bathroom, wiping his bare body. Hannibal and him had made love in the bathtub and he had stayed longer in the hot water, afterwards. He didn’t care to dress, because they usually slept naked anyway.

“No, thank you, William. I was writing my wows.” Hannibal turned off his tablet and placed it on the nightstand.

“Wows? You’re already writing them?” Will got into the bed, while his fiancé was opening his arms in order to have Will in his embrace.

“Yes, we are getting married in a month. It’s sooner than you think.”

“I think that it’s an eternity.” The boy sighed and placed his head on Hannibal’s chest, kissing the soft hair there. “I’d like it to be tomorrow. We could go to Las Vegas and get married without all the fuss… And then we could legally claim Adam and be a happy family.” Will exclaimed, sighing again.

“I know, William. I’m impatient as well. I cannot wait it to happen. We just have to wait a little more.” Hannibal kissed the wild and damp chocolate curls.

“I miss him.” Will whispered on the doctor’s skin.

“Me too.” Hannibal immediately answered and then added after another minute: “I always wonder what he is doing right now. If he is thinking about us as much as we think about him.” The doctor’s usually calm voice was evidently nostalgic.

“I’m sure he does. He was so happy yesterday. And how he jumped up the moment he saw you!” Will’s statement made Hannibal smile.

“I was quite impressed by his little monologue. It was funny hearing that the mini-you didn’t like- no, he used the verb “to hate”- fishing. He said that we should leave the fish into the lake because it’s sticky and smelly and dead and go to the supermarket instead.” Hannibal laughed, while Will frowned. “I’m sorry, darling. I’m afraid that Adam isn’t quite a little fisherman like you have been” Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead, while the boy smiled.

“Yeah, maybe not. We will find other ways to employ our time.” The boy stated, while his hand was slowly shifting downwards, on Hannibal’s thighs.

“I assume that you have a suggestion for us, in the meanwhile?” Hannibal’s voice was hoarse and almost a whisper.

“Hmm…” Will lowered himself and disappeared under the blankets, while Hannibal jerked his head backwards and moaned loudly; a big grin plastered on his face.


	70. Rome wasn't built in one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me, love.” Will smiled encouragingly, while Hannibal was still frowning.
> 
> “It’s late, William…”
> 
> “Oh please, don’t start. We had a stressful evening. Let’s unwind. I want to end this night with my fiancé in my arms.” The boy smiled, while he grabbed Hannibal’s hands and pulled him up. The doctor stood reluctantly.
> 
> “What’s wrong?” Will asked, while eying Hannibal’s discomfort.
> 
> “I don’t dance.” The doctor answered uncomfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've somehow answered this prompt:  
> MayMeiKuru:   
> -Can we have will you know dance? But like not sexually for example something like a dance studio or something like that..   
> -Can we have hannibals uncle meet adam PLEASE  
> Even if it's a lot different, here you go :D hopefully you're not disappointed.

“Be patient and don’t upset him.” Hannibal exclaimed for the fourth time, “he is very shy and is easily frightened.”

“Yes, Hannibal, I won’t eat him.” Robertus crossed his legs uncomfortably on the armchair of Hannibal’s house. “How is the packing going? Are those boxes ready to be brought to the new house?” the uncle asked, while he sipped on his Bourbon.

“Yes. I have been cleaning and packing for a while, now. Tomorrow is the big day.” Hannibal had just changed into his casual clothes. Will and Adam would be there soon.

“When are they going to give you the kid?” Robertus asked pensively.

“As soon as we’re married. Technically, it takes more than two months to adopt a child but this is a special case, since Adam needs a psychiatrist.”

“Yes, William has said something about his anxiety and communication problems…”

“Adam has suffered a great distress one year ago; he has witnessed his parents’ murder and his reactions are perfectly understandable. He has quite surprised me when he spoke on the other day. His trauma could have been much worse but, luckily, it’s not. It’s important not to push him or to destabilize him.”

“We’re here!!” Hannibal heard Will’s voice and stood up from the couch, smiling at the boy, who walked into the doorframe; he was holding Adam in his arms. The kid had his stuffed animal tightly pressed on his chest and his thumb stuck in his mouth. His eyes shone in excitement at the sight of the older man. Will smiled, as Adam stretched out both his hands and the Dalmatian in order to pass into Hannibal’s arms. The psychiatrist smiled heartedly, as he stepped forward and lifted the kid from Will to press him flush on his chest.

“Hello baby” Hannibal smiled, while he kissed the brown curls and the kid’s cheek, “have you missed me?” he asked, while the child nodded and pressed his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, sucking on his thumb.

“I want you to meet my uncle, Robertus” Hannibal walked towards the man who was still sitting on the armchair. Adam’s eyes went wide and he shyly looked at the man.

“Hello, Adam. Nice to meet you” Robertus stood up and examined the boy, smiling faintly at him.

“Don’t you want to shake uncle Robertus’ hand?” Will stood next to Hannibal and placed a reassuring hand on the small of Adam’s back. The older Lecter looked inquisitively at the kid, who beamed at Will and stretched his sticky hand out of his mouth.

Hannibal and Will exchanged a tender smile, while Robertus smirked and stretched his own hand out in order to shake the little one, covered in drool.

* * *

“Thank you everyone for being here.” Hannibal exclaimed solemnly, while he lifted his glass. The sixty guests were smiling at him. “I want to make a special toast to my beautiful fiancé” he was cut off by a short applause and by Brian’s whistling. Will was blushing, while Hannibal cast him a loving look and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I want to thank all of you for coming here tonight; we should probably have hosted this party right after the engagement...” Hannibal’s uttering had made some people chuckle. “…Nonetheless, here we are.” He added. “Before letting you all eat, I have a short announcement to make. Probably some of you already know, but” his eyes met Will’s and the boy nodded, “William and I are about to become parents of a three year old boy.” He said, while most of the guests silently looked at each other in surprise. Beverly was the one to start another applause and soon everyone was cheering and making compliments to the couple. Will had never met even half of the people and yet everyone was asking him questions about Adam or the wedding or congratulating him.

* * *

“Thank God it’s over. I seriously thought about hiding in the pantry until everyone was gone.” Will exclaimed, as soon as the last guests had departed. “Look at the mess!” the boy disheveled his slacked back hair and untied his tie, dropping it on the couch. “Finally, I can breathe again!” he exclaimed, while he opened the first two buttons of his shirt.

“You can go and have a bath, mylimasis. I’ll clean this up.” Hannibal stopped in order to kiss Will’s lips quickly, just before picking up more crystal glasses from a marble table.

“No, I’ll help you.” Will smiled, while he grabbed a black plastic bag and begun to throw away the paper towels.

An hour later, Hannibal and Will had cleaned up the older man’s living room.

“What’s the time?” Will asked, while he sat on the couch with a glass in his hand. He poured himself and his beloved two fingers of whiskey.

“It’s past one o’clock” Hannibal murmured, “are you tired, mylimasis?” he asked, while Will was shaking his head.

“No, not particularly. I’m excited about tomorrow…”

“Today?” Hannibal smiled. It was very early in the morning.

“Yeah, today” Will said, while he stood up and walked towards the radio. The _day on which they would move in together._

“What are you doing, darling? Aren’t we going to bed?” Hannibal asked, frowning.

Will turned around in order to cast him a playful look, then he took out his I-pod and connected it to Hannibal’s stereo. After a minute, a soft melody was playing in the room.

“Chopin” Will exclaimed, while he stepped towards Hannibal and stretched out a hand.

“What?” Hannibal asked confused.

“Dance with me, love.” Will smiled encouragingly, while Hannibal was still frowning.

“It’s late, William…”

“Oh please, don’t start. We had a stressful evening. Let’s unwind. I want to end this night with my fiancé in my arms.” The boy smiled, while he grabbed Hannibal’s hands and pulled him up. The doctor stood reluctantly.

“What’s wrong?” Will asked, while eying Hannibal’s discomfort.

“I don’t dance.” The doctor answered uncomfortably.

Will burst in laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me, William.” Hannibal scolded.

“I’m sorry. How do you mean _you don’t dance_?” Will pressed his body flush on Hannibal’s.

“I’m not capable. It takes coordination and grace and I must inform you that I lack in those qualities…” Hannibal stated, frowning at Will, who was placing Hannibal’s hands on his back.

“Well, you’ll have to practice then, love. We’ll surely dance at our wedding…” Will tried to look into his beloved’s eyes, but Hannibal’s attention was focused on the boy’s feet, which were moving forwards and backwards, rhythmically.

“I’m not sure that I’ll…” Hannibal stated, just before stepping onto Will’s foot with his own. “I’m sorry.” The psychiatrist exclaimed unnerved. “I told you it was a bad idea…” he added apologetically, while Will smiled at him reassuringly.

“Rome wasn’t built in a day, Hannibal. And I’m going nowhere. Just relax and we’ll do just fine.”


	71. At the opera- part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Relax, William. We’re here to enjoy a nice performance, not to be executed.” Hannibal whispered, while he and Will were entering the enormous lounge of the opera, where the élite of Baltimore was enjoying an aperitif, chatting in little groups.
> 
> “I know, it’s just that I hate this tux, it’s so incredibly uncomfortable…” Will fidgeted at his jacket, while he was frowning nervously.
> 
> “You’ve tried it on yesterday and it was just fine. Is it the anxiety? Are those people making you feel uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked his fiancé, placing a hand on Will’s arm.
> 
> “Well, being surrounded by the crème de la crème of posh people doesn’t really help, no.” Will smiled, while he took a deep breath. “Can I get a drink? Like something strong?...” he asked, while eying Hannibal’s discomfort. “I’m not planning on getting drunk. I just need a sip of whiskey and I’ll be better, I promise.” Will smiled at Hannibal, who nodded and walked towards the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically here's some crack and horny!Will.   
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment!!

“I was thinking about staying at home and blessing our new bed on our first day together in the new house…” Will complained, while he tensed up in the passenger seat of the Bentley, fumbling on his shirt.

“We’ll have many occasions to bless it, afterwards and then forever.” Hannibal’s hand reached Will’s and squeezed it softly.

“I feel like a penguin. I didn’t know that people still used to wear bow ties.” The boy complained, while his fiancé chuckled, parking right in front of the entry of the opera.

“Don’t worry. You look just exquisite, mylimasis.”

A boy smiled at Hannibal, who gave the teenager the keys to his car, while he and Will made their way towards the entrance. Will was wearing a light grey tuxedo and he had shaved freshly for the occasion. The boy looked even younger having his wild hair disheveled on his forehead. Hannibal, on the other hand, had a dark brown tux and a light beard, while his hair was slicked backwards. If possible, the psychiatrist looked even older than his actual age.

“Relax, William. We’re here to enjoy a nice performance, not to be executed.” Hannibal whispered, while he and Will were entering the enormous lounge of the opera, where the élite of Baltimore was enjoying an aperitif, chatting in little groups.

“I know, it’s just that I hate this tux, it’s so incredibly uncomfortable…” Will fidgeted at his jacket, while he was frowning nervously.

“You’ve tried it on yesterday and it was just fine. Is it the anxiety? Are those people making you feel uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked his fiancé, placing a hand on Will’s arm.

“Well, being surrounded by the crème de la crème of posh people doesn’t really help, no.” Will smiled, while he took a deep breath. “Can I get a drink? Like something strong?...” he asked, while eying Hannibal’s discomfort. “I’m not planning on getting drunk. I just need a sip of whiskey and I’ll be better, I promise.” Will smiled at Hannibal, who nodded and walked towards the bar.

Will ran a hand into his hair. _Shit. He had never felt so out of place like that in his whole life_.

“Will!” the boy looked around and saw an elegantly dressed Alana Bloom stepping forwards with Freddie Lounds. They exchanged quick greetings and the two women were already asking about Adam.

“It’s agoraphobia and anxiety. Just like myself. He isn’t even my biological child, but we already have so many things in common” the boy joked, while Hannibal had come back with a generous glass of whiskey and some champagne for himself. The little group chatted for a short while, before they took their seats and the show began.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Uhm, Hannibal?” Will poked the older man’s hand, while the singing woman on the stage had completely captured his fiancé’s attention and everyone else’s around them. The psychiatrist frowned, as if awoken from a beautiful dream and turned to cast a quick glance at Will. He was clearly annoyed by the interruption and… _were there tears in his eyes?_

“I… uhm, I’d… need something…” Will whispered, leaning closer to Hannibal.

“What is it?” The doctor looked at his flushed fiancé.

“I’d… well… uhm…” Will stuttered, while some people behind them had already started getting annoyed by the couple’s behavior.

“William, what is it?” Hannibal whispered sharply.

The boy made a gesture to Hannibal, who leant his ear closer to the boy’s mouth. “Could you suck me off?” Will whispered faintly.

The older man frowned and lifted his eyebrows. “It’s not a good time for jokes, William” he was about to turn around to face the stage again, when Will grabbed his hand and placed it discreetly on his thigh. The doctor could clearly witness Will’s evident arousal.

“It’s not a joke. I don’t know _why_ it happened.” the boy whispered exasperate. They exchanged a quick look and Will let the older man’s hand. “I’ll handle it myself. Sorry, I have to use the restroom.” Will stood up and excused himself from the other people, in front of which he had to walk in order to reach the services.

He got many annoyed looks and someone made a sharp remark on his lack of bon ton. Will did his best to hide his erection putting a hand in his pocket. He finally went out of the overcrowded room and felt like he could breathe again. He immediately found the toilets and rushed into the first one.

 _Bloody fool_ , he was thinking of himself. He felt utterly ashamed. It was their first time at the opera and he had embarrassed his beloved by rushing out of the hall during the performance. Hannibal’s harsh words had come to his mind, just like the older man’s indignant expression, when he had been aware of Will’s “problem”. Will cursed himself, while he hurriedly unzipped his trousers. _Of course something like that would happen, he didn’t know how to behave or what to do properly on such events and everyone knew where he came from, just like everyone could easily understand that the tuxedo he was wearing was something he could have never afforded on his own._ Will grabbed his hard member sighing, while he leant against the door. _He had to be quick._ His breath was choked into his throat, as soon as he heard the door of the toilets open. _Fantastic_. He thought, doing his best to clench his teeth and to be silent.

“William!”

The familiar voice surprised him.

“William, open the door.” Hannibal exclaimed, knocking on the door behind which Will was standing. The boy opened it, while hiding behind it.

“It’s alright. No one will come in. I paid one boy for to stand in front of the restroom.” The Lithuanian said with an accusing expression.

“I’m sorry.” Will’s blush couldn’t be more accentuated. “I don’t know how it happened _. I swear,_ I didn’t touch myself and neither did I think about anything… arousing… I was only bored and then it got hot… and the music… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He said, while Hannibal was observing him attentively.

Then, without proffering a word, Hannibal lifted Will on one of the marble sinks and pushed down his trousers, leaning down his head in order to suck at the boy’s throbbing erection.

Will trembled at the sensation, moaning and grabbing Hannibal’s neck, in order to have him step closer. The psychiatrist sucked at the hard head and enjoyed Will’s taste, which was beginning to arouse him as well. After a minute, he pulled Will down from the sink and begun to undo his own sleeks.

“Oh yes, please” Will exclaimed, bending over the sink and lubricating his hole with a hand lotion. _It wouldn’t do any harm, they put only natural soaps and products in posh millionaire restrooms…_

“God, William. _What do I have to do with you_?” Hannibal centered Will’s hole and enjoyed the boy’s painful and ecstatic expression in the mirror in front of them.

“Han-nibal…” the young man moaned, while Hannibal roughly fucked him from behind. It was more tiring doing it in a standing position, but it was not like they had a lot of time. Will gasped particularly loud, when Hannibal repetitively hit his prostrate.

“I’m coming- I- I’m…” Will’s breath stopped, while he released his orgasm in his own hand _. The only thing that they didn’t need right now was a dirty tux…_

Hannibal came right after the boy, spilling into Will’s hole. He retrieved his own handkerchief and helped Will to clean himself up silently.

“Thank you…” Will exclaimed ashamed, as soon as he had been re-dressed and Hannibal was zipping his sleeks again.

“You’re welcome, William” Hannibal’s words sounded pensive.

“I didn’t mean to ruin this evening and yet I succeeded in doing it. I’m sorry, I feel ashamed for what…” he was saying, before Hannibal silenced him with a long and passionate kiss.

“Never apologize for this. It’s a shame for the beautiful play, but if I could go back, I’d hurry after you all over again…” Hannibal smiled sincerely at Will.

“I thought that you were angry…” Will stated uncertainly.

“No, beautiful boy. How could I ever be angry after this?” the psychiatrist pinched Will’s deep purple cheek. “I was thinking about the fact that I have never had sex in a public restroom before…”

Will covered his face with his hands and both started to laugh, before going out of it. The boy who had been standing in front of the door winked at Will, who flushed furthermore. _Oh God. Let this evening be over soon,_ the boy thought.


	72. Fast forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think about this: today is your last night alone. I will always share your bed from tomorrow on.”
> 
> “Yes, you’ll be my husband…” Hannibal caressed the last word. “My beautiful husband.” He leant to capture Will’s mouth in a long and lazy kiss.
> 
> Someone was clearing their throat, so the couple had to pull back.
> 
> “Ehm, let’s go, Will. You’ll have plenty of time to kiss your husband tomorrow. For this night, you’re all mine.” Bev smiled, while he pulled at Will’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, basically this chapter is composed of three chunks. i thought to write a second part to the opera-chapter but, seeing your weaker response, i thought that you're probably getting bored at the waiting so i fast-forwarded a bit until the night before the wedding.   
> The next few chapters will be dedicated to the marriage and then maybe I'll conclude this. I still don't know.   
> I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter but I'm not really inspired these days  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Hannibal and Will had gone to pick up Adam from the orphanage. The boy could spend the night with them, in order to get used to his new parents. Having a whole day at their disposal, the couple (mostly Hannibal) had planned what to do to relax the kid. Fishing wasn’t an option anymore, so they agreed on something that a kid would have surely liked: a visit to the zoo.

After seeing monkeys, giraffes, elephants, bears, snakes and many more, the silent kid wasn’t still convinced whether he liked the wild animals or not; of course he had not vocalized those thoughts, but it was written all over his annoyed face. Hannibal and Will exchanged a frustrated look.

After the unsuccessful visit, they decided to have a stroll in the park with the dogs. The boy had lighted up and constantly embraced Winston, who kept licking at his face. Will retrieved a few tennis balls from the car and threw them to the dogs, showing Adam how the dogs liked to bring the balls back to their owner. Soon, Adam took the balls into his tiny hands and put a lot of effort in order to throw them possibly far from them, having the dogs hopping around. Hannibal and Will sat on a bench and looked at their baby with tenderness and attention.

Adam came back to them after a while and stood for a second, observing the interwoven hands. Then, he signaled to Hannibal that he wanted to be lifted up. The older man made him sit into his lap, while Will was handing him the stuffed Dalmatian.

“Have you found a name for your new pet?” Will asked, hoping that the child would speak.

Adam shook his head, while he stuck his thumb into his mouth. The young man sighed, while he leant to kiss the kid’s forehead with affection.

* * *

 

The kid beamed, while Hannibal prepared a posher version of macaroni and cheese. It was supposed to be a simple food, but the Lithuanian employed cheese that was worth thousands of dollars.

After dinner, they played the game of the goose and watched Frozen cuddled on the couch. Then, the boy yawned.

“Ready for bed, baby?” Will inquired, while the boy was silently nodding and rubbing at his eyes. In his new room, right next to the couple’s, Adam had discovered an enormous shelf covered with books, toys, stuffed animals and – what had appealed him more- the bed sheets, curtains and even carpet were designed on the 101 Dalmatians.

After Hannibal had helped him brush his teeth and wash up, Will dressed Adam in his new Dalmatian pajama and tucked him into the covers of his new and comfortable bed _. Adam had never even seen such a big and soft bed and now he could sleep in it._

“Would you like me to read you a story, baby?” Will inquired, while Adam nodded faintly. Will read, while Hannibal turned off the other lights in the room, leaving just the small bed lamp on. The older man curled next to Adam and listened to the beautiful story, while the kid sucked at his thumb and was captured by the plot as well.

“Hannibal”, Will murmured while poking the older man’s arm, “love, wake up, let’s go to bed” Will stated with affection, while Hannibal stood up confused. He saw the sleeping kid and laughed softly.

“Sorry, I must admit that the story was really captivating.” Hannibal chuckled, while he embraced Will from behind and they stood for a minute, looking together at the sleeping baby.

“I want to have more children.” Hannibal whispered in Will’s soft hair, while the other man smiled.

“Didn’t you sign your prenup stating that we wouldn’t have any?” the boy asked teasingly.

“It has been modified right after we had the talk and before going to the orphanage.” Hannibal neutrally said.

“Oh, really?” Will turned his head around, to look at his fiancé questioningly.

“Yes, one day, everything we own will be equally distributed to our children.” The older man stated.

“Everything _you_ own.” Will said frowning. “Let’s go to bed now, I’m utterly exhausted.”

“Do you think that I can kiss him goodnight?” Hannibal asked, while Will smiled.

“Yeah, he sleeps like a log.”

“How do you know that?” Hannibal brushed the soft curls of Adam’s forehead and then slowly leant to kiss the puffy and rosy cheek softly. The kid imperturbably slept, so Hannibal took advantage of it and kissed repetitively the soft baby skin.

“I know because I did the same, just before waking you up.” Will chuckled, as soon as Hannibal had kissed the kid a dozen of times, pinching with affection Adam’s tender cheek.

* * *

“Alright, I’ll sleep at Beverly’s place while my sisters will stay over here with you.” Will stated nervously after dinner.

“I will stay with Hannibal, while Molly and Emily will come to Beverly’s first thing in the morning to get you ready.” Senna stated, sipping at a glass of cool Franciacorta.

“Well, it’s not like I have to do that much. I’ll shave and comb my hair, it’s not a big deal” Will rolled his eyes.

“You are getting married, William Graham, of course it’s a big deal!” Emily scolded from the other side of the table. “And now you should really go. It’s bad luck for the two of you to spend this evening together. You’ll have plenty of time on your honeymoon in Italy.” The girl said dreamily.

_Robertus and Murasaki had paid for the couple’s honeymoon and Will had blushed at the other wedding present he had received: a brand new Bentley Continental Gt. “If you’re going to be a Lecter, you cannot afford less than that” the uncle had innocently stated, while Will tried to refuse the present in each possible way. The couple had agreed on the fact that they wouldn’t have a bachelor’s party; Hannibal affirmed that he was too old for it and Will didn’t like the idea of being drunk on the evening before the big day. They had invited over eighty people, at the end, and the simple thought of messing up was haunting the young man._

“Alright. I’ll go then.” Will stated, standing up. “Are you going to walk me out?” he said, while Hannibal was already standing as well.

“Of course, after you.”

Will’s sisters gathered the plates of the dessert and chuckled about Hannibal’s impeccable politeness.

“So, goodnight then?” Will smiled at his beloved, who had embraced him tightly.

“Hmm… How am I ever going to fall asleep without you?” the doctor whispered.

“Think about this: today is your last night alone. I will always share your bed from tomorrow on.”

“Yes, you’ll be my husband…” Hannibal caressed the last word. “My beautiful husband.” He leant to capture Will’s mouth in a long and lazy kiss.

Someone was clearing their throat, so the couple had to pull back.

“Ehm, let’s go, Will. You’ll have plenty of time to kiss your husband tomorrow. For this night, you’re all mine.” Bev smiled, while he pulled at Will’s arm.

Hannibal laughed, while Beverly and Will disappeared in the boy’s new car.


	73. THE WEDDING (PART 1/3 "THE VOWS")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look stunningly beautiful, William. And you look very calm…” Hannibal smiled uncertainly.
> 
> “I am. I am surprisingly relaxed.” Will whispered in the older man’s collarbone, “I can’t wait to become Mr. Graham-Lecter.” He smiled, while Hannibal leant to kiss him sweetly.
> 
> “Hey, hubbies, let’s go. People are waiting.” Beverly and Jack Crawford stepped next to the couple, they were the testimonies and they would walk behind them towards the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's part 1/3. Enjoy

“Come out, Will, come out of the bathroom in this istant!” Molly and Emily were knocking at the door.

“Hm, alright” Will opened the door. He had hurriedly put a towel on his waist and was trying to dry his hair with another towel.

“No, no, no. Let this be. You’re not going to dry your hair like that and have your usual curly mess up there” Emily scolded, while she dried Will’s damp chest and arms. “Now, here’s your underwear and socks and then put your jumpsuit on, you’re going to get dressed last thing.” The woman commanded, while Will was smiling shyly and doing exactly what he had been told.

“So, are you nervous?” Molly asked smiling, “are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I’m unexpectedly calm. I can’t wait to be there, actually…” Will stated dreamily, while his sister was pulling on his hair mercilessly.

* * *

 

“Let me, Hannibal. Just sit down and stay still.” Senna smiled at the older man, who was nervously fidgeting with his straight razor. The man wanted to shave but was extremely excited and his hands were quite shaking.

“Thank you, I’m quite nervous, I must admit” the man sincerely stated, while the woman in front of him smiled and begun to shave his imperceptible beard. They stood in silence until the woman was done and cleaned the older man’s sharp features with a damp towel.

“Great, now let’s do your hair. Hmmm…” the woman lowered herself in order to observe Hannibal attentively.

“I could slick it backwards like usually…” the psychiatrist uttered, before being shushed by Senna. “I won’t let you look _like usually_ ,” she answered smiling reassuringly at the frowning man. “Just trust me, ok?” at Hannibal’s nod, Senna grabbed some styling wax and started doing Hannibal’s ashen hair.

* * *

Hannibal was dressed in his cream and ivory tuxedo and he was nervously fidgeting at his cufflinks. Will and him had received their wedding suits from Jean-Philippe who, being a good friend of the psychiatrist and his only tailor, had asked them to make their wedding suits as a present. The tailor had made an impeccable work and the Lithuanian looked at himself and smiled. Senna’s help had been fundamental and the woman had styled his hair beautifully and elegantly. It wasn’t slicked backwards like he usually did it, but it looked tidy and stylish.

“Hello hotshot”

Hannibal took a deep breath and turned around to face his beloved. His breath clenched in his throat at the sight of the beautiful young man. Will had a similar three pieced tuxedo, but its color ranged more on the shades of white. Will’s curls had been tidily combed and secured with some products. The boy’s eyes radiated love and tenderness, while he was checking out his fiancé.

“William…” Hannibal’s voice broke, while he stepped forward the smiling boy.

“You look incredible, love.” Will said, while running a hand on Hannibal’s shaking forearm. At the sight of Hannibal’s frown, Will looked into his beloved’s eyes.

“Are you alright, love?” Will asked, while reassuringly running his hand on the man’s arm.

“I’m nervous…” Hannibal said with a faint smile.

Will laughed and stepped forward to embrace his fiancé.

“You look stunningly beautiful, William. And you look very calm…” Hannibal smiled uncertainly.

“I am. I am surprisingly relaxed.” Will whispered in the older man’s collarbone, “I can’t wait to become Mr. Graham-Lecter.” He smiled, while Hannibal leant to kiss him sweetly.

“Hey, hubbies, let’s go. People are waiting.” Beverly and Jack Crawford stepped next to the couple, they were the testimonies and they would walk behind them towards the aisle. Both were incredibly elegant. Jack had cleaned himself up pretty well, while Beverly wore a lilac and azure dress that complimented her complexion, while her hair was cascading on her shoulders in soft black curls.

“Ready?” Jack winked at his friend, who looked tranquillized after seeing Will.

“Yes, I am.” Hannibal said smiling, while he gave Will his hand and both took a deep breath, before walking down the flowery path in the huge garden.

“Ehm, it’s actually “yes, I do”. The answer I mean…” Bev stated behind the chuckling couple.

* * *

Hannibal eyed his beloved, while everyone was staring at him and waiting for him to speak.

“William-Christopher Graham” he begun with a confident voice and started reading his vows:

“I am proud to marry you this day. You are my once-in-a-lifetime, my miracle. may our lives intermingle and our love grow as we become one. You are all I could ever need in my life, my friend, my lover, my everything... I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. We will wipe out the old canvases of our lives and let God, with His amazing artistic talent, fill them with new color, harmony and beauty…” Will smiled at the beautifully thought words. Hannibal was a true poet and artist.. “I give myself to you completely, and I promise be faithful to you to love you, honor you, live with you and cherish you, from this day forth.”

The crowd was whispering excitedly, while Will had to swallow twice in order to calm down while Hannibal was taking his hand and slipping the beautiful white gold wedding ring. It was his turn to read his vows and he was feeling very much under pressure, but Hannibal was right there, looking at him, so he just took a deep breath and begun reading:

“From the moment our paths crossed, you’ve surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no human being ever has. I’ve fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can’t believe that today I get to marry you. I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you, and to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument…” the crowd laughed briefly at the humorous line in Will’s solemn vows.

“I believe in the truth of what we are, and I will love you always, With every beat of my heart.” Will concluded, smiling at a visibly moved Hannibal. Seeing the tears in his fiancé’s eyes made Will’s heart clench in his chest and he felt his eyes to be watery as well.

“…I now pronounce you are now married!  If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so.”

Hannibal and Will exchanged another longing look, before kissing passionately and shamelessly in front of eighty people, who were clapping their hands and whistling.


	74. THE WEDDING (PART 2/3 "EVEN THEN")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older man’s jaw dropped when Will begun to sing:
> 
> “Never told you, but I meant to, before I could begin. Even then, I loved you even then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this is probably the cheesiest thing on earth. Please don't kill me

“…So he sat down on my couch and said that he actually was going to call me in two weeks…” the guests laughed at Will’s anecdote. They had finished eating their delicious lunch and now everyone was waiting for the wedding cake Will had selected. Like it usually happens on weddings, someone had asked about little anecdotes of their first meetings and so the couple had provided them with quite a few. It was Hannibal, who had told the guests how drunk he had been when the angel with the pompon on his hat had rescued him; the older man wasn’t ashamed of this story anymore, because it was a small slip in his usual flawless façade that had allowed him to meet his future ~~fiancé~~ husband.

The grooms were standing next to the cake and Will was nervously holding the knife in his hand.

“Ehm, maybe you should do this” he smiled apologetically at Hannibal, who was holding their plates in his hands.

“I’m sure that you’ll do it just fine, mylimasis.” Hannibal smiled back, encouragingly, while Will was cutting into the enormous cake. The first slice was incredibly big and everyone laughed at Will’s clumsiness, while the boy himself blushed.

“Well, I think that this can last for the both of us” the boy joked, while Hannibal had taken a little piece of the slice and was about to shove it into Will’s mouth. The young man blushed even more while he accepted the cake from his husband’s fingers. The crowd cheered and someone kept whistling- it was Brian, for sure.

Then it was Will’s turn to feed Hannibal, who had locked his eyes and imperceptibly licked Will’s fingers off. Will felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter and cast an accusing glance at Hannibal, who was evidently enjoying the cake and laughing at Will’s embarrassment.

The caterers made sure that everyone received a slice of cake in the shortest time possible and Will dragged Hannibal on the dance floor, in the meanwhile.

At the boy’s gesture, the band begun to play a waltz and Will pressed Hannibal on his body.

“So you weren’t joking when you said that we would be dancing…” the older man uttered nervously, while eying his feet and Will’s.

“Relax, love. Let’s just drag our feet. It was just an excuse to get away from everybody and hold you close” the boy murmured in Hannibal’s collarbone.

Hannibal smiled and relaxed, while he nestled his head into the beautifully combed brown curls. “It has been a perfect day, dearest…” The older man murmured “it’s such a pity that Adam couldn’t come.” He whispered, while Will was silently nodding.

_Adam had been excited about the couple’s wedding and had asserted- with his voice (!)- that he would like to attend. Hannibal had been really surprised about this and had understood that the kid’s social anxiety wasn’t that serious if he was willingly ready to participate at such a crowded event. Hannibal had explained him that a lot of people would be there and the boy hadn’t cared. Unfortunately, the orphanage wouldn’t let Adam stay away for the day, because the documents were almost ready and the head of the institution had told the couple that the kid would be soon with them anyway._

After a while, everyone started to dance and Hannibal had to let the boy dance with his sisters, while he sat next to Beverly.

“Do you want to dance?” the woman smiled at the older man’s discomfort.

“No, never again…” he rolled his eyes while Beverly burst in laughter. “Oh come on, doctor. Where is your husband, anyway?” she added knowingly, while Hannibal had been admiring other dancing couples.

“Hm, maybe he went to the restroom…” Hannibal was analyzing everyone in search for his beautiful William but couldn’t find him.

“Hannibal!” a familiar voice stated. The older man frowned and turned around to see little Adam running towards him. He had a small tuxedo and he was squeezing his stuffed animal in one hand. The psychiatrist was dumbstruck, when the boy jumped in his lap and embraced him tightly.

“Are you happy to see me? Mrs. Green said that you’d be very happy.” The boy beamed, while Hannibal’s surprised expression shifted to a bright smile. He eyed the older woman that was approaching them and smiled heartedly at her.

“Of course, I’m happy to see you baby” Hannibal whispered in Adam’s curls, while he embraced the kid and thanked the woman for bringing him along.

“Adam kept insisting and so I thought it best to bring him over.” The woman congratulated the older man, who was soon surrounded by Alana and Jack and other friends who were eager to see the kid.

“Will you say hello to my friends, Adam?” Hannibal asked, while the boy was hiding his face in Hannibal’s neck.

“Hello beauty!” Bev managed to make the boy turn around and smile. Hannibal beamed at the fact that everyone stared with affection at the little boy; he was the proudest father on earth.

“Excuse me, may I have your attention please?”

Hannibal turned his head around, in order to see Will on the stage. His beloved was holding a guitar in his hands and confidently spoke into the microphone.

The older man’s jaw dropped when Will begun to sing:

_“Never told you, but I meant to, before I could begin. Even then, I loved you even then…”_

The guests were admiring the boy in fascination, while Hannibal had to bite his tongue in order to be sure of the fact that 1) Adam was there in his lap; 2) Will was on the stage in front of eighty people, 3) Will was singing beautifully and confidently, even if he had explicitly told Hannibal that Molly was the singer of the family “I’m terribly out of tune” he had said, blushing. For a moment, Hannibal was angry at the lie, but then, looking into Will’s eyes and listening to the beautiful lyrics of the song, he couldn’t be angry at his husband. If he had planned on surprising Hannibal with a small performance he had totally managed to do so.

_“See my heart is scared of places that it’s never been, but even then, I loved you even then. If my voice should start to tremble, if I am shaking…”_

Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off of Will, while little Adam clenched on him and looked at the singing young man with a smile. Will was looking straight into the eyes of his husband and the older man never felt so vulnerable. His husband was playing the guitar and singing him a beautiful love song, while Molly was accompanying the music on the piano.

 _“_ _Even if it's uphill now, even when I can't say how._ ” The twins’ voices intermingled and everyone looked admiringly at the pair when it started singing together.  “ _Even when my heart won't stop pounding. Even then, even then._ __ _I'll keep on even then. I loved you even then. Even if its uphill now. Even when, in no words how, when my heart, pounds this love even then._ _.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored Hugh Dancy singing in "Legends of Oz"  
> http://rebloggy.com/post/even-then-hugh-dancy-legends-of-oz/84969299223


	75. THE WEDDING (PART 3/3) "THE HONEYMOON PART 1/3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a day after that, Hannibal and Will landed in Florence. It was almost midnight and Will couldn’t detect much because of his sleepiness. They had eaten, drunk, then cuddled on a big armchair and watched a terrible comedy that Will had picked up and Hannibal did not understand. Then, the older man took Will into the small bedroom of the jet and they laid next to each other, because the older man had stated that their honeymoon would have begun properly, as soon as they were in his house in Italy. Will had slept for what seemed a really long time and now Hannibal was awaking him in order to show him the lights of the city at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWE YOU GUYS AN APOLOGY!  
> I went to a vacation :-) and I didn't update since Wednesday! :-(  
> I'm still away from Italy until sunday but I'll try to update as soon as I can, because I have two further chapters almost ready.  
> I hope you'll continue reading this fic and that you're not too much upset with me :(

“It has been a perfect day, mylimasis.” Hannibal whispered in Will’s collarbone as the door finally shut and all the guests had gone.

“Yeah. It was amazing, wasn’t it?” Will smiled back at the older man. _His husband_. It was still incredible to think about the doctor Hannibal Lecter in such terms.

“I won’t ever forget what I thought when I saw you there… Just before we walked along the aisle…” Hannibal walked towards Will, who tilted his head and looked intrigued at the doctor.

“What did you think about, love?”

“I thought that you awakened my soul and my spirit, Will Graham.” Hannibal leant to kiss the boy’s neck, while the young man was exposing it furthermore.

“Did you just call me Will?” the boy moaned, while Hannibal’s hands were roaming on his chest and towards his groin.

“Hmmm” Hannibal hummed, while he trapped Will’s earlobe between his teeth and was playfully teasing it.

The couple was interrupted by the doorbell. “Alright, we must go now, or we’ll be late…” Hannibal whispered, while Will was pouting.

“We cannot be late if _your uncle owns the jet_ which will take us.” He stated, while Hannibal laughed and helped his husband to put on his light jacket on the beautiful suit.

“Come on, darling. We’ll have all the time in the world as soon as we get there.”

Almost a day after that, Hannibal and Will landed in Florence. It was almost midnight and Will couldn’t detect much because of his sleepiness. They had eaten, drunk, then cuddled on a big armchair and watched a terrible comedy that Will had picked up and Hannibal did not understand. Then, the older man took Will into the small bedroom of the jet and they laid next to each other, because the older man had stated that their honeymoon would have begun properly, as soon as they were in his house in Italy. Will had slept for what seemed a really long time and now Hannibal was awaking him in order to show him the lights of the city at night.

As soon as they had landed, a black limousine had come to pick them up. Hannibal exchanged a few words with the driver and Will found the Italian accent of Hannibal… _well… hot_. Will had a thing for Hannibal’s accents.

“Questo è mio marito, William.” Hannibal told the man, who smiled surprised and shook the boy’s hand with pleasure. The words the other man spoke were incomprehensible to the Englishman, who smiled nonetheless at the other man’s friendliness.

“Would you like to have a steak, mylimasis?” Hannibal asked, while Will was sitting in the luxurious car.

“A steak? I’d kill for a steak right now” Will smiled at the older man, who was typing on his mobile, just after telling something to the driver, who smiled and nodded.

“One of the typical dishes in Florence is the _bistecca alla fiorentina_ , a Florentine- style steak. The cattle from which it’s derived is the _Chianina_ beef and its meat is delightfully rich and tender, it can be cut with a spoon…” Hannibal exclaimed, while Will observed him in amazement.

“Well, now I’m even hungrier…” Will stated smiling, while he was looking at the night traffic in the city. “But where are they going to serve us a steak at almost 1 am?”

“In the best trattoria here in Florence. Matteo is bringing us over there. I’ve just contacted the owner, who is a good friend of mine and he will make a little exception for us, tonight.” Hannibal simply stated, while he was showing the architectural style of the houses to his beloved.

As expected, the cozy restaurant was set for two. A middle-aged man smiled at the couple and kept talking and talking enthusiastically to Hannibal. The couple ate the biggest and most delicious steak Will had ever seen in his life, while they sipped at a bottle of fine Chianti. While the couple was having some dessert, the owner of the restaurant asked Hannibal a few questions about him and Will, who just smiled at the friendly man and enjoyed his panna cotta.

“Come, mylimasis. Let’s go home.” Hannibal almost dragged a sated and jet lagged William near to Ponte Vecchio, where his villa was. The boy gasped at the sight of the enormous mansion.

“Ehm, how many houses do you own around the world, exactly?” he asked uncomfortably.

“Well, I have one house in Baltimore, this one in Florence and another in Palermo, in Sicily. Then I have a house in Denmark and my parents’ residence in Lithuania. Oh, I forgot the apartment in Tokyo, it’s next to my aunt’s house.”

Will just nodded silently. Sometimes, he managed to forget about Hannibal’s fortune… but most of the time the older man’s money was a big albatross around Will’s neck. The Lithuanian was overwhelming in his generosity and he didn’t even comprehend Will’s discomfort about spending lots of money.

They entered the house and Will was immediately impressed by the frescos and the calm elegance of the entire place. The living room was bigger than Will’s own former house. On the shelves of a library were Italian cooking books, encyclopedias and a huge number of novels. The young man walked around silently and reverently, afraid to drop or to damage something valuable.

“Come, mylimasis. Let me show you the bedroom…” Hannibal’s voice was somewhat malicious and Will blushed with anticipation. When Will had reached out for the older man’s fly on the jet, Hannibal had stopped him, telling Will that their honeymoon would have begun in Italy. Of course, they had already been together very often, but never as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions and comments!


	76. THE HONEYMOON PART 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please…” Will asked out of breath, “I need-“
> 
> “Ssh… Be patient, darling. Let me show you how much I want you…” Hannibal murmured, while his lubricated fingers were teasing Will’s throbbing hole.
> 
> “I can’t-“, the young man tugged at Hannibal’s ashen hair and pulled him closer. “I can’t wait, I’m so fucking horny…” he whispered, while he tried to breathe deeper in order not to come in his capable husband’s mouth. “S-stop teasing…” he murmured, while Hannibal pushed two fingers into the puckered hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the porny chapter everyone was waiting for ;)

“You’re so beautiful, mylimasis…” Hannibal whispered on Will’s lips, while he was tugging on the boy’s shirt. He had undressed the boy of his jacket and was slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m not as hot as you are, doctor…” the boy smiled, while he was opening Hannibal’s belt and slipping his hand in the silken boxers.

Hannibal gasped at his lover’s touch and leant onto soft lips. They kissed passionately and then both undressed themselves quickly.

“I want you so badly, God” Will was panting while he struggled taking off his shoes, “I will never have enough of you…” the boy laughed, while Hannibal pulled him up and carried him to the bed bride style. “Are you kidding me?” Will exclaimed, while the other man smiled and placed a naked and flushed Will on the bed, before covering the young body with his own.

“You’re so soft and smooth…” Hannibal slowly kissed Will’s neck and collarbone, while he caressed the slender hip of the young man. His lips navigated from there to the boy’s nipples and traced them with his tongue, while Will arched his hips up and moaned loudly. Then, he kissed his husband’s navel and finally reached the tip of Will’s cock with his mouth and tongue. The boy sighed, while Hannibal sucked at the hard tip and licked a long line from the base of Will’s cock to the tip. Hannibal hummed at Will’s pleasure moans and at his beloved’s taste and arousal.

“Please…” Will asked out of breath, “I need-“

“Ssh… Be patient, darling. Let me show you how much I want you…” Hannibal murmured, while his lubricated fingers were teasing Will’s throbbing hole.

“I can’t-“, the young man tugged at Hannibal’s ashen hair and pulled him closer. “I can’t wait, I’m so fucking horny…” he whispered, while he tried to breathe deeper in order not to come in his capable husband’s mouth. “S-stop teasing…” he murmured, while Hannibal pushed two fingers into the puckered hole.

“Fuck”

“Language, darling.” Hannibal chuckled, while he released Will’s cock from his mouth, in order to lay on top of the other boy and to passionately kiss Will, his fingers still buried deep into the other.

“Please, please…” Will’s hand grabbed Hannibal’s hard and hot erection and begun to pump it quickly. The older man panted and Will took the moment of distraction in order to kiss him hard and to inverse their positions. Hannibal’s fingers slipped out of Will’s hole and the boy knelt on the bed and began to kiss his beloved’s hairy chest and stroke his muscular thighs.

“You say that I’m beautiful…” Will whispered on hot flesh, “but you can’t imagine how hot you are…” Will murmured, while listening to his husband’s moans. He finally cupped Hannibal’s balls with one hand and began to tease the throbbing cock of the older man. “I could watch you all day…” Will continued, leaning down to lick a hot trail from Hannibal’s collarbone to his earlobe. “I could watch you all day sprawled naked like that…” the younger man stated, while straddling Hannibal’s lap.

The older man smiled, while coating his cock with a generous amount of lube and shifting Will on top of him in order to penetrate him.

Both gasped and Hannibal smiled at the sight of Will’s flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. There were no words to express how he felt about the young man and Will never accepted the constant and generous compliments he got from his husband.

Will began to ride the older man fiercely, burying Hannibal’s thick erection into him until he was almost dizzy with pleasure. Hannibal always found his prostate and kept hitting it vigorously, until Will almost collapsed on top of him.

“Come up” the boy exclaimed, pulling Hannibal up, while the older man was still buried inside of him.

Hannibal rhythmically jerked up his hips and Will’s moaned into the doctor’s mouth, while their tongues danced and battled.

“I’m- I’m coming…” Will stated out of breath, just a few moments before jerking long white stripes on Hannibal’s belly. The older man increased the speed of his hammering and came inside of the boy, calling his name.

They stood panting and in a warm embrace for quite some time, before Hannibal pulled out of Will’s body, making a mess on the sheets.

“Don’t worry about it…” the older man begun, as Will was about to stand up and clean up. “Stay for another minute here, William…” Hannibal smiled softly at Will, who returned to his previous position.

“I have promised you many things yesterday…” the older man begun, while Will eyed his husband curiously. “And I want you to know that I meant each word I’ve said to you…”

Will smiled and caressed the light stubble on the older man’s face. “I know, love. You don’t need to tell me that-“

“No, William” Hannibal shook his head firmly. “I have already promised to another man that I would love him forever… Of course I didn’t marry him… But I had proposed to him and probably he would have soon accepted…” the frustration was evident on the doctor’s face, that’s why Will frowned and let the man continue, nonetheless. “I almost made the biggest mistake of my life with Frederick and I thank God every day for having met you on that crazy night.” Hannibal’s smile softened. “I want you to know that I am the happiest man alive with you by my side, mylimasis.”

Will’s eyes were teary and his cheeks flushed.

“I love you, William. It sounds so worn out but I do, with all of my heart.” Hannibal managed to say those words just before Will’s lips silenced his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments!!! Please let me know that you're still reading this!


	77. THE HONEYMOON PART 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal was eager to bring his beloved to see the museum of the Uffizi, in Florence, where many of his favorite paintings were disposed like the masterpieces of Michelangelo, Caravaggio, Leonardo da Vinci, Tiziano, Rubens and his favorite among them all: the birth of Venus by Botticelli. Then, they would walk to the Duomo and Hannibal would explain to Will the astonishing architecture and would take him to the top of the building to the panoramic terrace, where the view is simply breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, this is quite a touristic chapter :) I visited all those places in Italy and wanted to give you a short taste of my homeland.   
> (i got inspired because I'm just reading "Hannibal" and there are THOUSANDS of references of these places, mostly of Florence)  
> I hope you'll like it nonetheless

“Rise and shine, mylimasis, come and enjoy the view.” Hannibal poked Will’s sleeping body; his husband was a beautiful and messy naked vision, curled in the satin sheets of the enormous bed.

“Is it morning?” Will was sleepy and jet lagged; they had fallen asleep at around three am.

“It’s almost noon, darling. I have made you breakfast and I hoped that we could have it on the terrace.” The older man was dressed in casual khaki pants and a white Henley.

“Yeah.” Will rose from the bed.

The young man fumbled in the suitcase that Hannibal had arranged and prepared for him. The older man had full control over the organization of the honeymoon. Robertus and Murasaki had paid for an all-inclusive vacation at a luxurious hotel in Sardinia; they had also decided to let the couple fly to Italy with their jet. Hannibal thought about staying to Florence for some time and then move to Rome, Palermo and then to the hotel in Sardinia. He wanted his Will to enjoy the beautiful Italian sun and weather; he wanted his beloved to cherish the traditional tastes and magnificent monuments of Italy: the cradle of art. Hannibal was eager to bring his beloved to see the museum of the _Uffizi_ , in Florence, where many of his favorite paintings were disposed like the masterpieces of Michelangelo, Caravaggio, Leonardo da Vinci, Tiziano, Rubens and his favorite among them all: the birth of Venus by Botticelli. Then, they would walk to the _Duomo_ and Hannibal would explain to Will the astonishing architecture and would take him to the top of the building to the panoramic terrace, where the view is simply breathtaking _. In the cupola, there are also Brunelleschi’s frescoes to admire;_ Hannibal made a mental note to himself. From there, they would walk to the near _Ponte Vecchio_ and admire the market where they sell golden jewelry. After that, they would go to the impressive “Palazzo Pitti” and then stroll to the garden _Giardino dei Boboli_ and along the river _Arno_. In the center, just next to the Dome, Hannibal could explain how Ghilberti architectured the _Porta del Paradiso_ on the _Battistero_. Another place they had to visit was _piazza Santa Croce, where the enornous_  statue dedicated to _Dante Alighieri is_ , the father of the Italian Literature. In the church of _Santa Croce_ , seat of the Franciscans, hordes of tourists would follow their guides and the husbands could fumble a fifty-cents-Euro piece in the gloom so they could light a candle for their dead parents.

The couple did all of that and Hannibal fed Will with the traditional tastes of Tuscany; the ripe and sweet fruits and vegetables that tasted so different from the American ones. The boy was pampered and spoiled in the capital of Tuscany and the same happened in Rome. They left their luggage in a luxurious hotel in _Piazza Spagna_ , which is very close to the _Fontana di Trevi_ , the most famous and crowded fountain in Rome. There were hundreds of people taking pictures, the city was bustling with tourists and it was a hot summer day. The couple visited the _Fori Imperiali_ and the _Colosseo_ with a guide and Will was fascinated by the ancient history of the archeological site. The older man brought Will to a _caffé_ where the couple drank a delicious _cappuccino_ and had a vast assortment of croissants for breakfast on the following day. Then, Hannibal and Will dressed formally and had a guided tour in _Montecitorio_ , the seat of the Italian parliament. In front of the historic building, there were many police officers _(poliziotti_ ) because of a strike that was taking place right there. In the afternoon, the couple visited the cathedral of _San Pietro_ in the city of Vatican. The feeling Will felt entering the cathedral was indescribable. Standing before the huge and sumptuous iron four-poster bed under which _S.Pietro_ is buried, gave the young man the impression of being really tiny and insignificant. The imposing beauty of the frescoes and the _Pietà_ carved by _Michelangelo_ made Will dumbstruck. In the evening, the couple had dinner in a famous trattoria on the river _Tevere_ and Will ate a huge plate of the traditional _pasta all’amatriciana._

Instead of flying to Palermo, Hannibal decided to bring his beloved to Naples to enjoy the seaside and the sweet treats of the _tradizione napoletana_. Will beamed at the sight and taste of local pastries like _sfogliatelle,_ _zeppole, babà_ and traditional cakes as the _cassata napoletana,_ _pastiera_ , and _sanguinaccio,_ made of a mix of blood and chocolate. Will frowned at first, but then he agreed with the older man that the last treat was indeed delicious. The weather in the capital of the region _Campania_ was beautiful; Will soon understood the difference between the North of Italy and its cars and regulated traffic and the South, where _motorini and vespe_ (mopeds) terrorized even the narrow alleys of the city. Every single inhabitant of the city seemed to possess a scooter and almost no one wore a helmet. The older man incited Will to be careful about his jewelry and camera in the _Quartieri Spagnoli_ , which are sadly renowned because of the many pickpockets and thefts. The two walked through _Spaccanapoli,_ the central and longest road of _Napoli li_ ned with all kind of shops. They strolled towards _Piazza Plebiscito_ , a square that was bustling with people. Then, Will insisted on taking the _metropolitana,_ the underground, and the couple drove to the _Vomero,_ where the shops are quite a sight. At night, the couple had a _pizza margherita_ in a small _pizzeria._ Will’s eyes went large at the thinness of the crust and the delicious taste of the _passata di pomodoro_ and fresh _mozzarella di bufala_. “Pizza is born here, it is logically the best.” Hannibal had explained, “the traditional dish was made to impress the Queen Margherita”. On the next day, they walked on the seaside, _lungomare,_ until they reached _Castel dell’Ovo_ from where they enjoyed a beautiful view of _Napoli_ and its gulf. While heading back, the couple grabbed a _granita_ (slush), because it was getting very hot. Next to the central railway station, there was a huge fish market where the freshest fish and seafood were disposed. The salespersons made Will laugh, because they were very loud and hasty; they kept shouting “ _Buongiorno, comprate del buon pesce fresco”_ , which Hannibal kindly translated for Will as “Good morning, buy some good and fresh fish”. During the last day in Naples, after seeing the dead cities of _Pompei_ and _Ercolano_ , the husbands walked on top of the Volcano _Vesuvio_ and Will listened carefully to his well-informed husband about how, thousands of years ago, the volcano had erupted at night and erased the two cities and killed all of its inhabitants. In the afternoon, they swam in the Mediterranean Sea and at evening, Hannibal and Will ate fresh fish and drank a cool _Donnafugata_ (white wine). After that, Hannibal ordered two glasses of _Limoncello_ , a typical Italian lemon liquor and Will liked it that much, that he kept ordering it, until they both got really drunk and slumbered in the bed of their suite, falling asleep on the moment, they touched the bed.

The couple was about to pack and to leave for their final destination, Sardinia, when Will’s phone rung. It was Mrs. Green, head of the orphanage, informing the couple that they could come and finally have Adam with them. Both decided immediately that Sardinia could wait, they were eager to pick their son and start their lives as a family.


	78. Such a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will smiles, while he can see with the corner of his eye that the two girls are still looking at them and chatting. Then, he suddenly sits up and asks to the older man: “Love, could you apply the sun cream on my back? I shouldn’t really be too tanned for the first photo-shoot.” He asks innocently, while the older man sits up as well and accepts the cream. 
> 
> “Of course, darling”, the older man is unaware of Will’s studied plan. He gently applies the cream and massages it into the smooth and warm skin of his lover. 
> 
> “Hmm, also on my legs, would you kindly, love?” Will turns his head around and catches the disgusted look of the two girls. 
> 
> “Sure, William” Hannibal is already massaging the younger man’s thighs and knees, before taking the feet in a hand and carefully applying the cream with the other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a flashback of the honeymoon :)

Will leant on Hannibal’s shoulder during the last few hours of the flight to Baltimore. He was dozing off, when a memory of their honeymoon popped up.

Almost two days ago…

_Beach of Maronti- isle of Ischia, Naples- around 16:20_

_The sun shines and dominates the horizon, the sky is cloudless and the beach is quite crowded: many people are swimming in the warm and crystal water. Under a beach umbrella, Will Graham-Lecter lays on a beach-rest and sunbathes in his tiny black swim briefs. The boy is enjoying the view of the golden sandy beach and azure clear water. Hannibal is going to buy some fresh lemonade because it’s really hot. Some children are playing with a ball and everyone seems to enjoy a beautiful and relaxing day at the beach._

_“Ciao”_

_Will turns his head toward the feminine voice. He puts a hand on his forehead, in order to shelter his eyes from the bright sun. Two beautiful girls stand in front of his beach-rest; they are clearly Mediterranean: their skin is very tanned, the hair is long and dark brown just like the eyes. Their bodies are well-shaped and they wear tiny bikinies. They must be my age, Will thinks, while he smiles back to the girls._

_“Come ti chiami?” a girl says, “noi siamo Laura e Giada”._ _The girl points at herself and at the other girl before uttering what sounds like a name and Will is pretty much sure that they have just introduced themselves._

_“Uhm,” he starts, looking around for Hannibal. “I don’t really- speak Italian…” he tentatively says at the giggling girls._

_“You speak English?” the other girl asks uncertainly._

_“Yeah, English” he utters while he sits up and smiles to the girls._

_“We have learned English at school…” the first girl says. “What is your name?” she asks, “I’m Laura and this is my friend Giada” the girl exclaims with a heavy Italian accent._

_“My name is Will” the boy utters smiling. “It’s nice to meet you” he stretches out his hand and smiles when the girls shake it._

_“Are you from England?” Giada asks, while the girls sit on the unoccupied beach-rest next to Will._

_“Yes, I am, originally” Will tries to remember to speak slowly to be understood by the girls. “But I have been living in Baltimore for more than ten years now.” He sees the girls frown and adds “Baltimore, in the States.” Then Laura murmurs something to Giada and the other girl nods smiling._

_“Are you here on a holiday?” Giada asks, checking out Will’s tanned and muscular abs maliciously. Will blushes, understanding that the girls are probably flirting with him. What would Bev say at that? A memory crossed Will’s mind: the day before he met Hannibal at the club, Nicole had kissed him. It was the first kiss he got from a woman and he still remembered the sticky cherry lipgloss that the bartender had left behind on his lips. Beverly had warned him, but he hadn’t really believed her._

_“I’m here on my honeymoon…” Will answers, trying not to blush at the forward attentions he is getting._

_The girls have probably not understood, because they eye each other frowning and then quizzically look at Will’s direction. “Holiday?” Giada asks again and Will smiles frustrated, while passing a hand in his damp curls._

_“Ehm, yes, a kind of holiday I suppose…” Will smiles, “you know…” how can he explain it to be understandable to two people who don’t speak his language? He curses himself for not taking Italian lessons at school, when he could have for free._

_“Hey mylimasis”_

_Will turns around relieved, while Hannibal takes a seat on the other beach-rest next to Will. The girls smile at the sight of the older man dressed in short khaki pants, a loose white t-shirt, blond ashen hair disheveled on his forehead and Will’s black ray-ban’s. Hannibal hands a cool glass to Will, who takes it and begins to explain to his husband:_

_“Hannibal, these are Giada and Laura” he says, while the girls smile kindly at him, “I was trying to communicate with them but we don’t seem to get far…”_

_“Buongiorno” Hannibal smiles kindly at them, “è un piacere conoscervi, io mi chiamo Hannibal” he states politely._

_The girls widen their eyes at Hannibal’s impeccable Italian. They have a short conversation and then Will is suddenly taken aback by the girls’ frown and accusing glance. Then, before he can possibly ask something to Hannibal, the two stand up and cast him a cold glance before uttering something that Will hears but doesn’t understand. They turn around and walk away, looking back at the astounded and beautiful young man. Will turns his head in Hannibal’s direction and casts him a quizzical look._

_“What did you say to them? Why did they just leave like that?”_

_Hannibal sighs and takes a sip of his cold beverage. “They asked me if we were on holiday and if I was your father” Will smirks at that and Hannibal’s expression remains unperturbed. “at that I answered that we are on a honeymoon and are wed. I told them that I’m your husband and they didn’t take it really well…” Hannibal said unperturbed, laying on the beach-rest._

_“What does fenocchio mean?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Well, I don’t think that you should trouble yourself with that. It’s terribly rude and…” Hannibal began, just before Will cut him off with a dismissive gesture._

_“Alright, I got it. They are not the first homophobic people I met in my life, Hannibal. So, fenocchio means something like faggot or poof, I gather?” Will lays on his own beach rest and takes a first, tentative sip of the cold beverage. He had expected lemonade and got a fresh mojito instead._

_“A finocchio” Hannibal corrects, “is a fennel”. Will frowns at that and turns to look at his husband, while the two girls sit on a beach-rest not too far from them and still eye the couple. “…But yes, finocchio, in the vulgar sense, means that what you just said, it’s a denigrator term to refer to homosexual people.” Hannibal concludes, taking off his shades and pinching his nose. “Those are great sunglasses. I will have to buy some for myself.” He smiles at the frowning boy and places the sunglasses on Will’s curls, before jokingly and lightly pulling at a particular wild one._

_Will smiles, while he can see with the corner of his eye that the two girls are still looking at them and chatting. Then, he suddenly sits up and asks to the older man: “Love, could you apply the sun cream on my back? I shouldn’t really be too tanned for the first photo-shoot.” He asks innocently, while the older man sits up as well and accepts the cream._

_“Of course, darling”, the older man is unaware of Will’s studied plan. He gently applies the cream and massages it into the smooth and warm skin of his lover._

_“Hmm, also on my legs, would you kindly, love?” Will turns his head around and catches the disgusted look of the two girls._

_“Sure, William” Hannibal is already massaging the younger man’s thighs and knees, before taking the feet in a hand and carefully applying the cream with the other hand._

_As soon as the older man is done, Will sits up and smiles at Hannibal, who smiles softly back._

_“Last thing, can you put it on my face? I tend to smear it in my eyes…” the boy lies, but sees that his lover is already squeezing other product on his hands. Hannibal sweetly smiles at Will and begins to gently caress the young man’s facial features._

_“So, darling. Now you won’t have to worry about anything.” The older man smiles at Will, who is coming closer and puts his hair away from his forehead._

_“Thank you, my love. For the cream and the mojito. Now give me a kiss.”_

_The older man complies and sees a strange twinkle in the boy’s eyes. Their kiss starts slow and lazy and Hannibal is about to pull back, because he knows that his lover doesn’t like public display of affection too much. Will has other ideas, he pulls Hannibal closer and obscenely and passionately kisses him heatedly._

_“William, what…?” Hannibal lifts his eyebrows and casts a quizzical look at the boy who still clings on his shoulders. He frowns at Will’s snug smirk and turns around to see the young man smile at the two girls, who stand up indignantly and walk away._

_Hannibal burst in a laughter, just before depriving Will of his glasses once more._

_“You’re such a nasty boy, William-Christopher…” Hannibal smiles, lying back on the beach-rest and taking the boy’s hand in his, squeezing it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and SUGGEST!!!  
> What would you like to see the two fathers do with their little Adam?


	79. How about papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I call you daddy?” Adam looked into Hannibal’s gentle eyes and lightly blushed. Then he turned to look at Will and frowned. “Both of you?” he said.
> 
> Will laughed at Hannibal’s expression. “It’s fine with me. What do you think, my love?” he asked, while Adam turned to look at the psychiatrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy!!!!

“Would you like just some soup, without the croutons?” Hannibal eyed Adam’s discomfort. Since the boy had seen the lemongrass scented noodle soup with shrimp and croutons, he had immediately pouted and played around with the spoon, instead of eating. Will sighed and smiled softly at his husband, who didn’t seem to understand that a three years old doesn’t really appreciate haute cuisine.

The boy shook his head and placed down his spoon on the table. He turned to Will and softly asked: “I’m not hungry. Can I go to play with Winston, please?”

Hannibal spoke before Will even managed to open his mouth. “No, Adam. You must eat your dinner first.” The older man sounded stern and the kid couldn’t argue. Adam looked at his plate and bravely took the spoon in his small fingers. He ate a spoonful of the broth, while silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Hannibal didn’t seem to notice it, because he was sipping some white wine. Will frowned and nudged his husband’s leg under the table. As soon as Hannibal eyed him curiously, Will rolled his eyes in Adam’s direction. The older man followed Will’s gaze and his expression was confused at first and then he drew his lips in a thin line.

“What is the matter, Adam?” Hannibal asked sternly, while the kid ate his soup crying quietly and didn’t even dare looking up.

“You don’t _have to_ eat your soup, if you don’t like it” Will said calmly, while he placed down his own spoon and went to kneel next to the crying boy. As soon as Will stood up and spoke the words, Adam placed down his spoon and sobbed.

“I don’t condone this behavior.” Hannibal was about to stand up and Adam cried louder and clenched at Will’s shirt.

“Enough, Hannibal. You’re scaring him.” Will turned around with an accusing glance, while he tried to sooth the desperate boy. “Alright, that’s it, young man. Stop crying. Hannibal didn’t mean to upset you. If you don’t like this food, you must only tell so and we can prepare something else.” The older man was about to say something, but Will turned around and cast him another incriminating look.

“What would you like to eat? You know that you can’t always have macaroni and cheese, right?” Will asked the kid, who shook his head. The young man cast another look at Hannibal, who sighed and came to kneel next to him.

“Can I have some French fries?” the boy shyly asked, and Will nodded smiling encouragingly.

“And what else?” Hannibal frowned, “would you like some beef fillet?” the older man asked, and Adam looked at him as if he had spoken another language.

“How about some chicken nuggets?” Will asked, getting a bright smile from the kid.

Hannibal took his handkerchief out of the front pocket and wiped at the kid’s damp cheeks. “I don’t even know what this nuggets are, how am I supposed to…” he was cut off by yet another annoyed look of his husband.

“We will all go. I’ll make them.” Will stated, while Hannibal eyed his own barely touched soup in discomfort.

“But the soup…” he was saying and Will could swear that Hannibal Lecter the IV had just pouted for a second.

“We can reheat it.” Will’s tone didn’t leave room for excuses, so the older man just stood up and followed the two boys in the kitchen sighing.

“Hannibal?”

The couple had just turned off the light in Adam’s room, after an hour of reading stories. They were sure that the boy had fallen asleep.

The older man went to the nightstand and tuned on the lamp, while Adam sat up in his bed, clinging at his stuffed animal.

“Tell me, Adam.” The older man sat back on the bed, while Will was sitting on the other side.

“Are you angry with me?” the kid asked and put the thumb back in his mouth.

“Of course not, little dove. Why would you think that?” Hannibal softly smiled at the kid, while he stroked the soft chocolate curls, so incredibly similar to Will’s.

“Because I was nasty at dinner.” He murmured, while he stared at the stuffed animal, not daring to look up and meet the older man’s gaze.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, dove.” Hannibal smiled, “I’m sorry if I spoke harshly to you before, but you must understand that you must eat in order to grow up. It’s very important for small children to have breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, because you cannot expect to grow a healthy young man if you don’t.” he asserted, before smiling to the kid. “I am not used to cooking for children, mažylis. I will certainly try to… adapt… my dishes. But I’d like you to always feel free to tell me if there’s something that’s not of your taste.”

Hannibal turned to cast a glance at Will, who was smiling heartedly at him and Hannibal could clearly detect the love of the young man towards him.

“Okay” Adam murmured, “can I get a goodnight kiss?”

Will and Hannibal smiled and reached out simultaneously to kiss each one cheek of the boy, who chuckled at the attention.

Will was about to turn off the light, when the boy stopped him.

“You are my fathers now, right?”

Hannibal frowned and gently stroked the boy’s cheek. “We are your adoptive fathers, little dove. You know that we cannot replace your real parents, but Will and I are going to care about you the best we can, we can promise you that.” The older man stated.

“May I call you daddy?” Adam looked into Hannibal’s gentle eyes and lightly blushed. Then he turned to look at Will and frowned. “Both of you?” he said.

Will laughed at Hannibal’s expression. “It’s fine with me. What do you think, my love?” he asked, while Adam turned to look at the psychiatrist.

“Well, I don’t think that having the same appellative would be convenient. How are we supposed to know when you call me or when you call Will?” Hannibal was silent for a second, while other two pair of eyes looked at him. “How about papa?” he uttered, while two curly young men smiled at him heartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment.


	80. Making up a better dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal laid in a more comforting and reassuring position and lovingly looked at Adam. “It was just a nightmare, Adam, I want you to understand that Will and I are perfectly fine. It’s normal for people who have witnessed something horrible be tormented by bad dreams, but I want to help you sleep better. Will you let me, little dove?” the older man asked, always smiling, and Adam relaxed, nodding.
> 
> Will looked at his husband with admiration. Hannibal was always understanding and incredibly soothing, even more when it came to their son. He thought about his initial surprise and anxiety, that would have probably scared the kid even more, but, luckily, Hannibal had immediately recognized the symptoms and was already working on a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> 1) I'm sorry for having left you hanging like this for quite some time. But now, my life will go back to normal. I was on a holiday, first in Croatia and then in Padua and I came back home yesterday, since today's my birthday and I'm celebrating with my parents at home.  
> 2) yep, it's my 22nd birthday! I'm feeling quite old :) so i wanted to gift you as well with a longer chapter than usual. I quite like it, i hope you will as well.  
> 3) I'm going to update regularly from today on, a chapter a day, i hope.  
> 4) I'd appreciate new ideas or comments, since i want to go on writing this quite often and I adore your suggestions, so please, please tell me what you'd like to read next.   
> 5) love you all :)

Hannibal was just finishing for what seemed like the thousandth time “Wuthering Heights” by Emily Bronte. He had a soft spot for Victorian Literature, even more so, when the authors were women. Feminine authors had to struggle much harder than male ones; they were supposed to grow children and to care after the house; certainly, they couldn’t aim to be recognized as successful writers as well. Many had struggled to find publishers, who decided either to publish their novels anonymously, or to use a male pseudonym. Women knew that their real name would not appear on the manuscripts, so they poured their frustration, sadness and anguish -of their fragile and unsettling condition- into their novels. Hannibal was particularly captured by Cathy’s overwhelming passion towards Heathcliff and the Lithuanian could not stop himself for feeling the same way about his William…

In that moment, the door to the bathroom opened, and Will came out of it. Naked, but for the small towel covering only his narrow hips, his husband was a wet vision.

“Where are you going?” Hannibal placed his book on the nightstand.

“I have to retrieve a pajama. It’s not like I’ll be sleeping naked, anymore.” Will smiled at his frowning husband.

“Of course.” The older man sighed, following with his gaze Will, who went to the closet and came out a minute after, dressed in his old grey shorts and grey t-shirt.

“You could have taken a proper pajama…” Hannibal uttered through gritted teeth. _Like those dozen I’ve bought for you. Silken. Colorful. Soft and refined. Just next to those… lumps… you brought from Wolf Trap._

“Yeah, I think that sleeping in silken sheets with a husband dressed in silk could suffice.” The young man smiled mockingly.

“If you want to wear… cotton…” Hannibal uttered the word as if it was the most disgusting one. “Then, at least, let me buy you one that isn’t discolored or hasn’t got any holes in it.” He uttered sternly.

“Are you being posh?” Will teased, while he was slipping into his side of the bed “because you know what happens to nasty posh people, don’t you?” the young man straddled Hannibal’s lap and pressed his chest on Hannibal’s face, teasingly. The older man smiled and lifted the hideous grey t-shirt, in order to press his tongue on Will’s smooth chest and hard nipple. The younger man moaned softly, fisting sandy hair in a tight grip.

The blissful moment was interrupted by a timid knock at the door. Hannibal’s eyes darted upwards, meeting his husband’s curious ones. Will sighed and climbed off Hannibal’s lap, sitting on his side of the bed, while the older man said loud enough: “Come in.”

A second after, Adam opened the door and slipped into the room. The kid looked sleepy: his eyes were almost closed and his cheeks pink. In his hand, Adam carried his Dalmatian, while he sucked vigorously at his thumb of the other hand.

“Are you alright, baby?” Will asked, while the kid was staying next to the door and looked at the couple, shaking his head.

Hannibal frowned and walked towards Adam. “What is the matter, mažylis? Did you have a nightmare?” He knelt next to the kid, who embraced the older man tightly, nodding. Hannibal lifted Adam and carried him to the bed. “Would you like to stay here for a while, until you feel better?” the older man asked, while Adam smiled and nodded, curling in the bed between the two men. The only sound in the room was Adam, who kept sucking at his thumb, while Will was caressing his soft curls.

“Would you like to talk about your nightmare, dove?” Hannibal professionally asked, while the kid eyed him curiously. “Many times, telling things out loud helps to process them and to resolve them. You would certainly feel better, if you would let me help you.”

Adam looked uncertain at the older man and took out his thumb from his mouth. “I dreamt that you were dead.” The simple stating made Will almost jump up, the older man cast a quick reassuring glance at his husband, while he smiled calmly to the child.

“So you came to see if we were alright?” Will asked and the kid nodded, just before being kissed by Will.

Hannibal laid in a more comforting and reassuring position and lovingly looked at Adam. “It was just a nightmare, Adam, I want you to understand that Will and I are perfectly fine. It’s normal for people who have witnessed something horrible be tormented by bad dreams, but I want to help you sleep better. Will you let me, little dove?” the older man asked, always smiling, and Adam relaxed, nodding.

Will looked at his husband with admiration. Hannibal was always understanding and incredibly soothing, even more when it came to their son. He thought about his initial surprise and anxiety, that would have probably scared the kid even more, but, luckily, Hannibal had immediately recognized the symptoms and was already working on a solution.

“Please, Adam, tell me what happened in your dream. I know that it’s probably horrible to remember, but I need you to be a brave young man. Everything that happened is just something that your mind has made up, because both me and Will are here with you.” Hannibal took one of the kid’s hands in his, while his husband shifted closer to the kid, until he was protectively curled against him. Adam took Will’s hand in his other and turned to look at the older man.

“I was playing with Winston in the backyard before dinner and then I head a noise in the house.” The kid begun uncertainly, “Then I came in and saw a man dressed in black, who was quickly going away with a big bag on his shoulder. He didn’t see me and then, when I came in the kitchen, the two of you were laid on the floor and didn’t move. The floor was bloody and I kept calling you “daddy, daddy. Papa, papa, wake up” but you didn’t move. You were dead.” The kid whispered the last sentence and squeezed both hands.

“But we are not, little one.” Will said, kissing again the kid’s forehead, “we are right here and we are not going anywhere, you know that, don’t you?” he smiled uncertainly, gaining a small smile from the other two men.

“Will is right, Adam. We are certainly not letting anyone come into our house and steal our things. And we would not simply give up without fighting for you. Tell me now, what did we have for dinner in your dream? What was I cooking, when Winston and you were playing in the yard?” Hannibal asked.

Adam frowned for a second. “I don’t know.” He simply stated, “I don’t remember”.

“It’s quite alright, mažylis. But, since it was your dream, you can certainly change it and make up something that doesn’t upset you. You could, for example, make up what you would have liked to eat for dinner in your dream.” The older man smiled.

“I can just make it up? Whatever I want to?” Adam asked, frowning.

“Yes, dove. Your dream and your fantasy.” Hannibal smiled reassuringly at the kid.

“Well…” Adam smiled brightly, “I would have liked to eat pizza with French fries and then chocolate ice with whipped cream.” He stated eagerly, while Will chuckled at his side.

“Do you think that dream-Papa would have made that for you?” the young man smiled, while eying his smirking husband.

“Yes, dream-papa always cooks fried food and lets me have a big bowl of ice-cream after dinner.” The kid smiled teasingly at the older man, who was laughing.

“Alright, I was preparing pizza and French fries and there was also some ice-cream with whipped cream. That’s what you were thinking while you played with Winston, right?” Hannibal asked at the nodding child.

“Now, I want you to make up a nice and comforting ending. You came into the house but there was no burglar and daddy and I were alright. Can you do that?” he asked.

“Yes” the kid smiled “Ehm, I came into the house and daddy was helping you making dinner, but he was making a mess and you were scolding him.” The kid chuckled, recalling Will’s cooking the nuggets on the day before. The young man had prepared exquisite nuggets, but the state of the kitchen was disastrous and Hannibal had almost fainted at the mess.

The three of them laughed and Will pinched playfully the kid’s cheek. “That’s not true. I always clean up” he stated, while Hannibal cast him a daring look.

“So, daddy was usually making a mess, and then what happened?” Hannibal inquired.

“Then I sat next to the counter and I could smell the pizza in the oven. It was delicious. And then I… Wait, can there be also fish fingers on the pizza?” Adam smiled, while Will laughed out loud at Hannibal’s expression.

“Oh God, that’s what you secretly crave for?” Will laughed.

“I guess so, Adam. You can decide whatever you want to. It’s your dream. So, after playing with Winston, you came into the kitchen that smelled of pizza with fish fingers on it. There were also French fries and I had already prepared some bowls of ice-cream and whipped cream in the refrigerator. And daddy was making a mess with the French fries, throwing them everywhere around in the kitchen.” Hannibal told calmly.

Will understood the older man’s technique. The boy wasn’t a psychiatrist, but he had noticed that the older man kept repeating the positive experience, in order to fix a happy and reassuring image in the kid’s mind, instead of the traumatic one he had experienced. That was certainly an efficient therapy.

“Yes, and then I helped cleaning up the French fries before Winston and Madeline and Buster came to eat them up.” Adam chuckled “and then we ate the dinner and the ice-cream and we went to watch the 101 Dalmatians on the big television and then I fell asleep on the couch and woke up in my bed on the next day.” The kid concluded, smiling at Hannibal.

“That was a great ending, mažylis. It’s a beautiful picture to remember us sharing a nice meal and then cuddling in front of the television looking at all those happy dogs of your film. That was a far better dream than the first one you had, wasn’t it?” the older man inquired, smiling.

Adam frowned at the memory of the previous dream and nodded.

“Very well, then. Isn’t it easier to remember us being happy and laughing about daddy’s mess, eating dinner and then watching the TV all together?” the older man asked again, repetitively summarizing nice memories.

“Yes, much better. I want to remember the dream I made up instead of the first one.” The kid smiled.

“Then you only must do so and then the other dream won’t bother you anymore. Before going to sleep, try to think about something pleasant. I want you to focus something you would like to happen and then close your eyes.” Hannibal expertly stated, “but now you must go back to sleep, it’s very late.” The older man smiled, while he placed a soft kiss on Adam’s forehead.

“Can I stay here for the night?” Adam asked, while squeezing the two hands in his.

Hannibal looked pensively at the kid and then at his husband. Of course, Will was already nodding to the child. “Alright, dove. But tomorrow you’ll sleep in your bed. Everyone has their own bed and they sleep in theirs. Also Winston and Madeline and Buster” the older man stated, smiling at the two young men.

“Yes, papa.” Adam uttered, yawning.

“Goodnight, baby.” Will leant to kiss the kid, just before the older man did.

Hannibal then reached to turn off his lamp, while he shifted closer to the kid, who had turned to Will’s side and squeezed his stuffed animal and closed his eyes.

The two men embraced the kid, who had a small smile on his lips, while he was certainly picturing a pleasant memory or wish. Soon, Adam breathed regularly and deeply and Will and Hannibal knew that the child had fallen asleep. They looked at each other lovingly, and Will caressed Hannibal’s cheek.

“What you just did was amazing, love.” He whispered.

“It’s called Imagery Rehearsal Therapy. Research shows that this type of treatment can reduce how often nightmares occur.” Hannibal stated, “It’s common for people who have suffered a traumatic experience and suffer from PTSD. Unfortunately, Adam is very young and many advanced techniques wouldn’t work with him.” The older man’s lips where a thin line.

“Of course we can’t expect him to be better right ahead, but he will improve soon. You are his father, for God’s sake. If you can’t help him, then no one can.” Will smiled, while Hannibal had taken the young man’s hand and was kissing the palm.

“You mustn’t forget that he needs you in the same way, mylimasis. You are as necessary as I am.” The older man stated, just before slowly leaning to kiss his husband, making sure not to wake Adam. Will smiled and accepted the small kiss.

The two husbands exchanged a loving look and then Will reached to turn off his lamp as well.

“I guess that we will have to delay the punishment for nasty papas tomorrow. And I also will add the fact that you encouraged our son to laugh at my clumsiness.” Will whispered, while Hannibal’s arm draped around Adam touched his fingers and interwove them.

“I will patiently and eagerly wait for my punishment, then, _daddy_.” Hannibal smiled in the darkness, just before drifting off.


	81. Finding a balance in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal stood in the doorframe and smiled at his astounded husband. “Adam, I told you to wake him gently. You seem to have frightened daddy.”
> 
> Will relaxed seeing the doctor and smiled softly at the kid, who looked mortified. “I’m sorry, daddy.” Adam uttered, sticking the thumb in his mouth.
> 
> “It’s alright, baby. Just don’t jump like that next time, otherwise I’ll think that it’s an earthquake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support and birthday wishes.  
> Here's the next chapter, i hope you'll like it :)

“Daddy, come, wake up!”

Will woke abruptly, while Adam was jumping on the bed beside to his sleeping face. He jerked up and looked at the lively boy, wondering what had happened.

Hannibal stood in the doorframe and smiled at his astounded husband. “Adam, I told you to wake him gently. You seem to have frightened daddy.”

Will relaxed seeing the doctor and smiled softly at the kid, who looked mortified. “I’m sorry, daddy.” Adam uttered, sticking the thumb in his mouth.

“It’s alright, baby. Just don’t jump like that next time, otherwise I’ll think that it’s an earthquake.”

Adam chuckled and embraced tightly the young man, who disheveled the soft curls and placed a tiny kiss on Adam’s head. He lifted his eyes and met the gaze of his husband, who was already impeccably dressed. Hannibal had chosen a light grey Armani suit and a cream shirt. The red parsley tie was tied in a double Windsor knot and the psychiatrist’s hair had been slicked backwards. Will noticed that Hannibal had also freshly shaved and sighed at the fact that the older man appeared always so composed and perfectly in order. Also Adam had been dressed and probably showered, because the kid’s hair smelled intensely of an expensive children shampoo the couple had bought on their honeymoon in Italy.

“How long are you two up?” Will asked, while sitting up. Adam was still clinging on the young man like a little monkey and Will smiled at that.

“We woke up before seven but I didn’t want to wake you.” Hannibal smiled, while he knelt next to his two men. “You were sleeping like an angel.” The older man quickly caressed Will’s cheek and leant to kiss him softly on his lips.

“Ugh.” Adam commented, looking up.

“I’m sorry, young man, but I must kiss your daddy good morning, just as I kissed you.” Hannibal uttered, jokingly pinching Adam’s nose. “Now let daddy dress and he’ll join us downstairs to eat breakfast.”

“We’ve made breakfast. Papa let me prepare the eggs!” Adam jumped up and explained excitedly. “Then uncle and aunt came by and brought me a bicycle. You must see it, daddy! It’s blue and black and papa has promised me that I’ll drive it after breakfast!” the kid was agitated and Will had to hold him, because he was afraid that he would have fallen from the bed in excitement, otherwise.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Aunt and uncle, huh?” Will turned to look Hannibal, who nodded. “Why don’t you go and join them for a second, Adam? Papa and I will come right after.” Will asked the child, who pouted.

“But why? Why don’t you come now to see my bicycle, daddy?” the child asked.

“I just need a word with your papa first, may I, please?” Will asked calmly and waited, until Adam nodded. The kid jumped off the bed and went out of the room, closing the door behind.

“Good morning.” Hannibal sat on the bed next to Will and crushed his lips with Will’s.

“Good morning, darling.” Will smiled, while he reciprocated the kiss.

“Am I just sensing something, or you’re mad?” Hannibal remained sit on the bed, while Will went to the closet and took out a simple grey jumpsuit. The older man turned up his nose at the choice of his husband’s clothing. _The boy still persisted in looking like a homeless person, wearing things with holes in them._

“I’m not really mad…” Will said, sighing.

“But…?” Hannibal had stood up and was making the bed.

“But, I thought that we had a nice chat with your uncle about how we were not going to spoil our child rotten. And here he comes on his first visit and brings a shiny new bicycle along. What will be next? A mini motorcycle? A small helicopter?” the young man asked frustrated.

Hannibal tried his best not to smile. “Oh, come on, darling. It’s just a small present. Almost every child gets a bicycle by their relatives. Robertus and Murasaki never thought to have the possibility of having a little nephew. Of course they are thrilled about it and want to make him happy; even if it means to spoil him a little…” the older man uttered, checking out his husband’s ass. Will was just about to put on his pants and Hannibal sighed at the vision. It was difficult to find some alone time now that there was Adam and he longed for Will’s body.

“Alright. But that’s it. No motorcycles nor helicopters nor anything grand. I want Adam to have the whole world as well, Hannibal, don’t look at me like that. I only think that spoiling him isn’t a wise choice. At least not until he gets used to his new life. He can’t be a poor kid in an orphanage one day and get everything he wants the next day. He’ll have to learn important values before, like family, trust, love… I don’t want money to corrupt a four years old child.”

Hannibal had made the bed and come to stand in front of his husband, while the young man was speaking. The psychiatrist embraced Will and cradled him in his arms for a long moment. “You are right, of course, mylimasis. I want the same education for Adam and I promise you that you won’t have to worry about it anymore. Now let’s go downstairs, I’ve made some crepes for you.” He lowered his head a bit in order to kiss Will’s throat, while the young man smiled, pressing his nose on Hannibal’s chest.

“Alright, let me use the bathroom first. I’ll be right downstairs.”

As soon as Will was walking down the stairs, he heard the voices below and he somehow couldn’t help feeling a little nervous about Robertus’ and Murasaki’s presence. They hadn’t spent that much time together, after all.

“Daddy! Come!” Adam pulled him by his hand, as soon as Will had entered the dining room and greeted everyone.

Will smiled and went with the kid to see the shiny and surely expensive bicycle which stood next to the door to the kitchen. A big blue ribbon was beautifully fixed on the handlebars. “Isn’t it the beautifulest bicycle you have ever seen?” the kid beamed, while he sat on the small seat.

Everyone smiled at the ungrammatical words and innocence of the child. “Yes, darling. It’s the most beautiful bicycle I have ever seen for sure. But Papa’s promise was that you were allowed to drive it after breakfast, wasn’t it?” Will asked, smiling at the kid.

“Yes, but…” Adam pouted and stuck a thumb in his mouth. He always did that whenever he was upset by something.

“Come now. You must taste the eggs you’ve helped to prepare.” Will stated, lifting the kid and bringing him to his child seat.

“I don’t want to eat eggs. Papa’s said that I can have the same as you.” Adam looked expectantly in the older man’s direction, while Hannibal nodded and placed two hot plates in front of the two curly men. Will’s plate was much bigger and fuller, but the arrangements on the plates were extremely accurate and precise. Will smiled at his breakfast and looked at the child, who had immediately tucked in, making little noises of appreciation after every bite. Hannibal came to sit next to Will and handed him a steaming cup of coffee, while he placed a hand on the small of his back and looked at the two eating men.

“So, Will. Hannibal was just explaining to us how you’ve arranged your weekly schedule.” Murasaki stated, sipping at her herbal infusion.

“Yes, we’ve tried to arrange it as best we could. I’ve given up my workplace at the coffeehouse and we’ve agreed upon the fact that Hannibal would sacrifice a few hours as well.” Will explained, before taking a bite of the delicious crepe filled with light custard and strawberries.

“And now you’re back to modeling again, isn’t it?” Robertus asked.

“Yes. I’ll start tomorrow. I’m quite thrilled, I must say.” The young man sipped at his coffee and felt a little uncomfortable. Was he being interrogated again?

Hannibal seemed to perceive the younger man’s discomfort and shifted the conversation to other topics, leaving Will to finish his breakfast unperturbed. Then, the four of them joined Adam in the garden and, after a few attempts; Adam was riding his bicycle uncertainly, while four pair of eyes followed him cautiously.

Will instantly run to pick up a crying Adam who had just fallen from his bicycle for the first time.

“He’s an incredible kid.” Murasaki uttered, observing Will’s protectiveness towards the child. “But you must not forget about your marriage, while you’re bringing him up. Children are a blessing, but they often monopolize one’s attention. Be sure to take care about your husband in the same way, Hannibal. Finding the balance between loving your husband and child will be the biggest challenge of your life.” The wise woman whispered in Hannibal’s ear, while he squeezed lightly her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are ALWAYS MORE THAN WELCOME!!! :D


	82. It's the sex, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s the sex, isn’t it?” Matthew laughed, while he put his boxers on.
> 
> “What about it?” Will reached out to take the towel his friend was handing him.
> 
> “How often did you have sex with your husband in the last two months, Willy?”
> 
> The brown-haired man grunted and put on his own briefs. “That’s ridiculous. I’m not talking about this with you…” he looked embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the next chapter...  
> It was somehow difficult to write, because i don't seem to have many ideas left. Maybe it should be time to conclude this fic? Are there any prompts left? Are there any readers left?
> 
> (llfrozensunll and dancey94, thanks for your endless support. You're awesome and your constant comments mean a lot to me <3)  
> Enjoy

“So, how are things at home? You seemed pretty tense up there.” Matthew was taking a shower in the box next to Will’s. They had just finished an intense photoshooting where they had been covered in paint.

“Uhm, fine.” Will scrubbed at his hair in order to get rid of the blue paint that seemed to have dried there. _It’s just a natural color, it will vanish with the first spray of water_ , the make up artist had said. _Of course, bullshit_. Modeling business and people who worked there always made up a lot of balls.

“Fine?” Matthew peeked up and saw how desperately Will was pulling and tugging at his hair. “Here, let me help you.” The young man stepped out and entered Will’s box.

“Matt, what are you doing?” Will asked, his eyes unconsciously wandering on Matthew’s toned and smooth and very naked body.

“Relax, Will. It’s not like I have never seen you naked. Come here, you’re doing this wrong.” The younger man took a bit of Will’s shampoo in his hand and begun to rub with enough pressure at Will’s hair. Soon, the color was coming off and the brown curls were visible again. “So, you were saying that things are _fine_?” he asked again, the focus on the last syllable.

“Well, yeah… I mean, it’s fine, I guess. Adam is a wonderful kid and we are very lucky to have him around.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Matthew insisted.

“There is no problem, really…”

“Willy, don’t lie to me. I know you better than anyone else does. Is something the matter with Hannibal?” Matthew rinsed out the soft hair and stepped out of the box again, in order to retrieve a towel for himself.

_Hannibal. Will sighed and thought about how distant he and his husband had grown. It had been only two months after the wedding, the moving in together and Adam’s adoption. Two months of arranging schedules and of getting used to one another’s preferences and habits. Of course, Adam had been the center of their lives. They would wake up in their bed and find Adam curled in between their bodies, because the kid couldn’t seem to sleep well in his own bed and alone. Hannibal had tried every kind of therapy, Will himself, had fought invisible monsters, which the kid swore, lived in his room. In the end, his husband had declared, that it was better not to push the child; Adam would have slept in his own room only when he was ready to do so. That’s why Hannibal and himself had just had sex three times and a half in two months. The half refers to the incident that had occurred, when Adam had almost walked in to Will giving his husband a blowjob. The worse thing was that Will seemed to enormously suffer this distance, while Hannibal’s attentions were only focused to their child and his progresses._

“It’s the sex, isn’t it?” Matthew laughed, while he put his boxers on.

“What about it?” Will reached out to take the towel his friend was handing him.

“How often did you have sex with your husband in the last two months, Willy?”

The brown-haired man grunted and put on his own briefs. “That’s ridiculous. I’m not talking about this with you…” he looked embarrassed.

“Oh come on, I hit the nerve, didn’t I? Now don’t be shy and tell me. What are friends for?”

Will looked for a second in the deep blue eyes of his friend and detected the truth. Matthew wasn’t mocking him. _Of course, why should he_? “Three times and a blowjob.” He answered, turning his back.

There was a short silence and Will turned to look at his friend, while he put on his tracksuit.

“I see… Well, I know how it is with children around, Willy, I do. I mean… It’s even harder after a woman gives birth; at least you don’t have _that_ problem…” he rolled his eyes, and Will had to laugh.

“Well, no. I shouldn’t be complaining. I got what I dreamt of all my life… I’m just being selfish.” Will grimaced and put on a clean t-shirt.

“No, that’s not fair. You shouldn’t be blaming yourself.”

“There is nobody to blame” Will lifted his hands in his hair frustrated. “It’s just a phase and it will pass…”

Matthew didn’t say anything, because it looked like Will was about to say something else.

“…It’s just… I don’t know… Hannibal seems to be ok with it all and he’s all mature about it. And I’m the usual kid.”

“Don’t.” Matt came to stand in front of Will and embraced him. “You should talk to him, you know? Maybe he suffers as much you do, but he is in better control of his emotions; I mean, he’s a psychiatrist…”

“Yeah, I sometimes find it difficult to remember that people pay him to talk to him, while I find it so difficult at times and I have him for free.”

“When is your next session with him? When does he meet you, _professionally,_ for the monthly evaluation?” Matthew asked, while pulling off the embrace and offering a small smile to his friend.

“Well, tonight.” Will smiled back.

“That’s what’s eating you, today…”

“I guess… But you’re right. We should talk.” Will put on his jacket and the two of them walked out of the building together. “Thank you, Matty,” Will smiled to his friend, “I’m really glad you always pry in my life” he added smiling, while walking towards his Bentley.

“Sure, buddy.” Matt uttered, before stretching out his tongue, putting on his helmet and starting his motorcycle.

* * *

“Good evening, William. Can I offer you some wine?” Hannibal took off his suit jacket, glad that the last appointment of the day was with his husband; it had been a long day.

“No, thank you, just some water.” Will sat on his chair and observed Hannibal’s grace in pouring some water for Will and some wine for himself.

As soon as the psychiatrist had taken his seat, opposite to Will’s, he understood that something was wrong. The young man leant backwards on his chair and looked very tense. His hands kept fidgeting in his lap. Hannibal frowned and tried to meet his husband’s gaze.

“So, uhm.” Will started, conscious of the inquisitive eyes fixed on him.

“Where would you like to start, Will? You look quite distressed, is it about the job you had today?” Hannibal professionally asked, while scribbling something on his pad.

“No, not at all. The job was great, actually. They covered us in sticky paints and we looked all quite ridiculous, but it was… thrilling.” The young man smiled, recalling how strange it had been, trying to look serious and sexy in front of the cameras, soaked in colors.

“Alright, that is good news.” Hannibal took his notes and couldn’t stop a quick inquisitive glance towards Will.

“But you could say that I’m a little distressed, lately, yes…” the young man went on, standing up from his chair and walking towards the window.

Hannibal followed him with his gaze. In his last session, Hannibal had to pull the words out of Will’s mouth and now the other man was speaking all by himself _. Good. That’s progress_.

“I guess…” Will said, looking down the street “that this is the first hour in one month, that I have you on _my exclusive_ disposition. It’s kind of strange…” The young man wanted to sound much different; the words had come out very difficultly and he gulped at the long silence after his statement.

“But it’s selfish, I get that.” Will turned around to look at Hannibal, who had put aside his pad and looked at him seriously. “I know that I’m not supposed to speak about _us,_ in here, but just about me. It’s just… It’s just that at home it seems impossible to have some alone time. To _talk_ , I’m not referring to our non-existent sex-…” he gulped again, seeing the doctor stand up and walking towards him.

“…life.” He concluded, walking backwards, until his back was pressed to the wooden ladder.

Hannibal quickly pinned him to the ladder and pressed his body against his husband’s. Will was about to say something, but the older man captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pressing his groin on Will’s. The model was somehow confused and dizzy at the same time. He had missed this passion, the fire and thunder and electricity. Their tongues battled roughly, while Hannibal’s hands went for Will’s fly and unzipped the younger man’s jeans. He slid one hand inside them, making Will moan and jerk back his head.

“I- I thought that… Your office…” Will’s words weren’t making much sense.

“Don’t _ever_ think that I don’t miss this, beautiful boy.” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear. “You’re right. We only have so much alone time and I would suggest a better way to spending this precious hour; what do you think?” Hannibal suggested, while pumping Will’s erection.

The younger man was in heaven. He couldn’t think about anything else than Hannibal’s hands in his pants. He simply nodded, before kissing back the psychiatrist.


	83. Picasso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like it, papa? Do you?” Adam asked thrilled.
> 
> “It’s a… very interesting painting, baby boy. Why don’t you explain it to me as well?” Hannibal asked with a smile, while Adam came to stand between the two adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's little Adam being adorable, as usual.  
> Enjoy!

Hannibal and Will had just entered the house, when Adam came running towards them, followed by his babysitter, Abigail Hobbs.

“Hello, baby” Will knelt to embrace the kid; “how was your evening?” he inquired, while Hannibal was taking off his coat.

“It was great. I painted something for you. Abigail has teached me how to draw a dog.” The child smiled, while Hannibal leant to kiss him.

“Taught. Abigail has _taught_ you.” The older man corrected Adam’s misspellings. Then he turned to the young woman “How has Adam behaved tonight, miss Hobbs?” he inquired, knowing that, whenever they left the child with Alana or Beverly, the kid would be impossibly agitated and difficult to handle.

“He has fussed a bit about the dinner. But, eventually he ate all of it. We watched a bit of TV and then we played domino and read a book. Then we painted for a while.” The teenager said, smiling to the kid.

“That’s great. Adam loves spending his time with you more than with the other babysitters.” Will beamed towards Abby.

“Yes, it’s true. In fact, Miss Hobbs, I was talking with my husband about the fact that we would need to have some more alone time, let’s say once a week. To have a nice dinner out and maybe to enjoy the opera or the movies. Would you be amenable to establish one evening a week to look after our little Prince?” Hannibal professionally asked the girl, who was already nodding.

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that very much.” Abigail pinched Adam’s nose before putting on her own coat and tucking in the envelope with her tip. Hannibal would always hand her the money straight ahead and she would always wonder at his generosity. She had worked for quite some time as a babysitter and was grateful that Adam was a quite calm and sweet boy. Caring about him was easy and enjoyable and she was paid three times more than with other pestiferous and spoilt children.

“Come, papa. Sit on the couch and wait. You too, daddy.”

Hannibal and Will smiled at the kid’s evident excitement. One minute after that, Adam walked into the room with two of the big sheets of paper he had gotten from Hannibal. Will was initially surprised at the fact that Hannibal had given expensive drawing paper to a four years old.

“Daddy, this is for you.” Adam smiled and handed to Will a colorful paper. The young man smiled at the representation of three human shapes, a big tree and three things that, supposedly, were his three dogs.

“Oh, thank you, it’s beautiful, love. Come here and tell me all about it.” Will took the young boy in his lap and the kid explained: “This is you, daddy, me and papa. That’s the tree in the garden and those are Winston, Maddy and Buster. We are walking the dogs in the garden. Do you like it?” Adam asked, while Will was placing a kiss on the soft curls. The painting was a real mess, but the kid looked so expectant and pleased, that he couldn’t express his real thoughts about it.

“Yes, Adam. It’s beautiful. Thank you very much.”

“Wait, there’s one for papa as well!” Adam jumped off the couch, in order to take the other sheet of paper.

“Papa, this is for you.” Adam smiled and handed to the older man the paper. Hannibal frowned perplexed, while he tried to understand how to turn the paper. The subjects were masses of indefinite color and it was impossible for him to make sense of anything.

“Do you like it, papa? Do you?” Adam asked thrilled.

“It’s a… very interesting painting, baby boy. Why don’t you explain it to me as well?” Hannibal asked with a smile, while Adam came to stand between the two adults.

“It’s your kitchen, papa. Don’t you see it?” Adam frowned, pointing one of the brown shapes.

Hannibal’s eyebrows jerked upwards and his lips formed a small smile. Poor Adam, painting wasn’t really his cup of tea, but he didn’t want to upset the kid, either.

“Here’s the counter, the oven, the sink…” Adam’s fingers pointed the different colors and he seemed to have an answer for every item or strange shape.

“And what’s this?” Will asked amused, pointing at a red spot on the brown “cooking surface”.

“It’s the lasagna we ate yesterday evening!” Adam sounded almost annoyed by the fact that he had to explain it. _Wasn’t it obvious?_

Hannibal laughed and placed the painting aside, in order to embrace tightly the child. “It’s the most beautiful painting I ever got, dove. Thank you very much. Would you like to help me putting it into a frame tomorrow? We could hang it in the kitchen, so everyone could see what a talented young artist we have in our home.”

* * *

 

Robertus stopped in front of the strange picture. It had not been there on the day before. He was coming quite often to visit the family because of Adam; the kid was impossibly sweet and timid but also incredibly vital and stubborn at times. Of course, Adam was very similar to Will in many aspects, but the kid was also learning how to behave at dinner and he didn’t fuss so much, like other kids seemed to do the whole time, and Robertus knew that this was due to Hannibal’s influence. Robertus had brought up his nephew with his wife and their education had been quite strict; Hannibal had been born as a millionaire, and at the age of eight, he had become the sole heir to his family’s fortune. Of course, Murasaki and Robertus had taught him that money wasn’t the answer to everything and that he shouldn’t take it for granted. Even if he was a millionaire, Hannibal had to learn to work and to appreciate the value of money. The couple had never spoilt their nephew, yet, there was an inexplicable urge Robertus felt, to spoil little Adam. He wanted to play the part of the uncle and gift the child with constant presents or treats and was having a hard time to convince Will to be free to do so.

“Robertus, where…?” Will’s voice surprised him and the older man turned around. Will had just gone to fetch some whiskey for the man and himself and he handed the glass to him. “Oh, you’ve discovered our new Picasso, I gather…” Will smiled, stepping next to the older man and contemplating the painting.

Robertus turned his head towards Will and smiled. “Picasso, huh?” he asked teasingly.

“Yeah, sure.” Will remembered the day Hannibal had stepped into the house with two imposing and surely expensive golden frames. Will had rolled his eyes and enjoyed the view of his two handymen, who framed the pictures and then made little holes for the nails in the wall. The luxurious frames stood in a ridiculous contraposition with the represented subjects, and Will always had to smile at it.

“I don’t really understand what this one should represent…” Robertus turned his head in different directions, frowning.

“Oh, come on, Robertus. Can’t you see it? It’s the kitchen!” Will answered, bursting in laughter. 


	84. Everyone sleeps in their own bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple had spent a lot of time inciting the kid to sleep in his own bed, surrounded by the stuffed animals. “Everyone sleeps in their own bed”, Hannibal had declared from the first night on, but the child didn’t accept it. Adam cried and cried whenever Hannibal had been strict about it, and Will hadn’t enough emotional strength to leave the crying child by himself in his room. Then, one day, Hannibal had come up with an idea: if Adam would sleep in his room by himself, they would adopt a little Dalmatian, something that the kid had always dreamt of. It was the first night, after the agreement, and Adam seemed really determined to sleep all alone in his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) People! I'm so excited about this fic and I want to tell you that I appreciate each one of you. You're the best readers ever, and I'm so proud of you all and of your lovely comments and prompts. 
> 
> I'd like to send a huge hug to xXEatxThexRudeXx for her constant support and the fact that she actually gave a face to our little Adam. She googled and found the cutest boy ever, take a look at the comments of the previous chapter and you'll see him, such an adorable and sweet little boy. 
> 
> Love ya all! :D

“Did he fall asleep?” Will smiled at his husband, who was silently closing the door of the master bedroom behind him.

“Yes, let’s see how long he’ll sleep there, this time.”

The couple had spent a lot of time inciting the kid to sleep in his own bed, surrounded by the stuffed animals. “Everyone sleeps in their own bed”, Hannibal had declared from the first night on, but the child didn’t accept it. Adam cried and cried whenever Hannibal had been strict about it, and Will hadn’t enough emotional strength to leave the crying child by himself in his room. Then, one day, Hannibal had come up with an idea: if Adam would sleep in his room by himself, they would adopt a little Dalmatian, something that the kid had always dreamt of. It was the first night, after the agreement, and Adam seemed really determined to sleep all alone in his own bed.

“I think that he’ll resist somehow. I mean. A Dalmatian! A new puppy!” Will clapped his hands excitedly, while Hannibal was rolling his eyes at his husband’s childish excitement.

“But it will be the _last one_ , mylimasis.” The Lithuanian smiled, sitting next to Will in their bed and took his tablet, in order to check his mail. Will curled next to Hannibal and read his book about how to make fishing knots and lures. The room was silent; the only noise was made by Will, when he turned the pages. Hannibal caressed Will’s curls and smiled at the fact that it was strange to have his husbands curled just next to him, after a long time, because that had been Adam’s place for more than two months now.

“What?” Will looked up and met Hannibal’s soft gaze.

“Nothing. I’m just cherishing you in my arms in our bed.” The simple statement made Will smile.

“Yeah, it’s surreal, isn’t it?” the young man whispered, lifting his head in order to press a chaste kiss on Hannibal’s lips. The couple spent another hour reading and Will turned to look at the bedside clock. It was almost eleven P.M. The young man put aside his book and yawned.

“Are you sleepy?” Hannibal inquired, caressing the prickly cheek of his husband. Will hadn’t shaved in a few days for the photoshoot and Hannibal liked the light beard on that angelic face.

“No, not really.” Will sat up, but was soon pinned into the mattress by Hannibal, who towered over his body. The Lithuanian didn’t lose time and begun to devour Will’s throat and to shower him with hot kisses.

“Wait, love.” Will smiled and turned his head aside, pushing on Hannibal’s chest. Of course, having his husband that close in such a circumstance, made him only want to keep him pressed flushed on his body, but there was something else he had to make sure, before letting go of his inhibitions.

“What is it?” The older man frowned and pouted at Will, who had stood up and was walking towards the door.

“I just need to make sure that he’s asleep.” Will smiled apologetically at Hannibal and the other man stood up as well, following Will in the dark hallway. They silently walked to Adam’s room and Will gently opened the door, peeking inside. They stood like that for a second, then Hannibal poked at Will’s arm and they entered the dark room. Hannibal turned on the small lamp on Adam’s nightstand and the couple smiled at the sight of the sleeping kid. Adam had his thumb stuck in his mouth and he was embracing tightly his stuffed dog. Will leant down to kiss the kid’s chubby cheeks and then he pulled up the small blanket, covering him. Hannibal came to stand behind Will and embraced the boy from behind, while they gazed at the small child. After a few minutes, Will turned off the light and they sneaked out of the room, trying to be as silent as possible.

“He is so sweet when he sleeps.” Will murmured, walking towards the master bedroom.

“He constantly reminds me of you, William. The only difference is that Adam doesn’t drool from his mouth in his sleep.” The older man teased, closing the door behind him and walking next to the bed.

“Oh, is that so?” Will feigned to be shocked at the statement, while he tugged at Hannibal’s pajama bottom, freeing the older man’s cock. “Last time I checked, I was told that I could do so much more with my mouth, than just drool…” Will knelt in front of the older man and slowly licked at the hard shaft.

“Yes, mylimasis” Hannibal closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the noises outside. Adam had already walked in once, while Will was giving him a blowjob and they had told the kid that Will was searching for his pen under the sheets. The kid had believed that explanation, but now, it would have been much more difficult to justify their actions.

Will looked up and found that Hannibal was acting totally opposite of what he was expected to; the older man looked tense, so Will stopped his ministrations and asked: “What’s wrong? Am I…”

“No, mylimasis” Hannibal cut him off, “you’re incredible. I’m just listening if there are any noises from the hallway.”

Will frowned and simply stated: “Let’s lock the door.”

“But what will we say if Adam wants to come in and finds it shut?” the older man considered Will’s idea, while the Englisman had already crossed the room and was locking it.

“We’ll teach him to knock and to wait that someone comes to open the door.” The boy was walking towards Hannibal, tossing his clothing around. “Simple as that.” Will concluded smiling, while he knelt once again and frowned at his husband’s visibly softened shaft. He had to do something about it, quickly. Will engulfed him in his mouth and massaged Hannibal’s balls with one of his hands, knowing exactly how and where to touch. After a few minutes, Will simply looked up, once again, because his husband seemed to have lost all of his previous excitement and stamina. The younger man was perplexed that he didn’t succeed in pleasuring his husband this time, no matter how long he tried.

“I’m sorry, William. I just don’t feel comfortable, like this.” Hannibal apologetically smiled at an evidently frustrated Will.

“Do you want to move this to the bed?” the younger man asked. Hannibal thought about it for a second and then, seeing his husband’s imploring eyes, simply nodded. The couple made their way to the bed and Will took a deep breath, looking at Hannibal’s limp cock. Maybe there was another way. Will climbed on his husband’s naked body and pressed his lips on Hannibal’s in a heated kiss. The older man responded immediately, kissing Will passionately, sitting up, in their favorite position. They kissed, while Will’s hands roamed on Hannibal’s strong body. Then, the younger man finally felt the other erection pressing against his own.

“Yes” he whispered on Hannibal’s collarbone, while the older man had taken both their hard members in one hand and stroked them.

“Yes, Hannibal.” Will was enormously relieved at the feeling of Hannibal’s wet fingers entering him. He had lost track of everything, while they were kissing and had not even perceived that the older man had coated his fingers in lube, before teasing his hole.

Hannibal smiled at Will’s lust and emergency and pushed another finger inside the familiar heat. Will was more than excited, he was rock hard and wantonly squirming in his lap. Hannibal turned Will’s face to him and he lost himself at the vision of his soft curls and pink blush. His husband was a vision, the most beautiful and magnificent human being that had ever walked the earth. That’s what Hannibal whispered to Will’s ear in Lithuanian, while he was adding another finger in Will.

“Fuck.” Will sighed at the foreign language. “Please, fuck me. I’m ready. Please…”

Hannibal couldn’t do anything else than oblige his swearing but polite husband, while he slipped out his fingers, in order to replace them with his throbbing erection. This session wouldn’t last, the older man knew, listening at Will’s moans and feeling his hardness, pressed against their two bodies. They were having much less sex and therefore their occasional intercourses had become much more intense and shorter. They were just like time-bombs, ready to explode within a short time.

“Harder…” Will pressed on the other man’s chest, having Hannibal lie down under him. Then, the young man started wildly to mount Hannibal’s cock until he came, all over his muscular chest, just a few seconds before Hannibal spilled his seed inside of him.

“Jesus Christ” Will sighed out of breath, collapsing on top of Hannibal and on his own cum.

The older man smiled at Will’s British accent that was much more evident right before, during and right after they had sex.

“Sorry, that was really desperate. And selfish” Will looked up, meeting his husband’s kind eyes.

“Don’t ever apologize to me for needing relief. I felt like exploding myself.” Hannibal smiled, sitting up again and settling Will on the bed, while he went to retrieve a damp towel from the bathroom. Hannibal cleaned himself up and then went to wipe at Will’s genitals.

Then, the older man folded the towel and collected Will’s pajama, handing it to the young man.

“Why are we getting dressed?” the younger man pouted. “I thought that we’d cuddle a bit.” He stated innocently, just like little Adam did, when things went differently than he wanted them to go.

“Yes, we are. But we can cuddle with our clothes on.” Hannibal smiled, putting his own pajama on. Just when Hannibal walked towards the door, in order to open it again, a soft knock made him stop. He turned around to check if Will had put on his clothes, and he said at the same time, loud enough to be heard outside: “One moment, Adam.”

The couple exchanged a smile, while Will placed the lube back in the bedside drawer and entered his side of the bed.

Hannibal opened the door and looked down, to see a frightened and crying Adam; his thumb stuck in his mouth and the Dalmatian pressed flush on his chest.

“I’m sorry, papa” the kid begun, sobbing and crying again, “I wanted to sleep in my room. But-, but-…” the kid sobbed inconsolably, knowing that Hannibal would scold.

“Alright, young man. Come here.” The older man lifted the kid, who immediately clung on his shoulders crying even more. While walking towards the bed, Hannibal exchanged a soft smile with Will, who seemed relieved at the sight of little Adam.

“It’s alright, dove. Don’t cry now. It was just a bad dream.” Hannibal kissed Adam’s hair, and the kid calmed down immediately, understanding that the older man wasn’t upset.

“Papa…?” Adam asked softly and in his most innocent tone.

The couple exchanged another smile; they already knew what was coming. Every night, for the past two months, Adam had knocked at the door, dramatically cried and clung at one of them before pleadingly asking the same exact request each night.

“Yes, mazylis, you can sleep here. But from tomorrow on, you’ll sleep in your room.”

“Everyone sleeps in their own bed.” Adam finished the hated sentence that he had heard every day for the past two months. The kid knew that his papa didn’t really mean it, but it was important for the older man to state it each day, nonetheless.

“Exactly.” Hannibal sat on his side of the bed, smirking, while Adam jumped off his lap and went to embrace Will, who had promptly opened his arms to welcome the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another fluffy chapter, omg I'm gonna die of fluffness, gosh. Does anyone think that they need a kind of break and some angsty times or would you like them to stay fluffily ever after? Please, let me know.


	85. Fussy and whimsical. Both of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adam!!” Will turned around to look for the child. The young man was terrorized. They had been grocery shopping and, all of a sudden, the kid wasn’t next to him anymore. Will shuddered and begun to panic, no, no, no, this is not happening he thought, while walking out of the shop. The shop assistant had come by his side, because she had seen the absence of the little child who was accompanying Will and wanted to be helpful.
> 
> “Oh, God. My child, oh God.” Will was stammering to the woman, who supported the young man by his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> So, here's the next chapter. It is little different than the last ones, I hope you'll like it, nonetheless. Please, don't be too distressed about it, you know that there will be a fluffy and sweet ending :)

Hannibal entered the house around seven and was thrilled to see his family. He had had a long day at work and his patients seemed to have more problems and unresolved issues than ever. The psychiatrist had to do his best in order to survive the difficult day at work and was happy to see his boys again. He had stopped by their favorite bakery, in order to purchase some éclairs with chocolate mousse, Will’s and Adam’s favorites and some lemon tartlets, his own guilty pleasures.

“I’m home!” he stated from the hallway, while taking off his coat and petting with affection the dogs, that came running to smell at him and to lick at his hands. After petting each one of them, Hannibal frowned at the fact that nobody had come to say hello. Usually, as soon as he opened the door, there was Adam running towards him or Will opening his arms for a long and tight embrace and a sweet “welcome home, darling” kiss.

“Will?” he tried a little louder; it wasn’t still bedtime for Adam, so where were his boys?

“Yes, in the living room.”

Will’s voice sounded flat and distressed, so the doctor strode to the room and walked in. The first thing he noticed, was that Will was alone. His husband was lying on the sofa, reading his book and sipping at a generous amount of whiskey.

“Where’s Adam?” Hannibal asked.

“In his room.” Will’s answer was sharp and the older man wondered what had happened.

 The bottle of whiskey was placed nonchalantly on the coffee table. The psychiatrist frowned, because he always insisted that the alcohol should be placed back in the small cupboard. He went to bring back the bottle, but Will stopped him.

“I’ll have some more, if you don’t mind.” The model sat on the couch, drowning the remains of his glass in a long gulp, before pouring some more whiskey into his glass.

“Is he already asleep? I’ve brought some éclairs for you.” Hannibal smiled faintly at Will, before sitting next to his husband and placing an arm on Will’s tense shoulders. “What’s wrong? Should I be worried?” the older man asked softly, knowing that, if Will didn’t smile at the sweet treats, something was surely amiss.

“Well, yes, actually. He’s being terribly fussy and whimsical all day and now he’s in his room as a punishment.” Will stated, taking another gulp of the whiskey.

Hannibal stopped his husband from pouring some more liquor for himself and put the bottle back in the cupboard.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” Hannibal asked softly, trying not to sound too much like a psychiatrist; he knew that Will hated when he was psychoanalyzed, especially by him.

**Three hours ago:**

_“Adam!!” Will turned around to look for the child. The young man was terrorized. They had been grocery shopping and, all of a sudden, the kid wasn’t next to him anymore. Will shuddered and begun to panic, "no, no, no, this is not happening" he thought, while walking out of the shop. The shop assistant had come by his side, because she had seen the absence of the little child who was accompanying Will and wanted to be helpful._

_“Oh, God. My child, oh God.” Will was stammering to the woman, who supported the young man by his arm._

_“Let’s go outside. Maybe he went outside.” The woman tried to soothe Will, who couldn’t move, because his mind had gone blank. “His name is Adam, isn’t it?” the woman asked._

_“Yes.” Will’s voice was a whisper._

_“Alright, come. Let’s see if he’s outside, somewhere. If we don’t find him, I’ll call the police. Alright, sir?”_

_Will nodded faintly and gulped, while walking outside the shop with the woman. There was a small park in front of them and Will tried, but couldn’t see the small kid. He was about to faint and to puke at the same time, when the woman tugged at his arm._

_“Isn’t that your little Adam?” she asked, pointing at the child, who was petting a dog in front of the shop nearby._

_“Adam!” Will immediately regained his voice and run towards the kid, who was turning around and smiling at the young man. Will dropped the shopping bags and squeezed the child in his arms, before yelling at him: “Don’t you dare walking away like that again!”_

_The kid looked frightened at the young man; he hadn’t understood Will’s concern right away._

_“Have you heard me, Adam?” Will was still shouting, while the kid nodded and sobbed. “God” Will squeezed the child in his arms, thanking the woman, who went back into the shop, smiling at the two. Will retrieved the shopping bag and the two of them walked back home. Actually, Will held the child in his arms for the whole time, because he was afraid that, if he let the boy out of his sight again, he wouldn’t have been lucky again._

**Present time:**

“He didn’t just simply walk away. I tried to explain to him that he shouldn’t have done it, that I had been afraid and he has begun to tell me that I was a bad daddy and that I shouldn’t scold. He has been impossible and didn’t even want to eat the chicken soup afterwards.”

“So, you just thought to punish him?” the older man asked, frowning.

“Is this a mere question or are you implying something else?” Will jumped up. He cast an accusatory glance at Hannibal.

“William…” Hannibal took a deep breath and placed a hand on the small of his husband’s back, while Will tensed at the touch. “It’s just a question. Though I don’t think that a punishment is a wise decision. Adam must still get used to us and he has suffered great traumas in the past. I wouldn’t have made that choice.” The older man spoke with his usual calm voice.

“Yeah. It’s easy for you to judge me now, but you _weren’t there_ , Hannibal. You _didn’t know_ how I felt. I thought to have lost him. For good.” Will’s words sounded harsh and his tone was louder than Hannibal’s.

“I understand that I wasn’t there, but…” the older man continued, just before being stopped by the young man, who jumped up, standing next to the fireplace. He had drunk quite a few whiskeys, after sending Adam up, and now he felt a bit dizzy.

“ _Do you_ understand? Because I think that you really _don’t_ , Hannibal. The young man said, almost tripping on the carpet.

“William…” Hannibal stood up, to support a flushed and obviously tipsy Will.

“No, don’t you William me! Can’t you see it, Hannibal?” he asked frustrated “I don’t think that this is fair. You shouldn’t really be pissed at me for something I have done in your absence, because you’re always missing! I have missed a work this week, because you filled up your schedule and couldn’t look after Adam.” The words were rolling out of Will’s mouth, because the young man was really upset and tired of keeping his thoughts by himself. The alcohol helped with the sincerity and the confident tone. Before the older man could even open his mouth, Will continued: “I mean, we’ve decided that I was to look after him more than you did, but I’m doing it all by myself, Hannibal.”

The words seemed to have slapped the older man, who took a step backwards, with a hurt expression on his face. After a silent minute, Hannibal spoke again: “Is that what you think, William? That I’m not present for Adam?”

“What I think…” Will looked straight into the maroon eyes and spoke freely “is that you come home every day after eight thirty P.M. and eat your dinner by yourself. Then, you tell Adam a story and we go to bed. After breakfast you disappear again. So _yes_ , I think that you’re not present enough for Adam, not to mention that you’re not quite present for _me_.” Will might have been drunk, but he immediately regretted the words, after seeing Hannibal’s expression. The older man looked into Will’s eyes for a long second, before turning away and walking out of the room. While he silently cursed himself for his lack of sensibility and bluntness, Will heard his husband walk upstairs. He went to the cupboard, where they kept the liquors and took out the bottle of whiskey again, pouring himself a generous amount and letting it on the table for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so, what's next??? Does Anyone have a nice suggestion?


	86. POV'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is so beautiful when he sleeps, so peaceful and very different from the same man who yelled at me only a few hours before. I gaze at the beautiful curls and take one between my fingers, rolling it and then letting it bounce back. I smile and then I sigh, while I collect the bottle of whisky and place it in the cupboard and I take the glass to the dishwasher. Then, I finally go back into Adam’s room and find comfort, love and a little sleep, between dog-themed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but lessons at the university have started again!  
> Thank you for your lovely comments, I adore each one of you :*  
> Here are some pov's;

**Will:**

Will woke up with a terrible headache. He had truly exaggerated on the previous day and a long time had passed since his last hangover. He just laid for another second on the couch, doing what anyone after a long drinking night does: he promised himself that he would never drink again in his life. He was just mentally cursing himself, when he realized that he was still on the couch and, from the sun filtering in the room, it was probably day. _Shit._ Why hadn’t Hannibal woken him? The psychiatrist had to meet some patients; it was Will’s turn to look after the child. The man sat up and realized that someone had covered him with a soft blanket and put away the bottle of whiskey and his glass. _Hannibal._ The same exact person he had treated like shit on the day before. _Fuck._ Will looked at his watch and saw that it was after ten A.M. Maybe Hannibal had called a babysitter or brought the child at his uncle’s place. Will stood up and folded the blanket. He walked towards the kitchen, because he was in a desperate need of an aspirin and some coffee. Suddenly, he stopped. A soft music was to be heard from Hannibal’s study. Will peeked into the slightly open door and saw Hannibal sitting at the harpsichord, next to Adam. The older man was dressed casually and he was probably teaching the child how to reproduce the same music he had just played.

“Good morning, William” Hannibal stated, without looking up at his husband.

“Daddy!” Adam’s eyes jerked up to meet the young man’s and a bright smile was on the kid’s face. “Are you feeling better?” the kid asked in concern, as if Will hadn’t punished him on the day before.

Will opened the door, leaning on the doorframe. “Good morning” he said, referring mostly to the older man, who nonchalantly scrabbled on a music sheet. Of course, William could see that Hannibal was sulking and he had every right to do so. Will had been terribly rude, speaking in that tone and using those words. “I’m feeling better, yes, thank you” he stated, while Adam tried to repeat the exact sequence of Hannibal’s notes. Will recognized the “Aria” from the Goldberg Variations, it was one of his husband’s favorites. The sounds made by Adam were mostly out on tune, but it wasn’t that terrible, being it his first time.

“Daddy! Have you heard? I play almost as good as papa!” Adam smiled at the older man first and then turned to cast an expectant look in Will’s direction. The younger man smiled heartily, feeling like a real asshole for how he had behaved towards his two men on the day before. Hannibal seemed to understand Will’s thoughts and smirked.

“I thought you had a few appointments today...” Will started, while Hannibal was showing the next sequence to the interested child.

“I had, yes, but I decided to take the day off.”

“And your 24-hours cancellation policy?” Will asked, frowning. For the first time, Hannibal’s eyes met Will’s and the younger man had to gulp. He had expected to find anger, hurt, disappointment or sadness into those deep and maroon eyes and the most disturbing thing was that... There was none of that. Hannibal’s gaze was cold and unperturbed. A mask on a human suit. This detachment hurt even more than emotion; it was like a door, behind which the psychiatrist was hiding and it was even more difficult for Will to start apologizing, when he didn’t have access to his husband’s feelings.

“I have decided to take a day off, as I’ve said. My patients have been recompensed for the inconvenience.” His tone was calm and his eyes went back on the black and white tastes of the harpsichord, totally ignoring Will. “Your breakfast is being kept warm in the oven. Please, remember to turn it off as soon as you take out the plate.”

Will nodded and walked silently out of the room, cursing his inability of doing or saying something; _anything_ , really.

**Adam’s POV:**

_I’m really happy that papa is teaching me how to play the harpsichord. Papa has always said that he would teach me, someday and now he finally has decided to. It’s strange, because I like the music very much and my papa is a great player because he has long and slim fingers and they seem to just brush on the tastes, when he plays. But papa is not really in a good mood today. He hasn’t even kissed daddy good morning. I didn’t like when they kiss, but I think that I like this less; when papa doesn’t even look at daddy with a smile on his face. Probably, it has something to do with daddy’s headache. Maybe papa is afraid of getting sick, if he gets too close to daddy, that’s why he has slept with me tonight. It was kind of strange, that my papa came to my room; it had always been me, who knocked at my parents’ room each night. Yesterday, papa showed up, when I was sitting on the bed and reading the story of “Dody the Doggie” to Bubu and to my other stuffed animals. I was all alone because daddy had punished me. I was angry with daddy, but after papa came, I wansn’t anymore. My papa has explained to me, that daddy had been very very worried and that he had been very much afraid, almost like me, when the lights are turned off in my room and I’m all alone. I was sorry for daddy and I hoped that it wasn’t my fault, that he was sick. Papa came dressed in his pajama and asked me if he could sleep in my huge bed. I thought that it was some kind of joke, but papa was serious and I think that he even cried at some point, when he thought that I had fallen asleep. Poor papa, probably he was very worried about daddy; that’s why he held me for most of the night. I slept very well with papa, who explained to me, as soon as he turned off the light, that there was nothing to be afraid of in my room. We laid for a few minutes in the dark and papa was right, there was no monster at all. Papa told me that, when someone is very scared at something, they often imagine in their head that that something is there to haunt them. I have promised papa that I will be a brave kid from today and that I will really sleep in my own bed, tonight. Everyone sleeps in their own bed, after all._

**Hannibal’s POV:**

_It’s bliss. The fingers touch the tastes and I feel powerful for a second and forget about the world. The first notes of Bach’s “Aria” are high and swift, and Adam makes a sound of appreciation, while he claps his hands just like his papa does, when he... Alright, focus on the music... Such a mathematically and psychologically studied music can’t leave one unperturbed. The unreachable beauty must provoke an “Affekt”, an emotion. This melody has been taught in order to make one feel nostalgic, slowing down and, irrevocably, sad. The sounds give the impression of something that is coming towards an ending. Adam, such a remarkable little boy he is, has understood the sequence and has an impressive memory, because he keeps repeating the right notes out loud, but fails to press the right ones on the keyboard. With enough patience and training, he will become an exquisite player himself. I will have to establish a routine, maybe twice or three times a week, because Adam has already begged me to teach him more than once. Unfortunately, my schedule had been rather busy lately, just like Will harshly and rudely had remarked on the previous... Alright. Breathe and focus on the music. But it’s impossible, because my nostrils detect something. Someone. Will hides behind the door and I immediately perceive his scent in the air. His new cologne has been overwhelmed by the abuse of whiskey, and Will reeks of it, even at such a distance. It’s clear that the young man feels guilty.. I have been unquestionably busy, but we could have had a civil and polite talk about such a delicate manner. There are many ways to utter requests or to express something that is wrong. Will, clearly, has been impolite and intoxicated on the day before. My thoughts linger for a second on the image I have of a sleeping and disheveled Will at five in the morning. I have immediately cancelled the appointments of the week and I couldn’t seem to fall asleep, even having little Adam by my side. I was worried about Will. I hated the thought that he might want to see his friend Beverly and go there by car, in his drunken state. That’s why, I stayed awake, until the house was quiet. I went downstairs and saw, with immense relief, that Will had drifted off on the couch. I covered the man with a warm blanket and kissed his forehead. Will is so beautiful when he sleeps, so peaceful and very different from the same man who yelled at me only a few hours before. I gaze at the beautiful curls and take one between my fingers, rolling it and then letting it bounce back. I smile and then I sigh, while I collect the bottle of whisky and place it in the cupboard and I take the glass to the dishwasher. Then, I finally go back into Adam’s room and find comfort, love and a little sleep, between dog-themed sheets. Alright... Focus on the music, Hannibal. This isn’t doing you any good, you’ve already psychoanalyzed it from every possible angulation... Focus on the music..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? :)


	87. Silver linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you planning on ignoring me for the whole day?” Will asked frustrated, looking in Hannibal’s direction. The older man was reading a book tucked in in bed next to him. They had spent a long day walking the dogs and enjoying some time together with a very happy Adam. The child was really thrilled, that both his parents had taken the day off, in order to be with him. They had come back home late at night and eaten their dinner in silence, save for the kid’s questions. Adam had drifted off soon, after Will bathed him. The couple read their usual half an hour with the kid in his bed and then, as soon as he was asleep, they went to their own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Enjoy :)

“Are you planning on ignoring me for the whole day?” Will asked frustrated, looking in Hannibal’s direction. The older man was reading a book tucked in in bed next to him. They had spent a long day walking the dogs and enjoying some time together with a very happy Adam. The child was really thrilled, that both his parents had taken the day off, in order to be with him. They had come back home late at night and eaten their dinner in silence, save for the kid’s questions. Adam had drifted off soon, after Will bathed him. The couple read their usual half an hour with the kid in his bed and then, as soon as he was asleep, they went to their own bedroom.

“I’m not ignoring you.” Was Hannibal’s calm answer.

“Listen, can we just please talk about it? I have been feeling like shit for the whole day”, the older man tuned his head to look at Will.

“I’m sorry you felt... that way...”

Will cut the older man off, placing a hand on his forearm. “I’m sorry.” Will’s words were true, they were written all over the young man’s face. “I should never have spoken to you like that. It was unnecessarily rude. I’m really sorry.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and looked at Will again. The young man’s expression was certainly worried and he expected him to say something. “I’m not mad at you.” He finally uttered, while Will frowned.

“You’re not?”

“No, William. You apologized and it is alright. Good night.” Hannibal put his book aside and turned off his lamp. He turned to lay on the other side and covered his shoulder with the duvet.

Will sat on the bed, still looking at the psychiatrist, in confusion. Hannibal had clearly accepted his apology, but he was clearly still hurt. “Do you want me to sleep on the couch again? Or maybe I could take one of the guestrooms.” Will’s tone was mocking and nervous. Why was the other man behaving like this? He waited for an answer that didn’t come, even if Hannibal hadn’t clearly fallen asleep. “Can you give me an answer, please? Do you want me to go?” Will poked at Hannibal’s shoulder and the man turned around eventually to look at him. “You said that you accepted my apology. Is something else wrong?”

“No.”

“Bullshit.”

“Please, William.” Hannibal closed his eyes at the word.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Hannibal. You never behave like this.”

“I have realized that what you have said to me is true. I’m a horrible father and a failure of a husband.” The words were only a whisper, but Will heard them.

“I never said that you...”

“You didn’t have to use the exact words. I admit that I have been working a lot, even if we’ve agreed upon the fact that I would take some more time off. When we were in the park, Adam told me that he was very happy that I went with you to the park and I felt like the most horrible father on earth today and I realized that you were right ant that...”

“Ssht” Will shifted close to Hannibal and pressed his body against the older man’s, manoeuvring him, until Hannibal’s head was pressed on his chest. Will caressed the strong arms of the psychiatrist, who clung at his husband for dear life. “You are a wonderful man, Hannibal. You make me happy, and Adam adores you.” Will said confidently, while he felt the other man’s silent tears through his t-shirt.

“I will do better, William, I will...I want...”

“Ssht, love, don’t cry.” Will kissed the ashen hair, breathing in deeply the musky scent that was only Hannibal’s. “Love”, Will shifted again, in order to look at Hannibal. The older man had never appeared as vulnerable as he was now to him and Will’s heart clenched in his chest at the thought that it had been him to provoke this response.

“I love you.” Will murmured, while he wiped away Hannibal’s wet eyes. “I will always love you.” He leant in for a soft kiss, but the innocent contact soon heated up and Will straddled Hannibal’s hips.

“I love you, William. So much” Hannibal said, while he tugged at the damp cotton t-shirt of Will and kissed the hot flesh. “I missed you” he continued, sitting up and taking off his own silken shirt. Will pressed their chests together and begun to provocatively rub his clothed erection on Hannibal’s. The older man almost growled, while pressing Will on the mattress and laying on top of him. They soon discarded all of their remaining clothes and kissed passionately, just before Will jerked away. Hannibal looked at his husband questioningly.

“Adam.” Will whispered.

“I think that he’ll sleep in his own room tonight.” Hannibal answered, kissing down that beautiful throat and nibbling at the soft skin with his teeth.

“How do you... know?”

“I just do. I’m papa.” Hannibal teased Will’s nipples and was lowering his body downwards, pressing kisses on every inch of Will’s body. The young man’s body was shaken with laughter and moans simultaneously.

* * *

 

“Papa! Daddy!” The couple was awoken by Adam, who jumped on the free side of the huge bed. The couple had dressed before dozing off, on the night before. Hannibal had spooned his husband and they had remained in that position, their hands interwoven.

Will almost jumped up. “It’s late, Hannibal. Didn’t you set your alarm? You are late” he said, while Hannibal turned around to grab the little boy and to tuck him in, between them.

“I’m not working. I have the week off.” The answer startled Will at first, but then he grinned and laid back on the bed next to the child.

“Hello you, little one.” Will kissed the soft curls of Adam, who clung at Hannibal like a little monkey.

“Daddy. I’ve slept in my room.” Adam stated, brightly smiling at him, while Hannibal held the child and showered him in kisses.

“You have, dove and daddy and I are very proud of you.”

“Indeed we are.”

“So then I’ll get the puppy?” Adam looked at the two, sucking at his thumb and opening his little blue eyes very wide, because papa could never say no to this expression.

Will cast a glance at Hannibal, who smiled back lazily.

“We will go to the animal center after...” Hannibal hadn’t even finished, when Adam begun to excitedly jump on the bed and clapped his hands.

“After breakfast.” The older man wanted to be a little angry about the interruption, but couldn’t possibly be mad at Will’s excited little clone.


	88. Dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sat on the floor, little Pongo slept in his lap and the young man couldn’t stop petting and kissing the little animal. He had looked forward for Adam to fall asleep, in order to dognap his new pet and cuddle him. Winston, Maddie and Buster slept on Will’s outstretched legs and occasionally looked up at his master, who immediately stretched out a hand to pet the other canine friends as well. Hannibal sat on the couch next to Brian and couldn’t stop looking at Will. His husband meant the world to him and right now, sitting on the floor and relaxing with his dogs, he looked like the happiest man in the world. Will looked up and met Hannibal’s soft gaze. The younger man blushed and grinned back at Hannibal. Robertus turned his head just in time to witness the loving looks of the two and he couldn’t believe that he had once mistrust Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys!  
> Here's another fluffy chapter.  
> Love you all <3

“Hello, Bev, Brian, come in” Will went to open the door for the last guests of the evening. Hannibal had insisted on making a grand dinner for their friends and the house was crowded with people. Alana and Amanda were playing with Adam and his new puppy. A Dalmatian named Pongo, _of course_. Jack Crawford sat on the couch next to Matthew Brown and the two were enthusiastically talking about football. Matthew’s wife, Natalie, was holding their son Chris, while the three-years old petted Buster. Abigail was playing with Winston and Madeline. Murasaki and Robertus were in the kitchen, they had just arrived and went to greet their nephew, after having said hello to the group of friends in the living room. The two new guests smiled at the full living room and immediately went to kiss the little child and to say hello to the other guests.

“Where’s your husband?” Bev asked, turning to look at Will.

“He’s in the kitchen. Preparing the last arrangements.”

“You look really good, Will Graham. You’re beaming.” The woman whispered. “A child and enough time to spend an entire night making dirty stuff, huh?” she poked at the arm of the flushed man.

Luckily, Brian got between the two of them and monopolized Will’s attention. Beverly went out of the enormous living room and towards the kitchen. The whole house smelled like heaven.

“There you are!”

Hannibal looked up and smiled at the woman, who came to hug him. “It’s so nice seeing you again, Beverly.”

“You too, and your food even more” Hannibal laughed at the statement, while arranging the last appetizers on a tray. “Wow, what are we having today, chef?”

“Well, mostly seafood, but I don’t want to give away the surprise.”

“But you must tell me, because I’ll be your assistant!” Beverly winked at the older man, peeking into the fridge and in the oven.

“Oh, you will? Well then, take the first bottle of Crystal out of the refrigerator and serve the guests. The glasses are already in the living room.”

“Oui chef!” Beverly stretched out her tongue, while taking out the cooled bottle and walking away.

* * *

 

“Long Tail Snapper, Fennel Soubise, Olive Tapenade, Sea Asparagus and Shitake Mushrooms” Beverly exclaimed, while the guests looked up at her chuckling, because she had written the name of the beautifully plated course on the palm of her hand. Hannibal appeared behind her with two plates in his hands and went to Chris and Adam’s child seats.

“Pizza Margherita with fish fingers for the little men” The older man placed the small home-made pizzas in front of the kids, who smiled at him and tucked in immediately. Hannibal had already cut the meal, in order to make it easier for kids and parents.

“Wow, that’s your favorite dinner, isn’t it, little ones?” Natalie smiled at her son and at Adam, while the children were stuffing their little mouths with their pizza.

“Adam adores pizza with fish fingers. And let me tell you something, it’s not as bad as it looks like. I can quite assure you.” Will stated, winking at Hannibal. Alana, Beverly and Amanda laughed at the horror in the older man’s expression.

* * *

 

Abigail helped Beverly to bring out the plates, while Hannibal and Amanda were plating the desserts. The dinner was quite a success and the two kids soon drifted off. The couples decided to let them sleep in the small guestroom downstairs, in order to hear them if they woke up. Meanwhile, everyone had eaten well and drunk quite a few glasses of the delicious wines and champagnes, except for Abigail, who had had some apple juice with the kids, made and bottled by Hannibal himself and then her father had picked her up. Amanda was chatting with Jack Crawford and the two seemed to really enjoy their conversation, while Alana teased Brian about something. Beverly was having a serious conversation with Robertus and Murasaki about politics. Will sat on the floor, little Pongo slept in his lap and the young man couldn’t stop petting and kissing the little animal. He had looked forward for Adam to fall asleep, in order to dognap his new pet and cuddle him. Winston, Maddie and Buster slept on Will’s outstretched legs and occasionally looked up at his master, who immediately stretched out a hand to pet the other canine friends as well. Hannibal sat on the couch next to Brian and couldn’t stop looking at Will. His husband meant the world to him and right now, sitting on the floor and relaxing with his dogs, he looked like the happiest man in the world. Will looked up and met Hannibal’s soft gaze. The younger man blushed and grinned back at Hannibal. Robertus turned his head just in time to witness the loving looks of the two and he couldn’t believe that he had once mistrust Will. The young man hadn’t changed after the wedding with Hannibal, he hadn’t dressed differently and hadn’t behaved otherwise, but he had just somehow gained the Lecter’s trust and affection. The older count had never seen his nephew look so vulnerable and completely smitten with someone.

* * *

 

“Hannibal, where did you go? And why can’t I have a shower?” Will impatiently asked, while he folded his clothes and went to the cabin, in order to hang Hannibal’s navy blue suit.

“I thought that we could go after, together. I wanted to spoil you a little, first…”

Will walked out in his black briefs, questioningly looking at Hannibal, who had this extraordinary ability to appear serious even when he was almost naked.

“Sit on the bed, mylimasis.” Hannibal instructed, while Will complied, smirking at his husband.

“Is this something sexual?” Will asked, his green eyes already darkening.

“Oh beautiful boy, have a little patience now, will you? Close your eyes.”

Will smiled apologetically at Hannibal, just after casting him a ridiculous puppy-eyed look.

“Mischievous boy. I should spank you for teasing me like that” Hannibal pulled a wild curl on Will’s head, making the young man laugh. Suddenly Will frowned, a towel was placed on his thighs and something else on it. A tray?

“You may open your eyes now”

And Will did. His eyes opened wide, looking at an incredibly elegantly plated dessert. The plate was of green porcelain and in the middle, there was an elegant rectangular pot with a chocolate something in it and some green ice cream. There were rose petals on the plate and what looked like caramelized hearts.

“Chocolate Hot Pot with Matcha Ice Cream and Sesame Crunch” Hannibal stated, while cherishing Will’s evident surprise.

“Another dessert?” The young man grinned, recalling the mango sorbet and mini doughnuts and something else that had blown away all the guests, including him.

“Well, I saved the chocolate for you.” At the answer, Will beamed at the older man, who looked at him intensely.

“You’re the best husband. _Ever_. Thank you.” Will leant forward, in order to place a soft kiss on Hannibal’s lips.

“But, wait.” Will frowned “you’ve forgotten the spoon.” He stated seriously.

The heated look in Hannibal’s eyes made Will blush, at the memory of a similar situation, not too long ago.

“Oh, have I?” Hannibal provocatively collected a bit of the chocolate dessert on the tip of his forefinger and lifted it to Will’s mouth; while the young man engulfed the finger in his mouth, sucking at the delicious dessert, their heated eyes met and Will moaned at the absolutely perfect taste of the dessert and at the anticipation of their night... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no ideas lately, I feel like writing boring stuff... Does anyone else think so? :/ I don't know what I could come up with anymore, so please, leave a comment with a prompt or something, it would really help!


	89. Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now calm down, young man” Hannibal’s harsh and loud tone surprised everyone. Adam stopped crying and looked at the older man in terror. “You’ll stay here in a timeout until you’ve stopped behaving like that and afterwards we’ll talk.” His tone had softened, as soon as the child had given him all the attention. “Understood?”
> 
> Adam looked at him for another moment with teary puppy eyes and Hannibal had to do his best to keep his apparent calmness and strictness. The child put bravely his thumb in his mouth and then he nodded and turned to look at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fluffy chapter about a fussy Adam.  
> Your nice prompts are coming up next :)

“I don’t want to go in a daycare!” Adam cried, clinging to his daddy, who was looking frustrated at Hannibal.

“Adam, there’s no point of crying now. Stop this nonsense.” The older man scolded. At Hannibal’s words, Adam clung even more to Will and turned around to shout at Hannibal: “I don’t want to! You’re a nasty papa! I hate you!”

Will’s eyebrows jumped up and he locked his eyes with Hannibal’s, seeing that, luckily, the childish words hadn’t affected his husband as much as they would have affected him.

“Adam, that was a horrible thing to say, now stop this and listen to us.” Will warned, pushing the child off his chest.

“No! No! I don’t want to listen! Nasty papa and nasty daddy!” The kid was making a real tantrum and his crying was getting Will a headache. Then, Adam grabbed a toy and threw it angrily on the floor.

Hannibal passed a hand in his perfectly slicked back hair and looked one last time into Will’s eyes, before grabbing the child and lifting him off the floor. Adam cried and tried to push away, while the older man placed him in a corner and knelt next to him.

“Now calm down, young man” Hannibal’s harsh and loud tone surprised everyone. Adam stopped crying and looked at the older man in terror. “You’ll stay here in a timeout until you’ve stopped behaving like that and afterwards we’ll talk.” His tone had softened, as soon as the child had given him all the attention. “Understood?”

Adam looked at him for another moment with teary puppy eyes and Hannibal had to do his best to keep his apparent calmness and strictness. The child put bravely his thumb in his mouth and then he nodded and turned to look at the wall.

Will sighed, as soon as Hannibal stood up and walked towards him. The older man made a gesture with his hand and Will followed him in the kitchen.

“Are you ok?” Hannibal asked, seeing that the other man was pretty shaken up.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how to handle him when he behaves like that.” Will rub at his eyes and Hannibal walked towards him, embracing him tightly.

“Of course. He’s a little child and sometimes it is in his nature to fuss and to be whimsical. I can assure you, though, that I was a far more capricious boy than he is. My poor parents had a really difficult time with me.”

Will smiled into the plaid vest and shirt that smelled like Hannibal and looked up, meeting the loving maroon gaze. “I cannot really picture you as an insufferable pest” he murmured, getting a bright smile in return.

“Well, let’s say that I had to learn how to behave properly.” Hannibal’s gaze darkened for a second and then he added: “I have been beaten a lot, when I was a child. It’s not cruelty, but just the typical Slavic education at the time, I guess. I don’t want to beat Adam, but he cannot expect to get away with this inappropriate behavior.”

Will nodded, waiting for the older man to continue.

“So I’d say that a timeout or a punishment sometimes must be chosen, in order to set some boundaries.”

“I managed to punish him, on the day he ran away… But it was just because I was freaked out…” Will murmured.

“I know that it’s hard. It was very difficult for me as well, because he was looking at me imploringly. But being strict at times, is the best way to make him understand that we are the parents and that he has to listen to us, because we only want what is best for him.” Hannibal looked into the deep green eyes and smiled at his husband.

“Oh God, what would I do without you?” Will leant to kiss him softly and relaxed into the strong arms that were holding him. “So, what’s next?”

“Well, I suggest we go back to the living room and act normally, talking about usual topics. When he’s calmed down, he’ll probably understand that he has been punished for a reason and, knowing Adam, he’ll want to apologize. We mustn’t pamper him straight away, but teach him a lesson each time he’ll be punished. We must make him understand, that each exaggerate behavior has a consequence and tell him why. It’s pointless to punish someone, without making him understand where he has mistaken.”

“Alright. I’m ready.” Will took a deep breath and accepted another small kiss from Hannibal.

The couple walked back in the room and looked at the child, who was still standing in the corner, sucking at his thumb. He had visibly calmed down. Hannibal sat on the couch and took his I-pad, checking his last emails, while Will went back to clean the windows of the library. Even though they had hired a cleaning service, Will missed these little duties, so Hannibal just let him.

“We’ve been invited to Frederick’s birthday party.” Hannibal turned his head to look at Will’s grimace.

“Do I even have to answer that?” The younger man’s tone was mocking and made Hannibal laugh.

“Sorry, mylimasis, I couldn’t resist. Oh, there’s another one. An invitation to dinner by Dr. Villotti and Sharon.”

“I’d like that.” Will turned around to smile at Hannibal. “When?”

“Next week on Friday. It would work out for me and for you as well, if we come back at a decent time. You have a photoshooting on Saturday, am I right?”

“Yeah, a campaign against fur. Shooting naked.” Will could feel Hannibal’s possessive eyes pierce through his back.

“What?” the older man asked indignant, just as another soft voice asked: “Papa?”

Will turned to look at Hannibal, who simply stretched out his legs and calmly answered: “Yes, Adam?”

“Papa, I’m sorry.” Adam whispered, “may I turn around, please?”

“Yes, you may.”

Adam turned to look at Hannibal and started to sob at the instant their eyes met. The child run towards the older man and he climbed the couch, in order to embrace him tightly.

“I’m sorry, papa, I’m sorry.” The child cried and sought comfort in Hannibal, who smiled at the soft curly boy and pressed him into his arms, in relief.

“Alright, stop crying, that’s enough.”

“I don’t hate you. I was a nasty boy.”

“I know you don’t hate me, little one. Will you listen to daddy and me, now?” Hannibal smiled encouragingly, wiping the small tears away. Will came to sit on the couch next to them and Adam smiled uncertainly at his daddy, getting a bright smile back.

“Yes.”

“You know that daddy and I must go to work. We have spent a lot of time together this week, but it can’t be like this forever.”

“But why?” the child asked.

“Because adults like papa and me must have a work in order to gain money.” Will tried not to kick his husband, for the expression on his face. _Of course, the Lecters could survive for ten generations living in splendor without even having to lift a finger…_ “And,” Will cast an annoyed look at Hannibal, before resuming his “lesson” to the child; “to feel satisfied, because that something we do, can help other people. Like what papa does for example” Adam turned his head to look at Hannibal.

“Papa helps people?” the child asked.

Will nodded. “Yes, papa sits on a chair and listens to people and helps them to find a solution. He is indispensable for some, because they don’t know what to do or they don’t understand how they feel and papa talks to them and makes them feel better and happy.” Will cast another glance at Hannibal, who was looking at him in adoration. The younger man blushed.

“And what do you do, daddy? Do you also help people?”

Will smirked and was about to tell the kid that not everyone can be a superhero like his papa, but he was stopped by the older man. “Of course. Daddy gets to wear many clothes and then they make beautiful pictures of him and put them into the magazines. So, if someone wants to buy a new jacket, for example, but they are not sure of which one they’d like, they look in the magazines and see your daddy with a beautiful jacket and they decide that they want to buy the one he is wearing. They all want to be as handsome as your daddy is.”

Will blushed furthermore, while Adam studied him attentively. “I understand” the child said, smiling at the two.

“So, in order to help people, we must go to work and we cannot leave you here by your own. Abigail has to go to school, in the morning and she cannot keep you.” The older man resumed.

“Baby, you’ll like the daycare. There are a lot of small boys and girls like you and you’ll make friends and have a lot of buddies to play with.” Will continued.

“Can Pongo come as well?” Adam asked.

“No, little dove. Pongo will stay here with Winston and Madeline and Buster.”

“But, but…” Adam looked like he was about to cry again.

“You’ll see him and play with him as soon as you come back home. It will be just a few hours a day. Oh, and little Chris will be there. You remember him? The two of you played with the trains last time he was here.”

“Chris?” Adam asked surprised, smiling at the memory of his play mate.

“Yes, exactly. You will be able to play with him there and to read him stories.”

“Can I go then, daddy?” Adam jumped up, smiling brightly.

“Sure you can, baby boy.” Will took the child in his arms and kissed his forehead, exchanging a relieved look with Hannibal.

“Can I go right now?” the child asked expectantly, while the two men burst in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and suggest


	90. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fainted? Again?” Will recalled the “accident” that had happened when Hannibal and him had just started dating.
> 
> “Yes, I felt dizzy and wanted to reach the small fridge, in order to take some water, but I never made it to it. It was just dark; luckily, Amanda stayed longer than usual and heard the dull thud. She rushed in and called an ambulance.”
> 
> “But why did it happen? Were you stressed? Did something happen?” Will asked again, stroking the psychiatrist’s hand.
> 
> “No, I was actually looking forward to picking Adam up and going home.” Hannibal uttered for the third time; he had talked to a doctor, to a specialist and now to his husband. “They are running more tests than they did last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little different chapter.   
> Hope you'll like it.

“I came to see my husband.” Will stated at the front desk of the E.R. He was out of breath, because he had been called in the middle of a photoshooting by the hospital. His husband had been hospitalized and the woman at the phone hadn’t given him much information. Will had immediately called Natalie and asked her to pick up also Adam from the daycare. The woman had promptly accepted; Chris and Adam had become quite inseparable after a month of daycare together. The young man had asked Matthew’s girlfriend not to alarm the child; he still didn’t know what had happened to the older man either.

“Yes, what is his name?” The woman at the front desk asked.

“Hannibal Lecter. He has been hospitalized half an hour ago, approximately.”

“Yes, here he is.” The secretary checked in the computer. “Second floor, room 204. Down the corridor to the left.”

“Thank you.” Will hurriedly walked away towards the staircase. He hadn’t asked the woman why the older man had been hospitalized, but the fact that he could freely walk into the room and see him, was a big relief. If Hannibal had been into intensive care, nobody could enter and see him; that meant that nothing really dangerous had happened to him. In a few minutes, the young man was entering the room and he saw in relief, that the older man was laying on the bed awake with only an IV in his arm. He was paler than usual, but Will saw no signs of injuries, apart from a red bulge on the man’s forehead.

“Love!” Will quickly reached the bed and grabbed the older man’s arm. “What’s happened?” he asked worriedly.

Hannibal smiled apologetically, looking at how concerned his husband was. “I fainted and hit my head on the desk. It’s nothing to worry about…” He tried to soothe Will, but the young man frowned even more.

“You fainted? Again?” Will recalled the “accident” that had happened when Hannibal and him had just started dating.

“Yes, I felt dizzy and wanted to reach the small fridge, in order to take some water, but I never made it to it. It was just dark; luckily, Amanda stayed longer than usual and heard the dull thud. She rushed in and called an ambulance.”

“But why did it happen? Were you stressed? Did something happen?” Will asked again, stroking the psychiatrist’s hand.

“No, I was actually looking forward to picking Adam up and going home.” Hannibal uttered for the third time; he had talked to a doctor, to a specialist and now to his husband. “They are running more tests than they did last time.”

Will looked at Hannibal and his expression was really tense. “Hannibal…”

“I will be fine, William. Let’s not suppose the worst.” The Lithuanian said softly, caressing Will’s prickly cheek. “Where is Adam?” he immediately asked, worried.

“I asked Natalie to pick him up. He’ll be alright with Chris for a few hours. I had to see you first and to know what was going on.”

The older man nodded. “I understand. The doctor has told me that he wants me to stay here for at least two days, until they get the results of all the tests.”

“Two days?” Will’s eyebrows jumped up. The younger man tried to realize that for at least two days, he was at home alone with the child. Adam wasn’t the real problem, the kid was well behaved most of the time, and Will managed to be a good father; it was just the fear at the thought of not having the older man around; during dinner, in the evening when they read the story for their child and at night… How would he sleep, without the reassuring presence of his beloved in the bed with him? There was suddenly a lump in Will’s throat and the older man understood his discomfort, so he pulled him closer and kissed the frowning forehead of the brunet.

* * *

 

“But why is papa sick?” Adam was continuously asking the same two questions all over again.

“Adam, your papa will be alright. He has had a headache and…”

“But why did he go to hospital for a headache? Why didn’t he take a medicine?” Will looked astounded in the rear-view mirror, because he couldn’t believe that an almost four years old could understand such matters and state them so naturally. Adam was pouting and challengingly looking at him, so the young man blinked twice, thinking about what to say to the kid. Hannibal had told him, not to lie to the child, but to try to explain himself in the best way possible.

“Papa has had a headache and then he tripped and bumped his head on the desk and on the floor, so his head hurts.”

“But why does he have to stay there? Why won’t he come to us at home?” Adam gesticulated with his hands frustrated.

“Adam,” Will took a deep breath; as if he wasn’t stressed enough about what happened, now Adam had begun to ask the infinite “why” questions and the young man had to really make an effort not to snap at the child; “the doctors have to keep him there in order to see why he has been sick, baby. Don’t worry, we’ll go to see him tomorrow again and the day after that and then, he’ll already be back with us.” Will tried to sound as positive and convincing as he could, and the child seemed to relax. The Brit looked back in the mirror and saw that the child had stuck his thumb in his mouth and was now looking out of the window. Will sighed in relief and turned on the radio, while they were hitting the road back to their house. The beautiful notes of Bach’s Aria filled the vehicle and the two men sighed at the same time.

**One hour ago:**

_Will and Adam walked to the room of the older man. Will had prepared the child, telling him that his papa was a little sick; because the sudden sight of the always impeccable man in a hospital bed could easily traumatize him. Adam had ran to the bed and embraced tightly his father, paying much attention to the IV, another thing that his daddy had repeated to him at least twice. The older man smiled encouragingly at the child and asked him how his day had been and what he had done at the daycare. Adam almost forgot about his papa’s condition and he started to talk and talk about how they had all played in the courtyard and then painted. After half an hour, Hannibal had read to the kid a story, in order to compensate the fact that he wouldn’t have been present at night. Will had to literally tear Adam away from Hannibal, when it was time to go. The nurse had been infinitely patient, seeing that the little child had begun to cry, and she had given to the family ten more minutes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please.   
> Let me know if you'd be ok with me concluding this fic when I get to chapter 100!


	91. Each beat of his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He will be fine, Will. Relax. Adam is sensing your being nervous and he is fussing just because of it.” Senna was washing the dishes, while Will dried them with shaking hands. “Hannibal will be fine. He had a healthy appetite and surely he feels better and safer here at home with the two of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter, finally!   
> Sorry for the delay those days, but I cannot promise you a chapter a day anymore, now that lessons have begun at the university and life just gets in between!  
> I will end this fic (ehm, almost "novel" according to some :) ) and then I'll start with another one I think, with a different but indeed fluffy plot, I'll make sure to keep you up-to-date with that.   
> Enjoy!

Will stood next to his husband’s bed. Adam had jumped the older man like he had on the previous days. Hannibal had been hospitalized three days ago and the family was waiting for doctor Hobbs to give them the results of his blood tests. Adam was just telling his papa how he and papa had cleaned the kitchen on the previous day, knowing that when he would come back, Hannibal would almost certainly suffer a fit from the mess his husband had managed to do in only three days. Will’s sisters had come to visit for a week, perceiving their brother’s distress and they managed to help him a lot.

“…And then I cleaned the tea cans and papa didn’t let me get close to the cutlery. And aunt Emily made brownies…” The kid was excitedly gesticulating; he had suffered his papa’s absence a great deal. Every time they did something what Hannibal would usually do with them, Adam sighed and kept asking the same question all over again: “When will papa come back?” or “but how long is it until Wednesday?”. The younger man didn’t know how to answer these heartbreaking questions anymore; most of the time, he just hugged his little clone tightly, burying his nose in Adam’s soft curls, while the child clung on him and sucked at his thumb.

The older man smiled, listening to the child and then shushed him, as soon as the doctor walked in with his medical record.

“Hello, little one.” The old doctor petted Adam’s head, while the kid tried to hide behind his papa, “Mr. Lecter” Mr. Hobbes turned to shake Will’s hand with a smile. Will blushed at the appellation, he still had to get used to be Hannibal’s husband. A Lecter.

“So, Mr. Hobbs, will I live?” Hannibal uttered, trying to minimize the tension in the room. Will cast his husband a sharp look and twisted his hands, seeing the doctor’s serious expression.

“Well, yes, you will, doctor Lecter, I certainly hope so. I have the results of your blood tests and electrocardiogram here. You suffer from atrial fibrillation, Doctor Lecter.”

Will’s eyes opened wide, while he turned to look at Hannibal. Of course, the older man immediately understood the meaning of those words, being a former surgeon, but he couldn’t understand.

“What does it mean?” Will’s voice almost broke.

“It’s a cardiac arrhythmia. It means that my heart doesn’t beat regularly.” At Will’s terrorized expression, Hannibal smiled at his husband soothingly and reached out to squeeze the suddenly pale man’s hand. “Don’t worry, I will be ok.” He added.

“Yes, he will be fine, Mr. Lecter. Now that we know what’s wrong, I will prescribe blood thinners to help prevent blood clots from forming. I suggest that we start a therapy with them and see if the medications are able to restore the heart’s normal rate and rhythm for a month. After that, we will do other tests and decide whether or not to get you a wandering atrial pacemaker, just to be safe.”

Will sat on the bed, pale and shaking, while his husband was trying to calm him down. “Of course, I understand, doctor. I’m relieved that we have finally found the cause, before…” Hannibal immediately understood his mistake, when Will turned around to look at him. “Ehm, so you will prescribe me the medicine and I will be able to return home today, is that right?”

“Yes, you’ll have to stop by my office, but you are free to go, doctor Lecter.” Doctor Hobbs smiled sincerely at the little family and walked out of the room, after the older man had thanked him.

“What could have happened?” Will’s voice was just a whisper, the young man didn’t want Adam to hear the distress in his own voice.

“William…” Hannibal caressed Will’s curls and wanted to deviate the dialogue, but the young man insisted.

“Just tell me, already. I will google it anyway.”

“A blood clot might have provoked a heart attack.” Hannibal’s answer was just a whisper as well, but the young man tensed next to him. “But now I will be treated and I will be just fine, William.” Hannibal hugged the younger man, who looked like he was going to burst in tears, just as Adam jumped on the bed and asked them if they could go back home.

* * *

 

“He will be fine, Will. Relax. Adam is sensing your being nervous and he is fussing just because of it.” Senna was washing the dishes, while Will dried them with shaking hands. “Hannibal will be fine. He had a healthy appetite and surely he feels better and safer here at home with the two of you.”

The young man smiled at his sister’s loving words and turned around to hug her, as soon as they had finished doing the dishes. Senna was right. Hannibal had promptly stood up from his hospital bed and had dressed with a casual jumping suit. Will’s heart had clenched at the older man’s vulnerability, when he was sleeping in the hospital bed, the wrinkles and pale air made him look old and sick. Will hated seeing him like that. The Hannibal who had walked out of the hospital, nonetheless, looked healthier, happier and Will could see, that the older man was trying to let him know that he truly hadn’t to worry about him. “You’re right, Senna. I’ve been very stressed and I just have to adjust at the fact that he’s back home and that you are here. I’m so happy that you’ll stay here for some time. I miss you terribly.”

“Hey, guys, come. Adam will read us the bedtime story. To all of us.” Emily grinned from the doorframe.

The five adults went to Adam’s room. The child had been washed and prepared for bed by Emily and Molly and Hannibal had tucked him into bed. The older man and Will laid at one side next to the bed, while Emily laid on the other one with Molly. Senna had curled by Adam’s feet with little Pongo and they were all smiling at the coziness of their display. The kid had picked out a book about a little dog and he had read the story, with a little help of his papa. Adam had learned to read soon, but he still had a problem with long words sometimes. After the story, everyone kissed the grinning child goodnight and finally the group of adults went downstairs, leaving the kid with his little puppy, who promptly cuddled next to Adam, after licking at the kid’s cheek, giving him a good night kiss as well. Emily, Senna and Molly chatted animatedly with Hannibal, while Will took out a blanket and covered his husband’s feet. The older man thanked him, but secretly rolled his eyes, while Will’s sisters laughed at the caring display. Soon, everyone went to bed and Will was incredibly relieved to have his husband back in their room and bed.

“Do you need anything else?” Will asked, coming out of the shower and getting dressed.

Hannibal frowned and thought about Will’s obsessive behavior all day long. The Brit hadn’t let him cook and had insisted that Hannibal took a long bath in order to relax. They had eaten all together and then he had declined the psychiatrist’s wish to wash the dishes. Then, Will had covered him with a blanket and then tucked in the older man like they had done with their little Adam. “ _I’m fine, William._ How often will I have to repeat it? I just want you here next to me now. I want to make out with my husband, may I?”

The younger man bit his lip and slid on the other side of the bed, just next to his husband’s waiting and opened arms. The embrace was long and soothing for both men.

“I cannot think what would be if something happened to you, I…” Will began to sob and Hannibal smiled in the dark curls _. So soft_. Of course, he had waited for this moment to come. Will had been very stressed and he needed to let go; the best remedy was a good cry.

“I know, mylimasis. _Nieko neįvyko, meilę. Viskas bus gerai._ Nothing happened, love. Everything will be fine.”

Will smiled between the sobs, hearing Hannibal speak Lithuanian was a balm for his soul. He just buried his nose deeper in the silken pajama and tried to relax, held in muscular arms. As soon as he had managed not to shake or to sob, they had shifted to a laying position and, after making out and cuddling for a long time, Will finally fell asleep. The older man had smiled at the fact that Will had wanted to sleep on his side of the bed and he soon understood why: the young man leant his ear on Hannibal’s chest and wanted to make sure that his heart was beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave a comment and/or a prompt. I really appreciate them!


	92. "Sugardaddy and twink"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple spent the morning being lazy in bed. Hannibal read some sonnets out loud and then Will massaged his back for a long time, in order to relax him. The older man was really enjoying some aspects of Will being so incredibly caring.
> 
> They decided to go out for dinner and then to see a movie. Will discarded all the thrillers, dramas, horrors or action films, so, at the end, they ended up watching a cheesy love comedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!  
> Warning: homophobia features in this chapter.  
> I really liked it, hope you do as well :)

“Are we seriously having two days alone?” Hannibal blinked twice, while Will was bringing him breakfast in bed.

“Yeah, can you believe that? The house is so quiet; I can swear that I imagined hearing Adam’s voice calling me” the younger man sat on the bed next to his just awakened husband and stroke the ashen hair off his forehead.

“I thought that Adam would fuss about being away for two days, but I must admit that your sisters, Abigail and Disneyland convinced him pretty quickly. He adores his aunts.” Hannibal smiled at a frowning Will.

“Yeah, because they seem to want to spoil him rotten more than his other uncle...” Hannibal rolled his eyes, pulling the young man closer and kissing him.

“So, what are we going to do, all alone here?” The psychiatrist asked maliciously, while he was kissing Will’s jaw.

“What _you_ are going to do right now is have breakfast. I want to listen to your cardiologist and keep your heartbeat at a normal rate.” Will pushed lightly at the silken pajama, until Hannibal was sitting against the headboard. “And don’t pout. I don’t want you to have a heart attack while we’re engaged otherwise…”

The older man rolled his eyes again and Will smiled at him, handing him a cup of steaming herbal tea.

“What is this?” Hannibal asked irritated. “I thought I was having coffee”.

“You know better than I do that coffee is a natural stimulant. So we are having this delicious herbal infusion with chamomile.” Will took his own mug and showed to his husband that he was drinking the same thing.

“Did you google something like: “How to avoid a heart attack?” Hannibal smiled, sipping at the tea, that wasn’t so bad, after all.

“No, I didn’t. I just listened to the doctor’s orders. Besides, I am drinking the same thing, so you won’t be tempted. And I didn’t catch any glimpse of gratitude…”

“I am grateful that you’re being a martyr, William, thank you. But I’m a doctor as well, and you didn’t listen to my advice…” Hannibal rested his hand on the young man’s thigh and began to slowly massage it.

“You can be more insisting than our son, sometimes.” The young man smiled, while he pushed Hannibal’s hand aside and handed him a plate. “Spanish omelette with vegetables and toasted bread” Will explained, just like his husband used to do with his luxurious plates. “Bon appétit.”

* * *

 

The couple spent the morning being lazy in bed. Hannibal read some sonnets out loud and then Will massaged his back for a long time, in order to relax him. The older man was really enjoying some aspects of Will being so incredibly caring.

They decided to go out for dinner and then to see a movie. Will discarded all the thrillers, dramas, horrors or action films, so, at the end, they ended up watching a cheesy love comedy.

“That was a nice evening, thank you, mylimasis.” Hannibal squeezed the boy’s hand, while they were walking towards the young man’s Bentley.

“You don’t have to thank me…” Will started, before being shushed with a long and sweet kiss.

“I do, you’ve been incredibly loving and dedicated to me. I’m feeling quite pampered.”

Will was just about to answer, when a they heard a sharp whistle behind them and turned to see two men laughing at them.

“Look, Brad. Two fags.” The bigger one pointed at them.

“Excuse me, are you referring to us?” Hannibal straightened and clenched at Will’s hand.

“Oh God. This is even better than I thought. A sugardaddy and a twink. Who d’you think is bottoming?” the other man said to Brad, just before they burst in laughter.

Will saw Hannibal’s bewildered expression and begun to drag his husband away. “Come, let’s go. They’re just some idiots.” He whispered, taking out his keys.

The older man didn’t seem to want to let this pass. “I don’t condone free range rudness” he spoke loud enough to be heard by the other two men.

“Told you that queers are posh” Brad uttered and then looked at Will intensely. “Well, little twinky is hot.”

“You’ll stop talking like that to my husband.” Will couldn’t hold back the older man anymore, because Hannibal had stepped in front of him and was mendaciously walking towards the two men.

“Husband! Is that so?” The other man mockingly stated, while attentively observing Hannibal walking towards him and the younger man trying to dissuade him.

“What do you want, queer?” Brad stepped forward and was about to say something else, before Hannibal’s fist collided on his nose. The man jumped backwards and fell on the floor, holding his bleeding nose. “Motherfucker, you broke my nose!” he sobbed incredulously.

“I will break your neck if you don’t apologize to my husband in this instant.” Hannibal towered on the two of them, who looked genuinely worried.

“I won’t…” The other man started, just before Hannibal grabbed his collar and pushed him on the wall of the narrow alley.

“ _You won’t_?”

Will looked incredulously at Hannibal. He had never seen him look so angry and threatening before. He had once witnessed Hannibal punching Chilton, but he had never heard him threaten someone like that.

“I’m- I’m sorry” The man muttered, almost choking in Hannibal’s grip.

“I’m sorry, _William_ ” Hannibal corrected.

“I’m sorry, William.” The man said out of breath, looking into Will’s eyes.

“Let him go, Hannibal.” Will placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“You better be sorry and mind your own business, next time.” Hannibal looked for another second into the man’s terrorized eyes and then he let him go, grabbing Will’s hand and walking away. They got into the car in silence and Will’s hands shook on the steering wheel. He drove in silence and could perceive a tense Hannibal sitting next to him.

“Are you angry?” The older man asked as they entered the house.

“No” Will spoke seriously took off his coat and then his sweater and his undershirt.

“Are you sure?” Hannibal eyed the younger man, while he was kicking away his shoes and the socks, never taking his eyes off him. _Hunger._ There was hunger in Will’s eyes. “What are you doing, William?”

“I’m restablishing nudism in this house and you” he began to tug at Hannibal’s sweater “are overdressed, my dear.”

“I thought you would be angry.”Hannibal enthusiastically took off his shoes, while eying Will’s erection.

“I’m not. That was so hot. You standing up for me.”

“Of course I’d stand up for you. I’ve promised to cherish and protect you forever...” he was cut off by Will unbuckling his belt. “Are we going to have sex?” he looked at Will surprised.

“Oh, you can bet.” Will smirked, pushing the older man on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of it ;)


	93. Chilton's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?” Emily opened the door and frowned at the short man in front of her. The other man looked at her with appreciation and then he stretched out a hand.  
> “You must be one of Will’s sisters. I am Frederick Chilton, I came to see Hannibal.”  
> “Chilton?” the woman didn’t bother to accept the hand and then she frowned, looking at the man in front of her in disgust. “I don’t think that he’s expecting you.”

“Love, wake up. Amanda’s here.” Will poked at Hannibal’s shoulder.

The older man turned around grunting something and Will couldn’t suppress a smile. He loved how grumpy Hannibal could get in the morning.

Untangling his limbs from the covers and turning around, Hannibal caught a glimpse of his husband, already dressed in his usual shabby jeans and a red flannel shirt. He had to smile at the thought that struck him every morning: Will was his husband. That wonderful curly creature with a cherubic face and a sinner’s body was the person with whom he would share his life forever. There was also Adam, of course, his little dove and prince, but he had gone to Disneyland with Will’s sisters and the couple was enjoying some alone time.

“What are you smiling at?” The young man bent to kiss him chastely on his lips, combing the disheveled ashen hair backwards.

“Nothing, I always wonder at how handsome you are, mylimasis.” Hannibal sat on the bed, enjoying the deep blush that pooled Will’s shaven cheeks.

“Ehm, well, I send her in.” The boy smiled smugly and tripped on the carpet while going out of the room. The young man cursed at his clumsiness while he could swear that he heard Hannibal laugh just behind him.

* * *

 

“Hello doctor” Amanda peeked from the open door, walking in front of Will, who was carrying a tray and some cups up.

“Hello, Miss Bloomwood. It’s so nice to see you.” Hannibal smiled at the woman and made a gesture with his hand. “Come and sit here.”

“It’s a great relief seeing you better as well. I’m sorry for waking you, doctor, but I had to see you and inform you personally about some things…” the woman tensed in her chair and gained a frowning and inquisitive look from her employer.

“Please, have some tea, Amanda.” Will handed a steamy cup to the woman and to Hannibal. “I’ll be downstairs…” he started, but was cut off by the woman.

“You should stay, Mr. Lecter.” The appellative made Will want to smile and blush, but the serious look of the woman stopped him and so he just nodded and sat on the bed next to Hannibal.

“As you asked me, I have been trying to find someone to look after your patients until you are better to come back to work. Doctor Bloom has managed to take two of your patients, but her schedule was incredibly full; so I asked Doctor Villotti, but he couldn’t make room for more than other two patients of yours. I asked Doctor Du Maurier, but she is abroad, and then…” the woman lingered for a moment, “then I got a call from Doctor Chilton…” the woman cast a quick glance in Will’s direction. “He has volunteered to look after your remaining patients, because his current employment leaves him with a lot of free time.”

The older man frowned and then turned to look at Will, who just shook his head. “No, don’t ask me. Do what _you_ think is best.”

“I don’t think that referring my patients to Frederick is a good idea, because we have quite… different… approaches… But I don’t see alternatives, if it’s impossible to temporarily have them with my most trusted colleagues, then I’ll accept Frederick’s help.” Will looked at the older man in silence and then simply nodded, while Amanda was taking notes on the things Hannibal was telling her.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Emily opened the door and frowned at the short man in front of her. The other man looked at her with appreciation and then he stretched out a hand.

“You must be one of Will’s sisters. I am Frederick Chilton, I came to see Hannibal.”

“Chilton?” the woman didn’t bother to accept the hand and then she frowned, looking at the man in front of her in disgust. “I don’t think that he’s expecting you.”

“I am here to bring him a report about the first session I had with his five patients. I believe that this is what Alana and Oliver had done as well.” The man straightened in his posture and tried to look taller than the girl, without managing.

“Yes they have.” Emily looked at him for another moment and then opened the door. “Come in then, we have just finished dinner.”

Frederick took off his Armani coat and looked around the majestic house. It was so different from the one he had built with his companion; it didn’t look that austere at all; there were strange pictures hanging on the walls next to what were evidently Hannibal’s pictures. The older man had drawn a lot and his focus was almost insistently on a 0little child. Adam. Chilton thought about the kid, whom he had never met, just as he heard an infant’s voice from the living room.

“Daddy! Daaaaaaddy!!!”

“Ssht, mazylis. He’ll be right back.” It was unmistakingly Hannibal’s voice and Chilton’s heart clenched at the sound of it. Hannibal was his, Will had taken him away.

“Hannibal, you have a visitor.” Emily came into the room, petting Will’s dogs, which came to sniff at the new arrival’s clothes. Chilton frowned at the dogs, trying to keep their disgusting fur away from his new Versace three pieced suit.

“Papa, can we play the harpsichord?”

Chilton peeked through the door and he looked at the child with astonishment. Adam wore a flannel shirt and a small pair of jeans and his hair was a puffy and curly brown halo around his head.

“Hello” Frederick made his presence known to the little family and the child turned around to look at him. The light eyes startled the psychiatrist. It was true. He had heard that the child was incredibly similar to Will, but he hadn’t believed the rumors. Until now.

The child looked at the man and then grabbed the little puppy from the floor and went to sit on his papa’s lap.

“I’ll be in the library with the girls, call me if you need anything.” Emily smiled at Hannibal and then went to her sisters. Just before that, she decided to turn around and walk to the kitchen, were Will was drying the plates Emily had washed. “Asshole is here.” She stated.

Will turned around and looked at her quizzically. “What are you talking about?”

“Chilton” the woman stated “is in the living room.”

Will dried his hands. “Where is Adam?” he asked paling.

“He’s with Hannibal and…”

“Alright. I’ll handle that.” Will kissed his sister’s cheek and then strode to the living room. Chilton sat on the armchair next to the sofa and asked questions to the little child, who just looked at him and petted his little Pongo.

“Adam.” Will stated from the doorframe, while everyone looked up at him. “Come here, little one.”

“Daddy, I was talking with Fred.” The child smiled at him.

“I said come here, Adam Lecter.” At the harsh tone of his voice, the child looked up at his papa and then squeezed little Pongo and walked to the young man, who scooped him up in his arms protectively, walking away.

“But daddy, papa says that it is impolite to interrupt when someone is talking.” He child stated pouting.

“You have nothing to say to that man, Adam. Come, let’s go reading all together with your aunts.”

“He is a beautiful child” Chilton stated, putting a hand on Hannibal’s “I understand the appeal of having one now.”

The older man tried to shake Frederick’s hand off, but it was on him in a deathly grip.

“How have you been, Hannibal? I hope you are better now.”

“I thought that you came to talk about my patients, Frederick. So please, let’s talk about them.” The older man closed his eyes and grabbed forcefully his ex companion’s hand and roughly tore it away from his.

Chilton couldn’t even begin his speech, when a fuming Will strode back in the room and directed his dogs away from the two psychiatrists.

“Hello, William. I was just saying to Hannibal how special little Adam is.”

“You stay the hell away from him, Chilton. And from my dogs.” He sharply stated.

“Oh, come on, Will. We have already discussed my previous mistakes. I’d like to be a part of that child’s life, I would want that very much.” The older man saw the murderous look in Will’s eyes and stood up, standing in front of his former lover and sheltering him from his husband.

“William, please.”

“Get out of my way.”

“Mylimasis, don’t listen to that. Let him speak and…” Hannibal caught his husband by his hips, just as Will wanted to strike forward. “Please, William, calm down.” The older man tried to contain the kicking young man.

“I want him out of here. Get out!” Will was shouting at the astounded Frederick.

“I think that you should listen and go away, Frederick.” Hannibal calmly stated, still containing Will by his wrists and with a hand around his waist. “We should meet at a café in order to discuss my patients.”

The younger psychiatrist stood up and gathered his papers and then cast a last look at the two of them, just before walking away.

“Alright, calm down now, boy.” Hannibal held his husband tightly and squeezed him flush on his chest, trapping him, until the younger man stopped to fight him and relaxed in strong arms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm so sorry for this delay but the university is really taking all my spare time. I want you to know though, that I will strive to end this fiction, even if it means posting only once a week.  
> We'll make it to 100 chapters, I'll promise it!!!  
> Please, let me know if you're willing to bear with me!  
> Lots of kisses :*


	94. Taking matters in one's hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adam…” Will started, unsure how to handle the kid in front of Hannibal. “You know that if there is something wrong you can tell us, don’t you?” he asked with a tender smile.
> 
> The child immediately cuddled in Will’s arms and then he nodded. “Yes, daddy.”
> 
> “And is there? Something wrong?” Will tried his best not to sound oppressive.
> 
> There was a short hesitation on Adam’s face. “No, daddy.” The child just answered, before he yawned. “I’m tired.”
> 
> “You know, Adam…” Will instinctively stated, “sometimes things don’t go really like we want them to, but we must never give up and always take our life in our hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter already! Maybe I'll post again tomorrow, let's see if I have some more free time this weekend!   
> Kisses to all of you!

“But why can’t I stay at home with papa?” Adam asked for the utmost time, while Will was dressing him in mini clothes that were incredibly similar to his own.

The young man exhaled and rolled his eyes, patiently repeating: “ _Because, Adam_ , papa cannot look after you, I’ve _already_ told you that. He needs to rest and to sleep and you have to go back to daycare. I bet that Chris missed you this previous week when you had your aunts here.”

“But I will be a good boy and I won’t fuss with papa, I will read with him and look after him. I am a big boy!”

Will smiled at the little child and kissed his puffy cheeks. “Sorry, my little one. The answer is still no.” The pout he got in return made will laugh involuntarily.

“But…”

“Enough with this “but”, Adam.” Will was helping the child to put on his little jacket, scarf, matching glows and hat.

“Bu… Papa has told me that it’s alright to ask when you don’t know something.” The child cast Will a challenging glance and the man had to roll his eyes and declare himself defeated.

“Papa, Daddy doesn’t want me to stay here with you…” the child said while he kissed Hannibal goodbye. The older man looked at Will, who made a clear gesture with his index-finger not to challenge his authority. Of course, knowing the older man, Hannibal would have said yes to the child and he would have ended up babysitting instead of resting.

“Mazylis, you must return to daycare and daddy to work. I will be sleeping anyway for most of the day.” Hannibal’s heart broke at the dramatic expression on Adam’s face. “But we will read and play a lot when you return home and I will make a special dessert for you.” Hannibal winked, but the child didn’t respond positively, burying his face in Will’s scarf.

“Alright, we should get going. Rest, Hannibal. I will call you as soon as I have a free moment.” Will stroke the older man’s sharp features with a hand, while he balanced the child in his other hand.

“Don’t worry, mylimasis _. I will be fine_.” Hannibal’s tone revealed much of his irritation and annoyance about his condition and Will smiled apologetically at him, before leaning to kiss him.

“Ew!” Adam’s voice was muffled by the scarf.

* * *

 

“How was your day, little dove?” Hannibal sat on the bed and smiled at the child, who had a strangely gloomy face.

“Fine papa. May I go to my room now?” the child inquired, taking off his jacket.

“But you didn’t even give me a kiss!”

The child walked to Hannibal’s side of the bed and was lifted up in strong arms and pressed against his papa’s chest. Adam buried his nose in Hannibal’s neck and breathed in the older man’s soothing and familiar scent.

“Is something wrong, mazylis?” the older man inquired. Usually, Adam would enthusiastically tell stories about his day and be happy to play with the dogs and his little puppy.

“No papa”

The faint voice made Hannibal look into the little blue eyes. “Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?”

The child just nodded. “Please, may I go to my room now?”

* * *

 

“Have you noticed anything weird about Adam today?” Hannibal opened his arms to his freshly showered husband.

“It’s the daycare. He doesn’t go for a week and now he is makes this whole tantrum about it.” Will settled into the strong arms and smiled reassuringly at his husband.

“I don’t know, he just didn’t seem like himself today. He was incredibly quiet, that is so unusual…”

Will laughed at that. “I should remember you that Adam didn’t speak when we took him in and now it’s almost impossible to shut him up.” The older man’s lips twitched in a loving smile. “Everyone has a bad day, you’ll see that tomorrow everything is going to be fine.” The young man leant to kiss Hannibal, who hummed approvingly, shifting in a lying position between his husband’s welcoming legs.

“Daddy! Papa!” The door swung open and the couple disentangled, looking at the child in surprise.

“Didn’t you learn how to knock, young man?” Hannibal scolded, while Will was looking at the crying child’s soaked pajama pants.

“What happened?” Will got out of the bed and walked towards the sobbing child, who was staring at the floor.

“Dad- daddy… I woke up and my b-bed was wet” The child stuttered. Clutching at Will’s throat.

The young man lifted the child in his arms and went to the master bathroom, while Adam sobbed desperately. “Alright, there is nothing to be ashamed of, little one. It just happens sometimes, nothing wrong with it. Now let me wash you and then we’ll put some clean sheets on your bed. Stop crying now, little one.” Will showered the small head in kisses and held the child until he stopped sobbing. Then, he disrobed him and placed him in the tub with a generous amount of Hannibal’s bathing lotion, which had always a calming effect on the child.

Will was just drying the naked little kid, when Hannibal came in with a clean pajama and some pants with little dogs on them. “I’ve just changed your sheets.” The older man knelt next to the boy and embraced him tightly, while he still was a little bundle in the soft towel.

“Papa, may I sleep with you? Just for tonight?”

The two men exchanged a look and Will nodded. “Alright, but tomorrow you’ll sleep in your own bed even if you’ll fuss about it. Promise?” the young man stretched out his hand and the child smiled, mirroring the gesture.

“Did you have a bad dream, mazylis?” Hannibal stroked the curls of the kid, who was lying between himself and Will.

“No, papa.” The child looked at the ceiling and Hannibal’s brows furrowed. Will cast him an inquisitive glance and Hannibal shook his head with a stubborn expression on his face. Something was clearly wrong.

“Adam…” Will started, unsure how to handle the kid in front of Hannibal. “You know that if there is something wrong you can tell us, don’t you?” he asked with a tender smile.

The child immediately cuddled in Will’s arms and then he nodded. “Yes, daddy.”

“And is there? Something wrong?” Will tried his best not to sound oppressive.

There was a short hesitation on Adam’s face. “No, daddy.” The child just answered, before he yawned. “I’m tired.”

“You know, Adam…” Will instinctively stated, “sometimes things don’t go really like we want them to, but we must never give up and always take our life in our hands.”

Will watched as the child in his arms nodded silently for a moment and then closed his eyes. He kissed the small head, just after Hannibal did. The two men exchanged a preoccupied look and then they turned off the lights and drifted off.

* * *

 

“Will, Hannibal’s just outside, he’s looking for you.” Matthew came to stand right next to Will, who had just finished an exhausting photo session.

“Hannibal? He’s supposed to be resting in bed! What is he doing here?” Will frowned and then he was about to walk outside, when the photographer called him.

“Where are you going, beauty? We have to finish choosing the photos, up here.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back, Tony.” Will answered irritate.

“Hannibal?” The young man saw his husband sitting on the bench in front of the building. The man had on a simple gray suit and a cream shirt underneath, no tie and no vest. “What are you doing here? You should be resting…”

“I know mylimasis. But I got a call this morning and I’ve come to pick you up. Are you finished with work?” the older man seemed tense and Will couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Almost, what is the matter? Is Adam ok?”

“Adam is fine, William, but he’s the reason I’ve come here. We must go to the daycare, the director wants to talk to us about his behavior…”

“I don’t understand, what happened?” the young man stubbornly asked.

“William, Adam has bitten a child.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and Hannibal grabbed his husband’s arm, when the young man went really pale. The astounded expression on Will’s face was just like his own, after the call.

“Let me grab my coat.” Will stated, just before walking back in the building. annibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone's guessed that this chapter and the next will be based on canetr's prompt:
> 
> As a suggestion, in daycare, kids will annoy each other. Maybe Hannibal and Will's reactions when Adam bites another kid.
> 
> Let me know how you would like this to go on!!   
> WHY DID ADAM BITE THE KID? -> hm I'd really like to know why as well, maybe that's why I cut this chapter here!  
> HELP! :)


	95. Violence is not the answer to anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The director nodded while Hannibal spoke, it was a relief for him to have a professional psychiatrist in this meeting, since he was a really bad orator. “Yes, I must agree on that; Adam is the best behaved child in our daycare. He was very shy at first, but he made many friends and has always played with them and has shown remarkable politeness and patience.” The director smiled at Adam, who just ducked his head down again, staring at the floor. “Why don’t you tell us what happened, Adam? Why did you bite Benjamin?” The director voice was inquisitive and the child shook his head as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! I made it to have another chapter done today!   
> The next chapter will probably take a week, but I'll hope that you'll bear with me!  
> Kisses to all of you!

“Good morning Mr. Lecter” the director of the daycare greeted Hannibal and then stretched out a hand towards Will. “Mr. Lecter”, he added to the younger man with a grave expression. Will felt his heart beating maddeningly in his chest, while his husband was standing tall and confident like a lion, like the Count he was.

“Good morning, Mr. Froideveaux, where is our son?” the older man stated expectantly.

“Adam is in my office with the other child and his parents, please follow me.”

Will twisted his hands and Hannibal gripped at them, causing Will to turn to look at him. The little smile on Hannibal’s lips soothed a little his discomfort and Will offered a small one in return. The atmosphere in the office was tense, Adam sat alone on a chair, while next to him there was a small family, two parents with a chubby boy, who sat on his mother’s lap.

Hannibal straightened his back furthermore and greeted the couple. “Mr. Verger, Mrs. Verger.” He stretched out his hands, shaking the reluctant ones. “Hello, Benjamin.” The older man stated, smiling faintly to the child. The kid smiled at Hannibal and Will greeted the couple as well, just before sitting down next to Adam. “Hey, baby.” Will disheveled the soft curls of the kid, trying to soothe the evident discomfort of his son, who remained impassive, sucking at his thumb.

“What has happened?” Hannibal’s voice went directly to the core of the meeting.

“Adam bit our son Benjamin! That’s what happened!” The woman exclaimed, irritated.

“May I see the bite?” Hannibal turned towards the child, who clung at his mother.

“Listen, leave Ben alone.” Mason Verger said authoritatively.

“Since we have come here to discuss William and mine son’s behavior, I’d like very much to be informed of the seriousness of the matter. I’m a doctor, let me see, please.” Hannibal calmly stated.

Mrs. Verger looked at him for a moment and then lifted the sleeve of her son’s jumper. “See? Here” The woman pointed at a small bruise, and Hannibal leant forward to get a better look, sighing in relief internally.

“There are no evident signs of bites there, it may as well be just a small bruise. The child isn’t seriously injured.” Hannibal sat back on his chair, crossing his long legs.

“Are you saying that nothing is happened?” Margot Verger spoke harshly.

“I have not said anything of the sort. I don’t condone such behavior from my son’s part; his action was certainly rude and excessive. I have merely stated that, luckily, no serious or permanent injury will taint Benjamin’s life. I would very much like to understand what has happened, because Adam has never shown any signs of aggressiveness.”

The director nodded while Hannibal spoke, it was a relief for him to have a professional psychiatrist in this meeting, since he was a really bad orator. “Yes, I must agree on that; Adam is the best behaved child in our daycare. He was very shy at first, but he made many friends and has always played with them and has shown remarkable politeness and patience.” The director smiled at Adam, who just ducked his head down again, staring at the floor.  “Why don’t you tell us what happened, Adam? Why did you bite Benjamin?” The director voice was inquisitive and the child shook his head as an answer.

“Adam, Mr. Froideveaux has asked you a question, would you be so kind to answer?” Hannibal asked, looking at the small boy, who just shook his head again.

Will cast his husband an accusing glance and grabbed the little child by his shoulders. The kid looked up alarmed, but he was met with Will’s loving gaze and the young man settled him in his arms, pressing Adam’s head on his chest and caressing his curls. The child instantly relaxed in Will’s arms and he circled his daddy’s neck with his small arms. “Daddy, It was not my fault, I didn’t want to hurt Ben, we always play together with the cars.”

“I know you like Ben very much, little one. So why would you do that?” Will’s answer was the same one that the director and Hannibal had asked, but to the child it didn’t sound so harsh and judging. It sounded like his loving daddy asking him a simple question.

“Ben has started to tease me” Adam uttered, still refusing to look at the child.

Mr. and Mrs. Verger looked at their son, who ducked his head in his mother’s shoulder.

“Liar!!” Ben uttered, jumping up. “Liar!!! Adam is a liar!!!”

Adam turned around and screamed: “I’m not a liar!!! I never lie!!! Lying is _rude_!!!”

The four parents just stood there dumb folded and looked at the screaming children. Then, Ben started to sob.

“See!!! I didn’t lie!!! He is the bully!!!” Adam pointed with a finger the other child, who had begun to cry inconsolably.

“Alright, Adam, enough” Hannibal took the little finger in his hand and kissed it lightly. “Now, recompose yourself and tell us what has happened.”

The apparent victory made Adam brave, he turned to look at the director and then he calmly spoke: “We spoke about children who had two mamas or two papas last week” the director nodded to the child and so Adam went on. _Will closed his eyes and already imagined what had happened, only to sigh of relief after a second; their son wasn’t a violent bully, he had just had his first taste of homophobia._ “And the teacher said that it is normal to have either a papa and a mama or two papas or two mamas. I was the only one to say that I had a papa and a daddy and that I didn’t want a mama, because I don’t need her.” Hannibal put instinctively a hand around Will’s shoulders and the child smiled to his papa. “But then, after the teacher went away, Ben has started to tell me mean things: that all of his friends had a mama and that I didn’t and that it was wrong, because there are special things that just a mama does like to cook and to clean the house and to tell goodnight stories and I told him that my papa cooks and the cleaning service cleans and that both my papa and my daddy lay in my bed and tell me goodnight stories and we read a book each night and then I get a lot of kisses and cuddles. But Ben called me a liar and he said that something was wrong with my family! But it isn’t! Nothing is wrong!” Adam started to sob and Will circled the little child in his arms.

“Of course, nothing is wrong baby, don’t cry.” Will pressed Adam in his arms and Hannibal turned to soothe him as well, kissing the little curly head and caressing the back of the child.

“Ben, why did you say such thing?” Mrs. Verger looked at her child and blushed. “Of course, there’s nothing wrong in Adam’s family. He has two parents who love him very much, but they are both men. Nothing is wrong with that.” The woman scolded, while Ben peeked to look at a sobbing Adam.

“I was a nasty boy, I shouldn’t have said what I said” Ben turned around to look at Adam. “Mommy will I be punished for what I said?”

“Of course, you’ll get a long timeout and you won’t say such things ever again, Benjamin Verger” Mr. Verger stated menacingly, while thick tears spilled out of Ben’s eyes again.

“See, papa, I didn’t do anything!” Adam turned to look at Hannibal, who furrowed his eyebrows.

“Adam, you’ve bitten little Ben instead of telling what distressed you to your teacher, This is not an acceptable behavior, young man, do you realize that you could have seriously hurt your friend?”

Adam sobbed at the true words. “But, but will I be punished as well?” the kid turned around to look at Will.

“Yes, Adam. You’ll have a time-out as well and you’ll learn that violence isn’t the answer to anything.”

“A _long_ time-out?”

“Yes, Adam.” Hannibal’s tone didn’t leave place for excuses.

“I’m sorry, Ben, I- I didn’t mean to bite you. I’m sorry” Adam turned to look at his friend and stretched out his arms towards him. The other crying child mirrored his action and apologized as well. The parents let the children on the floor and they both embraced, apologizing repetitively.

“Will you still play with the cars with me?” Ben asked sobbing.

“Yes!! Of course we will always play together with Chris and never fight again.”

The parents smiled at each other and exchanged brief apologizes as well, while director Froideveau silently thanked God for such a lucky situation and happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are the best things that happen to this fic, because they prove that someone is still reading this after 95!!! chapters! :D  
> I love you guys!


	96. Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great, well, I thought you would like us to meet here, since Will didn’t seem so happy to have me in your house last time.” Chilton pouted, lifting the wine list and examining it.
> 
> “Frederick, I’m sorry for being so blunt, but I really appreciate your help, even though I don’t like it either. You know… So many inconvenient things have happened between us, and…”
> 
> Chilton stopped Hannibal by placing one hand on the doctor’s. “Hannibal…” the younger psychiatrist whispered “it’s ok, you don’t have to go on. I understand, I just want you to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter at last!  
> Sorry, people, seriously don't hate me for the delays, but it's really hard to end such a long fiction.  
> Please, let me know what you think of it ;)

“Hannibal, it’s so nice to see you again!” Chilton stood up from the stool to go and shake the older man’s hand. “You look much better.”

“Thank you, Frederick” Hannibal uneasily shook the other man’s hand and sat opposite to him. He didn’t miss how Chilton’s eyes roamed shamelessly on his body. “I feel much better”.

“Great, well, I thought you would like us to meet here, since Will didn’t seem so happy to have me in your house last time.” Chilton pouted, lifting the wine list and examining it.

“Frederick, I’m sorry for being so blunt, but I really appreciate your help, even though I don’t like it either. You know… So many inconvenient things have happened between us, and…”

Chilton stopped Hannibal by placing one hand on the doctor’s. “Hannibal…” the younger psychiatrist whispered “it’s ok, you don’t have to go on. I understand, I just want you to be happy.”

The sincere and warm smile surprised Hannibal very much and the older man let that once so familiar warm hand rest on top of his, smiling faintly back in return. He hated to fight, he hated what he had found out about his ex lover, but he still could not totally let him go, since they had shared a big part of their lives together.

“So, will you let me chose the wine?” Chilton’s smile grew even more at the timid response he had got. “Just like old times?” Frederick winked in Hannibal’s direction.

The older man felt a bit guilty about how he was letting the other man talk to him like he used to, but he nodded nonetheless. “Just like old times” he said, relaxing against the chair.

* * *

 

“I want papa!” Adam cried, while Will was washing the boy’s hair. “Papa always washes my hair without letting shampoo in my eyes!”

“You should just lean your head backwards, baby. And close your eyes.” Will was losing his patience with the child.

“With papa I never get to close my eyes. He can do it so much better.”

“Alright now, stop. It’s almost done. Let me rinse it once again and close your eyes.” Will held the kid tightly with one arm, while with the other he tried to wash all the shampoo away from soft curls.

“Daddy!!! Daddy!!! Stop!!!” Adam cried and shook, squeezing Will’s arm in a deathly grip.

“Ok, it’s done.” Will turned around to take a soft towel and Adam climbed in his lap all wet and naked and cried, clinging to him. “Baby! Let me dry you first.” Will smiled and kissed the kid’s curls.

“Daddy I don’t want you to wash my hair ever again!”

Smiling, Will dried the child and then he helped him to dress for the night. “But you do love me, right?” he asked in a thin voice.

“Yes daddy, very much” Adam circled his daddy’s neck with his hands and let himself be placed on a small stool. He liked when his daddy dried his hair, the young man was always very careful, having longer hair himself. And plus, his daddy always took his time, blowing the hot air and massaging his little scalp softly with one hand.    

Will enjoyed watching the little boy relaxing under his touch and smiled. Then, his eyes shifted on his watch and he frowned. It was after nine pm and Hannibal was still out. He knew that he had met up with Chilton at seven, in order to discuss his patients, but why did it take so long for him to come back home? Was it possible that he was still with Fred? Will frowned at the thought and shifted his full attention on the four years old.

* * *

 

“...And then she left. I think though, that there’s more about it.” Frederick crossed his legs, sipping at the sweet dessert wine.

“Yes, Mrs. Madchen is quite stressed, but I think that it’s important to…” Hannibal was just answering, as his phone begun to ring in his pocket. “Oh, excuse me.” The older man cast a glance at the display and then answered: “Hello, William?”

“Yes, uhm, hi…” The younger man’s voice sounded distressed and Hannibal cast a glance at his watch and looked twice, just to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating. It was almost 23 pm. “Hannibal? Where are you?”

“I’m at the restaurant” The older man could hear Will sigh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that it was so late. Did Adam go to sleep?”

“Yes, more than one hour ago. I was sleepy as well and I just wanted to check on you.” There was a brief pause and Hannibal closed his eyes, thinking about Will. Suddenly, he felt guilty for being there with Frederick and not in bed with his loving husband.

“I understand. I will come home soon.” Hannibal answered uneasily, feeling Chilton’s eyes on him.

“Alright… Are you- are you still with Fred?” Will’s voice was heartbreaking.

“Yes, I will be home soon, William.” The older man waived to the waiter and took out his credit card. “I’m leaving now, I’m on my way.”

“Ok, bye.”

Will hung up and Hannibal observed the beautiful photo of Will for another second.  He felt another sharp wave of remorse, so he just tucked in the device in his pocket.

“I’m sorry, Frederick. I didn’t realize how late it was, I must go back home.” The older man got back his credit card and stood up from the chair.

“Is your husband clingy, Hannibal?” The younger psychiatrist stated smiling bitterly.

“No, William is not clingy at all. I just told him that I’d be back soon.” Hannibal straightened and put on his coat, walking towards the Bentley. Chilton was hurrying behind him.

“I didn’t know that you had to justify every single move you made… That sounds quite unfortunate… I mean, that you are not free to do what you want…”

Hannibal angrily unlocked his car and turned around, to cast an annoyed look at Chilton. “I am most certainly free to do what I want to, William trusts me and I trust him.”

“Alright.” Chilton put up his hands in sign of defense. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to thank you for that nice evening. I enjoyed myself.” The younger man smiled and reached out to touch Hannibal’s arm.

The older man felt trapped between his car and the other man’s body, so he just smiled back at Chilton and was about to turn around to his car, when he was pushed against it, his mouth covered with another one. He was shocked and wanted to pull away, but he stayed still for a second, remembering how those lips had felt years ago when they were together. Hannibal moaned, parting his lips and letting the younger man deepen the kiss. Suddenly, the older psychiatrist regained the control over his body and mind and understood how wrong all that felt. Those lips weren’t Will’s soft ones and neither the body pressed against his own felt virile and sensual at the same time. He pushed the other man aside and looked at him with incredulity.

“Hannibal…” Chilton got closer again, “I know this is what you want, and I want it too, babe…”

“No, stay away. Stay away from me, Frederick.” Hannibal stretched out one hand and looked flushed, serious and really angry at the same time. “That beats everything! I don’t want this, I would never ever go back to this. I hate you.” The older man spoke those words confidently and saw Chilton’s expression change. “Stay away Frederick.” He repeated one last time before entering his car and starting the engine. For the whole drive back home, Hannibal’s heart beat furiously in his chest. He should have never let Chilton so close to him, not again.

The older man entered his bedroom when it was a little after one o’clock in the morning. He had driven for almost two hours, trying to calm down. Hannibal walked to his side of the bed and turned his lamp on. Will was lying across the bed, only in his black boxers briefs. The older man smiled at the display and then he started to take off his clothes, folding them carefully, before slipping into the bed.

“Mhhph” Will opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. “You’re back” he mumbled, caressing the older man’s chest.

Hannibal thought to keep the kiss from Will, but he felt so incredibly guilty, feeling the young man’s arousal brushing against his hip.

“I missed you…” Will kissed Hannibal’s collarbone and then decided simply to be bold, because he was feeling incredibly horny. He straddled the older man’s hips and smiled at Hannibal, who was looking at him with a conflicted expression.

“I need to talk to you.” Hannibal uttered.

“Yes me too.” The younger man locked his eyes with his husband’s.

“Oh, Alright.” Hannibal sat up and Will shifted even closer on his lap, circling Hannibal with his legs.

“You go first.” Will grinned, stroking Hannibal’s ashen hair away from his forehead.

The older man flinched. “Why don’t you tell me first?”

The couple looked at one another for a minute and then both spoke at the same time.

“I think we should adopt another child-“

“Fred kissed me.”

Will’s expression went blank. “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should Will react?????   
> And Hannibal?????


	97. I just didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted another child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Willy, is that your husband there?” the photographer made a gesture with his hand and Will had to twist his head in order to turn around. There, in the doorframe stood Hannibal in one of his creamy-blue plaid suits and there was a bouquet of lilies in his hands, Will’s favorite flowers. The older man smiled and waved his hand in Will’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks,   
> I hope you are going to be proud of me, here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it and you'll leave some nice comments at the bottom.   
> This chapter is really longer than my standards,   
> have fun reading ;)

**_Earlier that morning…_ **

“Papa! Papa wake up!”

Hannibal opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was an angry looking Adam. The deep rosy color in his cheeks made the older man understand that the child had just woken up next to him. “Good morning, little one, did you sleep good?” Hannibal stretched out one hand to caress the kid’s puffy cheek.

“Yes, but then I woke up and I almost fell from the bed because you were laying in the middle of it! I thought that everyone needed to sleep in their own bed.” Adam’s pout and his little arms crossed on his chest made Hannibal want to laugh, but the doctor remained serious, nonetheless.

“Yes, I’m sorry, you are perfectly right, mazylis. It was really rude to disrespect your spaces. Will you forgive me if I make pancakes with double chocolate for breakfast?” Hannibal saw the angry look in the child’s eyes suddenly being replaced with a broad smile and impatience glimmering in his eyes.

“With chocolate chips?”

“Yes, Adam, just the way you like them.” Hannibal burst in laughter while the little kid had thrown himself on his papa and was kissing him with too much affection. The child was not Will’s biological son, but he looked and acted just the same, Hannibal pondered smiling.

“Let’s go then. I will need my sous-chef to beat the egg whites.” Hannibal grabbed the little child and walked downstairs.

“Daddy!!! Daddy, papa and me are going to make pancakes! With chocolate!” The child kicked in the older man’s arms until he was put down and could freely run to embrace his daddy, who was sitting next to the counter and sipping at his coffee. Hannibal saw an empty plate which most certainly had contained eggs of some sort and he understood that Will had already had breakfast. He tried to catch a glimpse of Will’s eyes, but the younger man just ignored him, kissing the little child. The older man sighed and went to take out the ingredients they would need to make their own breakfast.

**_The evening before…_ **

 “Wait, what?” Will’s look was one of disbelief and hurt.

“What I just said, William, we were saying goodbye and he caught me by surprise and kissed me.” Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s forearms and he wanted desperately to make eye contact again, but the other man stared at a place right behind him. “I pushed him away, I swear that nothing more happened.” He knew that Will was not exaggeratedly jealous, but the younger man’s reaction was not the one he had expected.

“Can’t you see what he is trying to do, Hannibal? He wants you to leave Adam and me and to be with him. He is doing it since you broke up and he’s getting closer and closer to you.” Will looked in his eyes again and there was simply bitter disappointment in the forest green of his eyes. “ _You_ are letting him closer and closer.”

Hannibal swallowed and had to look away for the first time, because what Will was implying was a tough accusation, which he knew mirrored the truth somewhat. As the young man shifted away from his lap, Hannibal could only watch him walk slowly to Hannibal’s clothes and picking them up, walking towards the closet. After a minute, Will reappeared dressed in one of his Wolf-Trap pajamas and he sat on his side of the bed, capturing his head in his hands. “I should go to sleep elsewhere. I’m not mad at you, I’m just frustrated and I need some space on my own.”

“Yes of course, I understand. I will go to sleep with Adam.” Hannibal quickly went out of the bed and was about to walk to the door, when he cast a last glance at Will, who was still in his previous position. The older man bit his lip and went to kneel in front of his husband. “William I’m so sorry, I want you to know that no one could ever try to separate me from you or from Adam. I would rather die than live without the two of you.”

Will cast a quick glance at Hannibal’s eyes and he smiled faintly. “I know.”

The older man nodded and then he slowly rose and went to their son’s room, sneaking silently under the dog –themed sheets.

**_Present time…_ **

“Willy, is that your husband there?” the photographer made a gesture with his hand and Will had to twist his head in order to turn around. There, in the doorframe stood Hannibal in one of his creamy-blue plaid suits and there was a bouquet of lilies in his hands, Will’s favorite flowers. The older man smiled and waved his hand in Will’s direction.

“Yeah, that would be him.” Will turned back, not wanting to upset the photographer, but the other man just chuckled and gestured to his assistant to turn off the lights.

“I think that we have enough for today, now why don’t you introduce me to that charming husband of yours?” The French photographer was one of the worst professionals Will had ever worked with; the middle-aged man was really demanding and he suffered of terrible mood swings. One minute before, he was asking Will to look “timidly sexy but annoyed” at the objective, complaining Will’s lack of expression with statements like: “Oh dear, did your cat die, Willy? Why can’t you at least _try_ to focus?” and the next one, he was speaking to him in a cheesy tone and dribbling all over Hannibal’s elegant features. “Hello!” The photographer waived in Hannibal’s direction, “you can come over, we have just finished”.

Will looked up at the excitement of the Frenchman and almost laughed at him. The man didn’t certainly notice how ridiculous his dramatic behavior was. The young man stood up from the chair where he had been sitting for over three hours and straightened his back. He was dressed in an “underground” collection by Diesel, which meant that he had some baggy jeans on with black boots and a brown leather and furry jacket on his shirtless torso. The makeup artist had messed up his hair and added some black kajal in order to intensify the look. Will hated the make-up part of modeling and tried his best to stand there next to the photographer while he introduced him to Hannibal.

The psychiatrist shook politely the photographer’s hand and then he returned his full attention to Will. “You look quite dashing, darling.”

Will blushed intensely and excused himself. He needed to take off those teenager clothes and put on his plaid shirt and plain black trousers. Oh, and he had to take that make up from his face. As soon as he had returned to normal, well, more or less, because his hair was really glued together, he went back to the two man who were speaking in French. Of course, Will didn’t know that language, but Hannibal’s accent sounded really convincing, just like the fluent rhythm of his speech.

“William, here you are. Are you ready to go?” Hannibal put a hand on the small of Will’s back and handed him the flowers. “I got those for you.”

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” Will sniffed at the bouquet and hid his small smile behind the flowers. The photographer was watching them quite intently. “Yes, let’s go. Goodbye Mr. Gerard.” Will stretched out his hand and the other man shook it. Exclaiming something in French, the photographer said goodbye also to Hannibal and the couple walked away, the older man’s hand still on Will’s back.

“I didn’t expect you here.” Will stated, turning to look at Hannibal.

“I know and I’m sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to take you to lunch.”

“I have to pick up Adam from daycare and besides don’t you have appointments in the afternoon?”

“I asked Alana to pick up Adam, since she’s at home today and she absolutely adores him. And yes, I have the next appointment in two hours, so I have plenty of time to have lunch with you, if that is ok.” They reached the Bentleys; Hannibal’s was parked right next to Will’s.

“Yeah, ok. I’d like that.” Will smiled in Hannibal’s direction and the older man stepped closer, embracing his husband, who was still holding the flowers in one hand.

“Will, I…” he started, but was cut off by Will’s lips on his.

“Enough. I don’t want to talk about him. Ever again.” Their eyes locked and Hannibal sighed in relief. He could not imagine what his reaction would have been, if the tables were turned, but he would certainly not be so indulgent and understandable. His Will was truly a beautiful source of inspiration. “Besides, I haven’t thanked you for the flowers.” In one second, Will’s lips were on his again and the kiss was tender and passionate at the same time.

Hannibal stood still one second, observing the younger man’s blush spreading in those full cheeks and then he asked: “Italian or Greek?”

“Actually, I was thinking of Mc Donald’s.” Will burst in laughter at the older man’s horrific expression. “Alright, I’m sorry, I should try not to cause you a heart attack.” The young man brushed his lips on his husband’s sharp cheekbones and then uttered: “How about Mexican?”

* * *

 

“So” Hannibal stated, while he was elegantly folding the napkin in his lap, only after the waiter had walked away with their order, “I’d like to talk about what you said last night.” His eyes met Will’s and the younger man smiled softly.

“Yeah, I’ve- I’ve been trying to ask you for some time now…” he kept the eye contact and blushed at the intensity of Hannibal’s maroon gaze. The older man’s thumb shifted on Will’s hand, in order to caress the soft hand.

“I want you to feel free to tell me anything whenever you want to, mylimasis.”

“I just didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted another child…”

The waiter interrupted the moment and placed a glass of a Mexican Cabernet Sauvignon in front of the elegant man in the suit and a cool Corona in front of the man in the plaid shirt. The young man smiled apologetically at Will and walked swiftly away, noticing that he had walked in in a delicate conversation.

“Besides…” Will pushed the slice of lemon into the beer and took a generous sip of it “we have already spoken of children, but it never occurred to me that I’d feel this paternal towards Adam and I think that it would do him good to grow up with a sibling. He’s always with Pongo and… I mean- I… I know that having Adam was unexpected for you and I just wanted to make sure, well-…” Will stammered insecure.

“William” Hannibal smiled softly in his husband’s direction. “I understand. It is true that I had never dreamed of having even Adam before knowing you, but things have changed. I have been thinking for some time now to work only part time and I wanted to discuss it with you.” Will’s eyes widened at the statement. “I have worked for all my life and now I’d like to focus on my family and to fully cherish you and little Adam and… well… added members to our family.” Will sighed, his hand was trembling slightly under Hannibal’s. The older man took hold of the young man’s hand and kissed it softly. “I want us to have other children, I really do.” He leant forwards to kiss Will, who was smiling brightly, his eyes damp.

“How will Adam react? Will he be jealous?” Will asked, his heart still pounding hard in his chest.

“Maybe in the beginning he will not understand, but we are going to prepare him before we act. We should talk to him and explain that we want to be a large and loving family and…” he stopped one moment to brush away one tear that had escaped from his grinning husband’s wet eyes, “and that he will never be loved less, on the contrary; that brothers and sisters will love him very much and in a different way that only siblings can and that he will always have someone else to play with at home as well, not just at daycare.”

Will was smiling and crying at the same time when the enchilada and steak arrived at their table. He quickly brushed away his tears, but couldn’t stop his dazzing smile. The young waiter smiled again at Will, this time heartedly, wishing the couple to enjoy their meal. As he was turning away, he heard the curly man whisper: “Oh, Hannibal I love you so much” and he could only smile at the fact that, luckily, there were still romantic couples coming to eat at the restaurant, not only rude businessman in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking to conclude this fic in the next two chapters and then to add the last one (chapter 100!) as an epilogue.  
> Are there some last prompt you'd like me to fulfil?   
> Please, leave a comment :)


	98. Inexpected moments for Will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older Lecter looked at Will and then at his nephew, who was standing tall next to his husband, one hand never left the small of Will’s back. He was really tired, the days he spent with Adam were the most rewarding ones, but also the most exhausting and he was constantly reminded of his age, at the end of the day. “Yes, ok. Let me just kiss little Adam goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the endless delay, guys, but with university it's very hard to have some spare time.   
> I am getting to an end of this huge work, so it's even harder to see the characters develop and then, inevitably, be left behind. I will miss this family so much, you have no idea. It's like your own child leaving for college or something like that. Even if I am 22 and don't have children, this is exactly how I imagine it. LOL.  
> I'll leave you to it, please let me know if there are some last prompts to fulfill, I will remind you that the next is the conclusive chapter, but there will be also an epilogue, which will be chapter 100.   
> Kisses to you all, thank you for still being here and reading this.

Robertus lifted the sleeping Adam from the children seat and signaled to Will, who was peeking behind the Porshe, to take Pongo and the kid’s little backpack from the trunk. Will smiled at the sight of his rosy-cheeked son, relieved that he was back home after a long day with his uncle. The older Lecter walked to the house pressing the child on his chest and silently greeted Hannibal, who was waiting on the porch surrounded by Will’s dogs. The canines started to wag their tales and Hannibal knelt down to pat them, before they started to bark and inevitably woke Adam. As soon as Robertus had placed the kid in his bed, Will started to undress him from his little plaid shirt and jeans and slowly dressed the child in his doggy-pajama. Pongo was also very sleepy and he licked at Adam’s hand and then curled against it. Will could not suppress a sincere smile and petted the little dog on its head and then leant down to kiss Adam’s forehead.

“He sleeps like a log, just like you, mylimasis.” Hannibal kissed the kid’s faintly blushing cheeks and then turned around to smile at his husband.

Will’s cheeks heated up and, before Hannibal could remark on that, the young man turned in Robertus’ direction. “Are you staying for a whiskey? There’s something Hannibal and I wanted to tell you.”

The older Lecter looked at Will and then at his nephew, who was standing tall next to his husband, one hand never left the small of Will’s back. He was really tired, the days he spent with Adam were the most rewarding ones, but also the most  exhausting and he was constantly reminded of his age, at the end of the day. “Yes, ok. Let me just kiss little Adam goodnight.”

* * *

 

“Are you serious?” Will sat dumb folded staring at Beverly and then at Brian next to her. Then, his eyes fell again on the beautiful diamond ring on his best friend’s finger. “You didn’t even tell me you were dating and now you are getting married?” The young man was pleased by the news, but it was a huge shock at first.

“Well, we dated for some time…” Bev turned to cast a smile at Brian, and Will’s eyes ping-ponged between the two of them.

“But you are my best friend! And you” Will stared accusingly at Brian “you are my best friend too! How could you keep this from me? I mean…” The young man felt like a pouting child who had been excluded from a very important game.

“We wanted to wait until it was serious enough. Well, now it is.” Brian smiled at Will apologetically and then worriedly asked: “Are you mad at us?”

Will saw the tension building up in the couple sitting across to him and burst in laughter. “No, no. Oh God. I’m so happy for you!” The young man stood up and he pulled up Bev in a long embrace. He did not care that he was in the middle of a restaurant, his best friends had fallen in love with each other and he thought that they just looked adorable together.

“I couldn’t have wished for you to find someone else. He’s just perfect Bev, and he deserves you.” Will whispered in Bev’s ear.

* * *

 

 “Daddy, I love you very much.” Adam kissed Will’s cheek and hugged him tightly.

Will smiled in the little curly head and enjoyed the brief moment when the little kid was not fussing around or asking his endless questions. Hannibal had sat on the bed behind the couple and he placed one hand on Will’s back, placing his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“I know, little pumpkin. We love you very much as well.” Will smiled sincerely, casting a small glance towards Hannibal’s direction. “Alright, one last kiss and then it’s time for you to sleep. Tomorrow we have another long day ahead us.”

The little boy kissed his papa on Hannibal’s prickly cheek and inhaled his musky perfume. Hannibal leant to kiss the kid tenderly, before tucking him under the duvet.

“I will go and bring up Pongo.” Will whispered, standing up and walking out of the room.

“Papa?” Adam asked, looking uncertainly at the tall man, who was sitting on his bed and was still dressed in his impeccable three pieced suit. The man had participated at a conference, but otherwise, he had much more free time to dedicate to his family, cooking and hobbies.

“Taip, mazylis. Kas tai yra?”

“Tėtis, Kada pasiimti kūdikį?”

Will was about to enter the room with Pongo in his hands and heard Adam’s uncertain Lithuanian words. He smiled and waited for a minute outside the door, in order to let his men finish their conversation. The young man knew how important it was for Hannibal to carry on his own traditions and language and it didn’t bother him at all that his husband and son spoke a language he did not understand, because they had never made him feel excluded.

“Greičiau, balandis. ji padaryti laimingą?

“Taip tėtis.”

The older man smiled brightly and he fondly caressed Adam’s curly hair.

“Jūs esate toks geras berniukas.” He whispered and then turned slightly around. “Please, William, come in.” He had immediately recognized the younger man’s scent lingering in the hallway and was grateful for that short moment of privacy.

“Here is our little doggie. Suo.” The young man smiled and placed the puppy on the bed next to Adam, where the dog usually slept.

“Daddy! Dog is šuo! You must pronounce it correctly!” The kid giggled, while caressing his Dalmatian.

Will grimaced jokingly and then turned the lamp off, just after wishing a good night to Adam.

* * *

 

“How is Adam’s Lithuanian? It sounded quite convincing to me.” Will asked the older man, who was entering the bed, still a little damp from the shower.

“He is rapidly improving. I must say that he is a very attentive and fast learner.” Hannibal sat next to Will and smiled fondly at his husband, enjoying the beautiful green of Will’s eyes.

“Yeah, he sure is a faster learner than I am” the younger man burst in laughter.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, mylimasis. It’s normal that children are those who learn at a faster rate.” The older man felt Will’s hands under his pajama top and stiffened. “There is something I need to tell you, William” he exclaimed, holding his husband’s wrist in his grip.

“Can’t we postpone it? There is something I was thinking about all day.” The young man straddled Hannibal’s lap and enjoyed the older man’s pout. Chuckling, Will started to kiss Hannibal’s neck, feeling his husband tensing even more. “Alright” he whispered on Hannibal’s skin “You have five seconds to tell me before I take what I need from you. Either you are willing or not.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes and smiled at Will’s usual impatience. “Jack Crawford has come to see me today and has told me something that I thought may interest you. Us.” Smiling, he squeezed Will’s hips, stopping the boy’s continuous distracting rubbing against his own half-hard cock.

“Alright, papa.” Will leant back, tossing away his t-shirt and waiting for Hannibal’s next words.

“A family was murdered three days ago in Baltimore and Jack was the head of the investigation…” Hannibal stopped when he saw Will’s gaze darken with sadness. “Not everyone was killed, though. A little girl survived. She is four months old and…” The older man saw from Will’s expression, that the younger man had immediately understood what Hannibal was about to say. Will’s eyes enlargened and sparkled with hope.

“Yes?” Will asked out of breath.

“I told him that we wanted to adopt another child and he told me little Jade’s story. She wouldn’t have been sent to an orphanage because of her very young age and they are looking for someone who would be willing to…”

“God, yes!” Will exclaimed, hugging Hannibal tightly. “A baby!” he turned to look at the older man and saw his love mirrored in those warm maroon eyes.

Hannibal smiled heartedly at Will’s incredulous and excited expression. “I told Jack that I would talk with you about it, but he has already told me that we could make it much quicker than with Adam, because of the fact that I have already worked for the police, helping to make some profiles. And, besides, Adam has asked me before when he will have his sibling and I told him that it would be soon and…” Hannibal was cut off by his favorite soft lips, pressing insistently on his.

The kiss was passionate and soon Will interrupted it. “You should call Jack Crawford, right now.” The young man said enthusiastic, making Hannibal laugh.

“Yes, mylimasis. But first, I thought that you wanted to engage me in something? Because I don’t understand what you are doing in my lap, stripper boy.”

Will smirked and beamed and Hannibal had never seen someone who was so beautiful in all his life.

“I was…” The young man started, but never concluded, since he was being pressed against the mattress by his muscular husband, who settled between his legs and started kissing down his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithuanian conversation (from Google translate, let's hope it's even close to the real one lol)   
> H: "Yes, little one. What is the matter?"  
> A: "When will you pick up the baby?"  
> H: "Soon, dove. Will it make you happy?"  
> A: "Yes papa."  
> H: "You are such a good boy"


	99. A family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> I wish you all a happy new year and I am happy to announce that this is the last chapter of my almost-novel-fic :)   
> I want to thank each one of you, specially those who kept expressing their opinions in kind and sweet comments, but also to all of you who just read this to pass the time and I hope to have had a positive influence on everyone.   
> Thanks to xXEatTheRudeXx again, for the nice fanart and lovely comments.   
> I have no words to express how much everyone of you has helped out, posting suggestions or prompts and criticizing my work.  
> You are all amazing and I hope that you will forgive me if it has taken so long to conclude this.  
> I will of course have an epilogue to conclude this story and I think to set it like 5 or even 10 years later in the plot of the story, so, I would be glad to accept some very last suggestions or wishes if you have any.  
> I hope you like this one.   
> Kisses and hugs to all of you.

Hannibal had just stopped the car, when an overexcited Will almost ripped the backdoor of the Bentley open, in order to see the little girl that had become his daughter on the evening before.

“Psst, mylimasis, you’ll wake her” Hannibal stated with a broad smile, turning around just in time to catch the adoring look his husband was giving to the little blonde baby secured in the child seat. Jade was as pretty as Hannibal had described her to be: she was a little chubby girl with rosy cheeks, full lips and short blonde hair. She had witnessed so much violence and yet, she was lucky that her life would not be tainted by it.

“PAPA, WHERE IS SHE???”

Hannibal and Will both jumped up at the shrill voice of their little son, while the sleeping girl abruptly opened her deep maroon eyes and stared at Hannibal, starting to cry inconsolably, because she had been woken up. The two men looked at each other for a moment and then Will leant into the car, in order to unfasten the child seat and to take the crying baby into his shaking hands. Hannibal turned around and looked at a mortified Adam, who had promptly stuck his finger into his mouth and enlarged his eyes, trying to look as angelic as possible.

“Did I wake her? Am I in trouble?” The kid asked, while being scooped up by his papa.

The older Lecter smiled at the sweet boy and then shook his head. “You woke her, but she would wake up the same, while we carried her out the car.” And then he saw the curious look on the kid’s face, who was trying to peek over his daddy’s shoulder “Do you want to meet your little sister, Adam?” He asked to an already nodding child. Will turned around towards his two men and came close to their son, in order to let him properly see the little bundle.

Adam’s face was impassible for a minute and then he brightly smiled at her.

**Adam’s POV:**

_Finally my little sister will be coming home tonight. Daddy and papa have been talking about her to me for the past days and I cannot wait to meeting her. I love my parents and I thought that being an only child would be the best way to stand in the middle of their attention, but I was very wrong, because papa has told me that he also had a little sister when he was a kid and that he loved her very much. Papa told me stories about her, Misha, describing her as a little red haired squirrel who looked very much like their mom. Misha was a little girl and loved to play in the garden with papa, whom she called “Anniba”, because she was very young. Papa had always picked eggplants with her and then looked at her happy expression, because she adored the purple color of that vegetable. Although Misha sometimes cried and fussed, papa wanted to teach her the world, to protect and to make her happy. Even daddy has many sisters, my aunts. They are all very loving and they all care very much about me and about my parents. Daddy has always been the youngest brother, but he has many beautiful memories about his childhood, mainly because his sisters have always been there to play with him and to take care of him. This is why I cannot wait to seeing her now, I am very excited that I won’t be growing up alone._

_Daddy jumps up as soon as papa’s car is in sight and we both go out of the house. I see the excitement of daddy and ask where she is, but at my voice, the baby starts to cry in the backseat. I think that I will be in trouble, because I shouted, but papa just scoops me up and kisses me like only my papa does and then he squeezes me into his strong arms and her smells just like papa. I want to see the little girl and try to peek over daddy’s shoulder, but I cannot see her. Papa smiles patiently and asks me if I am ready to know my sister and I just nod, grinning._

_Jade is very little and both daddy and papa are very careful when they hold her. Her hair is very light and her eyes are brown like papa’s. The only things she has in common with daddy are her pink cheeks. She stops crying as soon as we enter the house and she looks around with curiosity. We all sit next to the fireplace and I can finally sit next to the baby and observe her. She looks straight into my eyes and her expression changes a bit, when she watches at me. Daddy tells me that she is smiling at me and I grin at her, taking hold of her little fists, until she curls them around my fingers and squeezes them. I ask my papa if I can give her a kiss and he smiles brightly at me._

**Present time, around 2 am.**

Hannibal almost jumps out of the bed when he hears a shrill cry from the cradle next to their bed. Little Jade is awake and starts to cry just as Hannibal’s hands reach out for her in the dark and presses the baby on his chest, rocking it in his arms.

“Psst. Everything is alright, little princess. Don’t cry anymore, papa is here.”

At the psychiatrist’s soothing voice and rocking the girl immediately relaxes and looks up in confusion. The room is still dark and Hannibal doesn’t want to turn on the light on the nightstand, because he knows that Will would probably wake up too. Somehow, his beautiful husband hasn’t noticed the baby’s laments; Will really sleeps like a log. The older man smiles and hums to the baby, walking in the hallway. He turns the lights on and Jade fusses a bit about the light but then stares at Hannibal, who can only stop and smile at the little baby, brushing away a few tears from her sleepy eyes. He caresses her puffy face with his index finger and Jade turns her head around to suck at Hannibal’s finger. The older man laughs and starts walking towards the kitchen downstairs.   
  
“Are you hungry, little one?” he asks with amusement, setting the child in the little bassinet and walking to the cupboard to take out some formula to prepare and heat in the baby food warmer. Hannibal never stops singing one of the lullabies he knows from his childhood “Ein Männlein steht im Walde” and he has a short memory of his sister while he sings it to his daughter. Misha would always be soothed by the simple song and similarly, Jade is looking at him in curiosity, clearly relaxed.

“It’s almost done, princesė.” The older man leans on the counter where Jade is laying in the bassinet and starts playing with her hands, until she squeezes them and looks intently at him. Hannibal’s smile softens and he is carried away with his thoughts…

**Lecter’s castle, Vilnius (Lithuania), 1973**

“Hannibal! Misha! Ateik, Vakarienė paruošta. _Come, dinner is ready!_  Hannibal hears the voice of the cook summoning them to dinner and tries to coax little Misha back to the house.

“Mes vėluosite, Misha” _We are going to be late_ , he said, nervously looking at the backdoor from where the cook had appeared. “mes neturėtume nusiminusi motiną” _we should not upset mother_.

The little girl looked up at him with her deep maroon eyes and smiled heartedly, exposing her pearly little teeth. It was impossible to impose something on her, Misha was a little elf, a fairy, a wild and free spirit of the woods. She was never angry and managed to touch everyone’s heart with her sincere and pure smile.

“Anniba!” she turned again to the eggplant and pointed at the purple vegetable.

“baklažanas” hannibal said, _eggplant_.

The little girl beamed at her brother but didn’t try to spell the name of the vegetable herself. She just stood there and looked at it with amusement.

“tai yra violetinė” _It is purple_ , he said, smiling with affection at the girl’s amazement in front of a simple vegetable. He couldn’t wait for her to grow up, because he wanted to show her the true wonders of the world, he wanted to take her to places he had read of in his books and enjoy her amazed expression even then.

 

**Present time**

Hannibal smiles melancholically and sighs at the image of a grown up Misha Lecter he sees in his mind. She would have been such a beautiful and good-hearted woman, if she only had had the chance to grow up.

“Darling?” Will places one hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and the older man almost jumps at the touch.

“William” The older man looks as if he has seen a ghost. “I am sorry, I didn’t hear you approaching.” The older man turned to check the baby bottle and he found it ready.

“What were you thinking?” Will sits on a stool next to the counter and gazes at Hannibal, who is just scooping up little Jade and is expertly feeding her with the bottle. The girl immediately starts to greedily suck at the false nipple and closes her eyes.

“I was looking at her…” Hannibal starts, carefully sitting next to Will and smiling at his husband uncertainly. “Sometimes her eyes remind me of Misha.” He murmurs in a softer voice, looking back at the baby.

“Hannibal” Will shifts on the stool in order to wrap his arms around the Lithuanian. “Darling.” He simply says, placing his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. There are no words to soothe such an old and still persisting pain and nobody knows that better than Will himself.

“I keep imagining how she would have looked if she would have grown up. It’s so surreal.” The psychiatrist whispers.

“I know.” Will sighs and both are silent for a moment; the only sound in the room is made by Jade, who is still vigorously sucking at the bottle. “She is blessed with eternal youth, Hannibal.” Will ultimately speaks. “You should remember her like that, treasuring and cherishing the beautiful memories you have of her.”

Hannibal nods and turns his head to brush his lips on Will’s. He is still overwhelmed by his husband’s wisdom and sweetness at times, even if he knows that he should not really be anymore. The younger man has long ago proven to be the one, the only one in the world for him.

After another minute the sucking sound stops and Hannibal smiles at the girl, who has blissfully fallen asleep as soon as she has emptied her bottle. The older man presses the little bundle in Will’s arms, who burps the baby by carefully patting her back, while he himself walks to the sink, in order to wash and sterilize the bottle. As soon as he is done, the couple walks upstairs and stops to check on Adam. Hannibal turns on the little lamp next to the bed and the room is enlightened softly. Both men smile at the sight of the sleeping kid, who is sucking at his thumb even in his sleep. One of the tiny arms is curled against Pongo, who is blissfully asleep as well, while the stuffed dogs surround the two of them on the bed.

Will smiles, brushing away the soft chocolate curls from Adam’s forehead. His baby is so pretty while he sleeps, the rosy cheeks so similar to Jade’s.

“I have always dreamt of this, Hannibal.” The younger man says softly. “A love that is so strong that overwhelms one’s senses.” The green eyes are full of that sentiment while they softly gaze into the maroon eyes of his husband.

The psychiatrist smiles at Will ultimately, placing a protective arm around his shoulders and casting looks at the three people who have become his reason for life. Then he takes a deep breath and whispers: “a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave some prompts for the epilogue ;)


	100. 15 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how anxious Papa gets if people aren’t on time for his grand…” seeing Hannibal enter the room, Jade ducks her head and chuckles, staring out the window again.
> 
> “Who gets anxious?” A gray-haired and perfectly suited up Hannibal comes into the room drying his hands on a little dish towel. He goes to stand next to Will and smiles, placing one hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Will is not fifty years old, while Hannibal, who is in his mid-sixties, almost envies his eternal beauty and youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it has taken this much time to end this enormous fiction, I have been very busy with university and work, but I must also admit that I had a difficult time parting with this fiction, because of how attached I've grown to the characters.

“Dad, why isn’t he here yet?” Jade looks out of the window while petting Winston jr.

_Will looks up from the book he had been reading in his favorite armchair and smiles at the impatient teenager. His daughter is nothing like the orphaned baby they had adopted almost 15 years ago. She is a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and maroon eyes, similar to Hannibal's. The older man had had a difficult time watching her as a baby, because she reminded him constantly of the little sister he had lost with their parents in an accident. Even though she was a little whimsical as a child, Jade had soon grown attached to books, to her family and dogs and had soon developed her own pleasant disposition._

“Jade, honey, Adam is probably somewhere stuck in the traffic…”

“But he said he would be here for lunch. You know how anxious Papa gets if people aren’t on time for his grand…” seeing Hannibal enter the room, Jade ducks her head and chuckles, staring out the window again.

“Who gets anxious?” A gray-haired and perfectly suited up Hannibal comes into the room drying his hands on a little dish towel. He goes to stand next to Will and smiles, placing one hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Will is not fifty years old, while Hannibal, who is in his mid-sixties, almost envies his eternal beauty and youth.

“I was only saying that Adam is late.” Jade states, still chuckling and looking out of the window.

Will smiles up at his husband and closes his book, placing his hand on top of Hannibal’s. “How is lunch going, honey? It smells wonderful.”

Hannibal looks at Will’s beautiful green eyes and for a moment finds himself lost in them. “I actually came to look for a sous-chef, I need someone to cut the vegetables for the salad.” He winks at Will, who is already standing up from the armchair.

“Well, I guess I will volunteer, unless you want to go, Jade?”

“No, I think I will wait for Adam, he should be here anytime soon.” The girl states, watching her parents walk out the library.

_It’s when she sees her papa place his hand on the small of Will’s back to usher him out of the room, and the way his dad ducks his head blushing, that she thinks about how lucky she has been, to be adopted by that ever loving couple. Many years later, even though she is a teenager and old enough to be self-sufficient, it’s always to her papa she goes when she has had a particularly long day at school, because nobody can listen and give better advice than him; and it’s always to her dad she goes to, when she feels like having a burger and a milkshake over a long chat on a new tv-series they both watch when Hannibal goes for his night walk._

* * *

 

“So, what do you need me to do? Everything seems fine here, and the salad is already…” Will states just before being interrupted by Hannibal’s lips. At first, Will doesn’t respond, but then he smiles and reciprocates the kiss.

After a long moment, Hannibal pulls back and fondly observes his husband’s flushed cheeks.

_Even though many years have passed and Will has grown to be a middle aged man, he is still the most beautiful boy the Lithuanian has ever seen. Will doesn’t dress like a homeless anymore and he doesn’t smell like something with a ship on the bottle, but physically the man hasn’t changed much, except for the soft wrinkles around his eyes when he smiles._

“Yes, everything is ready mylimasis” the older man answers, brushing away a stray curl from Will’s forehead and setting the glasses on Will’s nose straight.

“So you came all the way to the library only to get me here and to kiss me, Dr. Lecter?” Will said teasing his husband and holding onto a new brown vest the psychiatrist has put over a bright orange shirt.

 _Hannibal has not changed much, he was an incredibly stunning man and age has only colored his hair and beard, which Hannibal trims neatly and does not shave anymore_.

“I am afraid I did all of that, yes.” The older man pulls Will close and nuzzles to kiss his neck and to caress his strong shoulders.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Will whispers to his husband’s ear, closing his eyes and enjoying that blissful moment of intimacy.

_They have many of those, now that the kids are almost adults. Adam is in his first year of college, while Jade is still in high school; but the girl follows many extracurricular activities and spends much time at school, giving them a lot of privacy. Sometimes, they are by themselves for such a long time, that Will feels compelled to call the kids and talk to them on the phone, while Hannibal is busy reading or is simply sitting next to his husband listening to Adam or Jade speaking of their day._

Hannibal leans his head on Will’s shoulder and holds tight on his man, closing his eyes and perceiving Will’s smile in his hair. “Always, mylimasis.”

“Ugh, you will never stop that, will you?”

Hannibal smiles opening his eyes and turning around to see his older son standing on the threshold with a bag in his hand. Adam is grinning at them, especially to his dad, who almost jumps up. Jade is standing next to her brother and holding his coat in her hands. Before saying anything, Will steps forward and flings himself into the boy’s open arms squeezing him tight.

“Hello baby! My little boy!” Will cannot contain his enthusiasm and Hannibal laughs at that, stepping close to the “little boy”, who has outgrown Will and even though he is not his biological son, he always looks like him, with his wild curls and beautiful green eyes.  

“Dad, stop!” Adam giggles, trying to stop Will, who is showering him in kisses. “I’m not a baby anymore. You know that.”

“You will always be my baby” Will says, remembering how sweet Adam had been as a three years old, when they took him out of the orphanage. 

Only after a few minutes, Will lets go of Adam and Hannibal can make a swift move and embrace his son, who has been away for three months now.

“Welcome back home, Adam. You were very missed” the former psychiatrist murmurs while inhaling his boy’s scent.

_At first, Hannibal had to reassure Will that their son would fare good in college and that it was the best thing to let him go on campus and to give him his freedom, but then, as soon as they spent the first day without him, even the stoic and controlled Hannibal had to admit that he missed his son very much._

“It’s nice to be back, papa. I missed you all very much.” The boy whispers back, turning around to look at his sister standing next to Will, who is visibly overexcited. “What did you cook? It smells incredibly” the young boy asks, peeking in the pristine clean kitchen, looking for evidences.

“Nothing grand…” The older man starts, walking towards the counter. “A butter poached lobster, braised beef cheeks and potatoes-wasabi puree. And for dessert a chiffon cake, amaretto-coconut cream, whipped cream and shredded coconut.”

There is a minute of silence and Will and Jade try their best not to laugh at Adam’s astounded expression. Hannibal as well, who is very aware of how poorly the boy has eaten for the past months cannot suppress a small smile. Then Adam claps his hands and states with a big smile on his face: “Oh God I missed home so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, I hope to deserve a tiny little comment in order to know who has been here and read it :)
> 
> A big hug and kiss to everyone who left a comment and ideas for my story, it has all been incredibly helpful and made me going :*
> 
> PS   
> With my alias QuietOfTheStream, I've started another fic, which will hopefully be updated soon, it's called "he's quite bossy, isn't he?", I hope that you'll look that one up as well.

**Author's Note:**

> PS!!! My icon was made by the very talented http://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex !
> 
> Feel free to express your honest opinion; I accept suggestions and critiques :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [+1 (Plus One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880778) by [xEatxThexRudex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex)




End file.
